The Idiot I Love
by LoveCore
Summary: Go Mi Nyu and A.N Jell deal with their own individual issues of life and love after she returns home from Africa. Mi Nyu & Tae Kyung, Mi Nam & OC, and other pairings. Possible slash. Under construction.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****This is my first fanfiction. I fell in love in with this show the very first episode and I got inspired to write this at its end. I put a lot of the character's personal thoughts in Italics to avoid repeating " _thinks" all the time. :-')**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"It's so nice to be back home again!" Go Mi Nyu sighed in content, taking a deep breath of air in. _It's also nice to move again after a 20 hour flight from Africa. It was rather cramped. Who would've guessed that many people were travel from Africa to Korea?_

Mi Nyu kicked her legs back and forth to get more blood circulating to them. She felt like she could run a mile even though she had considerable jet lag.

Excitement zipped through her as she went to collect her luggage. _I can't wait to see Hwang Tae Kyung again. It's been so long!_

In fact, it had been almost a year and a half since she said her goodbye to her boyfriend. The separation really became almost too much for her to bear at first. But webcam and constant phone calls, when she had free time _and_ a signal, helped Mi Nyu cope.

The mission work she did in Africa was life-changing and even though as she would miss the children she met in Africa, she felt that returning to Korea was the right thing to do now- not only for personal reasons, but also for the children at the orphanage.

She terribly missed Jeremy and Shin Woo, and most importantly her brother. She hadn't spent any time with him in- well, several months now. Mi Nyu understood that all of them were busy people, being an ex-idol herself, but she still was determined to squirm her way into to all of their schedules. _Somehow._

After collecting her luggage, which consisted of simply of a decently sized roll-able suitcase, she walked out into the lobby and quickly took a seat. An idea then struck the so-called rabbit eared and pig nosed girl. Inside her suitcase, she had another bag- a large purse won together out of cloth that a village woman had given her as a birthday gift. "I think... I can fit all my stuff in here~" She mused. Mi Nyu was sure Tae Kyung would be irritated at the rolling suitcase just as he was last time, because she liked to walk a little a extra slow and listen to the sound of it on the smooth marble floor of the airport. So she'd beat him to the punch. It was a good temporary facilitation of the bag anyway, she figured. So she began to take the items she had in her suitcase out, transferring them to her purse.

While digging through her things, she pulled out a rubber band and quickly tied her hair back. It had grown back to its original length while she was away. She was positive Tae Kyung would be pleasantly surprised to finally see it in person. Once finished, she was surprised at how _everything _fit. "I almost forgot!" Mi Nyu said out loud to herself. She took her stuffed pig rabbit from her suitcase, carefully putting the stuffed animal into the bag- in such a way its little head and ears poked out from the top. "You're so cute!" She patted it on the head, with a smile.

She got back up, with the purse on her shoulder. _I should start looking for him now...but what will I do with this suitcase? It would feel awkward to carry an empty suitcase._

Mi Nyu pondered before quickly spotting an old man who was walking with a nearly deteriorated suitcase.

She walked up to him. "Here sir, have my suitcase." She could always buy a new one anyhow.

"Wha- why I can't just take this from you." The old man gaped at her from behind his glasses.

"I promise it's no trouble at all."

"Then," The old man smiled and nodded, "Thank you for your kindness, young lady."

"It's my pleasure, please use it well." She said, before moving on her way further in the lobby.

She scoped the room anticipating seeing his slender figure.

She got a bit worried when she didn't spot him. _Maybe he's just wearing a really good disguise? _Her plane had arrived a bit later than she told him it would. Tae Kyung was super punctual- maybe he got impatient? She bit her lip; _maybe I should give him a call to tell him I'm here?_

But right as she went to put her hand in her jacket phone to pull out her phone, she was grabbed by the arm- being pulled with haste out of the lobby.

She didn't give a second thought as to who the tall figure next to her was. Black hair styled in an up-do, sunglasses covering his eyes- along with a white shirt, black skinnies and jacket- it was all so obviously Hwang Tae Kyung.

"…Hyung-nim?" She still asked cautiously, looking up at him.

"I missed you." He mumbled.

She smiled. Words couldn't even express how much she felt the same.

"No more leaving to places I can't see you. Got it?"

"I won't, hyung-nim!" Go Mi Nyu replied, still stuck with the goofy kind smile she only got when she was around her favorite star.

"You better keep that promise." Tae Kyung responded, smiling to the side, releasing his grip off her arm to hold her hand.

Before they even got out of the lobby, Tae Kyung remembered something. He stopped them, pulling out a pair of sunglasses from his jacket pocket. He had almost forgotten about He Yi.

Her brother had spilled the beans to He Yi about Mi Nyu's returning date. And He Yi had to do something to show her distaste. She took a short trip out the country, claiming she was 'doing charity work' in pure spite so she could return on the same day bringing reporters to trouble them.

Of course, Mi Nyu didn't know this and Tae Kyung didn't find much of a point in telling her.

He turned to Mi Nyu and put them on. He'd gotten them on impulse and laughed at how tacky they looked on her face.

"Why-" She felt on the sunglasses. They were heart-shaped.

"There are going to be reporters." I mean, he was Hwang Tae Kyung. It was normal to be recognized and stalked by paparazzi.

"Oh!" She pushed the sunglasses fully on. "Right! Paparazzi!"

"Speak of the devil." A few feet behind Go Mi Nyu was He Yi. She had called attention to herself and was surrounded by a swarm of reporters. He felt an eerie chill run down his spine as she chatted with some of the reporters. Immediately Tae Kyung ducked himself and his girlfriend quickly behind a column.

"Did they see us?" She asked.

Tae Kyung dipped halfway around the column and He Yi recognized him dead on. Their eyes met and a second later Tae Kyung heard, "Oh, I think…I think I just saw someone! Wait, is that...Tae Kyung? Oh Tae Kyung!" She waved at him, attracting attention to them instantaneously.

Tae Kyung came back around with a sigh. "Is that Yoo He Yi?" Mi Nyu asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why is she here?"

"Don't worry about why she's here; just know that she is. Now, it's going to be 50 times harder to get out of here without being attacked by reporters. So..." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Mi Nyu, I know you're a good runner. This shouldn't be hard."

"Huh? Run?"

He swiftly took off his jacket and put it on her, pulling down the hood over her head. "If something happens and we get separated, keep going and keep a low profile."

The second Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu both came from behind the column, the reporters practically dropped interest in He Yi. Go Mi Nyu was momentarily dazed before getting tugged by Tae Kyung to move faster. They continued to run as Mi Nyu heard the yells of the reporters behind them. The sound of their cameras clicks seemed to only come closer with each step they took.

"Are they still following us?" Mi Nyu asked frantically. She knew turning around to check would surely blind her.

"They're more persistent than I thought." Tae Kyung whispered. "Looks like we're going to have to take drastic measures." Without any effort, Tae Kyung picked up her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She yelped as he ran them quickly through the rest of the airport, watching the reporters get stunned and others stare. Before Mi Nyu even had a chance to breathe, they were out in the parking lot. "What just happened? What happened to running?"

"Don't complain. This way got us out quicker." He slowed down considerably since they were in the parking lot, but still kept his guard up. "Don't tell me I ran pass my parking space too..." Unfortunately, he had.

"Hyung-nim, I'm getting kind of dizzy." Mi Nyu looked forward. "Can you put me down now?"

He turned abruptly, not paying attention to her words. "Found it!" He shouted.

Finally, after putting her down, he noticed something odd. "Go Mi Nyu, where's your suitcase?"

"Right here." She pointed to her purse.

"That's an oversized purse not a suitcase."

"It can hold all the contents of my suitcase and more! Isn't that amazing?" She ran her fingers over the soft material. It didn't look half as reliable as it was. "These things are so useful."

He laughed at the ridiculousness of her sentence, opening the car door for her to get in. "Seriously, what happened to your suitcase?" He distinctly remembered her leaving with one.

She shrugged. "I gave it an elder who needed more." She buckled her seatbelt as he got into the car.

_That sounds like something my girlfriend would do. _"You can't go around just giving away your things."

"But he needed it." She said in defense. "You should have seen it. It had holes all over. I don't know how he used it."

_Why does she have to be...so..._ He started the engine, trying to think of a word to describe his girlfriend. He couldn't find one.

She began to play with the hem on her jacket sleeve while he pulled out of the parking lot. "Didn't He Yi want to talk to us- I mean you? I could have-" She knew she was going to have to deal with still being in the limelight for being an idol's girlfriend.

"He Yi is honestly the last person I want to talk to." Tae Kyung continued on driving, turning his head to her to say, "Why would I when I have you?"

* * *

**Feedback is always greatly appreciated! =3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is. Chapter Two. :)**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

"Shin Woo hyung!" Jeremy hopped to his bandmate's side at the kitchen table. It was there Shin Woo was sipping his afternoon tea and doing a bit of light reading. "I can't believe Go Mi Nyu's finally coming back today! I'm so excited! When she gets back, we're going to go out for ice cream and go out shopping and then-" Jeremy had been this way since Tae Kyung told him the news, even going far as to set up a little welcome home party at their dormitory.

"Jeremy." Shin Woo cut him off, trying to calm his overactive bandmate. "The first thing she's going to want to do is rest. She's going to have jet lag." He put his tea down, closing the book he was reading.  
Jeremy sat beside Shin Woo, pouting. "But, I want to do it today."

"Jeremy, she's going to be here _everyday_- you'll have time to do all of that." Shin Woo's words were true.

After she was settled in, Go Mi Nyu would start working part-time for A.N Jell and continue her position at the orphanage. After hearing of her desire to spend more time with her brother and boyfriend, Manager Ma and Coordinator gave President Ahn colorful recommendations and basically created a position for her. President Ahn really couldn't deny extra help involving his most popular group and set up a meeting to talk to her about the details of her contract.

Shin Woo patted Jeremy on the head. "I know you're excited. I'm excited too." He smiled. Shin Woo missed Mi Nyu dearly. In fact, for the first couple of months after her departure, there were too many times where he found it hard to look at Mi Nam because of their similarities. He had a dull pain in his heart that didn't die quickly. "But let's not overdo it."

"I won't!" Jeremy said, still beaming excitedly. "But you know what? I think we need some more party snacks! I'll go get some." He grabbing an apple from the table, he got up and headed for the door.  
"Wait." Shin Woo stated calmy, taking another sip of his tea. "Doesn't Go Mi Nam have your motorcycle?"

Jeremy stopped in his tracks. "What? But I just checked a couple of hours ago!" He groaned, realizing he hadn't been plagued by Mi Nam in the recent hours. He quickly ran to the window to check. Of course, his bike was gone.

"That thief!" Jeremy felt like pulling out his hair, turned back to his hyung. "That's it! I'm padlocking my bike!"

"Do you know you've said that at least a thousand times already? And, not once, have I seen you with a lock of any type." Knowing this would surely start a Mi Nam rant he was in no mood to hear, he continued, "This is an issue you have to take up with him. _Good luck_." Opening his book, he contently continued where he left off.

"_Hyung_!"

"Sorry, but it's not my problem." Shin Woo blocked out Jeremy's complaint.

Jeremy made a face at him as he went out the door. "That was harsh." Sure it wasn't his problem, but as his hyung couldn't he give better advice?

Since Go Mi Nam replaced Go Mi Nyu in their band, he got along with everyone and everyone got along with him. Jeremy couldn't figure out why he was excluded from that. _He_ was nice to Go Mi Nam and wanted to be friends. He loved making new friends._ He_ thought Mi Nam was a great singer and was awesome to the fans. But he was horrible to Jeremy.  
He _constantly_ stole his motorcycle. Not to mention gave him dirty looks and an even dirtier attitude on a daily basis. It was no secret that there was a sour relationship between the two to all who were closest but none paid too much attention. President Ahn simply addressed the situation saying "Boys will be boys."

Exasperated, Jeremy plopped down at the table on their veranda. He brought the apple up to his mouth and viciously bit into it. "That. Go. Mi. Nam." He could barely contain himself, chewing his apple like it was tough meat. It wouldn't bother him half as much if he would just ask- but no! Asking was too above Go Mi Nam.

"He's so rude." Jeremy whispered to himself, getting a bark in response from his dog, Jolie. "Jolie agrees too?"

Jolie came out of her dog house and sat down next to her master. "Jolie, I wish she was here already." Mi Nyu could make things more bearable. All he had was his cousin Ye Eun to talk to about his problems but she seemed to work more than him. It helped talking to her because she knew the twins in high school.

Finishing off his apple, he aimed at the trashcan and shot.

"Score!" Jeremy shouted as it went in. Jolie wagged her tail, giving her applauds.

Just then, Jeremy heard the sound of a motorcycle- _his _motorcycle. He turned his head towards the stairs leading up to the veranda. _He's back_. With arms crossed, he jumped up from his seat to confront Mi Nam.

He watched as Go Mi Nam came up the stairs, swinging his obnoxious auburn hair, a pink gift bag and Jeremy's helmet in tow.

One look at Jeremy and Mi Nam began to crack up, quickly coming to stand in front of other. While the younger might have lacked in height, he definitely didn't lack in intimidation.

"Hyung, are you mad at me?" Go Mi Nam teased, his lip stud shining like a diamond in the sun.

Jeremy stayed silent for a second before replying in the meanest voice he could muster. "I'm warning you, Mi Nam!"

Mi Nam couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, what are you doing to do? Attack me with Jolie? I'm _so_ afraid!" He feigned fear, pushing his pink bag into Jeremy hands. "Wrap this before my sister gets here."

Jeremy's mouth opened in shock. "What do you think I am your maid? I-"

"Oh and um, make sure to keep this nice and warm for me, hyung." He said, roughly shoving the helmet into his hands.

Jeremy was stunned as Go Mi Nam left him to go inside. He couldn't even get a word in.

"WHO does he think he is? Do I look like a maid? Am I wearing a maid outfit?" He quickly looked down to check. "I didn't think so."

Pointing his finger at the door Mi Nam had just entered he exclaimed, "This means war GO MI NAM!"

* * *

**Comments=Love!**

**I'd really love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You know that things aren't all peachy between your brother and Jeremy right?" Tae Kyung decided to start their conversation like this, simply because he didn't want her to be shocked at the state of her brother's relationship with Jeremy. Sure he had mentioned it a couple of times before but he was sure she had probably forgotten. He never went into detail and it seemed like everytime she asked he either had to go or she had to.

"I remember." In the fragments of conversation she recollected, she remembered hearing the words: hate, brother and Jeremy. "I don't understand. My brother and Jeremy are both wonderful people. Why can't they get along?" She really_ couldn't_ understand.

After all, Mi Nyu and her brother were more similar than different. The only big difference was in how he handled his emotions. He would often, and still does, act one way when he thought another. He was very narcissistic when he was a teen, Mi Nyu had to admit, and often just a jerk. Not to mention he was practically seen as a rebel by everyone in their school. But when Mi Nyu saw and heard all these things her brother did, she knew that it wasn't simply because he had an image to maintain and enjoyed being the "bad boy". It was something he fell into and didn't know how to escape.

His arrogance mellowed through his high school career, due to his girlfriend who, to be honest, grounded him. The sweeter side of Mi Nam came out, and even though he and his girlfriend ended terribly, their relationship still balanced out his behavior.

What was causing his sudden change could be due to any number of factors. And Mi Nyu just hoped her brother wasn't just being a jerk because he could.

"Honestly, I find it entertaining."

Mi Nyu's mouth dropped. "Hyung-nim, how could you? This is terrible. The group can't go on this way!"

"No one takes them or their fights seriously anyway. You wouldn't either if you saw them."

"How could I not? It's my brother and my friend!" The way she figured they should've hit it off. "I will help them the best I can!"

"Go Mi Nyu," He changed the subject. "Your hair has grown a lot." He appreciated how it brought out more of her feminine qualities.

She had unfortunately fell for it. "Ah, yes."

At next the stop light, he ran his fingers through her hair. "It smells really nice too. Whatever you are using, I like it."

She blushed. "You really think it looks good?"

"It looks nice. Keep it like that."

"I will. I sort of missed my hair." She twirled a strand of hair in her finger. "But having short hair wasn't all that bad. It was easier to manage and…well, we technically met because of it."

"That's true." The stop light changed to green and Tae Kyung hit the gas.

"Wait!" That was when she realized it. "You tried to change subjects on me!"

Tae Kyung just laughed, shaking his head. _She's too cute not to tease._

**ㄹ**

Jeremy groaned in annoyance as he stepped up on the last run of his step-ladder, fixing the sign he and Shin Woo made for Go Mi Nyu's returning party. Everytime he hung something up it always ended up crooked. It only figured. He did it all by himself. At times he got genuinely upset at the fact that he couldn't do things that others could do easily by themselves.

Suddenly he felt a chill, which was strange since it was a rather warm day. It soon registered to the boy that the chill he felt wasn't any draft- but something he knew. He shivered, inching his head around his shoulder to see Go Mi Nam.

Of course, he had that signature devilish smile on his face. "That sign is crooked."

"Your mind is crooked." He cursed under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. You don't have to point out the obvious."

He hmfped, crossing his arms.

Jeremy contemplated for a moment on asking Go Mi Nam for help with more of the party errands but didn't bother. _What's the point? _Turning his head back around, he examined the banner. _It'll do._

"Anyway, I came in here to ask if you wrapped my sister's gift." Go Mi Nam sighed, "Because I just got a text from her saying she was on her way and I want everything to be perfect."

"No." Jeremy stepped down from the ladder.

"And why not?" Go Mi Nam narrowed his eyes.

Jeremy confronted him. "Why should I?"

He laughed haughtily. "Why? Oh…_why_?" He pondered out loud. "Maybe because I said _so_."

"Who died and made you king?"

"No one made me king. I was born royalty."

_What a freaking narcissist! He's worse than…no, he's the worst! _Jeremy almost couldn't believe the things that came out his mouth sometimes.

"Prince? Prince my foot!" Jeremy puffed and walked away, going towards a bowl full of little cheese snacks. He grabbed a handful before heading to the veranda. _Before Tae Kyung left even he helped set up by buying decorations. Go Mi Nam just went out for five hours without telling anyone- probably to see He Yi. __Some brother he is. Not even helping for his own sister's welcoming home party. And here I was about to give him credit!_

_Well, he did at least buy her a gift… _But he told Jeremy to wrap it like doing it would be detrimental to his health.

"_Jeez_." Go Mi Nam still stood where Jeremy left him. "I try to do something nice for the guy and he storms away!"

Mi Nam really couldn't help but play around with Jeremy, especially since his temper was on the short side. It was too fun to push his buttons. Of course, the only reason he was trying to make peace was because he knew once his sister got back she was going to pester him about the way he treated Jeremy.

So earlier he went out shopping for two, part of the reason it took him so long. He hated shopping, not to mention the he was searching for a certain collectible Jeremy had blabbered about adding to his collection. (Which Mi Nam had inadvertently seen when he had snuck into his room one day steal his keys.) That's when Go Mi Nam knew what his peace-offering would be.

"Hey Jeremy-" Shin Woo walked into the scene. "Mi Nam, where's Jeremy?"

"Outside eating those damned cheese balls."

"Well, Manager Ma and Coordinator are going to be here in five minutes."

"Oh hyung! My sister just texted me, they're going to be in the next twenty." Her plane had gotten there around six, about an hour later than it was supposed to.

"That's good." Shin Woo headed towards the kitchen. But before he threshold, he spun back around to the younger. "Go Mi Nam."

"Yes?"

"It'll be nice in his collection."

"_You know_?" Go Mi Nam found Shin Woo a bit enigmatic at times. _Is he a ghost or something? _

"Of course." Shin Woo gave a small smile. "But you should've given it to him personally instead."

"It's not my fault that idiot didn't check the bag I gave him."

Shin Woo sighed. Go Mi Nam was just_ that _kind of guy, but it wasn't as if he didn't have any gentleness in him. He apparently chose to repress it.

**ㄹ**

"I wish I could tie him on a rocketship straight to Pluto." Jeremy gazed up to the darkening sky. "Yeah. It's cold on Pluto. He'd fit in just fine."

"Except for the lack of oxygen." A sweet voice responded.

"Huh?" He turned. It was Coordinator Wang. He sighed in both relief and slight disappointment to the fact it wasn't Mi Nyu.

"Oh, hi noona!" He still beamed widely.

"By the way you're sitting out here talking," She sat next to him. "He's bothering you again?"

"Hmm." He nodded, popping a cheeseball into his mouth.

"Well, don't let it get to you. You haven't let it before."

"I know. But it seems like he's just getting worse. Before it was motorcycle, now it's _this _and _that_. He's like a rubix cube. They might be colorful and look fun to play with, but they're just difficult. They're complex for no good reason. And they make you so frustrated you want to throw it out the window!" Jeremy's eyes widened and his fingers clawed. "OR BURN IT!"

"Remind me to keep you away from fire, Jeremy." She chuckled with a semi-serious undertone, patting his shoulder. "Maybe the key to solving this problem is just getting to know each other better?"

"We live in the same house and we're in the same band. That's not enough?"

"Just because you live and work with someone doesn't mean you know them. You two need to spend more time with each other than just concerts and photo shoots. It's not healthy for you to have this type of relationship with your bandmate."

He stayed silent.

"It's almost been a year, but how much do you know about him other than his name and the fact he can sing? Maybe, when you get to know each other better, you will communicate better. Just try your best to refrain from hitting him or getting too riled up. I don't want to see get hospitalized for high blood pressure."

"Yeah, that blood pressure'll get ya! One second you're stressed then you're dizzy. Then BAM! You're in a hospital bed and your girlfriend is still nagging at you." Manager Ma's voice came out of nowhere.

Both Jeremy and Coordinator twist their heads around to see Manager Ma.

"Why are you late? We were right behind each other on the way here!" Coordinator began to scold the man.

"Oh." He laughed, showing off his case of beer. "Well, you see...I got the drinks!"

"Are you insane?" Coordinator continued. "Alcohol is the last thing she's going to need!"

"Hey, it's only if we run out of punch! Or they find the punch too boring. The kids need to drink something! Go Mi Nyu's returning! It's a party!" The manager did a little dance with the case of beer.

"Enough, enough. They'll be here soon, and it's getting dark so let's get inside." Coordinator got up, dusting hers bottom off before grabbing Manager Ma by the arm. "You too, Jeremy." She pulled both of them inside.

**ㄹ**

"Hey, hey everyone!" Coordinator Wang shouted after peaking out the window. "They're here!"

"Awfully late aren't they? It's almost nine o clock." Mi Nam commented under his breath._ It does not take two hours to get from the airport from here so I don't know who they think they're trying to dupe. I don't know how I let Tae Kyung convince us to let him pick her up by himself… _

The manager quickly caught on to Mi Nam's comment. "Don't worry about _that_." He whispered, playfully nudging him in the shoulder. "He's really sweet on your sister."

"Ssh!" Coordinator Wang motioned for them to get quiet. "Everyone gather around."

Everyone in the room formed an excited huddle as the couple walked though the door.

Besides Tae Kyung there was a mysterious girl in a plaid dress with awkwardly shaped heart sunglasses.

Coordinator Wang was the first to realize that it was actually notice it Mi Nyu; for everyone, even Mi Nam, was befuddled and remained silent.

"Tae Kyung, who's that?" Manager Ma asked outright. "I thought you didn't bring girls home?"

Coordinator promptly smacked him upside the head. "Why would Tae Kyung bring back some random girl?" She quickly went up to Go Mi Nyu. "Mi Nyu, darling, you look stunning! Oh and look at your hair! So pretty!"

"Thank you, Coordinator." Mi Nyu took off her sunglasses, not deterred by the fact hardly anybody recognized her. "It's really good to be back."

"Oh- sister, is that really you?" Manager Ma asked, flabbergasted. "Talk about a change! Nice to see you-"

"It's it's really Mi Nyu? Yay! My GO MI NYU!" Jeremy pushed past everyone and ran to her, arms wide with happiness, ready to hug her. Only, Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nam stopped him first.

"Who are you to refer to her like that? She's not yours. She's _mine_!" Tae Kyung responded defensively to Jeremy's words.

"Excuse me hyung, but I was in the womb with her. I'm her twin. Hello? Blood's thicker than water!" Mi Nam butted in.

The three way bicker between his members gave Shin Woo a nice opening to talk to Mi Nyu. "Mi Nyu, it's nice to see you again."

"It is." She smiled, squeezing from between the grip of her boyfriend, friend and brother. "I missed you, Shin Woo hyung. Have you been well?"

"Of course." Shin Woo replied, "But tell me, how was it in Africa?"

"Very hot." She said with a laugh. "But it was wonderful. I'm very grateful I got the opportunity to help as many children and people as I did. It really hurt to leave them but..." Her eyes trailed to behind Shin Woo, to Tae Kyung. "I really missed Korea."

"Ah, Mi Nyu!" Jeremy broke in. "Would you like some punch? We can share-"

Mi Nam smacked him upside the head, much like Coordinator did to Manager. "Get your own cup!"

"Hehe, I will if you get it for me." Jeremy put on his biggest grin for Mi Nam. Oddly enough, Mi Nam actually consented and pulled Jeremy along to the snack table where Coordinator and Manager Ma had started to sample every item at the table.

It was then Go Mi Nyu yawned rather loudly.

"You seem sleepy." Shin Woo noted. "Maybe you should sleep? You probably have bad jet lag."

"Hmm." Mi Nyu started with smile. "Maybe…just a little."

"Tired?" Manager Ma caught on. "This party hasn't even started yet! Come on. At least have some...what are these things?" He looked into the bowl full of cheese balls Jeremy was consuming at a crazy rate. Mi Nam looked at Jeremy in disgust as he did so. "...Cheese balls and punch before you sleep. Aren't they your favorite?" Manager Ma griped.

"I really appreciate all of you giving me this grand welcoming home party, but…" She yawned again. "I do suddenly feel very tired. So..."

"Then how about we have an even better party tomorrow? Or have one everyday?" Jeremy perked with cheese balls in his mouth. "It'll be great!"

"How does your brain work exactly?" Go Mi Nam honestly wondered.

"Huh?" Jeremy turned to him, with cheese coated lips.

"Ugh. Clean that off your mouth!" Mi Nam fought to roll his eyes as he scolded his hyung. "Do you have a brain up there or is it really just full of air?"

"Uh! So mean!" Jeremy snuck back to her side, hiding behind her. "See, Mi Nyu! He's such a jerk!"

Mi Nyu was shocked. "Oppa! How can you be like that to Jeremy?"

"What?" He defended himself poorly.

"Oh boy." Shin Woo successfully intervened, before Mi Nam did anything more. He didn't want Mi Nyu to have to deal with this her first night back. "Jeremy, let's go get some more ice." He dragged him away quickly into the kitchen away from Mi Nam.

Tae Kyung watched as Go Mi Nyu marched straight up to her brother. The expression on her face was quite different from anyone he had seen before. Her eyes were narrowed, for the first time in a long time- but in such a way it looked playful and cute. Interestingly enough, the look on Mi Nam's face was uneasy- like he was expecting a scolding. "Oppa!" She held her finger in front of him.

"_Yes_?" One look in Mi Nyu's eyes made Mi Nam just know without her even opening her mouth to scold. "I know, I know..." He babbled on, "I shouldn't-"

"I missed you so much!" She suddenly hugged him.

He sighed in relief that he didn't have to hear any nagging. "And, would it hurt to try to be nicer to Jeremy?" She whispered.

Mi Nam shortly laughed as he broke away from his sister, responding with a "Of course it wouldn't. But it's much funner this way."

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes, suddenly taking Mi Nyu's purse off her shoulder. He didn't feel like dealing with Mi Nam anymore. Heading towards his bedroom he urged Mi Nyu to follow, "Come on."

"Hey! Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Mi Nam's yell stopped Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu before they both get up the stairs.

"To put her stuff in my bedroom." He replied with an _isn't it obvious_ tone. "And then sleep. Is there a problem?"

"Mi Nyu is not sleeping your room! You pervert." He came up behind his sister and band mate on the stairs. "And I suppose you're thinking of sleeping in the same bed. Jeremy and I prepared a room for her. Not happening."

"_Tch_. Who are you calling a pervert?" Tae Kyung took this to serious offense. "She's not sleeping with just anyone, Mi Nam. She's sleeping with _me_." Tae Kyung realized he set himself up in a trap with that one. _Well, that sounded at lot different in my brain._

Mi Nyu, wanted to avoid conflict and took up Mi Nam's offer. "Thank you for preparing a room for me! I'll go put my things in there instead hyung-nim!"

Tae Kyung scoffed. "So you don't want to sleep with me?"

"Well, it's just they made up a room for me-"

"That does not mean you should by any means sleep in it."

"Then, maybe... we should all sleep together? I'll set down some blankets in-"

"Why are you talking as if we haven't slept together before? Your brother just is overacting." Tae Kyung picked her up again. "Go Mi Nam. She is my girlfriend and therefore belongs in my room."

"Whoa! Hyung-nim!" This twice a day with jet lag- _life _wanted her to pass out.

"You did _what _before_? _Hey! Put my sister down! She's not some object!" He sprinted after the couple- only to not be able to catch up to his hyung. The second he got up the stairs he saw the door shut. That did nothing to deter him, however. "You better not even think about doing something indecent in there!" He banged on the door with his fists. "I'm serious! No funny business!"

"Don't worry, Oppa! We're just going to sleep." Go Mi Nyu replied through the door.

"That's what worries me the most." He whispered to himself, dragging himself back down the stairs. Sure, he knew about the relationship between his sister and the singer, but still it was his only sister. He worried about her, especially with the way she acted sometimes. He trusted Tae Kyung with his sister, but only to a degree.

"I liked Mi Nyu's idea." Jeremy mumbled, upon his return. He had also made his way over to the snacks with Manager and Coordinator. "We could've even made a fort! That would've been so cool."

"Jeremy just shut up before I tie you to a tree." Mi Nam threatened.

Jeremy's mouth dropped. "You!"

"Me!" He retorted sarcastically.

"Go Mi Nam, be nice." Shin Woo felt like a mother trying to keep his two children from misbehaving. He had somehow been the mediator between them since Mi Nam and Jeremy started having problems.

Neither one of them could really fight with him or his words so instead Jeremy went on eating snacks while Mi Nam sat down on the last step, moping.

"Isn't it so nice to have all the kids together again?" Manager Ma said, relaxing back on the couch with a beer.

Coordinator and Manager Ma both snickered. Working with A.N Jell, was ridiculously entertaining- and it was only going to get more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Go Mi Nyu was nervous, and it wasn't because of the fact her boyfriend was going to see her in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of cheetah print boxers her brother had acquired as fan gift (and found _hideous_) and one of his old white shirts. Quite frankly, she had gotten used to boyish attire- at least when it came to night clothes. They were ridiculously comfortable.

"Mi Nyu. You can lie in the bed." Hwang Tae Kyung had quickly changed into his night clothes, which consisted of sweatpants and a white v- neck shirt, while his girlfriend was showering. He was now sitting at his desk writing down a tune that had randomly popped in his head.

She still hesitated. "I'll just put something on the floor."

"Are you afraid of my bed or something?" Tae Kyung looked up and over at her. "I guarantee it's free of bed bugs."

"It's not that." She automatically denied.

"Then, am I going to need to throw you in there? Because there are dark circles under your eyes."

"Really?" Mi Nyu touched the bottom of her eyes. She aptly scurried to the closest mirror she could find, frowning when she saw her reflection. "Oh no! I look like a panda."

Tae Kyung laughed, getting back to his songwriting. _She amuses me to no end. _"You want some bamboo?"

She pouted at Tae Kyung.

"Seriously, you should see yourself. You're seriously acting like my bed is a pit of fire."

Mi Nyu shifted uncomfortably. The truth was, she felt a little uncomfortable sleeping in his bed. This was a completely new thing for her. They hadn't really ever as a couple.

"Hyung-nim, I'm not even sleepy anymore! The shower I took completely refreshed me. Let's do something!"

Even though he knew she was still avoiding the bed, he didn't protest to her sudden change of action. "Okay then, what do you want to do?"

She picked up her bag and rustled through it, desperately trying to find something to bide her time. "We could read a book- no, listen to music- I mean, hmm...play a game?"

"What?" His eyes drifted back over to her.

She now had a twister sheet in her hand.

He sighed. "Do I want to know why you've been carrying around a twister board in your purse?"

"What kid doesn't love to play twister? It's universal. My brother and I loved playing this when we were younger. The kids in the orphanage loved it too."

"You can count me out." He put his pencil up, getting up from his desk. "I'm not a twister-person."

"Why?"

"_Why_? What could be fun about twisting and contorting your body so unnaturally and potentially get smothered by another person?"

"That's just an excuse! I bet we can have fun!"

"You want fun? Then, let's play a game."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Close your eyes." He whispered, backing up slowly. Once he felt his back hit the door, Tae Kyung got into a sprinting position.

"Tae Kyung? What game is this?" She wondered why he didn't just say so. "If its hide and seek, I think it'd be more effective someplace else."

"Oh, you'll see." At that very moment he broke out into a sprint, tackling Mi Nyu to the bed. "Touchdown!" He emphatically screamed. Mi Nyu laid beneath him, dazed, the wind completely knocked out of her.

He rolled off her, lying on his back. "See, that was fun." That action had tired him out.

"Whoa." Mi Nyu tried to control her heart rate. "What game was that?"

"The football-tackle game." He replied.

"Next time could we play something that couldn't possibly inflict injury?"

"Says the girl who wanted to play Twister?"

Mi Nyu just giggled in response. Before he knew it, Tae Kyung was laughing as well. He turned his head ever so slightly to gaze at the girl whose line of vision was aimed at the ceiling, with her hand over her mouth. _Even like this, she's lovely._

"Hey." He caught her attention.

She quickly turned to him. "Yes?"

"I love you, idiot."

Without any hesitation she replied, "I love you too, hyung-nim."

**ㄹ**

"Shin Woo hyung, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Manager Ma, Coordinator, _Jeremy_." A wave of exhaustion had hit Go Mi Nam and he couldn't push himself to stay up any later. He bowed to them, quickly leaving the party atmosphere behind

It was midnight after all, and he wanted to jump on this chance of actually feeling "sleepy" since he didn't get it often. Ever since his eye surgery disaster he hadn't been able to get a decent night of sleep, gradually becoming an insomniac. Hopefully, he could get an hour or two in before waking up.

Trudging back to his bedroom, he swiftly stripped down his boxers. Mi Nam spread out his arms, falling onto his bed. He sighed contentedly, and upon closing his eyes, drifted off into sleep.

_"Go Mi Nam." _

_He heard a sweet voice hum his name, instantly filling his body with a warm feeling._

_The boy blinked, sunlight immediately blinding his vision. He cringed. Was it morning already? It couldn't possibly be. He had just closed his eyes._

_Go Mi Nam put his hands down to prop himself up, his hands meeting lush grass instead of bedsheet. Grass? His vision finally focused. He was definitely not in his bedroom. Looking around he noticed tall bushes and flowers on each side of him- a garden. Everything was so colorful, so lush, and bursting full of live. And somehow...everything about this place seemed so familiar to him. _

_"Go Mi Nam." The voice called for him again. He doesn't know why but, he is compelled to follow it. Raising from his spot on the ground, his feet seem to gain a life of their own, taking him down a cobblestone path. Even though he couldn't tell which direction the voice was coming from, the pathway, he knew, was going to take him somewhere. Mi Nam only took a couple of more steps before being overpowered by the scent of flowers- nearly making him scent drunk. Before he has time to register his own actions, he finds himself in front of a particular bush, picking off the white flower that gave off the scent. "Beautiful." Mi Nam muttered to himself, sniffing the flower. The scent sent shivers down his spine. He knew this flower, but the name escaped him. It still struck him as odd, how there were hundreds of different flowers surrounding him and yet...it was only this one he was drawn to._

_"Gardenias, they're beautiful aren't they, Mi Nam-ah?" A voice spoke. Startled, he dropped the flower, turning to finally face the owner of the voice. He found himself face to face with a woman with flowing black hair, donned in a flowy white dress and mask, that successfully covered the parts of her face that would make her recognizable. Yet still Mi Nam felt…like he knew her somehow._

_"Who are you?" He demanded softly, stepping closer to the stranger. "And how do you know my name?"_

_He watched as she began to touch the petals of the flower that remained on the bush. "Do you remember those flowers you grew? The snapdragons and lilies that you had, before you thought gardening was too girly? Shame you gave up such a wonderful hobby."_

_Go Mi Nam felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of one of his memories. How…did she know that? _

_The woman stopped, returning her attention and gaze back to Mi Nam. Her eyes seemed to nearly bore through him; he felt as if she could see inside of his soul._

_She reached out to Mi Nam, touching his face softly."You've grown up to be such a nice young man." _

_Her touch was as soft as a rose petal. Mi Nam instantaneously teared up. He just knew in his heart who this person was. "Mom? Is it really you?"_

_"Mi Nam-ah, you've got a long way to go, you know?" She smiled, taking her hand away. "But I know you'll be fine. I know you won't disappoint me. You never do."_

_He reached out for her hand- to pull her closer, but the wind began to whip up. Dust and leaves began to blur his vision of her. __"Please keep your heart open."_

_"Mom!" He screamed. "Please..." As furious gust of wind threw him down on the ground, Mi Nam could feel her presence evaporate. "don't go." He finished in a desperate whisper. But he knew- the woman had vanished. Mi Nam pulled himself onto his hands and knees, tears escaping his eyelids on their own._

_Ashamed of his tears, the boy quickly tries to wipe them away using his sleeve. _

_Suddenly, he felt a tug at his side. He ignored the tug, thinking of nothing but his own emotions. There was another tug and voice that followed, __"I've been looking for you!" _

_Go Mi Nam dried his eyes, turning to see an adorable little girl, not older than six, standing at his side in a periwinkle dress. "Are you alright? Why are you crying? You should be happy, I finally found you!"_

_The child quickly moves closer to him, wiping away stray tears. __Go Mi Nam gazed into her eyes, which were a brilliant hazel. "What is your name?"_

_"My name's Min Jee! But that's not important!" He watched as she pulled an object out of her pocket. It was a locket. "I have something for you. Someone wanted me to give this to you."_

_He grabbed the locket. "Who wanted you to give this to me?" He asked, as he began to examine its features._

_"The lady in a white dress!"_

_"You saw her too?" He dropped nearly all interest in the locket. "Do you know where I can find her?"_

_"She said that you'll always know where to find her."_

Mi Nam shot up from his bed, breathing heavily. His mind was running at a million miles an hour, as he tried to reason with himself about the meaning of his dream. He exhaled, trying to calm his breathing, his fists clenching. When he did so however he noticed, there was something in his left hand. Mi Nam brought his hands up from under the covers.

It was a locket, the same locket that was the in dream "No way. This isn't possible!"

He shot up from his bed, turning his lights on to examine the locket. _I didn't go to sleep with his thing._ _Where in the hell did this come from?_

His eyes widened as he tried to do the math. "That little girl...gave it to me." Then he gasped. "That...Min Jee."

A twisted equation then popped in his head. _Is it possible...that Hwang Tae Kyung + Mi Nyu= Min Jee? No, that doesn't make any sense, Mi Nam... because that would mean your sister is preg…_

_No, but she can't be. Can she? _Mi Nam stopped himself, cringing at the thought. "Oh. I thought into that way too much." He threw the locket on to the other side of his bed. Trying to shake off the thought he groaned, "I need a drink."


	5. Chapter 5

I might discontinue this story. _Might_. I don't know yet. But in the mean time...I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who has subscribed and favorited!

* * *

** Chapter Five**

When the clock struck 3 am, Mi Nam began to roam around the dorm, searching for substance before attempting to acquire alcohol.

He felt his stomach grumble and he moaned in response, "Why am I even so hungry right now?"

The boy sauntered on in to the living room where he was immediately met with the sight of Jeremy, passed out on the couch. The bowl of cheese balls still in his lap.

Mi Nam came closer to his hyung. "Seriously, he fell asleep out here like this? How can he complain about not being an idiot when he does things like this?"

Then, he smelled _it_. "Oh god." He turned away, holding his nose. There was no denying that his hyung was drunk. His pores were practically emitting alcohol. Still, it was a bit shocking, since he so rarely drank anything at all. At best, Mi Nam has only seen him tipsy.

"Sheesh. He must be a lightweight."

At the end of his sentence Jeremy fell over, knocking the cheese balls to Mi Nam's feet. He shuddered, kicking them away. He despised those snacks with a passion.

"_Hey!_" Mi Nam shook Jeremy by the shoulders. "_Wake up_!" He whispered furiously. He couldn't let him sleep outside on the couch.

**"Julie, you know I don't want to leave you." **The older spoke, completely in English.

It was a good thing Mi Nam's English was up to par with his hyung. _Who's Julie, huh?_ At least Mi Nam would have a potential juicy piece of gossip to bother his hyung about. With his hands still on his shoulder, he attempted to wake Jeremy up again.

**"Julie, just one last kiss?"** Jeremy's lips puckered towards Mi Nam, the younger instantaneously dodging them.

"Are you crazy?" He slapped him straight across the face, out of reflex. It probably wasn't the best way to wake him up, considering the circumstance.

Jeremy's eyes shot straight open. Getting harshly pushed out the way, Mi Nam watched as Jeremy flew into the nearest bathroom.

Following his path, he quickly walked to the downstairs bathroom to check on his hyung. He rested in the doorway of the bathroom, where, Jeremy was bent over the toilet, puking.

Mi Nam entered the bathroom, and got on his knees next to Jeremy. Patting his back in support, he couldn't help but teasingly hum, "Looks like someone can't handle their liquor~"

He watched as Jeremy's hand found the toliet's handle and flushed it. Taking his face out of the bowl, he gazed at his band mate. "Why?"

"Do you think I'm completely cold-hearted? Give me some credit, hyung."

Jeremy swayed a bit before his back hit the back of the bathroom wall. "I really have doubts about that."

"You should never doubt your dongsaeng." Mi Nam commented, getting up, to go retrieve a cup out of the medicine cabinet.

" I feel like shit." Jeremy moaned, his head resting in the crook of the wall. Mi Nam looked over at him as he filled his cup with water. "What did you guys even do? Drink a whole case of soju?"

"Coordinator, Manager Ma, Shin Woo and I all played 'I never'."

"That's not surprising." He gave the cup to Jeremy. "Here."

He gulped the water down swiftly, before shooting a funny gaze to his counterpart. "I like your boxers."

Mi Nam looked down. He forgot he was wearing his Hello Kitty boxers. And _just_ his boxers.

Embarrassment shot through him like a lighting bolt. "Don't judge me. He Yi gave these to me." Sure he knew better than to walk around the dorm in just his underwear but no one was supposed to see him.

"I'm not judging. I said I_ liked_ them. Is it hard for you to take a compliment?"

"Of course not. I get them all time." It was just weird for Mi Nam to hear them from Jeremy.

"But what are you doing up this late?" Jeremy asked.

"What are you doing wasted?"

"Touché." Jeremy got up rather shakily, facing Mi Nam. The older had a feeling as to what was coming next and he was hoping to stop it.

"Anyways, I'm going out for a ride. Make yourself some tea and try to get to sleep." He decided that drinking was probably not the best of ideas now and just wanted to feel the wind in his hair. What better time than now- when the streets would be dead?

"Wait, whoa- You are not taking the bike again."

"Sorry hyung, but its way too convenient for me not to."

"What's your problem?" Jeremy snapped an attitude. Mi Nam had to admit, he was quite intimidating after he drunk. But that wasn't anything Go Mi Nam couldn't handle.

"I'm only going to say this one more time; don't you _ever_ use my bike without my permission." Jeremy was beginning to sober up, however slowly.

"What are you going to do then?" Go Mi Nam provoked. The boy suddenly grabbed Jeremy by the ear- the older was caught way off guard; his still-hammered reflexes making his reactions too slow. "Gah!" He screamed as Mi Nam proceeded to drag him out of the bathroom.

"If you want to intimidate me hyung, you've got to step up your game."

"My ear! Let go! What did my ear ever do to you?" Jeremy screamed.

"Oh shut up before you wake someone up!" He scolded back. "And, it's the not the ear, it's the person it's attached to."

Jeremy was dragged along, frustrated until they reached the kitchen. _This guy is impossible._

"Since you need to sober up, I have no choice but to help you."

Mi Nam pushed Jeremy into a seat at the table.

"I'm going to make some tea. So just sit down and be quiet."

Jeremy could only rest his head on the table. As much as he was tempted to say words, restrained himself.

Mi Nam got the kettle and filled it with water. They stayed in silence as Mi Nam but it on the stove and turned up the heat. While waiting he got out the tea and two cups for Jeremy and himself. He placed a cup in front of Jeremy and put in a tea bag before doing so for himself. "Usually this dulls my headache away. One of my exes used to make it for me a lot."

"Oh?"

It was an odd sort of opening up for Mi Nam, Jeremy had to admit. But he was intrigued. "Did you use to drink that heavily all the time?"

The tea whistled before Mi Nam could answer and he took the pot off the stove. He wouldn't have answered that question. He didn't even know why he told Jeremy what he just did anyway. Like Jeremy would care.

Returning in front of his hyung he poured in the steaming hot water into his cup.

Watching as the tea infiltrated the water, Jeremy hesitantly grabbed the handle. "Why do I feel like this is poison?" He quietly questioned, still taking a small sip.

Mi Nam sighed, "Whatever. I've got a question." His dream hysteria had gotten the best of him. "Has Tae Kyung-…have my sister and Tae Kyung ever…" Even the wording of the sentence was hard to compose as he poured water into his own mug.

"I don't know why you're asking me." Jeremy immediately replied. Really he didn't know why Mi Nam thought he would know something like that.

"You lived here with them! You would be the one to know." He knew asking Shin Woo would be a little bit too awkward so it came to Jeremy by default.

"You want my honest opinion?"

"For once, yes."

"No. I think you're worrying too much."

He made a barely audible grumble in response. Perhaps he _was _worrying too much. Mi Nam figured they wouldn't have had sex because Mi Nyu definitely wasn't that type of girl. Hell, she was on her way to becoming a nun before Manager Ma got her into all of this. Then again, he couldn't really put it completely past her. There was one thing he was sure of, and that was that she wouldn't be reckless.

Jeremy watched his dongsaeng seem to have a internal battle for a minute or two before noticing something around his neck he had never seen before." Did Go Mi Nyu give you that?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked after taking a sip of tea.

"The locket?" He pointed to it.

Mi Nam spit out his tea – thankfully missing most of Jeremy's face, the boy only getting a little spray. "What?!"

"Ughh." Jeremy wiped his face. That wasn't the worst thing to hit his face- considering his baby nephew peed and puked on him. "What's wrong with you?"

"This locket! I have no clue where it came from! I just woke up with it on! And just now I took it off!" Mi Nam was five seconds from a major freak out. _I could have sworn I threw it down before I left. Is this even right? How did this get on my neck?_ _Am I being possessed?_

"Hmm. Mi Nam I think you're just really tired. It's probably a fan gift that you don't remember getting. Happens to me all the time." Jeremy causually replied.

Jeremy not feeling too inclined to drink anymore tea after nearly getting scalded, got up and headed towards the sink. "You should get your sister a matching one for her birthday."

"You know our birthday?" Mi Nam was a bit shocked.

"_Her _birthday." Jeremy could only emphasize the _her_. Sometimes he wondered how Mi Nyu grew up with him.

He put his cup in the sink, while Mi Nam following him with narrowed eyes. "We share the same one, doofus. You don't have to be stingy. Are you going to get me anything?"

Jeremy sighed, leaning down into the sink and splashing his face with cold water. "Drink your tea and go to bed, Go Mi Nam."

Mi Nam's mouth gaped. "You…..Did you…really just tell me what to do?" He could swear up and down Jeremy was bolder when he was drunk.

Jeremy made a quick move grabbing his bike keys from the key holder. "Like I said, you aren't taking my bike."

"Don't think I won't find those keys!" Mi Nam found Jeremy to be a bit too predictable. He already knew every place he would think to hide them.

"Goodnight." Jeremy dipped out the room quickly, leaving Mi Nam on his own.

Mi Nam took both of the tea cups, heading towards the sink to wash them. Turning on the water, he let his eyes wander outside of the window to the stars. Since it was only half lit in the kitchen, so he could see them fairly well.

Running over the cups with a sponge, he hummed a random tune that popped into his head. Without realizing it his thoughts had traveled to his current romantic interest, Yoo He Yi. "Could she be the one?" He mused to himself, glancing down at the locket. "Maybe you are something that is supposed to belong to her?

Go Mi Nam felt as if their relationship had gotten serious enough. He recalled the time they went out shopping together and they passed a jewelry shop. She had been eying this one ring for thirty minutes. Finally he asked her if she wanted it.

"Maybe~" She hummed.

It was a beautiful ring, in the shape of a rose with a diamond straight in the center. He couldn't take his mind of it after he saw it, and a couple of days later he purchased it. _Maybe that day will come soon for us?_

**ㄹ**

The next morning Hwang Tae Kyung awoke to the smell of something good flowing in from the kitchen. He rolled over; expecting to see his girlfriend- only to find her side of the bed abandoned.

"_Of course_." He sat up on the edge of his bed. He had never been one to eat breakfast, especially with his comrades around- but if his girlfriend was going to be making breakfast- or _any_ meal, he really could reconsider.

Putting on a jacket he left his room, making his way to the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen he saw quite the scene- Go Mi Nyu was in a cute little polka dot apron with her hair out, and she had just turned off the stove. It was like one of his dreams had come true.

_Oh, she's so cute like that. I could just take her everywhere with me. _He was lovesick for the first time in his life; and he didn't mind it one bit.

Tae Kyung then looked over to his band mates and the table. There was a vast array of food of which Tae Kyung wanted to try.

Mi Nam was eating like he was in a competition while Jeremy was eating eerily slow. And, Shin Woo was just Shin Woo.

Jeremy gave Tae Kyung a weird feeling as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Tae Kyung." Shin Woo acknowledged him at the table.

"Yeah, good morning hyung." Mi Nam mumbled between the shoveling.

"Oh, hyung Good Morning." Jeremy said halfheartedly.

He looked over at Mi Nyu who had just come by his side, with a bowl of soup. "Tae Kyung, I made a soup especially for you." She set it in front of him. "I hope you enjoy it. I made it free of sesame seed, shellfish and things I know you dislike!"

He glanced down at the soup. There was a shape of a heart in the middle. He didn't know how she did it, but it was no doubt the most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his life. "Are you going to eat?" He noticed she didn't set a place for herself.

"Oh no." She smiled.

"When did you last eat, Mi Nyu?" Shin Woo sounded concerned.

She rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling, trying to remember. "Yesterday afternoon? I had some snacks on the plane. But I'm fine. I don't much of have an appetite."

"Sit down." Tae Kyung demanded. "You're at least going to eat some rice."

She pushed out her cheeks. "Actually, I need to run some errands. I mean, there's not a lot of food left in the refrigerator. I'll be back soon though." Mi Nyu had the concept that she could work herself into hunger. "And if I get there early I can catch the special sales!"

"I wanted to eat breakfast with you Mi Nyu!" Jeremy pouted.

"Sorry Jeremy. We can go out for lunch together, later okay?" She began to take her apron off, placing it on a little rack.

He smiled. "Okay."

"Hey, you forgot something." Tae Kyung felt deeply offended.

"Yes? What?"

The leader pointed towards his cheek.

"Oh." She giggled, running back into the kitchen area and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry." She quickly moved to kiss her brother on the head as well. "Please be good, Oppa."

"I can't make any promises." He reached over to with his chopsticks to a random side dish, with a mouth already full of food. "Come back safely."

"Hey!" Jealously ran through Jeremy. "Can I get a kiss too?"

"Sorry, I've got to go." He pouted as she left with a light shut of the door. Now the air was a bit more awkward; especially between the newest member and the blonde drummer.

_Is something wrong with her? _Tae Kyung worried slightly, not paying attention to the tension Shin Woo was very consciously aware of. _Then again, I don't think I could eat after making that much food either._

Go Mi Nyu's exit made her brother feel uneasy, certain thoughts still lingering from last night. _It couldn't be morning sickness right?_

Tae Kyung finally eyed the table. The source was Jeremy, who had dark circles under his eyes.

Jeremy looked at Mi Nam rather interestingly. "The flowers..."

"What?" Shin Woo asked, gazing at Jeremy. "Are you feeling okay?" He felt Jeremy's forehead. "You've been spacey this morning." Since Shin Woo didn't feel a fever he took his hand down, but one look in Jeremy's eyes and he could tell something happened to him.

"He's fine." Mi Nam swallowed down all of his food, glancing over to Jeremy. "And stop staring at me! I'm not a sideshow!"

"I wasn't staring at you! I was looking out the window! Who would waste time looking at your face, huh?"

"You punk! You're not even eating my sister's food and now you're yelling nonsense at the table! So disrespectful!"

At the mention of that, Tae Kyung took his spoon and finally tried the soup, blissfully ignoring their argument. It was even better than he thought it would be. It gave him a shiver of delight to know it was made just for him.

"How can you call me disrespectful when you walk around the house like a zombie in your underwear?"

Mi Nam was completely taken aback. "You-!"

Tae Kyung almost choked on his soup while Shin Woo sighed, "This is going to be a very long day."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This is a bit of a filler chapter with Shin Woo/Coordinator.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Needing some fresh air and time away from Mi Nam and Jeremy's incessant bickering, Shin Woo headed out first. With a gap in his schedule giving him a wonderful amount of free time, he wanted to just walk around Seoul as a normal person.

He heard the last bits of Mi Nam and Jeremy's argument, while shutting the door behind him, chuckling to himself because Tae Kyung had to deal with it. _Glad it's not me that has to deal with the brunt of their shenanigans. How is it even possible for two people to argue so much? _

Even though Shin Woo had to admit it was quite amusing to both him and Tae Kyung, he couldn't grasp why Mi Nam was so mean to Jeremy on a daily basis. The man had asked questions regarding this topic quite a few times, but Mi Nam's answers weren't satisfactory to him at all.

"_Why do I torment hyung? Honestly? Ah, he's so fun play around with. He's like a 24-hour toy."_

Before he got down the stairs to his car however, he heard Tae Kyung's voice. "Hey, Shin Woo!"

Immediately turning around, he saw his bandmate at the top of the staircase. "Yeah, hyung?"

"What's going on with those two?"

"Jeremy drank too much. I don't know about Mi Nam."

"I'm beginning to doubt Mi Nam's sanity." He paused. "Seriously, they seem to be arguing more than usual. They never fought at breakfast."

"That's because you've never come to breakfast, hyung. Trust me, they do." The only time they didn't was in front of the fans and reporters. "You forget the time we were with President Ahn and they went at it over a doughnut?"

"Ah, I suppose that's true too." He remembered that moment all too well. Even though the President found it humorous, Tae Kyung still ended up getting scolded by him because of his bandmates' behavior.

"Jeremy declared war on Mi Nam the other day."

"Declared _war_?" Tae Kyung wanted to facepalm. Were they 5 year olds?

"He came stomping in the house swearing he was going to get revenge. I'm not going to intervene in whatever happens next."

"I hope you stay true to that, Shin Woo." Tae Kyung said. Shin Woo had somehow kept peace between the two men, singlehandedly. "Because it should be very entertaining to sit back and watch."

"Maybe." Shin Woo had his doubts. If it got any worse he was sure his band would surely start to disintegrate. "See you later, Tae Kyung."

"Drive safe." And with that, Shin Woo got in his car and set off. To where, he wasn't quite sure.

**ㄹ**

After an hour of aimless driving, Shin Woo ended up in the downtown shopping district. With the twins in mind, he drove slowly enough through the streets so that he could get an impression of what some of the shops sold. He suddenly recalled the time Mi Nyu was practically drooling over a pair of pumps she had seen on television. _Maybe I could give her another pair? No. That would be ridiculous. I should just get something different. Ah, and Mi Nam! What could I even get that kid?  
_

At that instant a little of image Jeremy popped in his head. _"I'll tell you what he needs Shin Woo hyung!" He sneered. "To stay away from my stuff!"_

A funny thought came into his head at that thought._ I should get Jeremy a present instead? Maybe when__ Mi Nam tries to touch his stuff he could use an electric shock alarm_. But in _some_ way, Shin Woo knew, the situation would be reversed and Jeremy would be the one tortured. He canceled that idea. It would be throwing more fuel into the fire.

Parking his car in a space, he quickly got out- the strong scent of food instantly hitting his nostrils. The man felt a similar tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. _Maybe I'll just get a little food for thought. _His favorite restaurant was only about a block away.

Taking a step onto the pavement, he begins his journey. He was happy to be out among people. The man only takes a couple of more steps before he is bumped into so harshly that he nearly tumbles the the ground.

Another smell hit his nostrils, something heavy yet sweet, as he gained composure. Turning to the stranger, he recognizes that it's a woman- and a pretty and tall one at that.

"Excuse me!" The lady said, bowing to him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She had such a _familiar _voice. "Its fine-" Shin Woo took a good look at her when she finally ceased bowing. "Coordinator Wang?"

Coordinator seemed out of her element as she attempted to calm her breathing. Her peach shirt was somewhat wet at the top and her half open jacket showed little sweat stains under her arms. She had been running for awhile, that much he could tell. Her body language gave Shin Woo the impression she wasn't in a good state of mind, stressed and maybe even panicked to some extent.

"Shin Woo?" She cocked her head to the side a bit, not believing it was truly him.

"What's going on? You seem-"

"That? I'll explain later." She gave a quick glance back over her shoulder before grabbing his arm. "Let's go?"

He didn't really question her as to _why_-following her lead through the seemingly endless crowds of people. He didn't mind running with her. It was like he was in a drama.

_Maybe there's some psycho following her?_ "Stalker?"

"Something like that." She looked behind them again before pulling them into the very next shop she saw with an open door, which just so happened to be an ice cream parlor.

"How convenient. I was hungry." Shin Woo observed his surroundings. It had a comfortable atmosphere, minus the few people that were staring at their dramatic entrance.

"I'm sorry again for getting you into this." She sighed, letting her grip on his arm go. Shin Woo was quite relieved at this, for her grip on him was quite strong. "It's just… I had to get away from him."

"It's fine. Let's have a seat."

Shin Woo lead the way to a table near the back of the parlor, trying to stay low key as possible. He pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you." Coordinator said as she took a seat. _Shin Woo is such a gentleman; why can't I land a man like him?_

"What I would like to know is," Shin Woo began as he sat down, "just why you're running away and who you're running from?"

"My boyfriend- no, my _ex-boyfriend_." She answered as she played with one of the menus on the table. "This time I really thought I landed a really good man. Only…"

"_Only_?"

"We got into an argument- over something really trivial. Apparently, he's got in his head that it's okay to hit women."

"Oh." Shin Woo knew that Coordinator's current boyfriend wasn't all the great- mostly from Mi Nam when he was in one of his gossipy moods.

"The gall of that man, I will never understand."

"He didn't hit you did he?" Shin Woo pondered. There was _no_ way-

"He _tried._ Do you really think I'd let him?"

A sense of relief washed over him upon hearing her response. "Then, I'm glad you didn't put him in the hospital." Shin Woo joked lightly to try to lift the mood. The man or woman responsible for causing her any harm, rather it was physical or verbal, would wish they had cut of their own hands instead of messing with her.

"I should've. He deserves it. But, you know, I really don't want to go to jail. I like my job too much."

"I'm glad to hear that." Shin Woo picked up his own menu, only looking at a couple of items before deciding to get an ice cream sundae.

"Anyway, he's not gifted in the athletic department so I figured I'd just lose him on the way to my car. But I was in such a rush and-"

"You forgot where you parked?"

"Actually, my car got towed. I parked in the wrong place. I was only supposed to be in there for ten minutes at best. So, I ran after the tow truck. That driver acted like he didn't see me! Then I decided to just take the bus to the impound lot. That's when I found out my boyfriend had followed me the whole way. Just as I was getting to the bus, I ran into you. My car is going to have to wait. I have a cramp from all this running."

It shocked Shin Woo to think Coordinator was in any kind of situation like that. "Why didn't you call the m- cops?" Shin Woo almost slipped up. _Me? Was I really about to say that?_

"Who needs cops when I have perfectly capable hands and feet? It's not like they could've done anything for me."

Shin Woo couldn't even come up with a response at first. "You're very admirable."

"Thank you. Most people tell me I'm aggressive." She laughed. "But he's the one who knew I was on track and in Tae Kwon Do in high school. Yet he still provoked me."

"As long as you're all right?"

"He only grabbed me by the arm."

"Are you two ready to order?" A waitress finally came around.

"I'll have the ice cream sundae." The two said simultaneously.

Coordinator Wang glanced over at Shin Woo in disbelief. "You were thinking ice cream sundae, too?"

"It's good stress reliever." He shrugged. _What a coincidence._

"You two are such a cute couple! Would you like to order one extra large sundae instead of the two?"

"We're not a couple." Coordinator replied hastily with a _don't-make-that-mistake-again _tone.

"Oh." The waitress burned with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry ma'am; it's just that I thought..."

Coordinator shot daggers at the young waitress and she immediately stopped her babbling.

Shin Woo calmed the tension by accepting the offer. "I'm fine with one sundae, what about you noona?"

Coordinator was a bit surprised by the bassist's request. She tried to suppress the blush that was attempting to come up. _Sharing an ice cream sundae with Shin Woo? Today might not be completely horrid after all._

"Sure." How could she say no?

"Then we'll have one." He smiled at to the waitress. By this point in time, she realized who he was- even though the disguise.

"Oh, okay sir. I'll get it right away." Her voice was like air, light as a she practically floated away to make their orders.

Coordinator Wang looked over at the girl and watched as she whispering in her co-worker's ear- both of them staring over to their table. Both of them jumped excitedly before getting to their work again.

"Your disguise sucks, Shin Woo." The man hadn't really tried all that hard to disguise his identity. He was only wearing glasses and a beanie. It was causal, almost teenage like. It was just enough to at least make people second guess if it was him."You look like you're seventeen."

"What's wrong with that?"

"The fan girls have noticed you."

He gazed over to the serving counter, spotting the girls Coordinator just had her eyes on. "I'm not Kang Shin Woo. I'm his younger brother. I hate it when people mistake me for him."

"You'd do better with one of those glasses with the nose and the moustache attached, Shin Woo's younger brother."

"Wouldn't that make that make me a bit too obvious, Coordinator?"

Just then, the Coordinator's phone began to ring. "Excuse me, I need to take this." Taking the phone out of her purse, she flipped it open and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

Shin Woo could hear a loud whiny male voice on the other line. "_Baby, please, forgive me. I was wrong_-" She promptly slammed the phone shut.

"Those spam callers." She giggled nervously. "When are they going to get real jobs?"

Her phone rang again- her right eye beginning to twitch. The expression on her face told Shin Woo she would rather drop kick her phone into the ocean than answer it again. He watches her as she slowly opens it again, bringing it back up to her ear. In a angry yet muffled voice she mumbled, "Please stop calling."

She shut it once more, laying it on the table in front of them. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when it began to ring again.

Grabbing the phone, Shin Woo quickly located the power button and turned it off. "It's your day off today isn't it? This way no one can bother you for awhile."

He had never seen the woman look so relieved. "Thank you." Coordinator whispered, it was obvious that she was dangerously close to losing her cool.

Thankfully the waitress finally came back with the sundae, and sat it in down in front of them. "Here's your order. Please enjoy it!"

"Thank you." Coordinator Wang grabbed her spoon and dug in before Shin Woo could even blink.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Ice cream has got to be the best thing ever created by the human race." She shoveled the ice cream in her mouth, making sure to get both pieces of the banana and ice cream. Oddly enough, Shin Woo found that she still looked ladylike while doing so.

He grabbed his own spoon and began eating slowly, still watching Coordinator in amazement. _She's going to get a brain freeze any minute now._

"Ah!" She stopped, dropping her spoon into the bowl_._ "Damn it." She cursed, holding her forehead.

"It's no competition." A laugh slipped out from Shin Woo's lips. "Eat slowly."

"It's so hard to eat slowly when there's this crazy amount of temptation just sitting in front of you!"

"Then, how about after this we go _really _eat?" There was something about Coordinator that made him just want to be around her more when she was like this, outside of work.

"Huh?"

"I'll go drive you to the impound lot to get your car too." He smiled. "But in return, I need the help of the honorable Stylist Wang to help me get gifts for the twins." Maybe doing this would get her mind off of her rotten ex?

"You're such a sweetheart, Shin Woo." Coordinator Wang said, picking her spoon back up. "I'd love to."

* * *

_Comments? Questions? Concerns?  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Mi Nyu left the house rather urgently this morning because of the state of the dormitory. She had used up all the food remaining in the refrigerator and pantries. She felt a bit embarrassed for doing so, even though there wasn't a lot of food in the first place. For breakfast she had improvised pretty well. But by the time she was done there wasn't enough to make a decent meal or lunch or dinner.

"They must have eaten out regularly?" The girl pondered. _Must have. They were probably always so busy they didn't have the time or energy to not eat out or eat instant foods. Their diets must be horrible._

In an exceptional mood, Mi Nyu decided to walk to the bus station instead of taking her bike. _And after I make sure they have enough food for awhile, I will go visit Mother Superior! _She smiled to herself. _Today's going to be a great day...Okay, let's see what we need to get accomplished today: first…groceries? Ah, I should clean up a bit while they're gone too? Why not? Let's get cleaning products._

The thought of that troublesome stain Mi Nyu found on the floor of the kitchen came to mind. She spent at least ten minutes trying to clean it off, but nothing affected it. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was but while she was down there she also saw how dirty the crooks and crevices of the kitchen were. And those things just crawled under her skin. _If it can be cleaned, it should be cleaned._

Speaking of clean, the state of Go Mi Nam's room was just the opposite. It was ghastly. It looked like a war zone. It smelled like something died in there- which considering Mi Nam, something probably did. He'd always been rather messy, even when they were children. _I don't think I've ever been so afraid to go back into a room. _She shook at the thought of actually cleaning it.

Boarding the bus, she is greeted by the bus driver and a pleasantly quiet bus. It was basically empty, minus two teenage girls who were sitting at the very front. Mi Nyu decided to sit up at the front as well for convenience.

As the bus began to roll her eyes began to stray, leading her to two girls who had just started chatting with each other. One of them had a magazine in her hand. Normally Mi Nyu would have just stopped looking at the pair at this point, her curiosity being stomped out by her desire not to come off as rude, but there was something about that magazine cover. Squinting her eyes, she got quite a shock upon realizing just what was on it. It was a picture of her and Tae Kyung as they were leaving the airport, with a smaller smaller photo of their hug at the concert right beside it.

Around the bigger picture there were big bold print words that said: **Hwang Tae Kyung's new mystery girl! His latest fling? + More.**

_Fling?_ Go Mi Nyu's face contorted. _I guess its right for them to think that way…they don't know anything about our relationship yet. They probably just connected the fact that I'm the same girl from the earlier concert photo?_

The girl pointed to something in the magazine and both her and her friend gasped. "I didn't know Tae Kyung-oppa had a girlfriend." Mi Nyu tried hard not to listen in on their conversation but she was already caught up.

She shifted her gaze down to try not to make it obvious she was listening. "Oh please. Girlfriend?" Mi Nyu watched as her friend shook the magazine in her hand, pointing towards something. "Sources say that A.N Jell's Hwang Tae Kyung has a new fling, who is reportedly related to one of the A.N Jell members. They also say it's the same girl he hugged at one of their concerts last year. It doesn't say they are dating. Hence the 'fling'."

"Why would he hug just any one like that, So Hee? Don't you remember how dramatic it was? I'm sure they just kept it hidden well. Oh, I bet she's Shin Woo-oppa's sister. No wait-" She took the magazine from her friend's hands. "Look at her! Even though her face is covered with glasses. She looks like Go Mi Nam!"

"Just because she looks like him doesn't mean they are related. Anyway, she doesn't look all that special to me. I mean look at how tacky she's dressed! My niece has sunglasses exactly like that and she's five."

"Tacky?" Mi Nyu lipped, looking down. She was dressed very causual today in a plain t-shirt and jeans, with a small cream purse. "I'm tacky?"

She felt all too tempted to shout "HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" but of course, they didn't know who she was and probably wouldn't believe in her if she told them.

Thankfully, the bus driver had already arrived at her stop. She hurriedly got off before anymore temptations came over her and she did something she might regret.

The first thing she ran into was a street vendor who was selling fish sticks. Her stomach growled at the sight, "I shouldn't eat fish sticks." She passed by the vendor. "I should go eat a meal, something more _filling_." But damn, those fish sticks were alluring. Before she knew it her feet lead her back in front of the vendor.

"Sir, could I have some fish sticks please?"

"You sure can, miss." He reached down taking the fish fresh out of the fryer. "That'll be two dollars."

She reached into her purse, quickly taking out her wallet. Then, out of nowhere, a man cut in front of her- snatching her wallet right out of her hand.

"Huh?" Her eyes widened, glancing down to her empty hand. She cocked her head quickly to the crowd the burglar just dove into. "Wait….wait!" She began to run after thief. Unfortunately, he was like a road runner and she was a sloth. A mild fear went through her at the thought she might lose him to the crowds.

Just then, out of her peripheral vision Mi Nyu saw a girl with brown hair fly past her, towards the perpetrator. "HEY YOU!" The girl yelled, hurdling towards the man like a bullet. "Get back here with that wallet!" Mi Nyu was now in a race to catch the culprit with a track star.

The girl, who was clad in a maid outfit, finally caught up to the guy – and by a quite amazing feat. Go Mi Nyu watched in wonder as the stranger unhooked her purse strap and she lassoed him down. He almost fell down, but the girl kept him from doing so, the thief on his knees in front of her.

"Please don't kill me." He cried, fear in his voice. The purse strap seemed wrapped rather tightly around his upper body.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. But I am giving you five seconds to hand over that wallet."

The man reached out his hand as far as he could, towards the girl.

"Thank you. Now, take this as a lesson! If I see you in this part of Seoul again I will personally escort you to the police!" In a snap she let the man go, and he scrambled off in fear. "Once again, the day has been saved by Seoul's only crime fighting coffee house worker!" She exclaimed with a smile, getting mixed reactions from the crowd around her. After all she _was_ in a maid costume. "Oh." Realizing the wallet was still in her hand, she ran up to Mi Nyu.

"I'm sorry. Here are your belongings, eonni-"

"Thank-" Mi Nyu stopped mid sentence upon actually looking at the stranger. The girl was her old school friend Ye Eun- Mi Nam's ex and Jeremy's cousin. Mi Nyu actually didn't piece together that Ye Eun was related to Jeremy a t first. When they were together and she talked about him she always referred to him as On Yu and not 'Jeremy'- and mentioned only a couple of times that he played the drums.

Mi Nyu couldn't recognize Ye Eun at first she because had changed her appearance. The things that did remain the same were her baby face and hazel-green eyes. Her normal long black hair had been dyed light brown and cut to her shoulders. "Cho Ye Eun?"

"Go Mi Nyu?" She grinned wide. "It's so nice to see you!" She hugged her.

Hugging her back, Mi Nyu noticing the strange looks she was recieiving from the public from personally knowing the girl.

"Ah, but YeEun-ah." Mi Nyu pulled away. "Do you always go fighting crime like this?"

Ye Eun was completely oblivious to how much of a scene she had just caused. "Oh. This?" Ye Eun looked down. "I work at a maid café. Aren't the outfits cute?"

Mi Nyu laughed. "It is rather cute. Are you on your break right now?"

"Yeah, lunch. I was just going to go out and get something simple like a salad but I ran into you, so you know. Ah! You know what? We should go eat lunch together! We can catch up! Sound good?"

"I don't know. I have to go finish some errands." Mi Nyu's stomach growled in defense.

"That's not what your body says! Let's go." Ye Eun grabbed Mi Nyu's hand.

**ㄹ**

"So, how have you been?"

Mi Nyu played around with her jjajangmyun. Her hunger had gone away again but she was still going to try to eat something, "Very well. You?"

"Better." She sighed, taking a sip of her tea. "I still can't believe how popular Mi Nam has gotten. Every time I see him on TV or in a magazine all I can think about was how he was in high school. You still keep in touch, right?"

"The thing is, I sort of work for A.N Jell now." Mi Nyu finally took a bite. She would be seeing her brother just about everyday from now on.

"Really? What do you do?"

"I guess you could call me an assistant?"

"That's too cool! But I'm curious, how did you get the job? Not anyone can work for A.N Jell."

"Well Tae Kyung-" She shut her mouth. Of course Ye Eun didn't know about her and Tae Kyung's relationship. Would it be wrong to tell? Playing it safe, Mi Nyu shoved a whole bunch of jjajangmyun in her mouth, gazing back up to Ye Eun with a smile.

Ye Eun cocked her eyebrow. "After all these years it's still obvious when you're hiding something."

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." She picked up her cup, drinking all of what she had left in one gulp.

"Tae Kyung has changed a lot because of you. Both Jeremy and I know that. You don't have to be afraid of talking to me about him."

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"It's not like I'm a reporter. Anyway, I want to know how you two got together!"

"That's a very long story."

"Doesn't matter! I want to hear it." Ye Eun's phone suddenly started to vibrate. "Oh- that's just my alarm for work. If I didn't set it I would lose track of time and return halfway through my next shift."

"You have to go?"

"I still have twenty minutes. Plus, I haven't seen you in _years_. They can wait." She giggled.

"Before we do that, could I ask you question? It's about my brother and Jeremy." Mi Nyu thought that asking Jeremy's own cousin could get to the root of their problem.

"Go ahead."

"Do you know why they dislike each other so much?"

"Not really." She blew out her cheeks. "It's so weird, because the trouble between them didn't seem to even exist until recently. A part of me wants to try to talk to your brother about it, but I'm probably the last person he wants to talk to." The relationship between Ye Eun and her brother had ended on a rather bitter note. Mi Nam was so torn up about it; he refused to date for a long time. Even Mi Nyu was curious as to why she did what she did, but like her brother, couldn't get in contact with Ye Eun after she left.

"Don't say that, Ye Eun. I'm sure that he'd be happy to see you. Matter of fact, next time your free you should come over for dinner."

"I can't deny your request especially when you ask me so earnestly. Those doe eyes of yours could make anybody give in."

**ㄹ**

A part of Tae Kyung regretted not taking the time to go out with his girlfriend today. But he needed some more time to think. _Mi Nyu's birthday is next week. _He sighed. "What should I do?"_ Should we go on a hot spring trip? I wonder what she would say to t_hat. Maybe:_"Hot springs? Hyung-nim, that sounds wonderful! I've never been to a hot spring before!"_

_Yes._ He tapped his fingers together like he was on the verge of some great discovery.

Tae Kyung groaned however, not completely satisified. It didn't feel like it was enough._Maybe it should get saved for another day, when we both have free slots in our schedules?_

Even though he dated more girls than he could count, he never stayed in the relationship long enough to know her birthday or never figured it out. It was the first birthday he'd be celebrating for any girlfriend and it had to be special. It had to be the best.

_Wait._ He smiled to himself. _I've got the perfect plan. I'll take her out to dinner._

While Mi Nyu was still in Africa, Tae Kyung went out searching for the ultimate present. He didn't know the occasion; really, he just wanted something that would top anything and everything she ever gotten. He went through so many items; none of which really appealed to him. About a month ago, after Mi Nyu finally told him she was coming back, it came to him.

He bought a ring- and not just any ring. _The ring._ He went into his desk drawer, pulling out a box. "She's going to like this." He knew it. She better. It was the most expensive thing he ever bought for a woman. He wasn't the least bit concerned whether she was going to say yes or no. The way he figured it was yes/yes situation.

He put the ring back into his drawer, taking out his phone. Mi Nyu was number one under his speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Your birthday, it's soon, isn't it?" Playing it off like he didn't remember was apart of the act.

"Yes!" She sounded overjoyed that he remembered.

"Where are you right now?"

"I ran into a friend and we were hungry so-"

"You didn't even start the shopping did you?"

"Oh that? Well, no. But, I'm going to right now! I'm in front of the supermarket!"

"Don't start now. I'll be there in ten minutes. Tell me where you are."

After telling her location, Tae Kyung snapped his phone shut with a smile.

The man put on his jacket, sunglasses and shoes quickly leaving his room. "This is going to be a fun."

He flew down the hallway and the stairs, stopping when he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. He snuck around to see Mi Nam standing in front of the bathroom mirror._ What he is up to this time? _Tae Kyung watched with amusement as Mi Nam sprayed on imaginary cologne and fixed his imaginary tie. _Don't tell me he's…playing "date"?_

"Okay. Go Mi Nam." He looked at himself, determined. "That last one failed supremely. Let's try again." He slapped himself on his cheeks before taking a toy ring out his pocket.

He held the ring out in front of himself as if he was proposing. "He Yi, I love you. From the moment I meet you I knew you were my destined one. Will you marry me?" His voice cracked at the end.

Tae Kyung wanted to just die of laughter; but somehow he contained himself- slapping his hand over his mouth. _Oh god. Please tell me he's not serious about this?_

Mi Nam chuckled nervously, amazed at himself. "That was even worst than the last time! And what's with your voice cracking? We're not going through puberty anymore."

He stopped, getting serious again. "Think short and simple." He smiled to himself. "Yoo He Yi, you are an angel on earth...oh my god, I hate this sentimental bullcrap." Go Mi Nam rolled his eyes. Somehow He Yi managed to stay with him minus his lack of 'sensitivity'. "He Yi, let's go get married, okay?"

Tae Kyung, who was still watching him from the door frame, finally decided to make himself known. "You're really going to do it?"

Mi Nam glanced back to see Tae Kyung and almost pissed himself. "What?" He burned with embarrassment, not able to believe he left the door open.

_It figures that this little twerp would want to propose the same day as me. _Tae Kyung folded his arms over his chest. He would've kept laughing at Go Mi Nam if it wasn't so sad how in love he was with her.

"She's going to take me out on my birthday." Tae Kyung shook his head, an action Mi Nam didn't see as he continued. "I feel like it's a good opportunity."

"Did you ever think-" He stopped himself. Tae Kyung wanted to argue with how bad of an idea it was, but he was feeling rather generous.

"I hope it goes well for your sake." He didn't believe that Yoo He Yi was as heartless as to reject him on his birthday. _Then again this is Yoo He Yi. She's done some low things. Would she really stop for Mi Nam?_

"The rule is this: you find a dress, _any _dress, that you like and a pair of shoes that match and I will get them both for you."

Mi Nyu gazed around the shop. Never had she seen so many clothes in such a small shop. Her eyes were drawn to the very back of the store where section for dresses just so happened to be. Obviously the biggest section of the store, it was right beside the fancy looking set of dressing rooms. "Really?" Mi Nyu tried to hold her excitement in.

"Yes, really."

"_Any_ dress?" She asked again. This had to be the best botique in the district. She knew many celebrities shopped here and that made her feel overwhelmed.

"Are you deaf? I just said _any _dress."

Her eyes drifted back to the back of the store where there was a black and gold dress screaming her name. Never had she seen a dress so beautiful crafted. It was drool worthy.

"The dresses are expensive though, hyung-nim. I can't let you spend that much on me." Mi Nyu whispered, shifting her feet and looking to the side.

Tae Kyung just laughed. "Do you think I care about how much it costs? It's your early birthday present. I'm trying to spoil you, so stop talking back and pick out a dress." He grabbed her hand, dragging her to the back of the store.

"But-" They stopped in front of the myriad of dresses.

"Go. Pick. A. Dress." He pointed towards them. "_Now_."

"Okay."

She went straight for the gold and black dress- not even giving the others a chance. _"Even the material feels like silk." _She mumbled to herself, running her hand over the material.

"You like these kinds of dresses?" He looked at it thoroughly. It was a fancy baby doll dress. It was cute, so he couldn't complain about her tastes. "It's nice. You want it?"

"Umm…" She glanced at the price tag and almost went into shock. _$575 dollars? That's insane. There's no way I could even ask him to get this for me. I wouldn't even get this for me._

"It's a yes or no question."

"No."

Tae Kyung knew she was lying. Anybody with eyes could see that. "Fine. There are about fifty other ones to choose from. You'll find something you like. Either that or we'll go somewhere else."

Go Mi Nyu moved over to the clearance section, feet heavy with guilt. Usually, that was where she got her clothes. She wasn't big on spending so much money on clothes. Mi Nyu went into another shock while browsing the clearance- all the dresses there were at least three sizes too small. At first she thought it was her imagination, but after going around the rack a couple of times- .

"The clearance section? _Really_?" Tae Kyung finally intervened. "Stop being difficult."

"But-"

"No more buts, woman." He walked back over to the dress she had been ogling and took it off the rack. "Try on the dress." Tae Kyung shoved it into her hand.

"Okay." She trudged into a the closest dressing room.

"Now, to find a pair of shoes to match." Tae Kyung went over to the shoe section, glancing around. There were rows upon rows of shoes. He sighed. "What is it with women and shoes?" He had quite a few pairs himself but looking at all those almost gave him a migraine.

"Sir, could I help you with something?" A saleslady came up beside him.

"My girlfriend is in the dressing room trying on one of your dresses. I need a pair of shoes that match. Find me something."

"May I ask the color of the dress?"

"Gold and black."

"What size does she wear?" She asked as she bent down to the row closest to the floor.

"I have no idea. Just give me a pair." For Tae Kyung, nothing worked quite like trial and error.

"Okay. These shoes should go perfect with the dress. If you need a different size just tell me." She picked up a pair of shiny black pumps and handed them to him.

"Thank you." He took them back over to the dressing room to give to Mi Nyu, realizing then he didn't know what room she went in "Mi Nyu. Where are you?"

"The last one!" She threw her hand up so he could see.

Moving down to the last dressing room, he pushes the shoes gently under the door. "Try these on too."

A muffled "okay" is the last thing Tae Kyung hears for a straight five minutes. _What could be taking her so long. It's just a dress._

Tapping his foot he impatiently asked, "Are you done yet?"

Finally, Mi Nyu cracked open the door. As she peaked around the door she said, "I'm not sure about this dress anymore. It's a little tight fitting."

"You were practically drooling over it. At least let me see how it looks."

She slowly came out, heels clicking with each step.

Tae Kyung tipped his sunglasses down._ When did Go Mi Nyu get curve_s? _It's like that dress was made for her body_.

She stood a bit awkwardly. "It looks bad doesn't it? I'll go change."

"No wait-that looks wonderful. It's just…I've never seen you dressed so.." He couldn't find a word. "Like _this_. What are you talking about its tight fitting?" Especially with those shoes, his girlfriend looked- well, _hot_.

"My chest is sort of...very emphasized." And that it was. But they weren't _popping_ out- they were just more noticeable than usual. "And when things like this happen, people look _it _instead of how nice the dress is. That's why I don't usually buy dresses like this…Um, hyung-nim?"

"Yes?" Thankfully his wearing sunglasses made it so she couldn't see where his eyes were going.

"Don't you agree?"

"About what?"

"Dresses like this."

The saleslady that just helped Tae Kyung with the shoes walked by. "Ma'am, you look great in that dress!"

"See? I think you should get that dress." He nodded in agreement. "We'll take it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jeremy called Ye Eun late this morning, telling her to hurry up and throw clothes on. She did so groggily, grumpy that she was losing out on sleeping in before work. Whatever he was talking about sounded urgent. She knew she couldn't stay long with him since she had work, but they hadn't hung out with each other in a while. Ye Eun looked decent minus the fact that she wasn't matching, something she hadn't noticed until Jeremy pointed it out. Out of the long striped shirt and purple jeans she was wearing, her fault was two different colored converses.

Jeremy woke up quite differently on the other hand, indirectly by Shin Woo. Shin Woo left early to meet with Coordinator for breakfast and told Tae Kyung to do it. Tae Kyung didn't feel like it and so for his greater amusement told Go Mi Nam to do it. Mi Nam smacked him in the face with a pillow. Jeremy thought it was someone trying to suffocate him and instinctively hit back.

His half-asleep senses wore off quickly when he was struck back in the face. "Ow! _What the_-?"

"How dare you hit me?"

"I thought you were trying to suffocate me!" He mumbled in defense.

"Nonsense! I'm saving that for another day. I'm just the messenger. Tae Kyung told me to tell you to get up and go meet Shin Woo."

"Can't you do things in a non-violent way?" He yawned, pushing Mi Nam aside.

Mi Nam chuckled in disbelief. "I can't believe you really just asked that question."

Jeremy shook out of his flashback. He was clad in a blue hoodie and sweatpants, hair flying in every which direction. Like his cousin, Jeremy really liked to sleep in and being out at 8am in the morning for a reason other than work was nearly devastating. The city was barely alive yet.

They met at the bus stop and walked on to the supermarket down the street, arm in arm.

"What does this have to do with me, again?" Ye Eun asked.

"I figured that you would like to help me plan a surprise party for Mi Nam and his sister."

"For the twins? Well, I guess so. I mean, I do love surprises. As long as we're done by eleven."

"Don't worry, we'll be done by then. I think. And if we're not I'll talk to your boss personally." Jeremy paused before changing subjects. "So tell me, what was Mi Nyu like in high school?"

"Jeremy, you asked me hundreds of times before." She groaned. "She really hasn't changed at all."

"You and Mi Nam weren't close were you?" It all made sense to Jeremy now, the reasons why she asked him regularly about Mi Nam. _She must've had a crush on him in high school? _Sure she told him she "knew" Mi Nam, but not how well.

Ye Eun prayed that her cousin wouldn't keep talking about him; but she knew that the conversation would, no matter what, get steered in that direction. "We were friends, sort of." She half-lied to her cousin. "He was arrogant, but also sweet when he wanted to be."

"I can't believe you just used 'sweet and Go Mi Nam' in the same sentence." Jeremy could feel his good mood dying already.

"Well, he was. At least when we were dating." Ye Eun covered her mouth. _Shit. _She had just told her cousin that they were _just_ friends. Now he knew that she lied. Ye Eun's mouth had once again said too much. She_ never_ wanted him to find out about them dating. If she started talking about them dating, it would inevitably lead him closer to finding out more. "I mean, Jeremy-the weather is supposed to be really nice today, you know?"

"Don't you dare try to change the subject! Did just say that you dated _that_? I thought you weren't close! You told me you were just friends!"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. It's just, I know you would've done _this_."

He broke his arm away from hers. "This is unacceptable." Jeremy acted like she was speaking pure blasphemy. The fact that she hadn't told him made him even madder than the fact that she dated him.

"But Jeremy-"

"Your lips touched his lips, which have touched my cheek numerous times. It's like I've been indirectly kissed by the devil."

"On Yu!" She yelled, a little bubble of irritation rising in her stomach. "You are being so immature!"

"I am not! You have Go Mi Nam cooties and I don't have a shot! They haven't even invented a medicine for what he's got." The worst part of it all, was how absolutely serious Jeremy was when he was saying it. "And they probably never will."

"Stop acting like this, Jeremy. Mi Nam isn't the worst guy on the planet."

"I never said he was the worst. He's just one of worst."

"Why don't you give him a second chance?" Even if she couldn't salvage her relationship with Go Mi Nam, Jeremy still could. "He used to pick on me a lot. He would call me things like 'butterfingers' and 'motormouth'. But, it's just a sign of how much he likes you. Go Mi Nam is just that type of person. So when he insults you, just think of it as sort of an indirect compliment. It took awhile for him to treat me well also…so, it's not just you. He and his best friends hated each other before."

"Then, you really think I should forgive him for everything?" He stopped in his tracks, turning to Ye Eun. He noticed that his cousin now seemed distressed, her expression completely different. It seemed..._sad_? "Ye Eun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She forced a smile. "I'm just tired. I'll be even better after I have a coffee."

"I know I overreact sometimes. I can't help myself."

"It's fine, really. Do whatever you feel is right."

Even though the air between Jeremy and his cousin felt uncomfortable at the moment, there was still one question that the boy couldn't let go unanswered. "Ye Eun, what happened between you and Go Mi Nam?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She responded instantly, continuing to walk on towards the supermarket.

Her reaction made him uneasy and worried. "Why?" He asked, catching up to her.

"We need to get to the supermarket don't we?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then come on." Ye Eun beckoned them on.

The silence that composed the rest of their trip let Jeremy think. Seriously think. _What happened between my cousin and Go Mi Nam to the extent she doesn't even want to tell me about it? If he did anything to her-_

Ye Eun hit Jeremy on the shoulder. "We're here. See there goes Stylist Wang and Shin Woo?"

It was quite a sight to behold: Coordinator Wang dressed down in sweats with her hair tied back, standing next to a half disguised Shin Woo with glasses.

Ye Eun and Jeremy looked skeptically at each other while Coordinator Wang began to pace in front of them like an army general.

"Welcome to Operation B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y! As you know, Idols have public birthdays thrown where their fans can come and celebrate with them. But this year Mi Nam asked that we not throw him a party at all. Of course, you know we can't just leave him alone right?"

"Right!" Ye Eun and Jeremy yelled in unison.

"Together as a collaborative front we will create a magnificent surprise birthday party for both Go Mi Nam and Go Mi Nyu! Our first objective is grocery shopping." She stopped in front of them, pulling ou

Coordinator pulled a note from her pocket. "We put together a list. It's your job to get all the things on this list and call us when we are done." She handed it to Ye Eun.

"I call dibs for buggy-ridding!" Jeremy shouted, making a dive for the buggies inside.

"No fair! You always get to buggy ride." Ye Eun him aside to get inside first.

Coordinator rolled her eyes as she looked to Shin Woo. "Are we dealing with a bunch of teenagers here or what?"

Shin Woo just laughed. "Yeah, but they're so cute."

* * *

After the shopping and some other party preparations, Jeremy and Shin Woo returned home around eleven that morning.

Jeremy headed up the stairs to the dorm determined to find out what happened between his cousin. He was going to find out even if he had to do some snooping._  
_

Luckily for Jeremy, the man he needed to talk to the most was right in front of him. Mi Nam was reading a book at the table. _It's weird to see him doing something like that. It makes him look so peaceful._

"Do you know a girl named Cho Ye Eun?" He slammed his hands down on the table, trying to get Mi Nam's attention. The younger didn't move a muscle- _except_ to turn a page of his book.

"Why?" His eyes didn't leave the novel. He tried to block out what Jeremy said, but it was impossible. _Why is this guy asking about my ex?_ "Answer my question." Mi Nam demanded.

"Not before you answer mine."

Mi Nam put his book down, eyes narrowed. "Yes, I knew a girl named Ye Eun. She was my sister's friend in high school."

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all. Now could you leave? I would like to continue reading."

"It's not like you were really reading! I know how you like to look at the words and pretend you understand to make yourself feel smart."

"Jeremy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Mi Nam snapped. "And how dare you call me illiterate when you nearly misspelled the whole song you wanted to put on our new mini-album? It was like decoding a message."

"Hey! That's not even fair! I wrote that song when I was half-sleep!" Jeremy attempted to defend himself.

"I bet you can't even spell half the things you say."

"Mi-" Jeremy groaned. _No, we're not here to start a fight. We're here to find out what happened to Ye Eun!_ "Fine. Okay. If you tell me why you and Ye Eun broke up, I'll be out your way."

"That is none of your business. And who is she to you anyway, huh?"

"My cousin."

Go Mi Nam nearly choked on his spit. "Excuse me?"

"Cho Ye Eun is my cousin. She's like my best friend, my sister. But I think I know why she never bothered to tell me that she dated you." He began to walk away. _What a waste of my time. It's no-brainer why no one would want to deal with him._

Go Mi Nam shot up out of his seat and ran in front of Jeremy, blocking attempt to get back into the dorm. "You have no idea what happened between us! So don't go around assuming that I did anything to her!"

"If you're determined to make yourself not look like a bad guy, explain."

"You really want to know? I don't want to tarnish the angelic view you have of your _dear _cousin."

"Just tell me."

With a hesitant sigh he started, "She…"It was always hard for him to explain to people what happened. "…left me. We were together for over four years and she dropped me like a bad habit." It was hard, in part, because no one ever believed that someone would do that to him. Leave Go Mi Nam? They had to be crazy. And yet it happened. The light that Ye Eun brought to his life leaving him cold and alone.

"What?" It didn't make any sense to him.

"After we got out of high school, we were supposed to live together. She was so excited- and every time I was off work and she wasn't in school, we'd go look at apartments. We finally found 'the one' after about a month of searching. God, she was picky when it came anything that had to do with that apartment. '_Go Mi Nam, this is our first place together. Everything has to be perfect_. _It's the beginning to our new lives.' _"Jeremy could tell that Mi Nam's feelings for his cousin were strong."What _bullshit_."

He had never seen Go Mi Nam like this before. His emotions were clearly showing in his eyes, even though he tried to act like he wasn't hurt.

"Around the same time," Mi Nam continued, "I met Manager Ma and I knew things were really going to get better. Then all of a sudden, she disappeared. She didn't answer her phone calls or texts. I went by her family's home and nobody knew where she went either. Really, I knew they weren't telling me something. Hell, I even called all of her friends. Finally, I was told she had ran off with some guy and called it 'studying abroad'."

"Oh." That was _really _bad. He couldn't believe Ye Eun did such a thing. It was so unlike her.

"What really got me was that she just left without a word. I wouldn't even have been mad if she told me. I just can't figure her out." He stopped himself before he got angry. "Now that you know don't ask me about her again. Don't even mention her name in front of me unless you really want to die. And, don't you _dare_ bring her around me. I don't want to see her face."

Jeremy inwardly groaned_. I guess her showing up at the party isn't a good idea._ _She must still care about him though. The way she talked about him showed it._

He remembered the year Go Mi Nam raved about. _So, that year she said was going 'abroad' she was doing this? __No_. S_omething about this picture doesn't seem right at all. Go Mi Nam was really the one hurt? How could he be...the victim?_

* * *

Go Mi Nam is really a deeply troubled soul.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Chapter Nine. It's here. You guys are used to long chapters, right? :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Go Mi Nam." Coordinator caught Mi Nam's attention. He'd been in sort of a daze since practically emptying his heart out about Ye Eun. Even though it was only two days ago, it felt like he'd just done it five minutes ago. It still burned in his mouth to say those things. He didn't really want to speak so ill of someone he had loved so much, but he had no choice. "Turn your head this way." He turned as Coordinator applied makeup under his heavily darkened eyes.

She sighed. "Is there something bothering you?" Coordinator could feel it. It was practically emanating off of him like B.O. He'd shown up ten minutes late for preparations for today's photo shoot, dragging his feet and looking like death. It was a good thing Coordinator Wang liked challenges.

"Bothering me?" Oh, he didn't have to even think about that one. But, how could he possibly explain all of what he was going though to Coordinator in the next five minutes? "...If the person you loved more than anything just showed up in your life again after being gone for what felt like a lifetime, would you give them a second chance?" There were so many times Go Mi Nam wanted to just stop what he was doing and find Ye Eun to just tell her how much he loved her- everything aside. With Jeremy bringing her back up again, he couldn't help but feel like he was going to run into her again.

"Hmm." She said, moving quickly to Mi Nam's hair. "Everyone deserves a second chance, I suppose. There's someone you feel that way about?"

"Maybe." He played with his shirt hem. "It's a complicated situation."

"Everything about you is a 'complicated' situation, Mi Nam." He couldn't help but agree with that to some extent. "But really, you should try to get more rest. I've had to use one tube of concealer on your left eye alone- not to mention you walked in looking like a zombie from the Night of the Living Dead."

He groaned. "I'm so sorry, Coordinator. I'm a zombie. Zombie want food. Feed zombie." He clawed at Coordinator's hand playfully, pretending he was going to eat her hand. 

"Mi Nam- stop!" She hit him on the head, ruffling his perfectly straightened hair. "Darn. See what you made me do?" She quickly re-straightened it with a comb. "We don't have time to waste! You've a got a photo shoot and I've got a nail appointment at nine."

"Can I just not go?" He whined, wanting to put his head down, however Coordinator stopped him before he did.

Coordinator gave Mi Nam the _I-know-you-did-not-just-say-that_ look.

"Bear with it." She put her hands on his shoulders. "I know you can." She pushed his chair around towards the door.

"No, I can't." He continued to gripe, getting up. "My photo shoot is with Jeremy. Why in the world do I have to have do a shoot with Jeremy? Of all people? Why can't it be with Jessica from SNSD?"

They left the room together, Mi Nam taking Coordinator's arm and making her walk with him to the room the shoot was to take place in.

"The fans want it. That's the obvious answer. They think it's 'cute' when you guys are together. And you guys are the cutest in A.N Jell."

"Noona! How could you say such a thing? Sure Jeremy's cute, but I'm good level above him. You know, somewhere in the 'sexy' category?"

She laughed. "Sorry. When I think about you I don't think 'sexy'."

"Well, there must be someone you think is sexy then. Who do you think is the sexiest in A.N Jell? And be honest."

"What kind of question is this?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not answering that."

"Oh, come on." Mi Nam urged.

Coordinator Wang actually thought about it. _Tae Kyung is sort of bad boy 'sexy' while Shin Woo is just…perfect. _She normally would haven't have let herself off the hook for thinking that way but it was the truth. Ever since she spent that day out with Shin Woo, they'd been conversing more than usual. He was just so easy to keep a conversation with.

"Thinking that hard, huh?" Mi Nam snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Why are you asking me this again?"

"I want an opinion from a woman- not a fan girl."

"Any girl you ask is going to be slightly biased, I hope you know that."

"Let me guess." He stopped, looking Coordinator up and down. "You chose Shin Woo."

"Shin Woo? No." She denied quickly. "Why would you even assume that?"

"Tae Kyung would be the obvious one, but you're Coordinator Wang. Tae Kyung doesn't do it for you. Plus, he's taken. Judging by your tastes, you would look for someone that's not only attractive but has a good personality. You didn't choose me because well, I'm me. And, Jeremy only falls under the cute category. That leaves Shin Woo." Mi Nam snickered. He was right on point. "Oh that and the fact, it's written all over your face."

Coordinator thanked god when she saw the door number behind Go Mi Nam's head.

"Oh, look where we are Mi Nam? You should go in before you're late." She pushed him through the door. He didn't even have time to fight it.

Mi Nam was pushed into a large room with a white back drop and small camera crew. Jeremy was sitting on a small loveseat on the side, next to a wrack of clothes- looking bored with life.

Go Mi Nam, feeling like the asshole he usually was, snuck quietly up behind up. He flicked him on the back of the forehead. "Ouch." Jeremy turned around. "First you're late and then you decide to hit me?"

"My entertainment is at your expense." He sighed, jumping over the loveseat to sit beside him. "So when do we start this thing?"

"When ever the photographer gets here." Jeremy rested his hand in his palm on the arm of the loveseat.

"None of these people are the head photographer, huh? And I was rushed here for nothing."

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"There's a theme to this shoot. I just can't remember what…" Go Mi Nam yawned. _We are up rather early in the morning for the shoot. _

"Mi Nam and Jeremy: _An Intimate Look_. I thought you'd be the one to remember when President Ahn told us." Jeremy replied, as Mi Nam laid back on the loveseat. "It's going to be released next month with an article."

"Intimate?" Go Mi Nam cocked his eyebrow. "We're not getting naked are we?"

"Why would we get naked for a photo shoot? We're not porn stars. Seriously? You've been to these things before." Mi Nam couldn't believe it, but Jeremy had got one up on him with that.

Before Go Mi Nam reply back, someone busted through the door.

"I'm so so sorry I'm late everyone! But I'm here now and let's get to business! Where are those cuties?" The person was in fact the photographer, who was a plump woman in her late thirties with a bob cut.

"Ah." She stopped in front of Mi Nam and Jeremy, catching their attention. "I'm going to have fun with you two."

Jeremy and Mi Nam looked at each other, with fear in their eyes.

"My name is Choi Anna. But you can just call me Photographer Choi." She paused. "Now that the introductions are done follow me! We've got to get you out of those clothes!"

* * *

He should have known it. He should have known that when the theme for the photography session was announced that was what it really meant. He was going to have to get 'intimate' with Go Mi Nam. At best, Jeremy thought they'd have to make little physical contact. He was wrong.

This photo session was split into two themes: 'bedtime' and 'playtime'- with about five sets of photos for each set. Photographer Choi went on to say, _"It's going to be a super fan girl fantasy to see Jeremy and Mi Nam this close and do all these things together. Of course, I want you guys to have fun with it too. Act natural."_

Oh, if one thing was the hardest to do.

The playground session came first since it was outside. Jeremy and Mi Nam first went on the swings, before Photographer Choi recommended they blew bubbles. And when they did so, Photographer Choi asked them to get a bit more personal.

"Closer! Get closer!" Mrs. Choi put her camera down for a second. "_Aigoo_. Stop looking so awkward."

Jeremy and Mi Nam both did this with hesitation, not really wanting to touch each other.

Jeremy, who had the bubble wand in his hand, lifted it up as Mi Nam scooted closer to him. _It isn't that bad, I guess- being close to him._

Mi Nam had the same train of thought, weirdly enough. _We're touching_. _This is weird_. _Why doesn't it feel as awkward as I_ _think it should_? He put his hand below Jeremy's on the wand.

Then Mi Nam did something which was out of character for him- and got cheek to cheek with Jeremy, so they could blow out the wand together.

"Wonderful, boys wonderful." Photographer Choi praised them. "When I count to three, blow the bubbles, okay? 1, 2, 3."

For some reason, when they both pursed their lips together to blow, it made Jeremy feel like he was indirectly kissing him, since they were so close. He didn't let his eyes go astray, but he couldn't help but observe what little of Mi Nam he could see out of his peripheral version. _Mi Nam's lips they're so…soft looking? Moments when he's not yelling or not being totally conceited he…just looks so much like his sister._ He wondered if they had switched places again, but he knew that wasn't the case. There was a side to him that Jeremy didn't see, a sweeter side that Ye Eun claimed was there. One day, he hoped he would get to see it.

After the bubble blowing, Photographer Choi literally told them to go play. "Just go play, boys." Photographer Choi advised. "Act like we're not here."

"Ah, so we're supposed to pretend like we're being followed around by paparazzi while we're at a photo shoot? I don't know about this lady. She's kind of coo-coo." Mi Nam laughed to himself, heading towards the monkey bars.

Jeremy tapped Mi Nam on the shoulder. "Tag. You're it."

"What? You little sh-" Before Mi Nam could even get out an expletive Jeremy was on the run. "Where do you think you're going? Get back here and un-_tag _me!"

Jeremy kept sprinting. "You'll never get me!" He stopped for a second to taunt, sticking his tongue out. "Ha ha ha!" He was at least ten feet away and over a gigantic sand box.

Mi Nam started running and made a great jump, tackling, well more like pouncing on Jeremy.

Jeremy was completely stunned. The way Mi Nam flew made Jeremy think he was a living scene out of the Matrix. "What you didn't know was that I set the standard for long jump in high school!" He laughed, mischievously. "So before you try to play tag with me, know what you're dealing with! You're it!" When Go Mi Nam played a game, he played it with his all.

They both got up out of ground, Jeremy practically felt defeated. But, he couldn't lose. "Go Mi Nam! Prepare to meet your maker!"

It was crazy, but Mi Nam was actually having fun playing around with Jeremy. But he didn't want to admit that to anyone, especially...himself.

As he ran out of bound of the camera, Photographer Choi made a last minute sprint to catch of the glory of their tagging game.

It didn't take Jeremy long to catch up and within a hot second, Mi Nam felt warm hands wrap around his middle, unknowingly he smiled, his brain tricking him into thinking it was someone else. "Got you!" He heard Jeremy scream.

"Damn." He cursed, snapping out of it.

"Adorable! Mi Nam- that look on your face when Jeremy snuck up behind you is just precious. On to the next scene!"

Jeremy let go of Mi Nam, and they stood in discomfort. Mi Nam ignored those feelings, however. "What are you standing there for? You heard Photographer Choi. Let's go." He yelled.

_Sensitive? I think not. And I'm supposed to do a 'bedtime' theme with this guy? He might try to suffocate me with the pillow again. _Jeremy followed along with the rest of the camera crew and band mate.

* * *

Even though Hwang Tae Kyung entered the Peach Maid Café quietly, his entrance caused quite a stir. A tall man with sunglasses and clad in designer clothes, Tae Kyung was always a sight to behold.

He walked up towards the cash register and ordering area of the café, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Cho Ye Eun?"

"Ye Eun?" The girl at the register smiled. "Hold on." She left the counter and went to a door labeled _employees only_ in pink bubble letters.

A few minutes later, Ye Eun came out with the cashier.

"Can I help you sir?" She gazed at the tall man, mysteriously. She didn't know exactly who he was, but he asked for her by name.

"Coffee. Black. And make it snappy, I have other things to do."

Within seconds she knew who was. "Tae Kyung Oppa?" She jumped, attracting attention to both her and Tae Kyung.

"The goal here is to keep anonymity. Can you be quiet f?" He almost forgot who he was dealing with. He remembered his first encounter with Jeremy's cousin. She was so excited to meet him. _Even though she talks way too much- you can never be bored with her._

"Oh, right, sorry. What are you doing here?" She led him to an empty table.

"I need your help with something." He sat down.

"_You _need _my_ help?" She pointed towards herself.

"Yes."

She swiftly looked out the window and up to the sky. "That's weird; I don't see any pigs flying. Actually, it's a rather clear day-"

"I'm serious."

"I never said you weren't. I was just checking for pigs."

Tae Kyung got impatient. "Where's my coffee?"

"Coffee? Oh my! I'm sorry. I forgot. I'll go get that for you." Ye Eun scrambled back over to the counter.

"Who's that handsome stranger?" Ellie, her co-manager asked. Ye Eun quickly grabbed a cup and poured it out the pitcher.

"Uh, well, he's just a friend."

"If you say so." She went on the count the money in the register.

Ye Eun ran back over to Tae Kyung and put down his coffee, taking a seat in front of him.

"For a waitress you're rather inattentive." If he didn't remind her he probably wouldn't have gotten his coffee.

"Tae Kyung, as my friend Ellie probably told you, I'm on my break right now and I'm freaking hungry. So, what do you need?" She was a bit snappy with him, considering the fact she was so hungry.

"Advice." He said simply, sipping his coffee.

"From me? Of all people? Honestly, I'm the last person you should ask-" Ye Eun was in no position give anyone advice.

"I need…_ woman_ advice."

"Did I hear…you, Hwang Tae Kyung, say you needed woman advice?" Ye Eun was really confused now. "You couldn't go to Shin Woo?"

He coughed. "No."

"Omo- Tae Kyung, is it possible that you were too..._embarrassed_?"

"That's- that's not it. I just need woman advice from a woman."

"You don't have any girls that are friends?"

"No. All I have is a line of bitter ex-girlfriends and your dead crazy if you think I'm asking the likes of someone like Yoo He Yi for advice."

Ye Eun adjusted her maid hat. "I see."

"Besides that, Mi Nyu mentioned something about going to high school with you. So you're the only girl I know that knows Mi Nyu like that. That's why I need you to help me."

"Okay." She clapped her hands together. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm going to propose to her." Tae Kyung hardly ever asked for help and it was hard for him to word. "But I don't have a definite plan yet. And I'd like some...outside input?"

Ye Eun squealed. "Oh my, you're going to propose! That's so romantic!" She stopped though. "How long have you been dating again?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He smiled. Ye Eun did the same. It wasn't often she got to talk to the A.N Jell members, especially Tae Kyung, and seeing him smile was a rarity.

"She must really make you happy for you to smile when you talk about her like that. Oh, you guys are so cute! Your children are going to be adorable! How many are you going to have?" She spoke her sentence so fast Tae Kyung could've sworn she just broke a world record. Ye Eun could talk a man to death.

"Children?" Tae Kyung was caught off guard. That was something he hadn't even thought about. "Those..._things_?" It's not that he completely hated them, it was just sometimes he really couldn't stand them.

"You know she's going to want them! She loves children! How many do you want, Tae Kyung?"

Tae Kyung felt a migraine coming on just from the word 'children'. "Let's get on topic please."

"Okay! So, you want to propose to Mi Nyu in a romantic yet creative way that'll sweep her up off her feet?"

"Essentially."

"You came to the right person." Ye Eun wasn't a relationship expert but she sure would try her best.

"Hey-" He put his finger up to stop her from running it. "Before you say anything more, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You tell no one, not even Jeremy, that we met today."

"Whatever fits your fancy."

* * *

Jeremy rested his head on the table. "Today was so exhausting."

Ye Eun put down a glass of warm strawberry-banana milk with a straw for her cousin. It was around the middle of her shift when her cousin came through the doors of the Peach Maid Café, with a shiny red box in his hand.

Now that her shift was over and most of the people had left, she could finally talk to him.

She sat down in front of him. "Tell me about it." She sighed, playing with her fingers on the table. "But what's got you down?"

"I had a photo shoot with Go Mi Nam."

"That doesn't sound too horrible." Ye Eun giggled. "I can't wait to see those pictures!"

He took the straw and put in the glass, and taking a big sip while gazing at his cousin disdainfully.

"Aw, don't give me that look."

He kept on sipping. Of course he couldn't keep that look when he was drinking his favorite milk.

"So, what's in box?"

He stopped sipping to reply. "Birthday present."

"Mi Nam's?"

"Hm." He nodded. "One for Mi Nam and Mi Nyu."

"You actually got him one? I'm shocked."

"Yeah well…It's nothing really."

"What'd you get?" Ye Eun hunched over in excitement, grabbing the wrapped box .

"Hulk hands and a gift basket from that really nice-smelling store."

"You mean, Bath and Body Works?"

"Yeah. That. Everything smelled so good in there. I even brought something for you!" He pulled a small red perfume bottle from his pocket. "Raspberry Bliss." He handed it to her. It was the size of her palm and shaped like a raspberry, with little red jewels encrusted around the cap. He shivered. "Even saying the name makes me feel sexy."

Ye Eun absolutely loved raspberries, so of course she was delighted. "Oh, Jeremy you're the best! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for my Ye Eun." He smiled.

"But wait-" She held the raspberry shaped vile in her hand. "Did you say you got Mi Nam 'hulk hands'?" Ye Eun remembered the time Mi Nam tried to rip through his shirt like the hulk- and how he failed horribly because he lacked the muscles. She put the bottle in her pocket, right beside the picture she carried with her always.

"Yep. I asked Mi Nyu and she said that 'he loved the hulk'. So I just got him a little something too...it's not much. He can't complain I didn't get him anything."

"But it's still something." Ye Eun chuckled again. "I'm sure he'll like it."

Jeremy took this opportunity to see if Ye Eun would open up about Mi Nam. After all, she was the one who continued to talk about him. "Could I ask you something? It's about Mi Nam-"

"No." She replied flat out, not even letting him finish. Ye Eun knew what he was trying to do.

"Ye Eun, come on." What was so bad that she just couldn't bear to tell him?

"I said it once and I'm not going to say it again: I don't want to talk about it."

Jeremy still pressed on, wanting to know the truth. "Ye Eun, that year you said you were studying abroad- did you really just leave him to be with another guy? That's what he told me. It's not what I want to believe but you haven't told me anything. Do I believe him?" Jeremy was almost afraid to continue asking. "If you don't want me to, then tell me what really happened."

The air between his cousin and him got tense. "After what I tell you next, On Yu, you're really going to hate me." She stopped, her voice low. He'd never heard Ye Eun like this and that made him genuinely worried.

"There are few people that know this beyond mom and dad." She said all of her words agonizingly slow, because it pained her so much. "I've only recently started to tell other people. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but you are still one of the first people I've told..."

"There's so much you've already kept from me- what more could there be?" He was still bitter over the fact that Ye Eun hadn't told him what she told him until recently. His perception of his cousin had already been altered.

She pulled a picture out of her dress pocket, unfolded it, and pushed it towards him. "This is the truth of why I left."

Jeremy picked it up. It was a picture of an adorable little girl. She had on a yellow dress and a matching bow, with black shoulder length hair. "Who…who is this?" The girl looked just like…_Ye Eun_.

"Min Jee." She exhaled deeply, hands shaky. "My daughter."

* * *

:O


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The photo of Min Jee was still in Jeremy's hand. "_Daughter_?" He repeated. "This is really...unbelievable." It's not like he could dispute it with her. The girl looked like her, and if there was one thing he could swear on his life it would be that Ye Eun hardly ever told a lie. Nevertheless, this was more than he was prepared to hear. Jeremy was fighting hard not to lose his cool. The result of which was him sitting in absolutely emotionless and motionless state. A couple of minutes passed, as Jeremy tried to figure out what to say next. Ye Eun didn't know how to break the silence, and kept her head down.

Finally, Jeremy made a movement, getting up slowly, abandoning his milk and gift box.

"Jeremy, where are you going?" Ye Eun was scared at the state she put her cousin in.

He came over to her steadily, grabbing her by the hand. "Come with me."

She didn't question him on as to where. Ye Eun just followed wherever he felt like leading.

Jeremy led them all the way outside into the parking lot, stopping them in front of Ye Eun's little blue car. This was about as private as they could get without getting in the car and driving somewhere else. Dusk was approaching fast, the sun already dipping down in the sky.

Ye Eun slightly leaned on to her car, fiddling with her thumbs, while Jeremy paced around trying to keep his composure.

"This... Ye Eun..." He stopped in front of her. "This is just too much." Where would he even begin? The bitterness he had before could just make him laugh compared to how completely betrayed he felt. "You got pregnant with some other guy's child? That's_ really_ why you left isn't it?" He shouted, throwing the picture of Min Jee on the ground. "I can't believe you would do something like this!"

Ye Eun gasped, hastily picking up the picture of her daughter off the ground. She knew Jeremy wasn't going to take it well, but he was doing better than she thought he would. It was still a shock that he threw the picture of the child, this innocent child, onto the ground. Ye Eun folded the picture and put in back in her pocket. She stayed quiet, letting Jeremy continue to rant.

Everything felt so surreal to him. "I was fine with you dating Go Mi Nam but you doing this? I had so much trust in you! I trusted you the _most_! For you to keep this all a secret from me shows me that you not only didn't trust me, it shows me that I can't trust you."

Hearing those words truly hurt Ye Eun. "Keeping this from you was painful." She finally spoke again, her voice quivering. "It was something I didn't want to do. I know I broke your trust, but the reason I didn't tell you wasn't because I didn't trust you. I wanted to tell you for so long, but I just couldn't. I know this is a lot to take in right now, but please let me explain. _Please_."

At Ye Eun's last plea, Jeremy turned and began to walk away. "Explain? You've said enough." He didn't want to listen to anything she had say.

She grabbed him by the arm to keep him from leaving. "I never cheated."

"What?" It took a minute for that sentence to process through his brain. He spun around back to his cousin. "Then...you're telling me it's Go Mi Nam's?"

She didn't respond. It didn't need to be said for him to know it.

He gulped uncomfortably before inquiring once more. "It's Mi Nam's child, isn't it?"

Ye Eun merely nodded.

Jeremy could've been hit senseless with a bag of bricks at that moment. _These things only happen in dramas, right? These things happen to other people. Not...not my Ye Eun._

"So," He tried to piece the story all together, logically and chronologically._ "_The year you told everyone you went to study abroad it was really this? You didn't really leave Korea at all, did you?"

"I didn't." She delayed. "I told my friends I went abroad and that's what they told him. One of my friends probably fed them that I '_cheated_'."

"Why?" 'Why' was only the base of the many questions that he had going through his mind.

"I wasn't ready. I wasn't to raise a child especially not straight out of high school. Mi Nam was so working hard to become an idol and he was already getting popular. Having a kid was out of the question for the both of us. A week after I found out, I packed my things and told my friends and our family I was leaving to study abroad. I was not only afraid, but shamed to tell anyone, especially you." Her eyes became watery. This had to be the hardest thing to explain for Ye Eun, a sour taste that wouldn't escape from her mouth.

"Mom and dad were so mad when they found out, Jeremy. Dad _hated_ Go Mi Nam. When I said I was leaving to be with him, he went ballistic." Ye Eun exhaled. "Dad took me to the nearest abortion clinic. He told me to just get rid of it while I had the chance." She was crying now, tears were streaming down her face, black from her mascara.

"But you couldn't, could you?"

She shook her head. "So he gave me another option. Leave Mi Nam and give her up for adoption and _'Come back like it never happened.'_" Ye Eun's voice was now strained.

He pulled his cousin into his arms. _It must have been so hard for her._ His uncle, her father, was always a strict man. He didn't know that he really went that far as he did because of his hatred of Go Mi Nam. "Ye Eun, don't cry, please." He gently patted her back as she continued to cry on his shoulder. "I care about you. I always will. Please don't be afraid of telling me anything ever again."

"I won't. I promise." Ye Eun pulled away, eyes rimmed red.

Jeremy took a tissue out of his pocket. "Here." He handed it to her.

"Thank you." She wiped her eyes, carrying on her story. "I wasn't going to give up that child for anything and I told them that. They instantly disowned me. So, I left. I didn't know where I was going. I just needed to get away.

Even though Jeremy was still shocked at the fact that his cousin at what his cousin had done, he understood her situation.

"I'm sorry, On Yu. I'm so sorry that I never told you. I'm a despicable person, I know. I just hope you can forgive me."

He grabbed her by the shoulder, looking straight into her eyes. "You are not and never will be a despicable person. Ye Eun, I do love you. Remember that." Jeremy sighed. "But I'm not the only one you need to say these things to." Jeremy said simply and calmly.

"Do you know how many nights I've agonized over this? Telling Mi Nam that he has a child is not the easiest thing to come out and say."

"Okay, I know. Telling Mi Nam something like that would be bad." Jeremy knew his reaction would be out of this world. "Bringing a child into his life would certainly be a shock and cause a scandal. But still, he needs to know Ye Eun. I stand behind that. If you want, I can help you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "And how would you do that?" Ye Eun was truly curious as to how he could possibly help.

"I...um...I don't know. I'll think of something." He groaned in frustration, running his finger through his hair. "How did you even get yourself in this?"

"There's not a day that goes by I'm not upset with myself for what happened. But ever since I took her back, I've been working hard to make a good home for us and to become a good mother. I have a place of my own now and a steady job. I'm doing better than I've ever have."

"You're going to do this and not tell him?"

"I know I made a _huge _mistake not telling him but it's better for the both of us if he doesn't know. It is selfish, but I don't have much of a choice. Go Mi Nam won't want anything to do with her. He told me from his own mouth he can't stand children. And if even if my some miracle he does, it'll cause a scandal and everything that he's worked so hard for will be ruined. You even said it yourself. I can't put him through that-"

"Are you crazy?" Jeremy cut her off, utterly shocked at Ye Eun's words. "You can't just stay in the dark and let your daughter grow up without her father- without knowing who he is just because you want to protect _him_!"

"She knows who he is, Jeremy." She uttered softly. He admired his cousin for that, at least.

"Hasn't she asked about why she can't meet him? Why you aren't together?"

"I told her that '_Daddy's a very very busy person and she'll get to see him one day.'_"

Her phone then started to vibrate. Ye Eun knew what this alarm was for. "Ah. Jeremy, I'm sorry. It's five. I have to go pick Min Jee up from preschool."

In a flash, Ye Eun took her keys out, unlocking the car with the push of a button.

"I'll go with you."

"Huh?"

"I'm coming with you."

"If you want, I can't stop you." She opened her open car door, getting in and starting the ignition. "Hurry up, get in."

* * *

Mi Nyu rolled over in her bed expecting to bump into her boyfriend. She didn't. "Tae Kyung?" She felt around on the bed for him before opening her sleepy eyes. Go Mi Nyu popped out of bed_. He hardly gets out of bed this early… _

That's when she realized that it wasn't early. "Oh no!" Mi Nyu slipped into panic mode. "Breakfast!" This was not the way she wanted to start off her birthday. She got up and ran to bathroom to hop in the shower. But before she got into the bathroom, she saw a sticky note in Tae Kyung's handwriting stuck to the door.

**_Stop panicking and just take a shower. After you shower make sure to wake up that bottom feeder that has a room next to us._**

**_P.S I purposely unset your alarm. It annoyed me. _**

As Mi Nyu read the sticky note a wave of relief went over her. "Well, that explains why my alarm didn't go off. But...wake up my brother?"

She took her time taking a shower and dressing, before sneaking over to her brother's room.

The dorm was creepily quiet. "Where is everyone?" It gave her a bit of an eerie feeling, but she did as she was told, going to her brother's room.

Once there, she found another note on his door.

**After you wake him up, come out! We're having breakfast outside. **

**Oh, and if he doesn't want to get up throw the nearest object! Works like a charm. ^^ **

Well, apparently this note was written by Jeremy. She chortled lightly, opening her brother's door.

"Are you awake?" She tip toed over to his bed, almost tripping over the various beer cans, food wrappers, clothes and god knows what scattered across his room.

Her brother rolled over in his bed. "I don't care what it is. I want to sleep."

"Oppa," She whispered, going over to his bedside. "It's almost nine. It's time to get up." Mi Nyu shook him softly.

He covered himself hastily with his blankets. "I just said '_I don't care_'." Mi Nam muffled through his blankets. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Mi Nyu sighed. Her brother always had a particularly bad attitude in the morning.

"Mi Nam." She used her coaxing voice, trying to tug the blankets off of him. He wouldn't budge.

"NO! The light is the enemy! All parties affiliated with the light will be annihilated!" He screamed from under his blankets. This started a battle of tug of war between Mi Nam and his sister.

"Does it have to feel like I'm going into war every time I step foot in your room?" She pulled his blankets forward.

"That's why I told you to stop." He tugged right back. "You trying to wake me is futile."

She gave one intense tug and Mi Nam's blanket was on the floor.

"Oh, god…The light…I'm burning." He failed around in his bed like a kid having a tantrum. Mi Nam grabbed a pillow to cover his face, not only from the light, but from his sister. "Please, I beg of you. Leave me be." He griped from behind the pillow.

Mi Nyu stared at her brother's bed. He had candy wrappers all around his bed. She hadn't seen all of this before.

"What is this?" This was Mi Nyu's worst nightmare. "Oppa!" She took the pillow out of his hand and he sat up in his bed. "When was the last time you saw your floor?"

He seriously pondered that question. "Maybe…in January? I think I was the reason our last cleaning lady quit." He chuckled. "But..now that I think about it it has been awhile. But, Mi Nyu…I'll work on it. I promise." He smiled.

She crossed her arms not even able to form a response.

Go Mi Nyu yanked her brother out of bed and he stood in front of her with deeply darkened eyes.

"Your eyes?"

"Yeah, makeup does wonders doesn't it?" Barely anyone could tell he was this sleep deprived.

She sighed again.

"You aren't mad are you?"

"No, of course not." She smiled. Mi Nam knew her no really meant, 'not yet.'

"Okay. Just remember you can't be mad! It's our birthday! My other half can't be mad. Because if you're mad, I'll be hulk angry all day."

"Hulk angry?"

"Hulk angry! Hulk Smash!" He pretended he was the hulk, his fists clenched, play hitting his sister. "Hulk Smash Mi Nyu!"

Moments like this reminded her of when they were smaller. "Stop being silly." She smiled. "Since you're awake, let's go to breakfast "

"What are you talking about? I've been asleep this whole time-" He attempted to dive for the bed.

Mi Nyu caught him by the back of the shirt. "You're _not_ going back to sleep. It's already late and according to Manager Ma you've actually got some things to take care of today… "

Mi Nyu continued to pull her brother along as he shouted, "You're going to make me go limp!"

"What! No, don't!" Within seconds Mi Nam slunk to the floor, making his sister drag him out the room.

Out of all the stunts he pulled, that made her the most irritated. When Mi Nam really didn't want to do something, he would just turn into a pile of mass. Every year he'd find something to go limp about, first day of school, doctors or dentists appointments. Mi Nam justified his actions by saying, _"If you want me to do something you've get to give me good incentive!"_

"Mi Nam! Get up!" She continued to drag him all the way out of his room and into the hallway. They were going to hit the stairs soon.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because I don't want to roll you down the stairs."

"You wouldn't dare." His sister hadn't gone anything bad since they were like…seven. Why would she start now?

"I _so_ would."

Mi Nam knew his sister was too much of a goody-two-shoes to do something that potentially dangerous to him. "You won't." He finally got up. "Because, I'll walk down."

Her mouth dropped. "Why didn't you get up earlier?"

"Well it just so happened your half-threat gave me incentive." He said nonchalantly, hooking his hand with hers. "Now come on."

They went down the stairs together. "Where in the hell is everybody?" Mi Nam reiterated Mi Nyu's thoughts in words.

Mi Nam looked around. "Aren't they supposed to be in the kitchen making our seaweed soup?"

"Actually, Oppa..." She almost forgot about the note. "Jeremy said we're having breakfast outside."

"In the sun?"

"Yes!"

"All right. But only because I love you."

Hand in hand, the pair stepped out onto the veranda.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" _A chorus of voices shout as both Mi Nyu and Nam are shocked beyond belief. Standing out in the sun was Jeremy, Shin Woo, Tae Kyung, Manager Ma, Coordinator Wang, He Yi and more. Even some of Mi Nam and Mi Nyu's old friends were there- including Ye Eun, who was trying to be off putting and unrecognizable to her ex-boyfriend by wearing Groucho glasses.

There were four tables set outside; two of which were filled with so much food, Mi Nyu thought she had stepped outside into a restaurant. The table closest to them had plates, and places for people to sit as well as food while the other had finger food and drinks. The last table was piled with gifts.

"Oppa, did you know about this?" Go Mi Nyu tugged on her brother's arm.

He grinned, "I'm just as stunned as you are." _I said I didn't want a party and these idiots threw me one anyway...?_

"Mi Nam!" He Yi ran over to his side, pushing Mi Nyu out the way. "Happy birthday honey."

Go Mi Nyu didn't take this to offense though. She was his girlfriend. She just went on and basked in the glory of the beautiful décor her friends had set up.

He Yi kissed him on the cheek but his eye couldn't seem to leave the mysterious girl in the mask. _Who is this tacky girl wearing a mask at my/our birthday party? Must be one of Mi Nyu's old friends to be here, I suppose. _

Tae Kyung wanted to puke in his mouth at the sight of the He Yi/Mi Nam lovey-doveyness. "Mi Nyu! Come here." He shouted. She did as she was told, practically running over to him.

Go Mi Nyu was still stunned. There were two bowls of seaweed soup; she knew were for her and her brother.

"Eat to your heart's content." Shin Woo expressed.

"Did you guys make all this?" She continued to observe it.

"Well, mostly Coordinator, Ye Eun and Shin Woo-hyung." Jeremy laughed, standing next to her. "Tae Kyung tried to personally make you seaweed soup but it tasted- _bleh._"

"Jeremy, what happens in the kitchen stays in the kitchen." Tae Kyung warned. "So zip it."

Mi Nyu was still touched however, "You guys still did this all for me and my brother. And I'm very thankful." She turned to Tae Kyung. "It didn't matter how it tasted, Tae Kyung. It's the thought that counts. I'm happy that you made something for me." Mi Nyu hugged him.

Tae Kyung fought with himself, trying not to smile, but it escaped as he gently pulled away from Mi Nyu. "Yeah...well...happy birthday." It was amazing how Tae Kyung could turn into a piling bubble of mess.

"But Ye Eun." Mi Nyu questioned, glancing around. She had invited her to dinner and wondered if she came to the party. "Is she here?"

The second Mi Nam heard his sister speak her name he froze up.

"Honey?" He Yi tried getting his attention.

"No, she couldn't make it." He made a glimpse at Jeremy as he convincingly lied to his sister.

"What?" Go Mi Nam came back to earth.

"You were zoning out. Are you okay?" He Yi's voice made him smile.

"It's fine, baby." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go eat."

"Does anybody know who that girl is the mask?" Mi Nam asked curiously. At this point, everyone was either sitting down and eating or standing and chatting.

"Hmm." Mi Nyu pondered. "Nope." She shrugged.

"Anybody?" He questioned again.

Everyone basically gave the same reply, and kept eating.

Mi Nam got up and walked over through the crowd of people standing and chatting, leaning on the bar next to the girl in the groucho glasses. "Hello stranger," He smiled. "I like your mustache."

Jeremy's attention was caught as his eyes rolled to the side to see what was going on. The only reason Ye Eun had shown up in the first place was to give Jeremy back the present he left at the cafe. Unknowingly, he set up a ploy to get her to come to the party.

_Ye Eun and Mi Nam…well; this could be a good thing. Or a bad thing. Let's just wait and see._ He kept his spot next to Mi Nyu, mindlessly continuing to eat.

He Yi had left about as quickly as she came- claiming to have other important business to attend to, while everyone else was sitting down, eating and chatting. Ye Eun just couldn't bear to sit at the same table as Mi Nam and choose to be as far away from the birthday boy as possible. She just took a drink and decided to stand, looking over the veranda. The view from the dormitory was nice after all.

Ye Eun tensed up. _Oh, he's right beside me. I didn't anticipate this_. Yet at the same time, she was grateful for this indirect opportunity to talk to him. "Thank you." She said in a deep tone, trying to hide her true voice. "I like…your face?"

He laughed. "Oh, well, I get that a lot." He stroked his own smooth skin chin. "I just don't what it is, but the ladies love me."

She giggled. _Wow, he's still as cocky as when I first met him._

"You wouldn't mind if I got to see the lady behind the glasses, would you?" He began to raise his hands up to take off her mask.

"Well …about that!" She stopped him. "I have this huge pimple. And…um, my face is just covered with them. So you can't!"

"Okay." He rested his head on the bar next to her, looking up at her. "Well then, mystery girl, if I can't see your face, can you at least tell me what your name is?"

"Uh, my name?" Ye Eun really regretted showing up to this party. She literally said the first name that popped into her head. "It's Su Jeun Yi."

"Ah, um, wow. That's an interesting name."

"That's what all my friends say." She laughed nervously.

"Ms. Jeun Yi, I don't think I've seen you around. You work for A.N Entertainment, right?"

_Come on, go along._ "I work as a janitor- night shift janitor. So, of course you've never seen me."

"A janitor?" Who in the hell invited this strange person to this party?

Her phone vibrated. This alarm was to remind her to take Min Jee out of school early for a doctor's appointment. "Excuse me."

"Wait." He was oddly drawn to this girl; but he couldn't figure out why.

"Huh?"

"You have something on your mustache." He picked it off, getting caught up in her eyes.

_Hazel green...they're gorgeous. _Wait… Something stirred inside of him. _I know these eyes. These eyes…_

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Jeun Yi?"

"Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"I'm positive."

"Then, do perhaps know a Cho Ye Eun?"

She just looked at him wordlessly for a moment before saying, "Excuse me. I need to go." Mi Nam sensed something funny as he watched the disguised girl quickly make an escape down the staircase.

It took at minute or so for Mi Nam to actually realize it. "_Those eyes_…" There is only one girl in the word with those eyes. _"Ye Eun."_ But the girl was already gone. _But no, it couldn't be her- could it?_

"Jeun Yi!" He screamed, flying down the staircase to catch up with her. "Jeun-" He looked side to side, before he saw her car- already far down the road.

Go Mi Nam stood plastered in the driveway. "Who was that girl?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

Mi Nam was determined to find out who that girl was. Without a second thought, he grabbed the helmet that was sitting on the seat of the Jeremy's motorcycle and hopped on. He was going to catch up to that car.

The fact that he was ditching his own party was minor to him. He'd apologize for it later. He had the strongest urge to follow that girl.

At the sound of a motorcycle ignition rumble, Jeremy got up from the table and broke out into a run. "No, no, no!" This was bad for a number of reasons. He knew what Mi Nam was going to do. "Hey! Mi Nam!" Jeremy tried running after his motorcycle and the crazy boy who just stole it. _Again_. This was not going to be good. He felt it in his gut and it began to worry him.

He stopped, panting. It was no good to run this far after eating and he could already feel a cramp coming on. _This idiot abandoned his own party and sister to catch Ye Eun...well, if he knew it was really her._.. Either way, it was out of his hands now.

The people at the party weren't all that stirred by Mi Nam's sudden departure- minus his sister and Jeremy.

"Did Jeremy and oppa just leave together?" Mi Nyu sat at the table, confused.

"Oh no." Shin Woo sipped his soup. "It could just be me, but it seems like he took after the girl in the mask. And Jeremy went after him. He's going to get a cramp trying to run like that after eating." He sighed. "Maybe he knows her?" Even he personally didn't know who the girl in the disguise was he gave her props for coming in Groucho glasses.

_Maybe it was an ex-girlfriend of his?_ Go Mi Nyu became concerned and instinctively wanted to call him. "I hope nothing bothered him." She took out her phone and sent him a text.

**_Oppa, you left so suddenly. You're alright, right?_**

"Who told her to even come dressed like that? She made a complete fool of herself. It's a birthday party not a masquerade party." At the end of his rant, Tae Kyung realized it. _Ye Eun that idiot_… _But why would Mi Nam be following her unless…they know each other somehow?_ "Mi Nyu, are you sure you didn't know who that girl was?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sure."

Her phone vibrated and she checked her text.

**_Don't worry your little face, Mi Nyu. I just went out to return something to her. I'll be back. :)_**

His text only partially reassured her.

Manager Ma shifted uncomfortably at Mi Nyu's words and Coordinator eyed him. "You…you know something don't you?"

"Me? No! Of course not. Coordinator Wang, this dish tastes fabulous. I didn't know you could cook so well-"

She got up and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him off to the side. "There is something very shady about this situation."

Manager Ma smiled. "Maybe, because we're under a tree?" He pointed upwards.

She folded her arms. "That girl…the one in the mask…you know who she is, don't you? Why did Go Mi Nam run after her?"

"Why would I? I mean, she's just…a girl...who has...a mask…" He was mumbling by the end of the sentence.

Coordinator narrowed her eyes. _This girl…maybe it's the same one Mi Nam was talking about the other day?_

"Alright alright. It's Cho Ye Eun." He spit out. "Remember her? Jeremy's cousin!"

She remembered her clearly for it was too hard to forget. It made sense why she was here. "Yes. But why did he run after her? Better yet, why was she in disguise?"

Manager Ma stood straight. "I'm at strict confidentiality not to tell. How would I look blabbing to people about his past? I'm a trustworthy Manager! I keep my promises."

"His past, huh?"

"See! I've already said too much!" Oh how he wished he could escape to that bowl of kimchi...

"Manager Ma. I'm going give you to the count of 3 to tell me or I _will_ throw you over the edge of this veranda. 1, 2-" Coordinator felt like she had a right to know.

"Go Mi Nam's ex girlfriend!" He held his fingers together in the form of a cross like he was protecting himself from a vampire.

"What? They dated? How did this fly under my radar?"

"They knew each other back in high school. Oh, I've said too much. Go Mi Nam made me swear never to tell anyone."

_Meanwhile..._

Go Mi Nam had sped up to the little blue car had held the mysterious girl._ A.N Entertainment's Janitor? I think not. _ Her car might have been small but it wasn't a crappy one. Matter of fact it was foreign. _Her janitor job salary probably couldn't even afford the down payment… _

Mi Nam just had to make sure it wasn't her. He promised himself he would turn back around once he confirmed it. If the girl in the car did happen to be Ye Eun, he didn't even know what he would even do or say to her.

First though, it would take getting beside her. Traffic was relatively busy and he was trying to make it so she didn't notice he was behind her. Of course, Ye Eun didn't notice a thing. She was too busy singing along to the radio.

After driving though the town for about twenty minutes, they reached a less crowded area, where she drove into driveway of a preschool- Sunshine Children Preschool.

"What could she be doing here?" He wondered. Even if it wasn't Ye Eun, the girl behind the mask was no older than him. He hovered by the gates as she pulled into the parking lot, and watched from the motorcycle.

There was woman in uniform, apparently a teacher there, and a little girl who stood outside on the steps in front of the school. The little girl looked rather familiar to him._ It's almost like the same face I saw in that dream. _It made him feel uneasy.

When the car stopped, the little girl started to jump up and down and shout, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

_"Mommy?" _His heart started to beat rapidly, desperate now more than ever to find out who the woman in the car was. He continued to observe steadily as she got out- running to the little girl. There was no doubt about it. It was indeed Cho Ye Eun.

"Ye Eun?" He whispered shakily to himself.

"Min Jee!" She hugged the little girl.

Go Mi Nam quickly turned his head away, continuing to sit, shocked to the point he couldn't move. _There's no way Ye Eun could have a kid...she's still one herself. How is this possible? But, it makes perfect sense now doesn't it? This is part of the reason she dropped contact with me. She's much happier without me... so much that she even started a family. Did I really make her that miserable?_ He slammed his fist on motorcycle, exhaling deeply._ Don't you dare get upset, Mi Nam._

It was inevitable however. Mi Nam restarted the ignition of the motorcycle, trying not to let tears fall and emotions consume him.

Upon his arrival back home, he spoke to hardly anyone. Then again, everyone had basically left. The only ones still lingering around were Manager Ma and Coordinator, who were helping with the cleaning. It had taken an hour and a half to get home, mostly because of traffic. If anyone had asked he just said something along the lines of what he told his sister.

He quickly excused himself to his room. The thing he needed most was time to himself.

Mi Nyu got to him before he got to his bedroom however. Immediately he read her facial expression and reassured her, "Mi Nyu, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really."

She knew better. The look on his face said different. Mi Nyu took his hand. "Oppa, please don't be afraid to tell me."

"I'm fine, I promise." He patted her on the head. "Don't you have a date with hyung tonight? You should go get ready." With that being mentioned, he needed to get ready for his date with He Yi. Even though he felt terrible, he still wanted to see her.

She smiled. "Okay. But if something is bothering you, I'll do my best to help."

He kissed her on top of the head. _I'm blessed to have a sister so sweet._

* * *

After their dinner, Tae Kyung took Mi Nyu to a separate place for desert. Leaving the restaurant, Tae Kyung blindfolded her before taking a short drive down a couple of blocks to the Peach Maid Café.

"Tae Kyung, where are we going?"

"Ssh. Didn't I tell you it's a secret?"

"Oh." She stayed quiet for a minute, feeling on her blindfold. It began to itch. "Hyung-nim, this blindfold getting kind of itchy. Can I take it off?"

"I don't think so." He knew she was trying to sneak out of it. "That blindfold isn't coming off until I say so." She felt the car start to slow. "Speak of the devil, we're here."

Tae Kyung parked his car and got out to open the door for his blindfolded girlfriend.

"Your hand, my princess?" Mi Nyu couldn't hold back a blush as she put her hand in Tae Kyung's. It was true; she looked like a real princess tonight. She wore the dress Tae Kyung had bought for her and even curled her hair. She looked stunning.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered, closing the door behind her.

Go Mi Nyu was so excited she could barely stand it. He took off her blindfold.

"Peach Maid Café? This place, it's really beautiful." The interior of the café was filled with warm tones and dimmed lighting, brown and green being prevalent. It had of a tea garden feel with flowers and trees painted on the walls.

"Welcome patrons." Ye Eun bowed as they entered the cafe. "I am your waitress for the night."

"Ye Eun?" Mi Nyu smiled. "So this is the place you work? Wow!"

"Yes." Ye Eun said, leading Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu to a table that she had specially set out for them. It already had two menus laying in the spots where they were to sit and a bouquet of bright pink roses.

Go Mi Nyu touched the petals of the flowers. The whole scene was so romantic. She bit her lip as Tae Kyung pulled her chair out for her to sit down. Saying that she felt like a princess would be an understatement to her.

"Tell me when you're ready to order."

Mi Nyu grabbed the menu. There weren't a lot of choices yet she was indecisive.

Tae Kyung gave Ye Eun a look.

"Oh!" Ye Eun totally forgot her line. "May I recommend our mocha ice cream sundae? I taste test_ like _everything here. It's really good."

Tae Kyung sighed. _Way to go on sounding professional, Ye Eun._

"That sounds great."

Ye Eun scratched this down on her little notepad. "And what would you like, sir? Water?" She inquired, even though she knew what he was going to say. _It's always a black coffee._

"No. A coffee, please and hold the cream."

"You're not going to get ice cream?" Mi Nyu asked.

"I'm lactose intolerant."

"Oh." The fact that Mi Nyu didn't know this meant she still had a lot to learn.

"Then, why don't you just take a cheesecake?"Ye Eun offered. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot 'lactose intolerant'."

Tae Kyung glanced at her evilly.

"I'll bring you your coffee then." Ye Eun went over to the counter quickly taking out the ice cream and the bowl for Mi Nyu's ice cream. The freezer that kept the ice cream was just below the counter so she bent down to take it out. As she did she heard the door behind her open. "Huh?" She didn't see anyone however.

Then, two little hands tugged on the side of her uniform.

She swiftly looked down. "Min Jee, what are you doing? I told you to stay in the room." Ye Eun had brought her daughter with her because she couldn't find anybody to baby sit her. She thought she had brought plenty of things to keep her daughter busy.

"I want to help, mommy."

Ye Eun looked quickly back over the counter. Of course, Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu were too engrossed in conversation to notice Min Jee.

"You can help mommy if you stay quiet okay?" She put her finger to her lip.

Min Jee copied her.

The serving counter was set up in such a way that corresponded with Min Jee's height, she couldn't be seen. Ye Eun got out a little step ladder and helped her daughter up to the serving counter where she had just taken the ice cream out of the freezer.

She handed a tube of decorative icing to her daughter. "Munchkin, can you draw a face on Mr. Ice Cream man?" Min Jee shook her head, drawing a cute little face on the ice cream.

"Good." Ye Eun whispered. "Now Mr. Ice Cream Man gets a hat!" She said as she put a gigantic marshmallow on top.

Ye Eun helped her daughter down the ladder. "Now, Min Jee listen to me. Mom will be back with you in a minute. I have to finish the order by myself." Min Jee pouted. Ye Eun patted her on the head before seeing Min Jee off.

"Hyung-nim, I didn't know you were lactose intolerant." Now that she thought into it, it made a lot of sense. "I'm sorry."

"I have a lot of allergies. Sometimes I even have a hard time keeping up." This allergy had started more recently. His body just couldn't take in milk very well anymore. "It's not that bad. I just avoid milk and cheese. I can eat most things, just in small doses."

"I should've known. I didn't ask. Just like the first time I made you porridge and I never asked if you had an allergy." Mi Nyu began to feel really bad. "I'm sorry."

"It's true that you should've asked me of all my allergies," He began; making her upset was the last thing he wanted considering how worried she had gotten over her brother today. "But it's fine. You know it now so you can avoid it."

"I can't enjoy my ice cream now. Maybe I should just order something else that we could both eat? What about…" _What desert lacks dairy?_ She tried to think, but she couldn't find one quick enough.

"Just eat your ice cream." It was sweet how much she worried over him. "It's not I like it that much anyway."

"From now on, I'll make sure that the foods I make for you are lactose free!" She had somehow avoided giving him them so far.

"Go Mi Nyu." He caught her attention. "I don't where you came from but I don't know how I lived without you. You know you can't treat this love like any kind of love, right? This is _my _love and I'm giving it to you. Not just anyone gets this privilege. So I'm only giving you one warning. Be prepared for it."

To the normal person, this might have sounded more like a threat than a love confession but to Mi Nyu it was pure bliss. She smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "I'll be prepared!" Tae Kyung was glad to see her do that again.

Ye Eun came back over with the ice cream in one hand and the coffee in the other. "Your order, sir, ma'am." She sat it down in from of them and bowed. "Please enjoy. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." It was Ye Eun's time to give them privacy. She left them quickly to make sure her daughter hadn't broken anything.

Tae Kyung smiled, while he took a sip of his coffee. _This should be amusing._

Mi Nyu examined her ice cream. In the small bowl there were three scoops of ice cream, and the top scoop had a little face drawn on it and a little marshmallow hat. "This is so adorable! Ye Eun is great at these things." She began to eat her ice cream.

"Is it good?"

"It's delicious."

Go Mi Nyu took the marshmallow off the top of her ice cream. "Here." She grinned, carefully dropping it into his coffee. "Something sweet for your coffee. Now, even if you can't eat ice cream with me you can have a smidgen of it. Oh wait. Marshmallows aren't made of milk right?" She got scared.

"No."

She returned to eating her ice cream. "That's a relief." She'd feel guilty if she ruined his coffee.

"How it is a relief you just put animal bones in my coffee?" Regardless of his statement he still took a sip.

"Animal bones?" She was surprised yet amused at the thought. "Marshmallows come from dead animals? But they're too soft for bones… and sweet too. Oh, is that why they're white?"

"The process to make them turns them white, silly. Jell-O has animal bones in it too and it's see-through."

"Oh. That's right isn't it? I guess Jeremy was right about them being nutritious after all?" She mused. "I'll have to tell him that later." Mi Nyu then came across something shiny in her ice cream. "Hyung-nim, I think there's something off about this ice cream…"

"Does it not taste good anymore?"

"No, it's just…I struck something hard at the bottom." He watched in fascination as she continued to scoop around the object. Finally, putting her spoon down, she picked at the object. "Aha! But wait…What is this?" She looked curiously at the object, before fishing it out with her finger.

It was gorgeous heart shaped diamond ring. "Oh no!" She gasped. "Someone lost their ring! It must be Ye Eun's! Ye-!" She began call for her. She was so clueless sometimes.

Tae Kyung stopped her. "Go Mi Nyu. That ring is yours."

"Huh?" Then it hit her. She looked at the ring she was holding in her hand. _This…this would be…an engagement ring__? Mother Superior,_ _I can't believe it. Is this really happening? I'm just dreaming…right?_

"I've been thinking about it for a long time now and I've finally decided. We're getting married."

She stared into the ring in her hand, still in utter disbelief. "Se- ser- Seriously?" Mi Nyu stuttered out.

Tae Kyung was silent as he picked up the ring out of her hand and slid it on her finger. "I thought you said you were prepared? You didn't lie to me, did you?"

Go Mi Nyu's heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She teared up, her eyes darting back and forth from the ring on her finger to Tae Kyung.

"You can say 'yes' anytime now."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She practically screamed, causing Ye Eun to peak out the door of the back room. "Yes, of course!"

* * *

The conversation between Go Mi Nam and his girlfriend had been light while they were eating their meal. Or while He Yi was eating. Mi Nam could barely lift his fork because his nerves were so wrecked. His mood was still bad and the day's previous events still hung in the back his mind.

"Taste this, sweetie." He Yi snapped him out of his thinking. She held a piece of steak in front of him. Mi Nam took a bite, but didn't really taste.

"Isn't it good?" She smiled. "Wasn't I right about the steak here?"

"Yeah." He replied, half-heartedly.

"There's something wrong isn't there? You've been acting weird since your party."

"No, no. It's nothing." He denied. "But, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." Her words warmed him.

"How-" _Come on Mi Nam, you practiced this. You can do this_. "How would you feel about getting married? I mean, not right now…but sometime in the future. Just wondering."

"Mi Nam." She cackled snootily. "You aren't serious are you?"

"Why are you laughing?" Mi Nam quickly became agitated. "It wasn't a joke, He Yi. It was a serious question."

"Mi Nam, you are far from husband material. Just the idea makes me giggle." His mouth dropped at his girlfriend's words. "You need to grow up before even thinking about asking me that."

"What makes you think I'm not good enough?" He barked in defense.

"I never said you weren't good enough. The 'you' right now just doesn't meet my standards in a husband. To be honest, you're barely my standard for boyfriend material. But I took you under my wing anyway."

Her words made the box in his jacket pocket feel like a heavy weight. "You've got some nerve to talk that much crap in such a short period of time." He clapped sarcastically. "Actually I think you just broke a world record. Congratulations."

"I've got nerve?" She just laughed again. "Oh you think I have nerve? You haven't seen nerve." She paused, looking Mi Nam straight in the eyes. "Go Mi Nam."

"What?" What could she say now?

"We're breaking up."

"_What?" _That's when Mi Nam knew- this was not going to be any ordinary fight.

"We haven't hit the bottom of the barrel, sweetie." She sighed; words that were supposed to be sweet were now sickly and sour. "You're immature. At first I thought you were cute. But now I find you rather insufferable."

"You have got to be kidding me." Now he saw Tae Kyung was talking about. Why didn't he listen to the guy when he was blabbing about seeing He Yi's 'true colors'? All Mi Nam could see was her body. "You're not serious He Yi. You love me."She told him too many times for it to be fake…_right_?

"Loved you? I never loved you." It felt as if a billion daggers shot straight through his heart. "You've got to be the densest guy I've ever met. At best you were nothing but arm candy that was good in bed."

"So what?" He sneered. "We're over now?"

"You think that I've got nerve, Mi Nam? You have no idea. Get out of my sight." She flicked her hand as if she was shooing away a fly. "Go."

Mi Nam got up from the table slowly; he wasn't going to make a scene here. "You'll be the one missing me. Just like the last time." Mi Nam viciously spit at her. They had a fight like this about three months ago; but He Yi kept calling saying she didn't want to breakup. Still, she never had said words quite like this...

He Yi threw venom right back. "On the contrary, you'll be the one missing me."

Go Mi Nam tried his best to resist slapping Yoo He Yi to holy hell and back. "If that's the way you want it, fine." He left quickly trying not to lose any face.

"That bitch." He cursed under her breath, walking away. "Does she know who I am? Girls would line up around the block just for a chance to see me." _I can't believe she really broke up with me. Is she mentally insane_? _Who in the hell breaks up with someone on their birthday?_

"Immature and dense arm candy." He reiterated to himself. _That's not the worst a woman has called me._ But he couldn't even lie to himself about how much it hurt him when He Yi said that she never loved him.

Those words had stung the most. Out of all the girlfriends he'd ever had, not one of them ever said the words "_I never loved you._" It was always "_I don't love you anymore._" And Ye Eun, didn't even have to tell him- she just left. That was definite proof.

What was it about him that just made people stop loving him? He was nice, handsome, and popular. Mi Nam was at a complete loss.

As he stumbled out onto the street, his temper lowered. _I'm not mad_. He tried to calm himself down._ If I'm mad, I lose._

Now was not the time he was going to get upset over Ye Eun again. Or He Yi. Or anyone. He didn't even want to think anymore. The sooner it was off his mind the better. Mi Nam fumbled around in his pocket; taking out his phone- _maybe I should call Jeremy..._He smiled. _He entertains me to no end. Wait,_ _did I just smile while thinking about him? Why?_

"Oh god. I've really lost it." He shut off his phone completely. It was only nine.

Mi Nam looked around and hopped in the direction of the closest club. "It's my birthday after all- it wouldn't hurt to have some fun."

* * *

I don't know when I'll update again:)) Sorry, this chapter was kind of crappy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

This had been the best night of Go Mi Nyu's life. She still couldn't believe Tae Kyung had proposed.

"It's okay if I tell everyone?" Mi Nyu buzzed. "Right now?" She was dying to use her phone.

"Not yet." Tae Kyung said straight out. "I want to see how long it's going to take them to notice there's a ring on your finger."

That made Mi Nyu gaze at the gigantic diamond on her hand. "Can I tell my brother then?" She persisted. There was no way she was keeping it in.

How could he deny her of that? "Go ahead." Tae Kyung sat back in his chair. "But he's the only one you can tell." He was amazed at how his girlfriend was buzzing around their bedroom like kid hyped on sugar.

Mi Nyu squealed taking out her phone and pushing in her brother's number. His phone went straight to a message: _"The person you are trying to call is currently unavailable."_ She took her phone from her ear slowly, a new expression concerning her fiancé.

"He didn't answer did he?" Tae Kyung asked.

"My brother turned off his phone." He never did that- part of why she was so concerned. Sure, it was his birthday and he liked to go party, but she still got a sour feeling about why his phone was off.

"Where did he say he was going?"

"With Yoo He Yi. He said she was taking him out." Mi Nyu stopped. "Oh, what was I thinking? I would be interrupting them."

If all had went well, maybe they were out celebrating- hence the phone being turned off. If it hadn't, like Tae Kyung expected, then he still wouldn't be concerned. Mi Nam probably hadn't told his sister about his engagement plans. "Don't worry. Your brother is responsible_ enough_…not to get arrested." Tae Kyung reassured.

"Right." Mi Nyu still felt like someone was off about it.

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes. "Why don't you call that Aunt of yours instead?" He realized that 'aunt of hers' was going to be related to him in time too. He still remembered the time she had touched his back area. Now that they were going to be related…he didn't even want to think about it.

Since he knew Mi Nyu was going to worry about her brother, he called Jeremy who had just gone out to play at the arcade with some of his old friends.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes hyung!" He replied excitedly. "Hurry up; I'm in the middle of some intense zombie warfare!" He could hear the shooting going on among other things. "And I'm not going to lose to these zombie scum!"

"Is Go Mi Nam with you?" Mi Nyu's hears perked as she scooted next to Tae Kyung.

"Are you trying to kill my mood?" Jeremy replied, the sound of shooting quickly ceasing.

"Make sure he comes home with you."

"I'm not his babysitter!"

"You are today." Tae Kyung declared. "He won't pick up his phone, so find him before he does something embarrassing."

"But-" Tae Kyung hung up before Jeremy could get another word in. "It's fine." He smiled at Mi Nyu. "I just made sure of it."

* * *

"Great. I have to babysit." Jeremy grunted, putting the toy gun back into the slot. He said his goodbyes to his friends, slugging out the arcade like a snail. He hadn't been able to go to the arcade to play with his buddies in such a long time. And he'd only been there for thirty minutes before Tae Kyung contacted him. _If I was Mi Nam where would I go? To drink. That's horrible….but too very true._

Jeremy took his phone back out, texting his hyung. **Hyung, do you know where he was last?**

**No.**

**Then WHAT DO you know?**

**He proposed to He Yi. Or at least tried.**

**Seriously? **

_Mi Nam wants to get married? You'd have to be crazy to marry that. Still, I wonder what He Yi said?_

Seconds later, He got another text.

**Does it sound like I'm joking? Mi Nyu couldn't get through to him and she's worried. Even more than before. I don't know why that idiot turned off his phone.**

_So he went out with Yoo He Yi to dinner. Yeah, I'm probably not going to find him. It's not like he has a GPS chip in implanted in his brain._

**So essentially you want me to search every restaurant in Seoul to find him?**

**Every bar too. Do well and come home before midnight.**

"This isn't fair at all." Jeremy groaned. _How did Mi Nam end up ruining my night without even being with me? AND HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND HIM IF HIS DARN PHONE IS OFF? Heh, wait...Maybe…Yoo He Yi doesn't have her phone turned off!_

He went through his directory finding her name. The phone rang only once before she picked up, "Hello?"

"Yoo He Yi? It's Jeremy. Could you do me a favor and give Mi Nam the phone? I need to speak to him."

"He's not with me."

Jeremy sensed something was off. "What?"

"He's been gone for awhile now." She said rather nonchalantly.

He didn't feel like asking why- he just needed to know where. "Do you know where?"

"I don't know. He stormed off around an hour ago."

_An hour ago?_ Jeremy looked at the time at the top of his phone's screen. It was ten minutes to eleven. He ended the call with disappointment. At least he got limited to clubs this way.

Jeremy then thought something brilliant. He went back into his memory, tracing He Yi's call to a building two blocks away. When he got there, he tried to think like Go Mi Nam. _If I was him and pissed, I would want to go clubbing and drink until I couldn't remember my name. Where's the closest club?_

"Ha!" Jeremy found one. "Let's try this one first."

He went inside of the club. The music was pumping so excessively loud his ears wanted to fall off. Some skanky girls asked him to dance with him but he rejected them in a heartbeat. He definitely wasn't in the mood to dance. Jeremy thought that Mi Nam off all people would be dancing with girls or at the bar. But to his dismay, out of all the people crowding the bar, none of them were Go Mi Nam. "Damn."

_Think…think like Mi Nam…think like Mi Nam…If I'm drunk and don't want to dance…I would want fresh air. The roof!_ He quickly made his way the roof, pushing the door open.

He looked around. "He's not here either! I'm only going to one more club. After that this guy can find his own way home- oh?" He saw something move out of his peripheral vision.

Jeremy turned. "Mi…Nam?" One good look at the moving figure and he could tell. It could be no other. Quickly texting Mi Nyu he slipped his phone into his pocket and got on his knees in front of him. "Mi Nam."

"Jeremy!" Mi Nam hiccupped before laughing. "You came!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here now." He lightly grabbed his arm. "Now that I'm here, we should go home now, right?" He tried to coax him up.

"Go? Why?" Mi Nam didn't budge. "Look at those stars!" He pointed upwards. "You see that one right there? That's Ye Eun's star."

Jeremy gazed up; stars littered the sky above Seoul.

"I made sure she had the prettiest one. Not even He Yi has a star that bright. Look at her shining, hyung!" It was odd to think that his cousin and Mi Nam were so in love. But Jeremy could tell how genuine his feelings were for her. "I miss you so much. Why… are you so far away from me? Can't you come just a bit closer?"

Jeremy sighed, pulling Mi Nam off the ground. "Awh," Mi Nam whined. "Come on, let's stay here. We can drink until the sun comes up."

"Trust me. You don't need to drink anymore." Jeremy was afraid of how he'd be if he got another drink in his grasp.

He scoffed. "But drinking makes me forget."

"What do you want to forget? Did something bad happen with He Yi?"

"I want to forget!" Mi Nam shook his head around, avoiding the question. "I want to forget everything!" He began to dance around.

He stopped him. "Let's go."

"No!"

"Why are you so being so difficult?"

"Difficult? I'm not difficult." Mi Nam dismissed him with his hand. "Oh my god! Jeremy look! A firefly!" In fact there was one, and it flew quickly by his face. His eyes lit up as he broke out in a sprint to catch it. Jeremy watched in amazement as Mi Nam ran around the roof in circles when he didn't see it anymore.

"What are you doing?" He tried to catch him but Mi Nam kept slipping out of his grip like a slippery fish. "You've got five seconds to get over here or I'll- um, have to use force!"

"Use force?" He began to laugh hysterically, before tripping over an uneven part of the roof. With a nice splat, he fell straight on his face. "Oh shit." He screamed. "That shit hurt." He held his face temporarily.

Jeremy resisted the urge to laugh, running over to Mi Nam and supporting him up again. His head was slung down like he lost use of his neck. "Go. Mi. Nam." He poked at him.

He popped up suddenly, but still drunkenly. "Hyung, I got a boo-boo. Kiss it?" He held his badly scratched-but-not-bleeding-yet elbow up to Jeremy.

"Get up!"

"I will if you kiss my boo-boo."

"No." He took him by the hand, yanking him up and off to the staircase off the roof.

"Wait...wait...no…not so fast…I think I'm going to be sick." He slowed down, dropping their hands.

Mi Nam had stopped and slung over, putting his hands on his knees. Jeremy turned away in the anticipation.

"Haha! I lied." Mi Nam yelled, jumping on his back.

"Are you insane? Mi Nam get off me!"

"No. I'm Peter Pan." He snorted, rolling around. "Let's fly off to never land, Wendy! Ya, ya ya! Go!"

"Get off!" He attempted to fling him off his back, but Jeremy quickly realized it was both futile and dangerous. Mi Nam was like glue and if he flung him off he'd probably fall down the stairs. "I want a piggyback ride! Please? Pretty please?" He listened to Mi Nam whine.

Jeremy gave in with a sigh, continuing to go down the stairs._ Well, at least I won't lose him this way. I can't believe I'm giving him a piggy back ride._

And so they began on their descent out of the club, getting enough awkward looks to make Jeremy think he was going through puberty all over again. The looks when they exited out the club weren't any better.

"Mi Nam, didn't you take my motorcycle?"

"No. I left it at home."

He grunted. This was one occasion that it would have been okay for him to take it. _I guess He Yi picked up him too?_

With that being said, he quickly ran them across the street. Shortcutting through the park would get to the bus line that would get them home the fastest.

"Hyung wanted me to take it?"

"No."

"Oh yes, you did." He sung sloppily. "Jeremy wanted me to take his motorcycle!"

"Mi Nam."

"Mmm?" He stopped humming.

"What happened?"

"Where to even start? Oh!" Mi Nam hit a low branch, falling off of Jeremy's back. "Help me! Jeremy how could you do this to me? That branch was like a ninja…"

Jeremy helped him back up again, and this time a small laugh escaped his lips. The drunken Mi Nam was clumsy yet terribly cute.

"Ah." Mi Nam swayed. "Ugh." Jeremy wrapped his arm around his shoulder to steady him_._

Mi Nam silently leaned on Jeremy's shoulder as they continued walking. "She _never_ loved me." His voice had softened. "Can you believe it? I never though He Yi would use me like this."

Jeremy's lips pursued an 'o' shape. He didn't really know what to say. Instead his thoughts rambled._ He Yi really did that to him? He's a freaking mess right now because of her!_

"You know what? I'm just going to stop loving all together! Down with love!" He slurred.

"Everyone gets heartbroken, Mi Nam. You'll find that person that makes you feel special like that again. Think of He Yi breaking up with you as a good thing. It means you'll get a girl fifteen times better."

"What do you know about being heartbroken? I've never seen you with a girl."

"That's because I haven't found one I really like yet. But I used to date when I was younger. Before I joined A.N Jell, there was this one girl I loved more than anyone."

"What was her name?" Mi Nam had an inkling he knew.

"Julie." He smiled. "Her name is even pretty, isn't it?"

"What happened between you and this jewelry?" Mi Nam, still quite drunk mistook Julie for 'Jewelry'. "

Jeremy shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it in detail. "The long distance told a bad toll on our relationship." He'd experienced more heartbreak than he thought he ever would in life.

"Oh."

"But I know that I'm going to find love again. Where? I don't know. So, Mi Nam, if you believe in love it'll definitely find you again! So don't give up." Those were the best word he could give him at the moment.

He laughed lightly. "That sounds like a line straight out a drama."

"I'm actually being serious." Jeremy was hardly serious as he was at the moment.

"That's why I admire you, hyung." Go Mi Nam kicked a rock, before continuing.

Jeremy looked down at the boy he was helping to walk straight. _Even though I know that's the alcohol talking, I'm still surprised he said that. _

"Your personality is bubbly and warm. Sometimes I wish I possessed that. If you get hurt, you can bounce back so easy. But it's so different for me." It was easy for Mi Nam to talk about his feelings when he was still, for the most part, drunk. "When I grow up I want to be just like you!" He yawned and smiled.

"You're falling asleep aren't you?" Mi Nam's pace had slowed down so much, Jeremy was basically pulling him along.

"Hmm. Maybe." Mi Nam's eyes drifted down slowly. "But keep talking. I like hearing your voice."

* * *

The walk back home had completely tired Jeremy out. By the time they were on the road home, Mi Nam was passed out and Jeremy had to carry him.

"Hey Mi Nam." Jeremy alerted to no reply. _I guess he's really still asleep. _"We're home now." He couldn't help but continue to talk to him."You know, you're really a much better person when you're drunk. It's like you're a different person when you're asleep too. You look so at peace."

He heard another yawn and that stopped his speech. He glanced back at Mi Nam. He was still asleep, thankfully. Jeremy didn't know what he was going to say next if he hadn't been stopped. Finally he made it up the stairs and into the dormitory, where Mi Nyu was anxiously awaiting.

"Jeremy? Oppa?" Mi Nyu put her hand to a chest. "What a relief. I thought something had happened."

"Something did." Jeremy started his descent to Mi Nam's room to put him to bed.

"What?" Mi Nyu followed him. "What happened for him to cut off his phone for hours and..." She smelled the strong scent of alcohol come off her brother, "Drink?"

"Yoo He Yi." Jeremy's words made Mi Nyu stopped in her tracks. She had an awfully bad feeling about that. "He drank himself to this because of her?" Mi Nyu frowned. "I'm sorry that he troubled you."

"It's no problem." He smiled.

"Did you eat anything? I'll go reheat some food for you, if you'd like?"

"It's fine. I'll just eat tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. He didn't want Mi Nyu to be bothered simply because of her brother's drunkenness. He'd take off his shoes and throw him in the bed before heading to his own room. "I'll take care of Mi Nam. Just go to sleep."

"Thank you. Goodnight." Mi Nyu left to return to her room- after all, it was late.

Upon entering Mi Nam's room, Mi Nam conveniently awakened. "**We're home**?" He drowsily stated. He seemed not even to have enough energy to speak in Korean.

"**Yeah**." When he sat him down on the bed, he became oddly attentive. Go Mi Nam flipped off his shoes. Jeremy was thankful he beat him too it.

"Goodnight." Jeremy said, trying to escape the tension. Mi Nam caught him by the side of his hoodie.

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To sleep?"**

He tugged him back over and commanded,** "You...You're...You're staying with me."**

Jeremy thought he had a clog in his ear. "**Excuse me?"**

"**Just stay with me tonight." **

Go Mi Nam didn't care how pathetic it looked of him. He didn't want to be alone. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Jeremy was convenient and necessary at the moment so he wouldn't cry himself to sleep.

Jeremy turned back around. "**You don't want to be alone?" **That question had an obvious answer. Mi Nam's face was so pitiful Jeremy just wanted to bear hug him until he suffocated.

**"Okay!" **Jeremy grinned, because even against his better judgment he couldn't leave him alone. **"I'll be glad to keep you company! It'll be like a sleepover!"**

Mi Nam groaned as he fell back down on his bed. "**I had a feeling you'd say that."**

* * *

Sunlight peered through the window as Go Mi Nam rolled over in his bed. His head pounded fiercely from the alcohol. "Ugh." He moaned, not wanting to open his eyes._ The only time I can get half decent sleep is when I'm hammered…even then I wake up with this…_

Something didn't feel right to him. He opened his eyes. On the other side of his normally flat bed (okay, so it normally wasn't flat and filled with random stuff) there was a big hump.

"Oh no." Mi Nam said to himself. _Don't tell me I had a one night stand and brought her here_... He was going to be in some deep shit then. There were very few regulations to follow regarding the dorm and this was one. _I've got to think of someway to get her out of here._

_This isn't a time to panic. All I have to do is sneak her out the back doors…no one will ever know if we're quiet enough..._ Slowly, he peeled back the covers to reveal no woman, but his bandmate.

His eyes widened. _What in the hell? Ah, Mi Nam you're just having delusions. _He closed his eyes and reopened them. He was still there. _What_ _is he doing in my room? In my bed? Lying next to me?_

"YA!" He screamed, pushing Jeremy's shoulder- or what he assumed was.

Jeremy stirred very little. "Stop it. That tickles." He muttered, eyes still closed.

"It tickles, huh?"

His eyes popped open. "Good morning..." He waved nervously, knowing what was coming next. "Ah, please don't kill me!" He covered his face with the blankets.

Go Mi Nam ignored his plea for peace, forcefully pushing Jeremy out the bed. Jeremy rolled straight over the edge and took Mi Nam's blankets with him.

Mi Nam got out of his bed going over to confront him. Jeremy sat up, rubbing his head sleepily, still wrapped in the blanket cocoon that had formed when pushed. He expected Mi Nam to be like this with his hangover and such._ I suppose it's a bit weird to wake up like this? Nah, we're bandmates. We should be cool right?_

"What gives you any right to sneak in my bed?" Mi Nam tried not to hyperventilate. "Why are you even in here? You're like a roach!" He breathed out angrily, trying not the raise his voice.

"I bet you'd be nicer to a real roach than you are to me." Jeremy sat on the floor in front of Mi Nam, pouting up to him. "Oh! Candy!" Jeremy picked up one of Mi Nam's various candies on the floor. "I love these." He began to open the wrapper. "It's funny, I didn't notice how dirty your room was last night. Maybe because I was so tired?" He mused, ignorant of the Mi Nam's anger. "Yeah, maybe that was it." He took a bite of the candy. "It's like a treasure chest in here."

"You have five seconds to explain why you were in my bed!" He yelled. "And put my candy down!"

"You asked me to stay, remember?" He didn't however and continued to eat until it was finished. "You said we could have a sleepover! All I did was keep you company! _Hmph_." He folded his arms and turned his head away from Mi Nam.

This whole situation was like a nightmare. Mi Nam's birthday started off well enough but by nightfall was a complete train wreck. Last night was nothing but a blur to him and he could barely remember anything. He especially didn't remember asking his hyung to keep the other side of his bed warm. _Why would he ever listen to me?_

"Like I would ever say something like that!" Then he remembered. He slapped his hand on his forehead. "You didn't have to sleep in my bed! The floor was just fine."

"But…but…you wanted me to sleep in the bed beside you." Jeremy continued to pout, getting off the floor. "So…I bet you don't remember you falling asleep snuggled into me either?"

"I did no such thing!" He shook his head. _That's impossible. I would never- Mi Nam, you were completely drunk off your ass. You're lucky you didn't try to hit on him._

"You said you wanted to use my shoulder as a pillow."

He moaned once more**.** _I probably did snuggle with him and talk nonsensical things._ _I'm never drinking that much again! _

"Get out. Get out right now." Go Mi Nam pointed towards the door; his head could not take anymore.

"You should be thanking me!"

Mi Nam believed he had every reason to not to. "You took advantage of me when I was drunk!"

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy mumbled. "It was completely consensual."

"I didn't want or need your sympathy!"

"All I tried to do was be a good friend!" Jeremy screamed. "See, if I give you sympathy again!" He exited the room with an overdramatic door slam- trying to purposely hurt Mi Nam's head. That's exactly what it did.

_Alright Ye Eun, I've given him a second chance. I'm officially white flagging it if he doesn't come around._

Before he got to his bedroom, Jeremy realized he was still wrapped in Mi Nam's blanket. He marched back to his room, opening the door hastily, throwing Mi Nam's blanket back at him. "I like you better when you're drunk!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The smell of fresh sizzling bacon hit Go Mi Nam's senses as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. The only two in the kitchen were Mi Nyu, who was finishing the bacon, and Jeremy who was putting strawberry jelly on his toast.

She seemed extra happy, humming a small tune while flipping bacon. "What's got you so sprightly this morning?" He inquired as he stood beside his sister.

Mi Nyu didn't even have to answer this question. A certain beam from the window came down and hit her hand, shining something ridiculous. Mi Nam was almost blinded. When he looked down he saw a huge heart shaped diamond ring on her finger. Mi Nam quickly grabbed his sister's hand away from the spatula. "This? What is this?"

"A ring?" She answered cautiously.

"You...Tae Kyung...he gave this to you? He actually did it?" Mi Nam should've seen it coming. _Tae Kyung is going to be my brother-in-law. Why do I have this feeling I should be afraid? _

This caught attention of Jeremy who was munching away at his toast. "Wow!" He dropped his toast. "Mi Nyu that ring is so pretty." He got up, sneaking in between the brother sister pair. He grabbed her hand from her brother's, examining it. "Hyung got you this? He's got a rather good taste in rings. This has got to be at least 2 carats!"

"What are you a jeweler?" Mi Nam asked.

"It's what my mother does. I know my way around jewelry." Jeremy replied. "But Congratulations!

"Thank you very much, Jeremy."

"You are very welcome!" He smiled "When are you guys throwing an engagement party?"

"Um, excuse me. I'm here too." Mi Nam pushed Jeremy out the way. "Go finish your toast and let me finish talking to my sister."

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Mi Nam and went to go sit down to finish his toast. He fight back because he did interrupt him.

"Oppa, why do you have to be like that?" She returned to flipping bacon pieces.

"He interrupted me." He shrugged. Mi Nam put his hand on her shoulder and gave a sigh. "But ah, I can't believe it. I'm giving away my little sister. Oh, you've grown so fast. Where did the time go?"

"Oppa, there's going to be a day where I'll have to give you away too." She joked. "But for now, you should eat something. We're having American for breakfast. I've already got toast, sausage, eggs on the table. I'm going to be finished with the bacon in a couple of minutes but in the meantime you can have some toast or cereal with Jeremy."

"How exotic." He paused, before suddenly hugging her lightly from the side- once again disrupting her cooking. "About yesterday," He whispered, "I'm very sorry."

"It's fine. You're my brother. It's your job to worry me a little, isn't it?"

He smiled, letting go of her.

"But…I think you should say sorry to Jeremy. He did a lot for you last night."

"I'll think about it." _Yeah, right- like I'll say sorry to that roach._

"There's some tea in the refrigerator that should make your head feel better."

Mi Nam got a can of tea out of the refrigerator and popped the top on it. He chugged half of it down in a second, sitting with ease across from Jeremy. His sister had already set out bowls, plates and silverware for them. He loved eating his sister's cooking and coming to breakfast was now a more joyous occasion.

Jeremy glanced at Mi Nam, who had just put his tea can down and started pouring milk into a bowl for cereal. "Do you like children?"

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"It's none of your business." He said, pouring cereal into his bowl.

"It's just a simple question."

"No. They're annoying." And that was his simple answer.

"It's horrible you think that way." Mi Nyu busted in, putting the bacon on a plate. "We were children once."

"That doesn't change the fact they're annoying and noisy." Mi Nam played with his cereal. "And what does that even have to do with you, roach?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm a hyung to you! You can't call me a roach!"

"You're only my hyung by like a month!" He dismissed. "And I don't call people things unless they deserve it!"

"Oppa!"

"What?"

"Apologize!"

Mi Nam gave a half-hearted, "I'm sorry."

"All I did was ask a question." Jeremy sighed. _This isn't going to be an easy Ye Eun. Why couldn't you have fallen in love with anyone other than Go Mi Nam? I hope Min Jee does NOT take after him. _"So rude."_  
_

Shin Woo came into the kitchen. "This smells delicious. Western style breakfast? I like it." He took his place next to Jeremy.

Mi Nyu came over with the plate of bacon. "Breakfast is now served!"

Jeremy and Mi Nam's hands moved rather quickly, both of the boys piling bacon on their plate as she took a seat next to her brother.

"Hmm." Shin Woo sensed something wrong. "What is it now? You guys are too quiet."

Right as Jeremy was about to open his mouth to complain to his hyung, Mi Nam quickly answered. "Nothing." And bit into a piece of bacon.

Mi Nyu said a small prayer before also loading food unto her plate. Unlike previous mornings, she was devastatingly hungry.

Jeremy violently stabbed his fork into his toast. _"This toast is you._" He lipped to Mi Nam.

_"This sausage is you." _He lipped back, eagerly biting it in half.

Jeremy took the fork out his toast and began to rip it in half. _"THIS IS-"_

"Jeremy." Shin Woo looked down to the blond drummer. "Please contain yourself."

"But he's the one-! You're a freaking jerk-faced peanut, Mi Nam!"

"I'm no peanut! I'm only four inches shorter than you at best!"

"You are too a peanut! With a peanut brain!"

Shin Woo exhaled. His normal patience and tolerance for his ever bickering band mates was dipping dangerously low- but he didn't attempt to stop them. He just drank his tea. Mi Nyu couldn't stop them either. She didn't even know what to say.

"You've got a stick so far up your butt it's beginning to reach your brain and affect your ability to think!" Mi Nam spat.

"Maybe a whole bunch of roaches crawled in your brain and started to eat away at it! Then they realized that your brain wasn't even worth eating so they crawled out and are laying eggs in your stomach, using your body as a vessel to create a roach army!"

Before the end of that sentence, Mi Nam attacked Jeremy, pushing him out of his chair and onto the ground. Jeremy punched at Mi Nam, who moved too quickly for the boy to comprehend. Then they started to slap back and forth at each other, yelling obscure things the whole way. To an observer, it would have looked like too boys play cat fighting.

Mi Nyu was in a state of shock. "Wh-wh- what! Oppa! Jeremy! Stop fighting please!" She began to get up, only to be stopped by Shin Woo.

"Not until I squash this roach!" Mi Nam grabbed Jeremy's hair. "Let go!" He moaned as he attempted to bite Mi Nam's hand.

Mi Nyu swiftly glanced at Shin Woo. "Shin Woo-"

"Just-" He didn't even look in her direction, keeping his eyes on the boys on the floor. "Sit down and eat your breakfast."

"Okay." She stayed where she was, uneasy of the state Shin Woo was in.

He got up without a word, expressionless, creating a shadow over the two boys on the floor. Both Mi Nam and Jeremy noticed and moved off each other in a heartbeat.

"I've had it." Shin Woo said with an unnerving calm in his voice. The look on his face combined with how smooth his voice was, scared the living daylights out of both of them. They were too afraid to even say anything back.

Shin Woo looked to Jeremy. "Jeremy, do you _want_ a time out?"

"NO!" Jeremy dreaded those words. "I'll sit down and won't say another word, I promise hyung!" He got up shakily, completely abandoning his fight with Mi Nam.

"A time out? What is he five?" Mi Nam got up to face his hyung.

"You want one too?" Shin Woo sounded really serious. Even though Mi Nam didn't know what this 'time-out' entailed, if Jeremy was afraid of it, he probably should be too. "Because you are really beginning to irritate me and I won't hold back."

_Oh my god. Shin Woo he's really mad. I've never seen him like this! He'd really put me in time out? _Mi Nam imagined himself in a corner with a dunce hat. _God, I do anything to stay away from that hat again. That's ghastly_. _There's no way he would do that! We're…too old for that and he's our hyung… right?_

Mi Nam gulped. "No, it's fine, hyung." He shook his head, sitting back down. "I'm sorry. I'll behave." Provoking Shin Woo was not the thing to do.

Go Mi Nyu had tried to eat, but that was kind of hard considering the situation. She watched the scene, crossing her arms in disdain at her brother's actions. "How could you do such a thing at breakfast?"

"He started it."

Mi Nyu rolled her eyes, not even wanting to start with her brother.

"Hey hyung…" Jeremy timidly said, looking over to Shin Woo. "Please don't be mad at me." His eyes expanded, giving the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Shin Woo was defeated by that look, just like always. His attitude leveled off as he gave a response. "I can't seem to stay mad at you no matter what you do. But one day I'm not going to fall for it, Jeremy."

Go Mi Nam could have sworn he saw little dog ears and a tail on Jeremy_. That roach is a major suck up_...

Barked the Jeremy-dog boy to Shin Woo, "Hyung, Tae Kyung hyung proposed!"

"Really?" Shin Woo smiled. _This day came sooner than I thought it would_. _Still, I'm happy for her._ "When?"

Now it was Mi Nyu's turn to talk. "Last night. It was so romantic. The ring was in my ice cream!"

"Was it cold when you put it on?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually, it wasn't, but it did taste like coffee."

"Why did you put it in your mouth?" Mi Nam shouted. "You're not supposed to do that."

"The ice cream it was in was really good. What? It was Mocha flavored. Plus it got it clean!"

Shin Woo and Jeremy both laughed while her brother shook his head.

"Mi Nam, guess what?" Mi Nyu continued on, catching her brother's attention. "Ye Eun was there! You know she works at the Peach Maid Café?"

He slanted his eyes towards his sister. "_And_?"

Mi Nyu hoped that would evoke something out of him. "I invited her to dinner on next Thursday." She spoke quickly; almost hopping he wouldn't catch it. So she had forgotten to tell him... at least it was still in advance.

"No."

There was suddenly awkwardness, Shin Woo and Jeremy tried their best to avoid, eating their breakfast silently.

"Wouldn't it be good for you to see each other after all this time? What's in the past is in the past, you've got to for-"

Mi Nam cut her off. "I've got to forgive and forget right? You remember what she did to me. How could you say that so nonchalantly?"

Jeremy wanted to break in so badly and tell him what he knew, but he just kept his mouth shut.

"Oppa-"

"No. She's not coming."

"_What's this about?"_ Shin Woo whispered out the side of his mouth to Jeremy.

_"My cousin Ye Eun. She and Mi Nam dated in high school." _He whispered back.

"_They used to date?"_

"_I didn't know it until awhile ago either."_

Mi Nyu still pressed on. "Please open your heart and forgive her. I'm not asking you to get back together. It hurts me to see you like this. Please?"

He grunted, taking another bite of cereal.

"It's very rude to take back an invite."

"Who cares? You're going to take it back."

"Mi Nam, stop being unreasonable. Ye Eun might be your ex but she's also Mi Nyu's friend." Tae Kyung appeared, immediately going to the refrigerator for water. Upon shutting the metal contraption he said, "I don't know what happened between you two but get over it and quick. Because if your sister wants her over, she'll come."

"Whatever." He got up from the table, agitated. "Do whatever you guys want! It's not like I'll be here."

"Tae Kyung… You didn't have to do that. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have forced it on him like that." Mi Nyu began to feel guilty.

"He'll get over it." Tae Kyung eyed the table. "Bacon! Just what I was in the mood for."

* * *

"This is the right place right?" Mi Nyu pondered. Well, she was about to find out. Ye Eun had told her to come over her apartment and she had found time after her visit to church.

The door finally cracked opened, revealing a tired looking Ye Eun. "Go Mi Nyu?" She croaked.

"Is right now a bad time?" It sure sounded and looked like it was. "I'll come back later then."

"No it's okay. You can come in." Ye Eun opened her door all the way, inviting her friend in."Please excuse the mess. My apartment is very small."

No words were truer. From what she could see, all her apartment was a kitchen space and a living room space. Nevertheless it was relatively clean for Ye Eun claiming it was 'dirty'. One thing that stuck out to Mi Nyu was the abundance of children's play things. It looked quite like the daycare she taught at. _Maybe she babysits in her spare time? _

Ye Eun led them to the kitchen where there was a small wood table. "Would you like some tea?"

"No." Mi Nyu replied, sitting down. She heard a squeak and felt something funny as she did. She pulled out a rubber duck from beneath her.

"I'm sorry. The place is so messy. I forgot you I told you to come over." Thankfully, Min Jee was asleep in their bedroom so she wouldn't be bothered. "Things slip my mind if I don't put them in my phone."

"Oh, it's fine."

"So," Ye Eun took a sit in front of her. "Tae Kyung proposed. How are you feeling?" Ye Eun tied her hair back.

"I'm…I'm so excited!"

They both squealed.

"I am going to help you plan this wedding. You know, a friend of mine came back from Australia not too long ago and asked me to help me with her wedding. I didn't think I could do it, but it turned out great. Then she recommended to other people and before I knew it I started wedding planning in my spare time. I'm thinking that if I can pull of a wedding like yours I could get my really name out there." She had every intention of getting back on her feet. "I'd finally have a job with a good salary."

"Really? That would be wonderful."

"What kind of wedding do you want? Anything you had in mind for a theme?"

"Theme?" She pondered. "When I was smaller, I used to dream of getting married in a huge garden full of pretty flowers."

"Well, there we go!"

"But I don't think we can do that because Tae Kyung's allergic to pollen. He doesn't like being out in the sun for a long time either; he doesn't like to sweat if he can help it."

_There's always something with that man. It's either his pickiness or his allergies. _"You could get married at sunset. That way he won't complain about the sun."

"He has night-blindness so he can't see in the dark. We even go to sleep with the light on."

Ye Eun let out an exasperated sigh. "You're trying to make this impossible for me aren't you? You just had to go and fall in love with a guy with an unlimited amount of allergies and extremely finicky. Just tell me this one thing, Mi Nyu. How did you fall in love with him?"

"Probably the same way you fell in love with my brother." She answered honestly. "At first you said you didn't realize it was love right?"

"Yeah." Ye Eun didn't want to stay on the topic of her brother long. "But how is it? Staying with Tae Kyung?"

"It's fine. I'm really happy with hyung-nim."

"When I first heard about you two being together was like 'how?' How did this sweet girl I know get together with that ice king? I thought you were an odd pair. But after I've seen the effect you've had on him and the way you talk about each other I realize how much you belong together." She held her hands. "So, if you believe in me, and I promise that I'll help you have the best wedding Korea has ever seen."

"That means so much; you're really a good friend."

A pang of guilt went through Ye Eun. _Good friend? What good friend keeps a secret from her friend _"I want to thank you for being so understanding, Mi Nyu."

"I don't remember seeing a time where my brother was happier than with you." Mi Nyu had sensed something troubling her. "And I know you must feel really bad about hurting Oppa. So I want to hear your side of the story. After all, relationships are two sided. I can't agree with how you ended things, but I'm sure your reason was well. You went to study abroad right? You were planning on becoming a pastry chef?"

"I never even went to study abroad, let alone made it through the semester. That was just a cover." She boldly admitted.

"Nothing in life is easy Ye Eun. You didn't have to leave because you felt ashamed for not being able to finish a semester of school. Baking is harder than it looks."

"That's not the reason why I left." _It's nice Mi Nyu thinks so well of me._

"Then why did you leave? What was troubling you? Family matters?"

"This is going to be hard to explain to you but-"

Suddenly there was a thump.

Ye Eun's eyes almost popped out their sockets and she let go of Mi Nyu's hand.

"What was that?" Mi Nyu asked.

"That, oh…well…Excuse me I've got to go to the bathroom." She got up quickly; hoping to god her daughter hadn't fallen and hurt herself.

But it was too late. Min Jee had already come out of her room and was standing in front of her Mom and Mi Nyu at the kitchen table.

Min Jee yawned tiredly, rubbing her head. _Yeah. She did it again. _Ye Eun bit her fist._ How can she be so clumsy?_

Min Jee's eyes got wide as saucers realizing who Go Mi Nyu was. She waved. "Hi Auntie!"

"Omo! Hi! My name is Go Mi Nyu!" Go Mi Nyu waved back, excited to see the little child. "She's precious! Is Mrs. Cho your babysitter today?"

"Mi Nyu, I'm not her babysitter."

"Then who-" Mi Nyu looked from the child to Ye Eun and then back to the child.

Ye Eun couldn't look Mi Nyu in the eye. _It's not like you can keep this a secret anymore_. "This is my daughter, Cho Min Jee."

* * *

The sun was shining as all the members of A.N Jell sat outside, discussing their latest project.

While they were in President Ahn's office they all got handed scripts and were told they were going to be an in TV Drama that was going to start filming the upcoming month.

"I can't believe it." Mi Nam said, flipping through the script. "We're going to be in a TV drama!"

"I'm not sure if I should be excited or not." Tae Kyung moaned. It was the first time something like this had happened like this in his career. Sure, he had TV appearances and starred as guest host but never _this_.

"This is a great opportunity you guys!" Manager Ma threw his hands up. "Like President Ahn said 'It'll tie in perfectly with the mini-album! Jackpot!' You'll get to show off your acting skills."

"We get to try out for the parts right?" Mi Nam buzzed. "This is going to be awesome."

"Yeah! Later this week we meet with the director who's going to assign the parts." Manager Ma replied, leaning back into his chair.

"It's a love story or something?" Jeremy asked. "I _love_ love stories!"

"'_Fools in Love_': the two of the main characters are high schoolers, or start off that way. The concept is centered around a theme of 'growing up and finding yourself' and 'falling in love along the way'. The script does sound interesting." Shin Woo eyed the script carefully. "It'll be an experience."

"How much you want to bet Mi Nam is going to be set as one of the high schoolers?" Tae Kyung said with a smirk.

"Why is my brother-in-law so mean to me?" Mi Nam pouted. "You've got to start treating me nicer or I'll tell on you."

"Like you would." Tae Kyung knew he was buffing. "Why are you even taking that to offense? It's a part of your 'appeal'."

Maybe it was, but Go Mi Nam still found it offensive. Instead coming back at his band mate, he kept to himself, glancing over at to the blonde boy he was sitting beside. Jeremy was intently involved with the lower half of his body.

"Jeremy?" Tae Kyung noticed it too.

"Yes, hyung?" Jeremy didn't even look up when he was addressed. Whatever what going on down there was pretty amusing.

"What are you doing down there? Did you just strike gold or something?"

"Huh?" He finally looked up. Everyone at the table was staring at him.

"If your script is on the table, what's going on down there that's making you grin like an idiot?" Tae Kyung motioned to his lap.

"His phone of course…" Mi Nam peaked over to see it. "Let's see then." He then grabbed his cell phone which was on an instant messaging site. He was talking to some girl in English called the _xoxolover_.

Mi Nam went through his phone, like he had every right.

"What are you doing? Gimme back my phone!" Jeremy griped. "Or I'm gonna-"

Mi Nam held him back with his palm on his forehead. With one hand he ended the chat and exited out the site completely. "He was talking to some girl on his phone. But she said she had to go and apologized for bothering him while he was working."

"Mi Nam! You had no right to do that! I haven't talked to her in forever!"

"Oh well."

Tae Kyung intercepted, not in the mood to bear witness to another quarrel. "Mi Nam, Jeremy, cut the crap." It was a good thing he did too, because neither wanted Shin Woo to snap again

"Ah, yes. So the script..." Jeremy started. "You said it's called '_Fools in Love_' right?" He held his copy in his hand again. He flipped through the character pages. "Shin Woo hyung! This part is perfect for you! You can play the character Lee Jin Sang."

_The handsome, cool and well-mannered, Lee Jin Sang teaches with compassion. He falls in love with a tomboyish yet beautiful Chinese exchange student named Chun Tao, who later develops feelings for her senior classmate Dong Min..._

_Was recommending that in bad taste? _Mi Nam knew about the feelings Shin Woo had towards his sister._ Did Jeremy recommend this role because he saw the handsome and cool? He can't be intentionally be being insensitive…_

_

* * *

_

_"From what I've heard, I expect the very best from you. Remember you their personal assistant. I trust that you will take care of them well." President Ahn spoke with passion._

_"Yes sir! I will do my very best." Go Mi Nyu affirmed._

_"That's what I like to hear!" President Ahn picked up a pen, handing it to Go Mi Nyu. "Here's a pen." In one swift moment, Mi Nyu signed the contract- giving her complete deja vu._

_And it was over like that. In a heartbeat, Mi Nyu signed the contract that legally binded her to A.N Jell...again._

Go Mi Nyu walked through the building of A.N Entertainment, looking for her friends. _They should be somewhere around here, right?_ She slowly stalked to the small practice room she knew too well, stirred in thought from today's previous events.

She debated with herself how and if she should be the one to tell her brother about Min Jee. _He doesn't even know he has a child. It's going to be hard to accept. But he has to know. _Ye Eun said she would be the one to tell him, but at the rate she was going Min Jee was probably going to graduate from high school before that happened. She couldn't believe how terrified she had been to tell him in the first place. _Oppa might dislike children but there is no way he would dislike his own, right? _Mi Nyu had shown compassion and understanding as she listened to Ye Eun explain herself. _She said she was trying to protect Oppa's dream. But even his dream shouldn't come at the cost of depriving a child of a parent…_

She finally hopped all the way to the small practice room where she saw her brother, Shin Woo and Jeremy.

She knocked on the glass. "Hi!" She waved. All of them stopped what they were doing and smiles spread onto their faces. Jeremy picked up a bag that was beside him before immediately running outside. "Mi Nyu! Yay!" Jeremy screamed, finally getting a chance to hug her without restrictions. His hug picked her off the ground.

Mi Nam and Tae Kyung came through the door. "Put my sister down!" Mi Nam peeled her away from Jeremy. "Oh, sis, did you bring any food?" He purred.

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes. "_Really_? Your sister comes to visit and all you ask is if she brought you food?"

"I'm hungry." Mi Nam shrugged.

"I signed my contract today!" Mi Nyu perked.

"Sometimes I forget that you're actually our 'personal assistant'." Tae Kyung said, snapping out of her thought process. _She's treating this day special. I wonder what it is that's making her so excited to be officially working? Maybe getting to be with me all the time? _

"Congratulations on your first official day of work! I got you a present!"

Jeremy held a small bag in front of her. "I got Ye Eun to give me one of her spare work outfits! Now you can wear this!" He took out a maid uniform out, pushing it into Mi Nyu's hands.

"Er…um, thank you?"

Mi Nam slapped Jeremy on the back of the head. "How dare you give my sister that uniform? She's not our maid! I'm not allowing her to wear that!"

"What?" Jeremy rubbed his head. "She may not be a maid but it'll still make her look really cute. Why can't she have the outfit?"

"It's okay. I'll wear it, oppa!"

"No!" Mi Nam couldn't believe how cool she was about it.

Meanwhile, the brain of Tae Kyung was imagining his beloved in this said maid outfit. _"Hyung-nim," She shyly said with a spatula in her hand. "Would you like your eggs sunny side up or scrambled?"_ His brain felt hazy, like he'd just drunken an exceptional amount. _Go Mi Nyu in a maid outfit. That's great._

"There's something wrong with hyung!" Jeremy screamed.

"You look tipsy." Mi Nam teased. "Do you have a secret flask somewhere on you, hyung?"

"What? Get a life." Denying that he felt funny would be a lie. "And there's_ nothing_ wrong with me."

"Your nose is bleeding." Mi Nyu innocently pointed out.

Tae Kyung felt his upper lip. There was blood. "Damn." He scowled under his breath, running to the nearest bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Jeremy said. "I've never seen hyung with a nose bleed before."

"Guess he's been over working himself again. Now, Mi Nyu-" Mi Nam looked to his sister- only, she was gone. "Where in the hell did that girl go?" There was an obvious answer to that question. She followed_ him_.

"She followed Tae Kyung." Jeremy shrugged, now the one with the maid costume in his hand. "But isn't this outfit so cute?"

"If you're so excited about it why don't you wear it? Because you're not taking out any of your sick_ fantasies _with my sister."

"How could you even think I'm like that? Don't you like to see girls dressed in pretty things? I mean, Ye Eun looks amazing in this." Jeremy realized he said that at the wrong time.

"Why did you invite her to the party?" He was sure Jeremy did it just to salt his wounds.

"It wasn't me." He denied.

"I find that a little hard to believe."

"But it wasn't. She came because I left something where she works. It's the truth."

Mi Nam changed the course of the conversation. "So, when did you find out about her daughter?"

Jeremy's heart could've jumped out his chest. "Daughter?"

"I'm not dumb, Jeremy. Why else would you suddenly ask me about children?"

_Oh darn. _Jeremy bit his lip._ I suck at being indirect, don't I?_

"So Ye Eun has a baby now. That's wonderful. I wonder how wonderful that guy is that she left me for. How happily she's living with the family of her dreams!"

"Living happily?" Jeremy simply stated. "How can you say that so causally? She's having a really hard time trying to raise yo-" Jeremy almost slipped up, but stopped himself. "her child. She works like three jobs and sometimes can hardly afford to pay her bills!"

"Why are you talking to me like it's my problem?" Mi Nam replied harshly with a '_that's-what-she-gets_' tone. As long as he knew Ye Eun it seemed like a mess she would get into. "I have nothing to do with her _or _her daughter. As far as I'm concerned, we cut off all ties, and I want to keep it that way."

* * *

After leaving the room, Tae Kyung quickly ran into the bathroom to clean himself up. Never in his life had something like that happened to him before. It made him shiver and not with delight. It made his otherwise clean appearance get tainted instantly. _This woman is going to drive me into the ground with her unbearable cuteness. _The blood was coming out at an amazing rate and he decided to pinch his nose to stop it.

He heard the bathroom door swing open, revealing a distressed Mi Nyu.

"Why are you in here?" He tried not to yell, still pinching his nose.

"I am not allowed?" She came to his side.

"This is a male's bathroom!" _She's not Mi Nam anymore. She can't casually come in male bathrooms._

"No it's not. It's a unisex one."

Tae Kyung scolded himself for coming into A.N Entertainment's only unisex bathroom. The nose that he thought had stopped it's bleeding, only continued. He felt embarrassed beyond belief, but didn't let it show on his face.

"I'll help you!" Mi Nyu hastily went into a stall, taking a whole roll off the dispenser.

"I'm not bleeding that badly. Put the roll back! I don't need it!" This was really code for '_Put it back, taking the whole roll out the dispenser is embarrassing and tacky!'_

She ignored his words, quickly cleaning the new blood off his upper lip. Mi Nyu knew how much he hated things unsanitary like this. Mi Nyu threw that tissue away, before stuffing more clean tissue up his nose. "This should definitely stop the bleeding."

"Ah- Mi Nyu don't-" But he couldn't fight it.

"All done." Mi Nyu then giggled. "You'll sound like an alien with the tissue in your nose."

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes to the side. "Why does that sound like a compliment coming from you?"

There was a moment of silence before Tae Kyung asked, "Are you really going to wear that?" He couldn't say he would be disappointed if did.

"If you don't want me to I won't!" She pepped proudly. "You have a say in everything I do! Oh," She stopped. "Should I change what do I address you as?"

She had been calling him hyung-nim for the longest. "Mi Nyu, you don't have to keep calling me hyung-nim. You know, you can just call me…what other girls call their loved ones..."

"_Honey_?" That word coming from Mi Nyu sent the good shivers down his spine.

"Yeah, you can use that."

"Really? I can call you '_honey_'?" That made her ecstatic.

"If it really pleases you that much. You can." He tried to make it sound like he didn't want her to. "But, only when we're alone."

"What do I call you when we're not alone?"

"My name like you have been. Let's keep it on a profession basis."

"Employees aren't supposed to sleep together." Mi Nyu was a special exception. "Should I move into my own room to keep it more professional?"

"Okay, only slightly professional basis. Don't even think about it. You're not going anywhere." Tae Kyung then realized that he was supposed to talk to President Ahn alone before he left. "Let's go." He suddenly grabbed her by the hand, leading her out the bathroom.

"Where are we going?"

"President Ahn."

"Aren't you going to take the tissue out first?"

He stopped, turning to her. "It's still in my nose, isn't it?"

"Yep! But I think the bleeding stopped!" She chirped. "I'll take them out-" She gently pulled one out, from a fidgeting Tae Kyung.

"You don't have to-" _Oh forget it, Tae Kyung. Why are you even trying to fight it?_

"There." She disposed of the last one in the nearest bin. "Now why are we going to see President Ahn? I just came from there." He continued to drag her along.

"I'm going to formerly introduce you as the woman I'm going to marry."

"Oh." She smiled lightly, holding onto his hand tightly.

_Even though the thing I want to do the most is protect her, it's the one thing I can't do. I can't keep her safe from the press or paparazzi. They've already been nosing around trying to find out information about her. _"You remember the rules I told you right?"

"Yes." She said. "1.) It will get harder for you to do ordinary things like you used to. Remember that. 2.) Paparazzi will take photos of you, be prepared. 3.) You might be asked to do interviews and if you want to, consult Hwang Tae Kyung first. 4.) Reporters will ask questions, be careful of the ones you answer because they could use them against you. Don't answer questions that make you feel uncomfortable. 5). Try to avoid questions that ask about the '_personal_' relationship."

"Good, good." He doted. "You were really listening to me weren't you?"

"You said it was important! So I remembered."

He laughed. "You're going to do just fine, pig rabbit."

As long as Hwang Tae Kyung was by her side, she felt like she could conquer anything. So why not the press?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: I thought since its chapter 14, why not have a Valentine's Special?

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

A couple of days passed, and before they knew it, Valentine's Day had arrived with all it's gooey goodness. A.N Jell was busy as always now with Mi Nyu following them wherever they went, along with Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang.

Go Mi Nyu had quite a time trying to figure out what she was going to get her fiancé for Valentine's Day, considering the fact he disliked chocolate and was lactose intolerant.

_"Honey." She was still getting used to saying that word. _

_Tae Kyung gazed up at her with an eyebrow cocked. He knew she wanted something as she stood ever so patiently in front of his desk._

_ "What's your favorite flavor?" _

_"I don't have one." He continued to type away on his laptop. "I already know what you're thinking. Don't make me anything for Valentine's day."_

_"You have to have something you like." Mi Nyu pressed on, putting her palms down on his desk. "And who said I was making it for Valentine's? I might be making it for… your birthday!"_

_"Oh?" He didn't object that, even though his birthday was far away.__ "Well, since you want to know so bad…I might like carrot." _

_"Carrot?" Mi Nyu questioned, imagining Tae Kyung in bunny ears munching on a carrot. She shook her head. Go Mi Nyu didn't even know why she let herself think that far._

_"Since you know now, I expect…" He pondered for a moment, taking his hands away from his keyboard. "A two tiered carrot cake with glac__e icing. I know you're good with things like that so I won't be disappointed." _

_"All right!"_

_"And Mi Nyu, I'll only wear the bunny ears if you personally feed me the cake." Tae Kyung said. "And only for a maximum of ten minutes. Deal?"_

_"Only if I can take a picture and put it as my phone's wallpaper!" Mi Nyu held up her cell phone to him. "Deal?" She smiled._

_"Where did you learn how to haggle so well? If I wear these bunny ears you...you..." He was cooking something up, Mi Nyu could tell. He then smiled. "You have to let me take a picture of you in the maid's uniform and put it as my phone's wallpaper. Deal?"_

_"I have to dress in costume?" Mi Nyu formulated a plan from his apparent weak spot. "If I'm in the costume then you have the wear the bunny ears all day!" She put her hands on her hips.  
_

_"Hell no."_

_"I'll wear the costume all day if you do it!" Go Mi Nyu shouted, attempting to sway him.  
_

_It did, and in a hot second. "Fine. I will." He coughed. "Wait no, I'm not going to let anyone else have the pleasure of seeing you like that. It's for my eyes only. Have it on by the time I get home and meet me on the roof. Deal?"_

_"Deal!"_

"I'm going to see him in those bunny ears!" She sniggered excitedly, unconsciously piping a picture of a bunny on the cake at the thought. She still had to go out and get the bunny ears because she knew Tae Kyung wouldn't.

Jeremy's ears piped up. "Bunny ears?"

"Just what is it that you're over there working on, anyway, Mi Nyu?" Mi Nam questioned his sister.

"Oh nothing." She abandoned her cake work, stashing away in the box she had prepared for it. "Is everyone enjoying their breakfast?"

Everyone was at the table, including Manager Ma who had come over with fan mail gifts and the band van.

"Mi Nyu, your cooking is so good. I wish you could make every meal for me." He moped, piling rice into his mouth. "I wish I had wife that cooked this well."

Mi Nam giggled, sipping away happily from his crazy straw bottle. "Manager Ma, you go through enough food to feed a four person family."

"Being your manager is tough, Mi Nam. I've got to have energy! All this," He hit his belly. "Believe it or not- is mostly muscle." Manager Ma defended. "What's in that sippy cup anyway? You're sucking that stuff down like there's no tomorrow."

"It's not a sippy cup! It's a bottle with a crazy straw." He ran his fingers around the bottle that had a neon green straw running in every which direction. "See, crazy straw!"

"Are you just going to drink? You haven't touched anything this morning." Mi Nyu said, sitting down at the table.

"I'm not hungry, sis. The stuff in this bottle is all I need."

_"Uuuuuuuuuggh…" _An eerie moan echoed across the kitchen making the atmosphere in the room turn dark.

"What was that?" Mi Nyu curiously looked around for the cause of the sound.

"I don't know." Shin Woo replied. "It sounded a bit like a…dying cat?"

Mi Nyu heard footsteps and her eyes followed the sound. There was Tae Kyung, white and sickly looking, dragging himself into the kitchen from the stairs.

Another weird sound escaped his lips and both Mi Nam and Jeremy turned. "GHOST!" They both shouted in perfect harmony.

Go Mi Nyu was stunned to see Tae Kyung in such a state, dropping her chopsticks and running over to him immediately. "What's wrong?"

"It's Valentine's Day." Shin Woo explained, stirring his tea. "He gets like this on holidays with an excess of chocolate and/or love in the air."

"But it's even worst than last year, hyung!" Jeremy cried. "He didn't sound like a dying cat!"

Mi Nyu felt his forehead. It was warm. "Are you sick?"

"Co…coffee…" He moaned. "Just get me coffee."

She quickly poured him a cup and handed to him.

"I lost my appetite." Jeremy spoke. He hadn't eaten much anyway and Tae Kyung had creeped him out.

"Yes, let the ghost have his coffee in peace. He might suck our souls if we stay." Mi Nam added, getting out of his seat. "I call shot gun!"

"What the-!" Jeremy hopped along behind Mi Nam, racing out the kitchen.

"It is about time to go anyway. I'll excuse myself also." Shin Woo suggested. "See you later, Tae Kyung?"

Manager Ma frowned at everyone's sudden departure. "But…I'm not finished eating…" Shin Woo looked to Manager Ma. "_Oh_. Yes. Yes. Why, I suddenly feel very full. Excuse us, lovely couple."

After everyone had left, Mi Nyu proceeded with her questioning. "Tae Kyung, are you okay?"

After his fifth sip of coffee, he grunted. "Just fine. Don't worry about it. I always feel this way on…_Valentine's day_. What a dreadful holiday. So much chocolate I could puke."

"Good thing I didn't make you anything with chocolate!"

"I almost forgot about the cake." He drunk the rest of his coffee as the color slowly came back into his face. "You said you'd make it, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I don't have any bunny ears so…" She stopped mid sentence. "I'll have to go out and get some."

"Very well. Is that what you're doing today before work?"

"Yes."

"I'll come with you."

Mi Nyu cocked her head. "Huh?"

"I'm coming with you." He repeated.

"Tae Kyung...are you comfortable with being around children?" She never really knew if he was or not.

This was a pivotal moment for Hwang Tae Kyung. _If Mi Nyu likes children, I should at least give them a chance... I guess... I mean...I went to the orphanage before...that one time._

"I can handle it."

"Are you sure? Don't you have go to work first?"

He did, but he was sure they wouldn't mind him being the littlest of late.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go." He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out the kitchen.

* * *

The couple sat in comfortable silence as Tae Kyung drove her to the orphanage.

"Could I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How do you_ really_ feel about children?"

"They are dirty. They're loud. They're troublesome." Mi Nyu frowned at this, yet completely expected it at the same time. "Sure, they can be cute when properly groomed and behave when hit multiple times but- ...Why?" Oh, he knew exactly why- and it wasn't because they were going to the orphanage.

He'd been preparing himself for the 'baby talk' for awhile. He was still unsure if he wanted any. Maybe later in life? Much later. He didn't have parents bugging him for grandchildren, thank god, but he did have grandparents that took the place of them.

As much as Tae Kyung loved his grandparents for helping to raise him, he wondered how much of a shine they would take to his soon to be bride. His father, he was sure, would accept her fine. His mother would find out about the news eventually. Tae Kyung felt there was no point of telling her; she would probably call him in time.

_There's no doubt that our children will be adorable and talented. That's if we have any..._

"Could we...Can we have a lot?"

He stopped the car abruptly, pulling over to the side of the road. His head rotated in disbelief of the words had dropped from her mouth. _My little innocent Go Mi Nyu...did she really just say those words?_

"What?" Both of his eyebrows lifted. "What… did you just say?"

"Tae Kyung." She blinked, unaware of the impact of her previous statement. "In the future, can we have a big family?" She grabbed his hand off the stick shift. "It's something I've always wanted."

Tae Kyung gulped, not even sure of how to answer. Her warm hand still held on to his softly, as he looked her in the eyes. _This girl is going to drive me crazy._

Finally, he mumbled, "Well, that's something isn't it..." There was no way he was going to have ten children. That'd be like living in a zoo. "How big is your definition of 'big?'"

"That?" Mi Nyu went into a serious mode, pondering his question for about a minute. "...maybe...eight? But hyung-nim, I'm not saying we should have that many..." She mumbled.

"I'll think about it." Tae Kyung replied."But I'm not giving you any guarantees. So, don't get your hopes up." _Then again…once we're married…children are bound to just pop up aren't they?_

"But you'll still consider it?"

"Perhaps."

She squealed. "Thank you! You'll love the children at the orphanage! They're all so sweet!" _Hopefully_, she thought, _he doesn't scare them away._

"I'm telling you right now. I'm not having over five." _Shit. Did I just say that out loud?  
_

"Huh?"

"I'm not having more than five children around me at one time." He covered with a lie, quickly. "_Especially_, if they are dirty."

* * *

Shin Woo, Mi Nam and Jeremy headed in early to the studio try to compose the song Jeremy wrote or rewrote.

"Let me see." Mi Nam took the sheet of paper straight out of his hand. "I hope it's better this time."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up." He said as his eyes flickered across the sheet. "_Why I Can't Say It_?" It wasn't a bad song. "Hyung, are you sure you wrote this?"

Jeremy put his hands on his hips. "Can't you read? My name is at the top!"

"No one else writes like him, that's definite." Shin Woo added. He was right about that. The hearts and stars were all Jeremy. "I must admit, I was surprised when he handed it me. It's good isn't it?"

"Why are guys talking like I can write a decent song?" Jeremy began to feel hurt by his band mates doubt in his songwriting ability.

"Remember the last attempt at a song you wrote? The one that was barely understandable?" Mi Nam broke in. "Now I can actually give you kudos. But...I want to add something to it. Can I?"

Jeremy was delighted. "You...you _like_ it?"

Mi Nam rolled his eyes. "Yes, goofball, I like the song you wrote. The little stars make it cute. Kind of."

"Then, what do you want to add?"

"Turn around, I'm using your back to write this before I lose my inspiration!"

Jeremy turned quickly as Mi Nam pulled a pen out of his pocket. He held the paper on his back with one hand while making light marks across the paper with the other. "Another line would go nice here...a break here...and a little modification to the chorus. Voila!"

Jeremy revolved back around. "Let me see!" He practically snatched the paper back from Mi Nam. Go Mi Nam stood with a satisfied look splashed across his face as he watched Jeremy look over it. "Wow! This is awesome-" Jeremy started to compliment, before he noticed one certain modification. His eye started to twitch. "Mi Nam!" Jeremy held the paper in his face. "You drew a roach next to the chorus!"

"That I did." Mi Nam responded cheekily.

"One of these days I'm going to get you. I'm going to get you and...and...and.." Jeremy lost notion of his threat halfway through. "throw you into a 45 foot deep river of jell-o!"

"_What_ did you just say?"

Shin Woo laughed before another word was spoken. "Now, Jeremy, are you going to give him a floaty or a spoon?"

"Floaty or spoon? I'm just going to throw him in there! He's not going to get anything." Jeremy yelled, completely serious.

"See, even hyung is laughing! This is why I don't take your threats seriously."

"Don't estimate anything 45 feet deep, Mi Nam." Jeremy warned. "Especially when you can't swim!"

Mi Nam's mouth dropped. "I can too swim!"

"In the kiddie pool."

Shin Woo couldn't stop laughing. This was one of the most ridiculous fights he'd ever heard. "I think this is the closest I've seen you two to getting along. Ever." It was the truth, even though they were insulting each other.

"We're not getting along. We collaborated for the moment. Big difference."

"Yeah, hyung. I'm still at war with this guy."

"War? When did you decide this? And why was I not informed?"

"I don't have to inform you! Especially when_ you_ initiated the first attack! It's understood then that there's a war."

"You idiot! There has to be a general consensus-"

Shin Woo rolled his eyes as his laughter died. _These guys can't even agree to be fighting with each other? What in the world...  
_

Suddenly there was a tap on the window. It was Coordinator Wang. "NOOONA!" Jeremy yelled, waving wildly.

She waved back to Jeremy before lipping, "Shin Woo, I need to talk to you." through the window.

"Me?" Shin Woo pointed towards himself. "Well, alright." He put his guitar down carefully and stood up, facing Mi Nam and Jeremy. "I'll be back. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." He advised.

The pair watched him leave and meet with Coordinator through the window. "Where is Shin Woo going with Coordinator?" Jeremy wondered. _  
_

All of sudden, Mi Nam started to laugh. Not his ordinary cocky laugh, but a mad scientist laugh. _"Hyung, it looks like we're all alone."  
_

_"Mi Nam?" He inched closer and closer to him, pushing him into the corner of the room. "What are you doing?"  
_

_"Why are you so uptight? It's a good thing." He put his hands on both sides of him._

_Jeremy's face scrunched up. "W-W Why?" He was afraid to even ask._

_"Because I've wanted to do this for a long time, and Shin Woo or Tae Kyung aren't here to stop me!"_

_Oh no. Why does it feel like I'm doing to die?__ "What?" _

_There was a glint Mi Nam's eye as he got even closer to Jeremy, their faces just inches apart. "I'm hungry-" His mouth opened wide to reveal fangs._

Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs, making Mi Nam jump.

"Get away from me!" He shoved Mi Nam away forcefully. "Don't suck my blood! I want to live!"

Go Mi Nam fell to the ground, dazed. He gazed up at his hyung, sure he had he lost his mind. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

It was at this moment, Tae Kyung came through the door. Jeremy made a break for it, attaching himself onto him like a magnet.

"Hyung!" Jeremy cried, squeezing him even tighter. Tae Kyung, who was already in an uncomfortable position from his band mate's excessive touching, made an unpleasant like face at this action. "Save _me_!"

"Go Mi Nam, what did you do to Jeremy?" He narrowed his eyes at the boy still on the floor.

For once, the innocent face Mi Nam put on was actually real. He had no idea what set him off. "Nothing! I was just trying to get his attention because he was spacing out. Then he screamed and pushed me on the ground like a maniac!"

Tae Kyung gazed down at Jeremy skeptically. "You've got to believe me, hyung...he's..." Jeremy continued to whine.

"Hey Jeremy. Jeremy!" He peeled the younger boy off of him. "Stop acting like you're on drugs and get on your drums."

"But Mi Nam...he..." He whispered up to Tae Kyung. "He's really a vampire!"

"As strange as he is sometimes, I'd like to believe such a _logical_ approach to explain why he doesn't ever sleep and looks pale as paper. But as you see, Jeremy he _does_ have a reflection and does_ not_ burn in the sun. So go." He did as he was told, avoiding Mi Nam as he went.

"The roach is having delusions from being sprayed with poison!" Mi Nam sung, skipping to his keyboard.

Jeremy threw his drumstick at Mi Nam. "Speak for yourself!"

"Ouch!" Mi Nam rubbed his head.

"What did you guys eat this morning? Pure sugar with a side of sugar?" _  
_

Mi Nam popped around. "I for one had a Red Bull this morning, hyung! I don't know about that _thing_ over there."

"That explains one." He was wondering what was in that sippy cup Mi Nam was so joyously sipping on.

Jeremy, whose nerves were wrecked, let his head fall on the drum body. His own thought process scared him sometimes.

"Check this out." Mi Nam picked the song Jeremy wrote off of the floor. "Jeremy wrote it and I modified!" He gave it to Tae Kyung.

"This isn't bad. Are you sure Jeremy wrote this and you didn't?"

Jeremy's mouth gaped. "Hyung!"

"Calm down. The song is good." He looked around trying to find the only other civilized band member of A. "Where's Shin Woo?"

"With Coordinator."

"Oh, maybe she's giving him Valentine's chocolates?" Mi Nam teased.

"No way!" Jeremy denied.

* * *

"Shin Woo." Coordinator took out a small box from her pocket; a dark heart shaped one wrapped with a purple bow. "Please accept this as a token of my appreciation for helping me get my car back for me and... buying me meals."

"Chocolate?" He laughed_. I suppose it makes sense. It is Valentine's day. _

"I didn't want it to get mixed up with the fan girl gifts. I know you won't probably use it but I did make this myself."

"Use it? It's not chocolate?" This made him curious.

Coordinator Wang handed him the box. "No. It's a heart shaped candle."

He peaked in the box curiously, a soft chocolate scent coming off of it. "It smells wonderful." He said, slipping the top back on. "Thank you for thinking about me personally, Coordinator. I will surely use this."

"Shin Woo-" She bit her lip. "Could you do me another small favor?" She held her fingers together trying to represent the degree of the smallness.

"If it's within my means."

She turned away. "Never mind. I'll get going."

"Coordinator Wang." He touched her lightly on the shoulder, spinning her back around. "What is it?"

"See that..." The stylist kept her nerve. "Could you pretend to be my boyfriend for a couple days while my parents are in town?"

"What?" Shin Woo cocked his eyebrow. "Ah, why me? No, what I should be asking is why do you need anyone to _pretend_ to be your boyfriend?"

"My parents are visiting from Inchon and my mother has been hounding me about getting married for the last three years. I can _not_ tell them I broke up with my ex." If only they had visited a week earlier, she would have been in the clear. Coordinator Wang didn't seem to have the courage to ask anyone else other than Shin Woo. She'd gone through her ex list without one willing to help her. Now she was using 'friends'. Never had she considered using a 'client' for her own personal issue but she had a burning passion to prove her mother wrong. And Shin Woo fit all her qualifications for the 'ideal man'.

"Do you know how absurd this is? Why don't you just tell your mother you broke up with what's-his-face?"

"You don't know my mother. It's not that simple. I've had to go on a lot of dreadful arranged dates with men she's picked out for me. She thinks I'm incapable of getting a decent man myself. I just want to prove her wrong for once."

"I see." He paused.

"I don't want to settle down yet! I'm in the prime of my life. There are still so many good-looking men I haven't dated yet. You understand what I mean, right?"

"I guess?"

"It's a crazy proposal, I know. If you don't want to, I understand. I'll just go and find someone else."

"Have you asked Manager Ma? Just curious."

"Shin Woo, you're funny." She chuckled, before turning terribly humorless. "He'd embarrass me."

Shin Woo put his hand to his chin. _Why not?_ He could get practice his **a**.) acting skills, **b**.) get inspiration for songwriting, **c**.) see the normally cool Coordinator get embarrassed. _What about this situation isn't advantageous?_ "So tell me, _if _I do this for you, what could you do for me?"

"What would you want?"

"I'll have to think about it, but you should be prepared on whatever it is. I might ask for something crazy."

"Then, you'll do it?" A smile was beginning to form on her face.

"Even though it's crazy, I'm going to do this for you. After all, the filming for the drama starts next month. I'll use this situation to brushing up my acting skills."

"Ah, Shin Woo, you're a freaking life-saver! Thank you!" Coordinator hadn't even thought about the drama filming. _It's one more reason for him to say yes!_ She thanked the gods for her fortune, bowing before taking a leave. "I've got to go get the rest of your gifts! Excuse me."

Shin Woo sighed. _What did I just myself into?_

* * *

"Valentine's chocolates boys!" Coordinator Wang and Manager came into the lounge with carts of their Valentine's candy.

"Ah, I love Valentine's chocolates. Handmade gifts from girls are the best." Jeremy whirred, diving towards the section of the cart labeled with his name. "They put their heart into making all these! Oh, I wish I could eat them all."

"I bet I'll get more than you!" Mi Nam shouted, making his way to the chocolates. Tae Kyung and Shin Woo remained seated until all the chocolates arrived.

"Don't get cocky! Shin Woo and Tae Kyung always go head to head when it comes to who gets the most chocolates!"

"I'll beat them both! Remember who the girls _love_."

Jeremy chucked a candy box at Mi Nam. "_More like love to hate_." He mumbled under his breath.

"Not fair! You've already thrown two things at me today!"

Jeremy disregarded his gripe, declaring. "This year I'm going to out do myself! I'm writing a thank you note to every girl who has given me chocolate!"

"If you do then I'm going to write a thank you note _AND _give them something back on White Day." Mi Nam challenged.

"Will you two shut up? I've got a migraine." Tae Kyung scowled. "The smell of all this chocolate is going to make me go insane."

"Don't forget boys: You have a special Valentine's Day event to attend later today after lunch so you need to head straight to the TV studio afterwards. You need to be there at exactly 3:00 for makeup. Okay?" The Coordinator announced.

"Yes Coordinator Noona!" Jeremy saluted with his hand to his forehead.

"Don't forget!" Coordinator added before scattering out the room to attend other business.

"Ah, there's special delivery for you from a Ms. Cho Ye Eun." Manager Ma picked up a medium sized cardboard box; making rounds across the room to give them their separate chocolates.

"Did you say Ye Eun's chocolates?" Mi Nam perked up as Manager Ma headed towards him.

"_Mi Nam, I want to become a chocolatier one day."_

"_What's that?"_

"_What it sounds like silly! A chocolate maker."_

"_That makes sense. You do love chocolate." His girlfriend had a knack for making unique chocolate related gifts for Valentine's Day. She was so particular when it came down to the quality of chocolate._

"_You're going to leave me for chocolate?" He lightly teased._

"_Even my chocolate obsession cannot replace you in my heart." She laughed. "I want to graduate as a__ pâtissier_ _first. So you don't have to worry. I'm not shipping off to Canada yet."_

"_Canada?"_

Go Mi Nam fell out of his flashback by Tae Kyung's retort, "There are some for all of us, apparently. Oh, I'm _so_ thrilled."

"Really?" She's always been good at making sweets. _I wonder if she ever became a chocolatier like she said she would? _

"Here." Manager Ma handed him his. "It seems like Ye Eun has made chocolates for everyone. If you don't feel comfortable taking this, you don't have to. I'll eat it for you."

"I know you _would_, Manager. But its okay, I'll take it." He stalled before reassuring his Manager. "I will save whatever I can't eat for you."

It seemed random to the boy why his ex-girlfriend would send chocolates. _Then again, she's not just my ex, she's also Jeremy's cousin. Did he ask her to? Are my sister and Jeremy both trying to get us to make up? Or is this Ye Eun's own doing? Either way, it feels strange._

Jeremy opened his. It was in the shape of duck filled with strawberry crème. "This is too cute to eat!" He exclaimed.

Shin Woo had one in the shape of a snowflake filled with white chocolate. "I second that." Along with the candle he had just received from Coordinator he felt like he should put it on display in his bedroom.

Tae Kyung had banana bread in a heart shape as his Valentine's gift. "_Bread_? Why would Ye Eun give me bread? I'm not a beggar on the side of the road! Its Valentine's Day! This is just inexcusable!" He glowered, positive that she did that just to piss him off.

"She's taken sensitivity to your allergies, Tae Kyung. You should be thankful." Shin Woo said with a slightly sarcastic undertone. "Bread is so much healthier for you. I would be so excited if I were you; not everyone gets bread."

"_Tch_."

"What about you Mi Nam? What did you get?" Jeremy asked.

Mi Nam still had the box in his hand, almost afraid to open it. "Uh, let's see then." Mi Nam's chocolate in the shape of a star, covered in rainbow sprinkles. "It's a star."

All of this made him feel uneasy. He couldn't say that he didn't appreciate her gift, even though it seemed random. "Amazing what you can do with chocolate, yeah?"

He took the star in his hand and bit into it, a sweet cherry filling going into his mouth. It was delicious, just like he expected to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen  
**

Go Mi Nam went through the pocket of his jacket. He felt something there, a box._ Ah, He Yi's ring_. He threw it in there because he didn't want to see it and hardly wore the jacket. Ironically enough, he wore it because it was his only truly clean jacket._ Every woman I've ever loved has let me down._ Yet he still dated more and more of them, hoping that he would find one he could truly cherish. _Maybe I shouldn't date another Idol again…ordinary girls are just fine. But, alas, they could be using me too. It's so hard to fine genuine girls._

Mi Nam exhaled deeply, lying on the grass. He ditched A.N Jell ardently when they all went out for lunch together. Usually he'd go, and be the first at the buffet line fighting with Jeremy over the last piece of _whatever_- but he needed to get his head clear. He put on his sunglasses and threw up the hood of his jacket, and walked to the nearest park- finding a secluded patch of grass to lie on near the river.

The weather was cool, as expected in February, and a light breeze blew off the river mixing with the fresh scent of early blooming flowers that were on the side of the river bank. The sun ducked behind the clouds every once in awhile before coming out again, like a child playing hide and go seek.

Taking the ring out of his pocket, he opened the box and gazed at the ring_. I never spent so much on one person. He Yi, you're going to regret dumping me. I'm going to get a girl fifteen times better! I'm going to find someone fifteen times better. Just like my hyung said…_

He scolded himself. _Since when did I start listening to Jeremy?_ It was true. Jeremy had done so much for him on his birthday, probably more than he could thank him for. But Mi Nam didn't really like saying words like 'thank you' and 'sorry' unless he really really had to.

"What am I going to do with you?" He inquired the ring, hoping that it would reply. "You need an owner. Someone that will truly appreciate you."

The sun hit the ring slightly, making it glow. "Yes, that's right. He Yi didn't deserve you. You're better than _that_." He smiled. But it wasn't like a girl was magically going to fall from the sky for him. It was going to deeply hurt his pride to return the ring.

Then he thought about Ye Eun. _Was it here? It was here wasn't it? The park where Ye Eun and I used to come…_

His feet had unknowingly led him to the place where he had shared some of his best memories with his ex.

Go Mi Nam snapped the box shut and put it back it his pocket. He got up and stretched, his hood falling off.

_This is definitely the place…these damn feet of mine_…he walked back onto the path, lined with trees and flowers.

He stopped when he saw a particular bench. "It's still here?"

Mi Nam approached the bench, immediately examined at the back of it. The words** GMN+CYE=LOVE** were still engraved into the back. "Wow, this is so crazy." He sighed.

"_When I find my mom, the first thing I'm going to do is introduce her to you." He said as he began to carve his initials into the back of the bench with a small pocket knife. "And get her blessing so I can marry you." After four years of being on and off with Ye Eun, he was sure she was the girl he wanted to be with. _

_These words made Ye Eun grin so wide. "Really?"_

"_Yeah. Of course." _

_She snuggled into his side, holding his free arm. "Can we have a big wedding?"_

"_Sure."_

"_And a honeymoon in Paris?" It was an obvious fact to everyone around her, she was a hopeless romantic._

"_Anything you want." He slowly carved the plus sign before handing the knife to Ye Eun, "Here."_

_She let go of him to carve in her initials. Ye Eun yapped on, "Then we can move into a big home and have ten children and-" She made a deep gash into the wood, where she quickly wrote 'LOVE'._

_"You're joking right?"_

_She wasn't. "Nine? Six? Four?" Ye Eun pleaded, putting the blade of the knife down._

"_How about none?" He snatched the knife away from her and put it away, slightly afraid of what she could do if she kept it.  
_

"_Mi Nam." She detached herself, getting up._

"_Ye Eun." He stood in front of her. "You know I don't want any. They're just pint sized balls of trouble."_

_His girlfriend and sister loved little kids. But he didn't blame them, after all they were women._

"_But…but…our children will be so cute. Just like their daddy and mommy. Don't you want that?" She pouted._

"_No, and don't think you're going to break me just because you pout and give me puppy dog eyes. I'm immune to them now."_

_She kissed Mi Nam on the cheek. "So! Can we compromise on one? That at least?"_

"_Immunity shield activate!" He shouted, playfully turning his head and putting his hand in front of her face. _

"_Ugh." She folded her arms. "You're so unreasonable!"_

"_Well, you knew that when we got together didn't you?"_

"_Mi Nam…" Her sentence trailed off, in irritation._

"_I know I know. Let's not drag this out."_

"_You better change your mind…or…or you'll never get any from me again!" She stated with a very serious face that Mi Nam couldn't help but chuckle at._

"_Any 'what' now, Ye Eun?"_

"_What do you think I mean?"_

_He continued laughed impishly, drawing her close. "You and I both know that you will take those words back once I kiss you, Miss Ye Eun."_

As he ran his fingers over the graffiti they had carved into the back of the bench, Mi Nyu's words ran through his head. _"Please open your heart and forgive her."_

"_As far as I'm concerned, we cut off all ties, and I want to keep it that way."_ His own words came back to haunt him. _Sometimes I really just things without thinking don't I? _

Then again, when it came to this, Mi Nam really didn't know what he wanted anymore. He thought reconciling wouldn't be a bad idea…but knew it wouldn't be easy. But what in his life was? On the other hand, he was bitter and didn't want to forgive her.

She was coming over tomorrow night and either way, he was going to get faced with coming into contact with her. He could avoid her and just go out, but he knew Mi Nyu wouldn't like that too much.

"What to do, what to do." Mi Nam mused to himself, kicking a loose rock.

* * *

With about an hour or so to spare before A.N Jell's Special Valentine Day's Appearance, Go Mi Nam made a round back to the dormitory to change outfits. If he was going to see his ex, he was going to look good. He also took Jeremy's motorcycle, a seemingly unbreakable habit for him. _ Maybe I will get my own car or bike. I mean it's not like I don't have the money._ But if it wasn't for Jeremy's motorcycle what pretense would Mi Nam have to piss him off further?

_Okay, Mi Nam you can do it. You can face Ye Eun again. It won't be hard. It's just your ex. What's in the past is in the past right? _Go Mi Nam coolly walked into the café. So cool in fact, a slight breeze went through many of the patrons of the store and they gazed at the figure of Mi Nam in awe.

"_Oh my! Who's that guy?"_

"_Even in sunglasses, he's so handsome!"_

"_Every time I come to this café I see handsome guys!"_

Mi Nam couldn't help but smile but had to stop himself in temptation from flirting with the girls.

He came up to the counter. "Ah, yes, excuse me. Does a Cho Ye Eun work here? I need to speak with her. Ms.- " He read her name tag, _Yun Ellie Peach Maid co-manager_. "Ms. Yun, if you don't mind I need to take her out for about thirty minutes. That's possible, right?"

"She's over there." Ellie pointed to a table that was on the other side of the café, where the walls where painted with flowers and a garden scape. Ye Eun was serving a lady coffee. "Sure you can. I'll just give her her lunch break early. But please make sure she gets back before the next hour. She's horrible at keeping time."

"Thank you."

Mi Nam didn't even have to really move towards her, because she came back over, tray in hand back to the counter. She yawned putting the tray onto the counter where the rest of them sat before going behind the counter. _Oh, yeah that's her._ She had cut her hair a bit and it was dyed a light brown, yet still fit her with her complexion beautifully. It bought out her eyes._ This really isn't the time to bask in the glory of your ex's body, is it?  
_

"Excuse me, Miss Cho." He moved over to her side of the counter, where there were various deserts on display.

"Yes, customer?" She finally looked to him. Her cool expression turned into one that showed both surprise and panic. Even though disguise she could tell, it was him.

Ye Eun came from behind the counter and to face Mi Nam, attempting to keep composure. "Why...what are you doing here?"

"You'll find out." He grabbed her by the arm.

He continued to drag her out of the café as she griped. "I'm in the middle of my shift, you can't just go snatching me away!"

"Why do you think I just talked to your manager?"

She was quiet after that. His hand was still on her arm as he led her hastily through the Seoul crowds, attempting to find a peaceful and quiet place. After a couple of minutes, and Mi Nam let go. He ended up taking them to a park, this one different from the previous in which he and Ye Eun used to frequent constantly. There were less people around.

Go Mi Nam spotted a ice cream stand. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Sure."

He came and went quickly, coming back with two small cones, one vanilla and one chocolate.

Mi Nam handed her the vanilla one. "It's been awhile, huh?" He licked a bit off the top.

"It has."

"So long I don't even know where to start." He said coolly, looking over to Ye Eun. He half-smiled, dejectedly. Her cone was practically demolished already, a sign of her anxiety.

"I'm glad to see you again." She breathed out shakily, uneasy because of the coolness in his voice. She felt something was burning inside of him to yell and act out but he hadn't yet. But she anticipated it. "You're doing well."

"Yeah." Mi Nam couldn't really say the same to her, could he? In the four years since she left him she got disowned and was raising a child- probably by herself. Sure, it _was_ what she wanted- but it wasn't the way she thought she would get it. "You seem to be doing alright too." Mi Nam licked his cone. The chocolate ice cream was helping him maintain some of that coolness.

"I'm making a living. That's all that matters. How did you know that I worked at the café?"

"My sister told me." He took a large bite from his cone.

"Is there…a specific reason you asked me out today?"

"No, I just wanted to talk. But foolish me, we cut off ties four years ago didn't we?"

She had an inkling that the chocolate had set this situation off. "As for the chocolate I gave, the café had left overs from a limited time desert we served. I wanted to send Jeremy some and I decided since I was going to send him some, I should send you all some." She simply explained.

"It was good, thank you."

They walked on, getting into a more secluded area of the park, Mi Nam shooting his cone into a trashcan.

"It hurt me really bad when you left." And so it had begun, the telling of words she was afraid to hear and the ones he just had to let go. "I can't even number how many stupors I drunk myself into over you. I could barely eat and I cried until my sockets felt they were going to fall out. I thought '_Ye Eun is the worst kind of girl for reducing me to this'_. But even then, I couldn't stop loving you. I wondered how someone who claimed to love me could leave so suddenly. And you want to know the worst part? There's a part of me that still loves you right now."

Ye Eun couldn't even imagine the extent of the pain she had caused to him physically and mentally by her own decision. Slowly, she turned, reaching up to take off the sunglasses that hid his identity. They revealed the saddest pair of eyes. "You don't know how bad I feel for causing you this pain." She spoke softly.

"Why did you have to leave? I know that you're good for running away from things that make you frustrated." Mi Nam wanted closure more than anything.

"I have a reason, but, it's not what you think-"

Mi Nam's calm finally broke. "Oh, what? That you were too much of a coward to tell me you found someone else _or_ that you got disowned because you got pregnant by him too?"

It was hard to get past Mi Nam's hurt and just come out with it. "It seems like that doesn't it?"

"At least let me ask this one question, Ye Eun: What possessed you to do it? Were you really that unhappy? And if so, why couldn't you have just told me instead? Answer this so I can let go in peace and finally move on."

"It was all a lie." She choked out. It was about time she came out with the whole truth. "I _never _cheated on you and I _never_ went abroad, Mi Nam. Never."

"You lied? Why?"

"I thought you would be able to forget me and find someone better." Her eyes closed and tears began to flow, mixing with her mascara to produce black tears.

Go Mi Nam's heart could have melted at the sight. "Forgetting you is something I could never do, _ever_."

"I can never apologize enough for what I did to you. And it's my fault this happened to you, and why you're so bitter and full of questions. But believe me please, I never wanted this to happen."

Mi Nam pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. _After all this time she's still my biggest weakness_. No matter if she had damned him to hell and back, he would still walk through fire for her. He slowly wiped her tears away.

After her tears were dried and his handkerchief terribly stained black, it instantly clicked his brain. _If Ye Eun never cheated and she never went abroad then…then..._ As he started, Mi Nam tensed up. "Then, you left…because you…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't believe it to be true. But it was the inevitable truth.

"I was pregnant."

Go Mi Nam froze. It felt like his whole world came crashing down. _This. I can't believe this. How could I…have a baby? I'm too young to have a child…its impossible right? Min Jee is my child?_

"Why would you leave if you were pregnant huh?" Ye Eun knew he going to get mad. He took her by the shoulders. "Why, why didn't you tell me? How could you not fucking tell me about our own baby?"

His reaction was a lot lighter than she expected, and it reassured her considerably.

"I was scared you wouldn't want me anymore. One part of me was scared you would abandon me and leave to go live your life as an Idol. The other of part of me wanted to protect you and your dream." She paused. "The first couple of days, I was working up a way to try to tell you but before I could my mother found out. Then she told dad. From then on, I had two options: to abort her and leave you or give her away for adoption. I choose neither. I thought that if I left you, it would help you. And look how far you've gotten. You wouldn't be here if I was in still your life."

He was in pure bewilderment. There were just so many things flying through his mind. _She was seriously afraid of telling me? She was afraid of being left alone to raise the child when I became an idol? I was her boyfriend. Why couldn't she have told me first? She wasn't ready to raise a child straight out of high school!_

Even though he was still angry, he let it go. There were bigger issues at hand now.

"You…how stupid are you?" Were the only words that seemed to come out his mouth. "Why- how could you think that? Any of that?" He_ had_ every intention to marry Ye Eun one day. He didn't give a fuck about what her parents thought. He knew they hated him, ever since she brought him home.

"It seems crazy, but at the time, all I was thinking was '_I have to protect you. I'll bear the consequence_.' I couldn't let go of Min Jee either. It was my attempt at being selfless but all I ended up was being selfish, telling my child lies about why she can't see you. It really does make me the worst type of person."

"Then why would you bear this burden by yourself?"

"I thought it was the only way to solve things."

The biggest question was at hand now. For Go Mi Nam, the Idol who had no particular liking for children, how would he accept the fact that he now had one?

* * *

Tae Kyung slid the bunny ears Mi Nyu had bought for him on before coming out his room. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Tae Kyung?" He came face to face with Shin Woo, who had just stepped out his room also. "Are you wearing- _bunny ears_?" He automatically covered his hand with his mouth to cover his smile. _So that's what Mi Nyu was mumbling this morning..._

"Don't you dare laugh." Tae Kyung only threatened, his cheeks burning with humiliation.

"I wasn't going to." It was obvious he lied and that he wanted to rather badly. "You're only doing this for Mi Nyu." He patted him on the shoulder. _Poor man must feel so awkward in those. _Shin Woo shook his head as he left to attend his own business. "Anyway, have fun."

Tae Kyung could've died from the mixture of embarrassment and awkwardness, but instead he just sighed, going along his way. It would've been worse if Jeremy or god forbid, Mi Nam would have seen him. That thought make him sneak like a spy up to the roof.

She was peering over the balcony, looking at the sunset. On the table sat her carrot cake, decorated with the icing and little bunnies. Go Mi Nyu was wearing the maid outfit, like she promised, but not the ears. He was utterly thrilled about seeing her in that outfit.

Tae Kyung came beside her. "Tell me again how I'm the one in bunny ears."

"You said it yourself. I'm a good haggler!" She turned to him with a smile.

"You aren't as innocent as you look."

"Well that..." She refuted. "… it's just…I used the rest of the extra money I had for something important." Her reasoning was solid.

"What is this 'something' important?"

"It's a secret, hyung-nim." She put her finger to her mouth.

"Oh fine. Whatever." He tugged at the top of one ear. "What's your fascination with seeing me in these?"

"What? Well, they make you look cute. Not that you're not cute already..." She trailed off nervously.

"Five minutes."

"What? But you promised ten!" She pouted.

"Well now I'm only giving five before I take these things off. You're lucky I'm even wearing them." He paused, crossing his arms. "So go ahead and take a picture before I do something _unforgivable_ to these accursed ears you bought for me."

"Alright." She sniggered taking out her cell phone from the pocket of the uniform. "Smile?"

His mouth didn't budge from a straight line.

"How can I take a picture like that?"

"I might smile…if you give me a kiss." He garbled under his breath.

"Kiss?" Mi Nyu inquired, not sure of what he said.

"Well, if you insist." He reeled her in promptly, placing an immediate kiss on her lips. A smile spread on his face. "That _is _much better."

"But-" She whispered on his lips, looking up to him with her big brown eyes. "What about the cake? Don't you want it?" Mi Nyu had put a lot of effort into it.

"Right now it's not the cake…" Tae Kyung placed another kiss on her lips. "…that I want to eat."

Go Mi Nyu went completely crimson at his words, not even sputtering a reply before she was kissed again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** hope you don't hate :)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

Mi Nyu sat crossed legged on top Tae Kyung's bed with her notebook in her hand. Her hair was tied back and she was in pair of beat up jeans she just found and a yellow pull over. "Guess what?" She asked as she doodled a picture of Tae Kyung and her holding hands on the cover. It was to be their wedding plan book.

"Shock me." He said. Tae Kyung was sitting beside her, reading a book.

"Ye Eun said she'd help with the wedding."

"You've lost your mind haven't you? I'd have to be insane to let you let Cho Ye Eun plan this wedding. We'll hire a professional."

"But…but…you know Ye Eun's good with these things! She's planned some before! She's even got a portfolio. It's really nice. Unpro people don't have portfolios that nice! And she does it all in her spare time!"

"I hardly think anyone like _that_ is good at something that complicated."

"You shouldn't underestimate her."

"I'm not underestimating her. I'm just trying to let you see the reality. Do you have this 'portfolio'?" He turned his head towards her, reaching his hand out.

She shook her head. "I don't have it right now."

He returned to reading, "Then I'll tell you again: I'm not going to let someone who doesn't have the credentials or any type of background to plan our wedding."

Mi Nyu believed in her potential and frowned at his automatic rejection. "Give her a chance. You said this is our wedding so can't you-"

"I know I said I would let you do the 'who, when, where and how (if it applies)' of the wedding ceremony, reception and whatnot BUT you do realize you only get one _first _wedding right? If she messes it up, I might not forgive you. And you'll have to live with that." Due to more of Mi Nyu's nearly flawless haggling, Tae Kyung had given her the task. In return he would be in complete charge of the honeymoon, and the destination was to remain a secret until the night of. The only thing they were doing together would be agreeing on a theme and a date.

"She's totally capable! She won't disappoint us!"

"Can you guarantee that?"

"Well no-"

"That's what I thought." He flipped the page. Out of his peripheral vision he could see her making a pouty face. "Oh, don't you dare make that face at me." He looked over to her. "You…stop that! It's not going to work. You are so not going to make me feel guilty because you don't get your way. I'm not falling for your trickery." She looked like such a cute kid with that face though, he had to admit. "If I do, you'll end up tricking me with your words and next thing I know I'll be wearing bunny ears."

"Are you still mad about that?" She giggled. "I'm sorry. But you were so cute with them- before you threw them over the balcony."

"Just know I'm never doing something like that again. Even if you beg." He turned back to his book. "By the way were visiting my grandparents next week. They're crazy about meeting you." He remembered the phone call he had gotten the previous day from them, his grandmother screamed in excitement over another addition to the family. "My father knows also. But he's not coming back to Korea until the summer time."

"Really? Oh, then where is your father?" He knew she would be curious about his past. He didn't mind telling her what he felt like he could.

"He's been living in America for the last ten years."

"Then, that's why you stayed with your grandparents?"

"Partially." Going any deeper would be impossible to explain. The relationship between Tae Kyung and his father was now a relatively normal one, however complicated it once was. That's not to say that they didn't feel the strain of its aforementioned state. "And stop getting so worked up. They're average people."

"How could I not be excited? I'm meeting your family, my family, our family!" Nothing could kill her excitement now. "Oh, but…Hyung-nim, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead. I might answer it." Putting his book down on his beside table, Tae Kyung got up and stretched.

"Why did your father go to America?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sure that if you-"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it. End of discussion." He snapped.

"But-" She persisted.

"Why is it you keep talking after I said 'end of discussion'?"

"What if the question I was going to ask was different from what you thought it was going to be?" Mi Nyu elucidated, fiddling with her star necklace. "And you ignored it because you thought I was going to continue to talk about the same thing? It could have been a serious question."

Tae Kyung's mouth almost dropped. _Is she smart-mouthing me? I knew what she was going to ask! But…she's right, isn't she? She could've been trying to ask something different. Oh whatever. It's not like I'm going to admit I was wrong. Otherwise I lose. She knows she's right anyway, what's the point of me admitting it? It'll give her gratification and she'll become overconfident and we cannot have that._ "Mi Nyu-"

"You can't half answer a question." She shook her finger at him.

One single movement never made him feel like such a child. "And why not?" He stood by the side of their bed, arms folded.

"Because it's not right to half-do things, and depending the circumstances it could have negative outcomes and really hurt people."

He felt strangely hot all of sudden and went to his dresser to find a shirt. "I can half do or not do whatever I want." He whispered to himself in defense._ Did she turn the thermostat up or something? Why is it suddenly so hot in here_? He struggled for something to say as he decided on a plain white shirt. _Wait. Are we having a fight right now?_

She filled in the space of Tae Kyung's face. "I could be wrong about this feeling completely, but…I feel like you have something unsettled with your father. Did something happen between you two?"

"Your privilege to ask has been revoked." Tae Kyung rolled his eyes, a-lining for the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

Mi Nyu put her notebook down, sensing something troubling. She quickly went to confront him.

"I won't answer your question."

"You said you 'might' not that you wouldn't!" She muttered, not showing a bitter look even though there was a tone in her voice. "I want you to be able to trust me enough for you to tell me things like this. You trust me don't you?"

"How did it escalate to an issue of trust? This has nothing to do with trust!" Tae Kyung was selfish he knew; trying to save himself the ache from reliving those memories.

She still queried. "You do trust me don't you?" The thought that he didn't was beginning to make her crestfallen.

"IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU LEAVE THINGS ALONE WHEN I ASK YOU TO?" Tae Kyung exploded. Go Mi Nyu bit her lip, startled from the sudden harshness. He regretted yelling at her instantaneously. _Why did I do that? Why did I yell at her? How could I lose my cool like that? _"Just...let's stop talking about this, okay?" He calmed his tone.

Go Mi Nyu gave the saddest eyes. "Fine." She softly spoke. "Then...I'll...I'll just..." Mi Nyu turned to leave, not even finishing her sentence. Tae Kyung stood there fixed in his spot, unable to form any comprehensible words to tell her to stay.

* * *

Jeremy gazed at the purple dawn as he filled Jolie's water bowl. Being it was five A.M, Jeremy felt like he was going to fall back asleep at any moment, so he preoccupied himself with small chores. He had to stay up and figure out why Mi Nam had left.

The sound of an engine cutting off alerted Jeremy who turned his head to the stairs where Go Mi Nam came marching up. In his hand he had a rumpled magazine and a brown paper bag.

"Where'd you go this time?"

He held up the bag. "Pills."

"You didn't buy that from someone on the side of the road did you?" Jeremy half joked.

"Huh, real funny hyung."

"Are your problems are that bad?"

"Oh." He replied with a yawn. "I wanted to avoid pills but with this extra work load, I need sleep even if it's drug induced."

"If you still can't get to sleep, I'll...try to make you something." Jeremy couldn't help but feel bad for him and tried to console. "But, what is that?" He pointed at the magazine.

There was a mixed expression of anger and drowsiness, both fighting for dominance over his body. "This..." He held up the magazine. The cover was a picture of He Yi and Mi Nam together as they were holding hands walking down the street in downtown Seoul. Now there was a 'rip' going straight between the picture.

He read the title. "A.N Jell's Go Mi Nam and Korea's National Fairy Yoo He Yi call it quits- personal interview with Yoo He Yi inside." _She went public with it? No wonder he's mad._

He bent down and turned the faucet off, getting a bad feeling. "She said something bad in the interview didn't she?" He faced Mi Nam.

"'_I still love Go Mi Nam, he was my best friend... but over time he began to show another side. An emotionally unstable side._'" Mi Nam quoted the words from the magazine. "She put the blame on me!"

"Don't worry, she'll have a lot of anti-fans come morning."

"But I'll have just as many." Mi Nam put his hands on the side of his head. "Her fans are going to be in her favor!"

"Then, let's do something that'll make you feel better." He grabbed the magazine out of his hand. "Pretend this magazine is He Yi. And…" He ripped the first page out.

"Can't I just put the whole magazine in the shredder?" Mi Nam's eyes lit up. "And watch her shred to pieces?"

"No, no. You can't do it like that." He put the magazine down. "How much did you love her, Go Mi Nam? You wanted to marry her, right?"

"I thought I did, but I know now I was just pushing myself." He laughed, sadly. "He Yi was still really sweet to me and even though she had her moments, I really began to love her. Still, I can't help but feel like... this only proves that I wasn't meant to love anyone, you know?"

Jeremy took his band mate by the shoulder. "_You_ deserve to be loved! Don't you dare let someone make you think otherwise!"

"Hyung." Mi Nam started, his eyes rolling to the side in disbelief. "Could you not practice lines from the script on me?"

Jeremy sulked, "But the lines fit perfectly." He let go of his shoulders.

"I know you meant well, you numskull."

"Okay then!" Jeremy brought the magazine back up. "Every journey begins with a single step! Some things require time, patience and a lot of steps- almost like a marathon! So, what I'm saying this is your first step to a new love life. I know for sure that you'll fall in love again! It will be the most pure and wonderful love you've ever experienced!"

"I still don't get what tearing this magazine up will do for my love life."

"It'll start you on your journey to find a new love! Tear He Yi out of your life for good!"

He rolled his eyes, snatching the magazine from Jeremy. "Tear He Yi out? Then..." Mi Nam ripped the whole magazine in half, and let it drop to the floor. "That was a rather flimsy magazine."

"Oh wow! Mi Nam you're _so_ strong!" He complimented him. "Congratulations, you've officially taken your first step."

"I can't believe I just did that." He didn't know why he was still taking his advice or even listening to him. "Huh. Weird. I do feel a little better."

"See?" Jeremy pulled the banana he was saving for Jolie out of his hoodie. "Have my banana." He held it out to him.

"I don't want your banana." He automatically denied.

"Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes! You want this banana." He waved it in front of his face. "Because you're hungry."

Go Mi Nam might have been hungry but he loathed bananas. "Stop waving it in front of me like that! I am not your Jolie." He said, with eyes narrowed. "I hate bananas. They're yellow fruits of doom."

"Don't you need something to take with the pills?"

"No."

"Maybe you aren't sleeping regularly because you don't have enough fruit or vegetables in your diet. Come on. Say 'ahh!" He stuck the banana to his sealed tight mouth.

He pushed his hand away. "I just told you no! Stop making me feel worse. I'm going inside to try to sleep." He could do this since they didn't have anything major to do that day until eleven. Five hours of sleep is better than nothing, and to Mi Nam it would probably feel like twelve.

"Oh Mi Nam~!" Jeremy hummed, hopping behind the keyboardist.

Mi Nam hesitated before asking. "What now, roach?" He turned around.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"The action figure. I never got around to telling you thanks. It means a lot to me! And because of you, my collection is one step closer to completion!" He gave Mi Nam a thumbs up and a smile. "You're the best!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just know that I went out my way to get it for you." He wasn't shocked that he knew. Shin Woo probably told him. "You were getting so worked up over it you were more annoying than you usually are. I bought it with the intention that you would talk less. Even though that didn't quite work, it appears it's made you happy so... my efforts were not in vain. " He shook his head, walking away.

Jeremy stopped him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Why can't you be awesome like that all the time?"

"Get your elephant head off my shoulder! Are you trying to break it?" He shoved his head away while Jeremy gave a silly smile.

* * *

"Oppa? Is that you?" Go Mi Nyu cocked her head. She was still in the classroom cleaning up before going outside to watch the children play.

"Ssh." He looked around. He was wearing Jeremy's clothes and a red wig with big star shaped sunglasses.

"The point of dressing up is to hide your identity, but that's really flashy. I notice even you more."

"Jeremy helped me can't you tell? I don't know why I let him do it. And I couldn't find any of my regular sunglasses!"

She giggled. "If I wasn't so afraid something was going to eat me, I would help you look for it in your room."

He gave a nervous laugh. "It's not that dirty, Mi Nyu. I think Jeremy stole them so I'd have to wear these."

"_Right_." She continued to sweep the floor. "Is there something you need? I'm going out with the children for recess soon." She knew how she felt around them and found it less than likely he wanted to join them for recess.

He took her gently by the arm. "This morning, you left really early." She had left earlier than usual, missing breakfast. Everything was clean and prepackaged. Mi Nam knew something was up- because when he saw Tae Kyung looked like he wanted to kill someone. Sure, he had that not-so-happy face most of the time, but never this scary.

"Well of course, I had to get here early today. Did everyone eat what I left?" And by everyone, more specifically she meant him.

He nodded.

"Okay, let's talk." She stopped her sweeping. "Grab a broom?"

"Alright." Mi Nam did so. "So, I talked to Ye Eun."

"Really? I'm happy for you Oppa." She was thrilled. "Can I assume you're on better terms now?"

"Better? That might be pushing it."

"You found out, right?"

Mi Nam discontinued sweeping, resting his chin on the broom's head. He made a sigh in agreement. "It's almost like it's not happening to me. But it is and I don't know how to handle it. I don't know what to do."

"This is going to be very hard to deal with and accept." Mi Nyu said, reaching her broom under the table. "But, you have to. I'm sorry for not telling you I knew, but I only found out about it last week. Ye Eun said she was determined to tell you herself."

"It's fine." He sighed. "I'm actually glad you didn't. It's something that I needed to hear only from her." Mi Nam put the broom aside as he watched his sister continue. The floor was already spotless so he was curious as to what was driving her to keep cleaning.

"Is there something wrong, Mi Nyu?"

"Wrong? No, of course not."

"Did you and Tae Kyung have a 'disagreement'?" Mi Nam knew it had to be a pretty strong 'disagreement' to have caused this.

"That…" Mi Nyu was stuck in the corner of the room now, shoveling the broom as if she was killing a roach.

"Mi Nyu?" He snuck behind his sister. "What are you doing?"

"I'm killing a spider."

"You're over-killing the spider." He took her by the arm, making her set down the broom. There was a crumpled up spider in the corner.

For some reason, Go Mi Nam sympathized with it. He knew Mi Nyu was going to say 'she wasn't mad' when she really was. She was a person who didn't like to show people that side of her if she could help it.

"We're not speaking right now." She simply stated.

_Yesterday their relationship was fine and now this?_ "Why did you have to fall in love with a guy like Tae Kyung?" Honestly, at times he would really prefer Shin Woo as a brother-in-law instead.

"Ye Eun is still coming over, by the way." She said, changing the subject. Apparently, she _really _didn't want to talk about it- which made Mi Nam began to worry.

"Mi Nyu-"

She picked up her broom and took away his, walking toward the broom closet. "I only ask you take into consideration the feelings and well being of the child, your child. She is innocent. It might be hard for you to be around children, but every child deserves a mother and father figure in their life if it's possible." She put the brooms away.

Mi Nam stopped her before she did anything else. "If hyung ever upsets you, tell me immediately. I can't have him hurting the most important person in the world to me."

* * *

"We need to talk." Go Mi Nam and Tae Kyung were alone at the hors d'œuvre table while Jeremy and Shin Woo were over socializing with the cast and crew of the drama. Tae Kyung was in a bad mood already from what happened with Mi Nyu last night. She had left this morning without a word and he saw her once today, when he came home to change. They didn't say a word to each other. He felt like the scum of the earth for upsetting her, and he knew he needed to apologize quickly before the situation got any worse. This definitely put Tae Kyung in no mood to socialize, especially if he didn't have to.

"What are you yapping about now, Mi Nam?" Tae Kyung picked up a glass off the table, his eyes roaming to find something to snack on. He didn't find anything particularly appealing. He was overjoyed that he didn't have to stay longer than an hour, since most of the promotional events for the day had taken place.

"What did you and my sister argue about?"

"It's none of your business."

Mi Nam turned and looked out at the party also. "I think I have every right to know if _someone_ makes my sister upset."

"Whatever."

Mi Nam put his hand on Tae Kyung's shoulder. "Now, are you going to tell me or will I have to get it out by force?"

"Was that an attempt at threatening me, Mi Nam? How comical." He picked Mi Nam's hand off his shoulder. "And unless you want me to dropkick you into next week, don't touch me again. This is one of my nicer jackets."

"You better watch out Tae Kyung." Mi Nam scoffed. "This is no threat, but a warning. Don't let yourself be the person who unleashes the otherside of my sister."

"The otherside of your sister?"

"The way she acts now is no facade; but there was a time when my sister had a temperament worse than mine. When she was going through her rebellious stage, that girl was just as bad as me. You piss her off again and you hit that switch; you're a dead man."

Tae Kyung tried to hold back laughter. "You can't be serious. Mi Nyu wouldn't hurt a fly." The look on Mi Nam's face was serious, very serious. He gulped, feeling uncomfortably over the possibility.

Thankfully, at that moment, Jeremy skipped over to them from the crowd. "Hey! Whatcha guys doing?" He picked up a little sandwich.

"Nothing. Eat your sandwich." Tae Kyung demanded.

He frowned, biting into the sandwich. "Oh, that's good." He grabbed another.

Tae Kyung took a sip of alcohol gracefully. "Where's Shin Woo?"

"Oh. He's...with He Xin Mei." Jeremy grabbed another sandwich."She's really nice! And so much prettier in real life-" Mi Nam grabbed three sandwiches, stuffing them in Jeremy's mouth not wanting to hear more talk of their female co-star. Go Mi Nam was hoping of getting closer to her tonight, after he siphoned information from Tae Kyung.

"Hey!" He sounded through the sandwiches, trying not to swallow too many at the same time.

Tae Kyung didn't even have to turn his head. A shenanigans meter went of in his head. "Go Mi Nam. We're in front of other people. Cut it out before someone important sees."

Mi Nam disregarded every word he said. "Come on, hyung! **Can you say** **CHUBBY** **BUNNY**?" He said, holding Jeremy's cheeks, stretching him.

"Hubby Munny?"

Mi Nam laughed heartily. "That's too good!" He let go of Jeremy's face, immediately making him flushed. "Eat your food properly! We don't want you to choke!" He smacked him on the back.

Jeremy coughed, attempting not to swallow too much at the same time. "I'm going to kill you, Mi Nam!" He finally said when his mouth was clear.

Tae Kyung noticed Shin Woo heading over with the lead female of the drama, He Xin Mei. Both of them were conversed in light chat. "Oh look who's coming."

They both looked over into the crowd. "He Xin Mei?"

Go Mi Nam didn't get to see much of her body the earlier events, but now the opportunity was golden. He Xin Mei was tall and slender, with silky black hair that was tied into a ponytail that fell over her shoulder. She was wearing a black strapless dress and shiny black pumps. "Hyung is totally chatting her up! They're talking to each other like they've know each other for years!"

"Shin Woo hyung can do that to girls!" Jeremy accoladed. "He's suave."

"You think this is the girl I'm going to fall in love with, hyung? She's the one I'm going to experience pure and wonderful love with?" Mi Nam's eyes were stuck on her body.

"No!" He nudged Mi Nam in the side. "How shallow are you? There's more to a girl than her appearance!"

"You're right. She has to have a good personality and _body_." Go Mi Nam declared. "So far her body is A+ and her personality..." He watched her smile and giggle at Shin Woo. "Seems pretty good too."

"Stop staring at her like she's a piece of meat!" Jeremy griped. "What's wrong with you?"

"You guys know she has a boyfriend, right?" Tae Kyung got too much satisfaction from bursting their bubble.

_"What?" _They questioned in unison.

"Impossible!" Jeremy denied, knowing it was all too possible and probably the case.

"You lie!" Mi Nam was on the same boat.

"Shame on you for drooling over your co-star." Tae Kyung took another sip from his glass. "It's not professional."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Shin Woo, who was up early this morning brewing tea, watched as a grief-struck Mi Nyu enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, Shin Woo-hyung." She still said with a smile. Her previous expression was quickly gone. "Is there anything in particular you'd like for breakfast?"

"Whatever you make is fine. I'm honored to even have you cook for me." He said. His tea kettle began to whistle as Mi Nyu took out a big pot went over to the sink to with it with water. "But, what you can do is, have tea with me. I want to know what's been bothering you."

Go Mi Nyu stopped in her tracks. "You can tell?"

"It's obvious to me." He sighed, getting two cups and setting them down on the table. "That something happened between you and Tae Kyung." Shin Woo poured them tea as Mi Nyu sat down. "At first, I thought that you being here for breakfast wasn't a big deal. You can't always be with us." He paused and sat down, while Mi Nyu took a sip of tea. "However, Mi Nam sensed something fishy and told me that you and Tae Kyung had a fight." Honestly, he should have noticed when she and Tae Kyung were in the same room; they only passed glances at each other and didn't talk if they didn't have to. Foolishly, he thought it was because Tae Kyung told her to, and it was their attempt at being 'professional'.

"I said things I shouldn't have."

"It's completely natural for couples to get into disagreements. Actually, I'd be worried more about you if you didn't." Shin Woo tried to console, taking a sip as of tea as well.

"I'm not sure what to do. I think he's still really mad at me."

"What did you disagree over?"

"That? Oh, his father."

"Oh." It made sense now. Tae Kyung was very sour when those things were brought up. "He doesn't like talking about it." But even Shin Woo thought that he would open up to her.

"Could you perhaps…tell me anything?" Mi Nyu's curiosity would not die.

"Hmm." He put his hand to his chin. "His early childhood wasn't very good. But other than that, there's not much I can tell you."

"What did I do? I was insensitive and really hurt his feelings because I thought...I thought he didn't trust me." She wouldn't have kept pestering him if she knew how sensitive it was to him.

"Didn't trust you? He..." Shin Woo stopped, even after all this time, he felt uneasy saying those _certain_ words. "-loves you. You're someone he trusts the most."

Suddenly footsteps came into the kitchen, revealing a quite refreshed looking Mi Nam. "You guys are up early. What're you guys talking about?" He skipped over to them, standing in front of the pair.

"Oh, nothing." Mi Nyu got up. "Sit down and have some tea while I finish making breakfast?"

He didn't question his sister, but just watched her as he took a seat next to his hyung.

Mi Nam quickly whispered to his hyung."So how did you do it?"

"Sometimes all it takes is a good cup of tea." He said simply. "The rest is magic."

"You had to be a tea farmer in a past life, hyung."

"Maybe." He replied, pouring Mi Nam tea. "Ah, but there's something different about you Mi Nam."

"Can you tell?" He gloated touching his face. "I finally got eight hours of sleep. With no waking up or anything! It's a miracle! I feel like I'm glowing."

"No." Shin Woo shook his head. "You have a pimple." He stated with the most serious face.

"What? Impossible!" He began to frantically touch all over his face. "Where?"

"It's right where near where you were originally touching."

"Here?" He moved his hand down.

"No, a little more- to the left. No, Mi Nam to the _left_."

Mi Nyu, who had put on the pot on the stove, looked over to her brother at the table. "Whoa! Oppa, it's huge!" Of course, it was a joke but why tell Mi Nam that? Seeing him like that was hilarious. Both Mi Nyu and Shin Woo chuckled under their breath as they continued to watch the keyboarder panic. "_No! This can't be! Am I breaking out?"_

* * *

Mi Nyu walked steadily down the hallway of Studio D, where the members of A.N were going to take more promotional photos for the drama they were to star in. Coordinator Wang had called her in for since she was one person short in staff since one of her interns had broken their arm.

"Where is room 20-A?" She questioned. She had been walking around for ten minutes trying to find it. The building rooms were set up in a confusing way.

Suddenly, she felt a presence around her. When she turned to possibly ask the person a question, she didn't see anyone. But when she turned back around to continue of search of room 20-A, she bumped into Tae Kyung, who was straight in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, not at first noticing who she had knocked into.

Mi Nyu looked up before quickly looking away again; her gaze avoided his while she could practically feel his burning into hers. "Excuse me."

There was silence as she tried to move pass him, but he caught onto her arm.

She was apprehensive as her eyes rolled and met his. She barely choked out 'hyung-nim' before he dragged them to the nearest room- which just so happened to be an storage room.

Shutting the door, he pushed her up against it- his hands gently holding on to her shoulders.

Her eyes were still to the side; too afraid to look at his face.

"Mi Nyu." He said, calmly. "Look at me."

Her eyes moved the slightest bit in his direction.

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

"What do you mean?" Their eyes finally met. She was surprised as to the expression on his face. It almost looked like..

"Not forgiving me!"

"Not forgiving you?" She reiterated.

"Yes!"

"When did you-"

"I'm sorry." He exhaled. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, okay? I shouldn't have done it because you were only thinking of my well being and whatnot. Now, forgive me."

"I'm the one that said all those things without knowing how you felt. I shouldn't be accepting apologies. You had every reason to get mad at me."

"You…I know you only had good intentions." Tae Kyung spoke, "And I…you… I can't stand it when I see you like this. It might have only been two days but…it felt like eternity. So, I'm sorry …this type of thing isn't easy for me… So, let's put this behind us." He didn't want his words to run on too long and start to sound incoherent.

"But…could you promise me something?"

She held out her pinky finger. "If something is hurting you, tell me right away. I don't want you to suffer alone."

Tae Kyung hesitantly connected his pinky with hers. _This is so childish yet with her, it has the same seriousness of a blood oath._

"I promise." He smiled, one of his happy, genuine smiles. "And you- you have to do the same. Don't be sad."

"Yes sir!" She saluted enthusiastically.

"Silly." He rolled his eyes. "Let's go now. The longer I'm in here the more I notice how dirty it is."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She bopped along happily beside Tae Kyung as they headed for the door. Mi Nyu turned the knob. It wouldn't budge. "Uh, hyung-nim. I can't seem to open the door."

"It's probably just stuck-" He went in front of his girlfriend, attempting to open the door. It seemed to be locked. He tried turning it both ways, but it still wouldn't move.

"It's locked." He cursed his own stupidity. _This...can't be...one of those self locking doors can it?_

"You don't think…" Mi Nyu started. "Someone locked us in here?"

"That's absurd." Tae Kyung reasoned, crossing his arms._ Yeah, that's it. It's a self locking door. There's even no keyhole._

"I got an idea!" Mi Nyu suddenly proposed, taking out a bobby pin from her hair. "Oppa that told me that you can open locked doors with bobby pins. This'll get us out for sure!"

"Why am I not surprised by that?" He laughed to himself. "But, Mi Nyu, I think there's a flaw in your plan. How are you going to open a locked door with _NO_ keyhole?"

Her mouth formed an 'o', noticing that the door, in fact had no keyhole. "What are we going to do now?"

"It's not like the doorknob is made of steel. I'm sure it'll open if I-" He yanked on the door, attempting to pull it open. It was futile, he knew. But he still tried, not wanting to accept he was stuck. All of a sudden, he lost his balance and fell back.

"Hyung-nim!" She screamed, tending to her fallen boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

Tae Kyung immediately sat up, gritting his teeth. He held up the door knob in his hand. "We're...we're really stuck in here aren't we?"

"You did throw us into the closest room."

He narrowed his eyes, pushing her out the way to sit on a box.

"Well," She sat to next him. "Just imagine you're in a field of flowers. The wind is blowing through your hair-"

"You apparently don't remember what happened last time I went into a field."

"Oh. Right." She shut her mouth.

He dropped the knob to the floor, searching for his phone. "The first thing we should have done is call. Coordinator can kick this door down in one breath." He patted his pocket where his phone usually was. "What? What's this?" His phone was _not _there. "My phone seems to be…temporarily misplaced. Mi Nyu, why don't you call?" Annoyance seeped through his voice. Today was just not his day.

"Yes!" She quickly took out her phone, but just as quickly frowned.

"What is it?"

She showed her phone to him. On the screen was his doom. "_No bars_?" He tried to swallow it down. "So, you're telling me that we're _really _stuck in this room?"

"Until someone realizes we're gone," She looked down and away. "...and comes to find us."

"Why couldn't I have picked a better room?" He moaned. Nothing good ever came out of him acting this impulsive.

Mi Nyu got closer to him. "It's not all that bad if you think about it."

"Tell me one good reason why this isn't a good situation."

"We're together." She grinned innocently. "We don't get time alone like this often. Why don't we talk-"

"Talking is boring. I don't want to do it anymore." He gazed over to her, pulling her close so that their noses were touching. "I should use this time to my advantage, shouldn't I? You said it yourself. We don't get time alone."

"Ah…um…Tae Kyung…we can't…"

"Oh what?" His lips graced hers. "Have you forgotten you're all mine?"

* * *

Go Mi Nam sat down at the table in the back of the Peach Maid Café, waiting for Ye Eun. In no time at all, she came over with a steaming cup of coffee. "Here."

He grabbed the coffee cup, briskly taking a taste of the bitter black liquid. Apprehensively, she sat in front of him.

"Why did you decide to work here?"

"I can practice making desserts here." She answered with a smile. "It's nice being able to do something like that."

"Oh."

"We'll have about an hour or so before people start to flood in for the midday rush. Hopefully, that's enough time to finish what we were discussing."

Mi Nam put his hands on the table. "I am in no way prepared to be a father; neither do I want to be. Things like this aren't supposed to happen to Idols. Something like this isn't supposed to happen to me."

"You're making Min Jee sound like she's a nuisance that you expect to disappear because it's inconveniencing you." Her words hit Mi Nam deep. "She didn't ask to be born into this world, but she's here and I can't magically make her disappear."

"Don't think like that. It's not that way. It's just…" He sighed. Mi Nam couldn't escape the situation no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't disregard it. It would haunt him if he tried. His former flame's words burned in his mind as strong as his sister's.

_It's true. Min Jee didn't ask to be born. She just was. What kind of man would you be if you just let Ye Eun keep going like this? She's a single mother that supports herself and your child. Even though most of it was unnecessary, she sacrificed so much. Could you really call yourself a man if you don't take responsibility and claim this child? _

But it was scary to him, the thought of being a father. Go Mi Nam was never confident that he would be a good father or father figure. Unlike his sister, he got extremely uneasy around children.

"If we wouldn't even be in this situation if we_…we didn't do it as much as we did_." He bluntly stated, banging his head against the table. "Why did you have to make me the victim of your out of control hormones?"

She laughed in disbelief. "_You_! How dare you! You practically wanted it every day! How can you even think of-" She unknowingly got louder in pitch throughout her sentence.

He quickly slapped his hand over her mouth. "Unless you want this whole side of the café to know about our _personal_ lives I suggest your pitch drops about eighteen notches to a whisper!" He took his hand off her mouth. A few people had begun to stare at the couple. "Sometimes I swear you're a walking megaphone."

She fluttered her eyelashes not taking his insult to heart. "Isn't that one of the things that you found attractive about me?"

Her words were something he could not argue with. "You're a loud mouth; you were born that way- and it fits you. It'd be weird if you weren't."

She was quiet before messing with the bouquet of sunflowers on the table. Go Mi Nam felt a little apprehensive because of her sudden change in behavior. "You know, I never stopped trying to convince my parents." They played on the fact that Mi Nam and his sister were orphans, and considering his 'bad boy' rep at the time- he was just the opposite parents wanted their daughter to date. "I was certain my parents would get to see the other side of you; but they purposely turned so they couldn't see you at all. Now they've turned from me."

"You know you're a walking contradiction, right?" Mi Nam stopped. "You've explained to me how you thought at the time, but I'm still in awe. 'Why did Cho Ye Eun have in it her mind that I would have left her to fend on her own? Why did she think even for one second that I would not support her'?"

"I should just sell my body to science shouldn't I?" She continued to pluck until the flower's petals were gone, moving on to the next flower.

"Stop that." Mi Nam held her hands. "I can't let it happen anymore."

"What?"

"Raising a child is hard. Raising it alone and young is even harder. I'm not going to let you do this alone." He couldn't run away from his responsibilities. It was something he had to do. "I can't promise that we'll be together but- I will do my best." He composed his words carefully. Mi Nam was taking a big step today. "I will take responsibility."

"Ye Eun!" One of her co-workers suddenly appeared in front of her. She was a short and pump girl, but had an extremely cute way about her.

"Huh?" Both Mi Nam and Ye Eun were caught off guard.

"The boss wants to see you and Su Bak in the employee room! She said something about a surprise."

"Surprises? I love surprises!" Ye Eun jumped up. "I'll be back shortly."

"Alright." He nodded, watching her as she walked away. It was right then that Mi Nam's phone started to ring. Jeremy had a custom _La Cucaracha_ ringtone so he knew it was Jeremy that was calling. He pulled it out in a flash. "**Why are you calling****? A limited edition flavor of pudding go on sale?**"

"So what if it did? Are you saying I can't just call you to call you?"

"Basically, because I know you'll waste my minutes."

"You're just horrible sometimes, Mi Nam. So mean to me-"

"Would you just tell me why you're calling already?"

"Tae Kyung hyung and Mi Nyu were in a storage room together!" He spit out quickly, as if he didn't want Mi Nam to hear it.

"WHAT?" His inside voice turned into a stadium voice quickly. "What do you mean they were in a room together? Why? What were they doing-?"

"They said they got locked in. We couldn't contact hyung because he left his phone in his car and Mi Nyu's phone calls wouldn't go through. I think it they were gone at least an hour..."

"You better be joking around with me Jeremy!" Mi Nam was seriously about to flip out.

"When have I ever lied to you? I saw the janitor open the door with my own two eyes! They were definitely in there! But you know, hyung was rather composed for being stuck in that room. Maybe Mi Nyu healed him with some kisses?" He practically sung the last line.

Mi Nam's mouth dropped as he heard the phone get taken away from Jeremy.

_"Awh! Hyung! I was talking to Mi Nam! Why'd you have to-" _Mi Nam heard in the background._  
_

_ "Stop blabbing your mouth about things you know nothing about!" Tae Kyung shouted.  
_

_"But it's true. You and Mi Nyu were-" _

_"Jeremy, hand me the phone." Shin Woo intervened. "Just don't cause trouble and finish that pudding before Coordinator Wang sees."_

"You realize what time it is right?" Shin Woo's voice was now on the line.

"Who cares what time it is? Tell me that Jeremy is just sprouting nonsense!"

"I can't tell you it's not true. But you know his imagination. It can get a little out of control sometimes."

"SO THEY WERE?"

"Don't worry. We'll deal with it when you get here." Shin Woo ignored Mi Nam's rant and advised on, "The promo photo shoot starts in thirty minutes. Please get down quickly before Coordinator Wang is inclined to do something violent. Ah, too late. She just hit Jeremy for spilling pudding on his shirt."

_"WHAT DID I JUST SAY? NO EATING! YOU JUST CAME BACK FROM LUNCH!"_ The shrill voice of Coordinator yelled. He heard Coordinator hitting at Jeremy for being so dense.

_"Ouch! Coordinator! I'm sorry!" He_ said_. "…are you cranky because you missed lunch? Do you want some of my pudding?"_

_"No, I don't want any of your pudding!"_ Another hit was made. _"And I'm not cranky! Now hand it over!"_

_"I don't wanna!"_

_"Jeremy!"_

_"You're my favorite noona~! I love you!" _He tried to suck up, singing._  
_

_"Now you dare to act cute with me? Ms. Mi Nyu, take away the cup!"_

_"What? Noooooo! It's the limited edition flavor! You can't! I've only had three spoonfuls!"_ He cried.

_"Yes, Coordinator. Sorry Jeremy.__ We can go eat more pudding later, okay?" _Mi Nyu coaxed him._  
_

"_Really?"_

_"Don't sympathize with him! Please go get Jeremy another shirt, darker this time."_

_"Yes, Coordinator. So, then the pudding cup? It would be wasteful to throw it away…I mean it's barely eaten…"_

_"Yes, Ms. Mi Nyu you can have the pudding."_

He could see his sister smiling and walking away with the pudding cup, and the thought made a small laugh escaped his lips as his listened to the scenario over the phone.

"Imagine the thrill I'm having watching this. You should get here quickly."

"Just make sure Tae Kyung and my sister don't leave the room together again. I'll be there soon."

Go Mi Nam hung up his phone and put it down on the table, and Ye Eun hurried over. "You have to leave don't you?"

"Yeah. Did you know I'm going to be in a drama? You should watch it." He drank up the rest of his coffee, leaving the cup on the table. "Oh, here's the money for this."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small wallet. He took out a couple of dollars hastily before putting it back. "Here, keep the change. Our stylist is going to have my head if I'm late. But-"

"What?"

"Are you still coming to dinner?"

She hesitated, with his money in her hand. "Ah, well...that?" She almost forgotten. Tonight _was_ the night.

"Just show up at 7!" He jogged out the store quickly. She grabbed his cup off the table, ready to start cleaning for the midday rush. _I guess I really am going to dinner now... _Then she noticed, he forgot his phone.

"He…he left _this_?" She sighed, picking the phone up. "He must have really been in a rush. How could he..." She put the cup back down, and rushed out the store to attempt to find him. The traffic was horrible now, full of people getting off for lunch and trying to find a place to eat. If she didn't hurry up, it was going to get docked from her pay.

She heard a motorcycle zoom past her. It was Mi Nam. Ye Eun giggled to herself. _Oh, he still looks so cool like that._ "What am I thinking? I need to get his attention!"

"Mi Nam!" She began to run after him. "Go Mi Nam!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Of course, he didn't hear or see her._ I might as well throw it at his head._

At the stop light of the intersection, Ye Eun leaned onto a pole. There was no way she was going to cut through traffic._ True, it's his phone and he might probably REALLY need it...should I try to get his attention again?  
_

The light turned green and zoomed off quickly with the rest of the cars. "I ran all this way! How could he not remember his phone?" _I guess, I'm going to have to go to A.N Entertainment or something. Maybe I can call Stylist Wang…_

She sighed, gazing down to his phone. Sliding it in her pocket, she turned around and headed back to the café.

Right as she turned, the most horrible sound hit her ears. It started with a long screech of tires and ended with the sound of a crash that made her heart wrench. Ye Eun hated the sound of accidents just a much as looking at them; but there was something that told her to turn around. Some terrible unsettling feeling...that she didn't even want to think about.

When she did, her worst fear had been confirmed. Her eyes widened in horror. A bike was crushed into a light by a car, her cousin's bike. She knew that for sure. But what scared her the most was that she didn't see Mi Nam at all. There were people who had stopped and observed the scene and a couple of were chatting on their phones, possibly calling the police. It took her a moment for her to piece everything together in her brain. In a nearby building there was a whole window of glass that had been shattered.

Without a second thought she began to run, faster than she ever had, to go and find him.

* * *

"Where's Go Mi Nam?" Coordinator Wang wailed, aggravated. "He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago! The photo shoots starts in!" She checked her watch. "Ten minutes!" Go Mi Nam had this nasty habit of being tardy, and it ticked the stylist right off. It was not going to leave a good impression of him on the director and producers who were there overlooking the shoot.

Shin Woo replied nonchalantly to the Coordinator's actions. "He said he was going to be here soon. Must be a traffic jam?"

"Does he not have feet?" Coordinator retorted, shoving a sweater vest and tie to Shin Woo, who was already wearing a pair of black pants and a white button down-shirt. He had gotten the part for the teacher, Yoo Jin Sang, like Jeremy had predicted.

"Can someone call him _again_?" She continued, distressed. "I don't understand. Last time he was on time. He can't do it again today?"

"I'll call him." Mi Nyu offered, quickly pulling out her phone.

"Looks like someone won't be getting their gold star for perfect attendance." Tae Kyung smirked as he left the room to go along with Shin Woo. His contagious smirk caught onto the drummer as well, whose hair was in the final stage. "Mi Nam's _so g_oing to get in trouble!"

Go Mi Nyu had a bad feeling boiling inside her, like the feeling she got on her birthday. This time it was much worse.

Before she actually pushed dial on her phone, Mi Nam began to call her. "Oppa! Where are you? Your shoot starts soon and Coordinator Wang isn't very happy." Something was off. "Hello?_ Oppa_?"

There were sniffles from the other line as a distraught voice cried her name.

"Ye Eun, is that you?"

Jeremy's head immediately turned in her direction, ignoring the scolding he got from Coordinator.

"What's going on?"

Mi Nyu listened to the sniffles of her friend before she heard the words, "There's been an accident."

* * *

**A/N**: Rather you hate it or like it, I appreciate you reading it.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a long chapter to make up the long wait with my update. I'm sorry it took me so long. It's a very busy school year for me. I've got a lot planned for these upcoming chapters. I'm not sure if you're going to agree with where I'm going but…hopefully you'll still find this an interesting read. This chapter isn't very good; but the next one will be! -LC-**

**as of 3/21/2013: I added in a "deleted scene".  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ye Eun walked unsteadily through the lobby of the hospital, covered in blood, hair messy ,with dry mascara that made visible dark lines on her face. The previous events would not stop playing in her mind, like a horrible broken record. To see her ex-boyfriend, in such a state so close to death was unbearable.

Mi Nam somehow managed to lift himself up out of the store, partially covering a deep wound near his hip that went almost to the bottom of his rib cage. He limped out the store, before collapsing on the sidewalk.

Ye Eun quickly attended to his injury to the best of her ability, ripping her uniform to make a temporary bandage to try to slow the bleeding. She called the ambulance along with another man, who also helped her.

When they arrived at the hospital, she had called Mi Nyu to tell her the news, Mi Nyu babbling with panic that she would be there in the blink of an eye.

"Ye Eun!" She heard the voice of her cousin scream. Her face shot up. Behind Jeremy were Mi Nyu, Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, Coordinator Wang and Manager Ma. Many of the workers and patients were flushed to see the celebrities show up so suddenly.

Mi Nyu hastily approached her friend. "What happened?" She asked, desperate for information. "What happened to Oppa?"

Ye Eun choked up, getting even tenser than she was before. "The bike….the bike was crushed into a light pole." Attempting not to tear up again she continued, "He was thrown off the bike."

Jeremy was speechless and felt his whole body freeze with fear. _This...couldn't be really happening. It just couldn't._ Shin Woo gulped, trying to process the whole story while Manager and Coordinator stood in shock.

"But…our Mi Nam…" Manager Ma began, "He's okay, right?" He couldn't bear to think anyway else. "He's...always been."

"He was so bleeding much." She said. Mi Nyu's face had completely drained of color. "They were having a hard time trying to stop it."

"Please don't say anymore." Go Mi Nyu got sick to her stomach, escaping the group that had formed around Ye Eun, down the hallway. She needed to be alone. Tae Kyung immediately went after her.

Jeremy also felt his felt trickling him slowly towards the couple, wanting to comfort Mi Nyu. He watched in silence from down the hallway, feeling he couldn't take the place of Tae Kyung.

"Oppa, he can't be…he can't die. I can't lose him. Mother Superior, what am I going to do if I lose him?" She whispered quietly to herself, holding her hand over her heart. Leaning on the wall she sobbed, "I can't lose, oppa."

Before Tae Kyung could get to her, she gently bumped into someone- a doctor. "Excuse me."

He glanced at her before inquiring, "Are you perhaps... the sister of a Go Mi Nam?"

"Yes." She looked up to the doctor, thanking god that she found someone that could possibly tell her of her brother's condition. "Is my brother going to be okay?"  
Tae Kyung was on edge. He was terrified of the thought of losing his bandmate and his wife's brother. He may have not had the best relationship with his dongsaeng but that didn't mean he didn't care about him.  
"Go Mi Nam lost a lot of blood from the accident and nearly went into shock. However, after we operated the bleeding ceased and our doctors successfully stitched his cut. Whatever caused that gash nearly pierced a vital organs."

Hot tears were now gliding down Jeremy's face at the thought of Mi Nam being so broken. Unknown to him, Ye Eun had found him, curious as to where her cousin had gone off too. Seeing Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung down the hallway with the doctor she had ended up hearing more than she wanted. She came up behind him and covered his ears. He couldn't hear anymore of this. It would break him- she knew. Pulling him back gently, she walks him backwards- just enough to get him out of earshot. Turning him around she saw the panicked, tearful eyes of her cousin.  
"Ye Eun...it's not...it's not really happening is it?" She could_ feel_ Jeremy's fear. Jeremy couldn't handle something like this. Why did she let her cousin wander after them and get consoled by the others?  
"No, listen. Jeremy." She put her hands on his cheeks, in attempt to keep eye contact. "Jeremy." But she saw them go_ empty _and knew-  
Within seconds his eyes rolled back and she felt him slip from between her hands, his body hitting the floor with a thud.

**ㄹ**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Oh my god. What the hell is that annoying noise? Is my alarm going off?_

_No, no. That's not my alarm…it couldn't be..._

Go Mi Nam stirred slightly, invoking the attention of Ye Eun. "_Stop_…"

She held onto his hand tighter, excited to hear his voice. "What? Stop what?"

Mi Nam faded slowly from unconsciousness. He fought to open the eyes that felt as if they had little lead weights resting on them. As he continued to regain his senses, he hoarsely replied, "That…beep, beep, beep."

"You can hear that?" The sound itself was faint coming from the machines in his room.

"I'm not… deaf." He gradually opened his eyes, cringing to the bright light level in his room.

"You're awake." She expressed joyously. He observed his surroundings. It was a hospital room. A nice hospital room, in which the smell of flowers was almost overpowering. On every possible place there was to sit something there was a bouquet of flowers or a teddy bear. The outcast of the group was an obsessively large bouquet, which gave Mi Nam the shivers. He knew exactly who it was from.

He sat up, then smelling a weak scent of raspberry that came from Ye Eun's direction. At his bedside with the world's biggest smile, she kept on holding onto his hand. Tears fell from the delicate eyes that were hidden behind a pair of seemingly unnecessary sunglasses, leaving a trail of black. Immediately, she wiped them away.

"When are you going to learn to get waterproof mascara?" Mi Nam asked lightly.

She laughed. "I'm too conditioned; it's hard to change."

Everything hit Mi Nam like a brick. He remembered what happened in the accident for the most part. He was hit by a car. It seemed completely surreal to him. He lifted up his left arm as much as he could. It was broken, that much he could tell. How badly, he didn't want to know. Mi Nam was worried the most about his sister and was afraid to find out the true extent of his injuries- let alone find out what happened to Jeremy's bike.

"Mi Nyu…she…she's okay, right?" Even though he didn't want to talk about it, he queried.

"She didn't move a muscle for two straight days. She hardly slept or ate. She said there was no way she could leave your side."

"Who told her to do such a ridiculous thing? It's when she does stupid things like that I really worry." If she was here he would have give her a good scolding. But if it was Mi Nyu in his place, he would have done the same.

"It took a bit of convincing but, Tae Kyung got her to go home and rest. She let me take her place."

"Then…about Jeremy's bike…" Mi Nam looked down, and Ye Eun let go of his hand.

"It's totaled."

Mi Nam frowned._ He's probably not taking that well._

"But that bike being totaled, it's a good thing. I much rather have you here than it. If you hadn't come off of that bike in the way you did and when you did it would have been you-"

"Don't say it." He bit his lip, his voice getting a bit stronger. "Just don't."

There was a short silence before Ye Eun decided to explain her reason for camouflage. "They've started associating me with your accident as the girl who helped you; some want interviews. There were people who caught pictures of me on their camera phone. I can't be seen here with out a disguise…or they'll figure out that there's a relation between us."

"The press can turn into a monster. Once they have one piece, they'll sniff out for more. You know that my reputation has already suffered blows from what He Yi said."

"It'll pass in time." She sighed. "But on the brightside, if you can call it bright, no reporters have bothered your sister. A.N Entertainment has handled this situation rather well. They had a PC just yesterday. They're going to want to interview you so bad when you get released."

"Weren't they supposed to have that PC about their engagement- today? Did they push it back?"

"They're going to have it in two days; the same day Tae Kyung is taking Mi Nyu to meet his grandparents. The issue of your accident had to be addressed first."

Turning back to the original topic, Mi Nam uttered. "I…I don't want you to have to live like this."

"I can bear with it. I have so far. It's not like you can just come out and say you have a four year old daughter."

"Ye Eun." Mi Nam didn't want to talk about it any longer. He just wanted to breathe.

"What?"

"I want some fresh air."

"I'll open a window for you." She moved towards his window.

"Window air isn't enough. Take me on a walk." He simply replied. He hated just siting around doing nothing. It's not like he was injured (as far as he knew) to where he couldn't.

"You did injure your knee; it might feel funny."

"Did I tell you to give me excuses? Help me out of this bed, woman."

Ye Eun began to help Mi Nam out the bed. The second his feet hit the floor he felt a throbbing in his knee and the side of his leg. It had to be the side he fell on. His face contorted and he gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath; and it stung his insides badly. "Slow breaths." Ye Eun whispered. "Breathe in slowly."

"Does it make any sense that it even hurts to breathe?" Now, it was apparent to him he injured something internally as well. "What is it?"

"Not only did you break your arm in multiple places, you fractured a rib. You came in with a dislocated shoulder and knee."

Mi Nam only groaned at this. _At least I can still walk._

"You still want to do this? I think you should lay back down." Ye Eun cautioned.

"I can handle it." He limped slowly, towards the door. Ye Eun didn't stop him, because she knew he couldn't be. He was too stubborn.

As they began to walk, the pain subsided slowly into a more dull and manageable pain, and he only used her slightly for support. She held onto his arm as she escorted them outside. The walk through the hospital was eerie even though the silence between them was rather comfortable. Mi Nam was content to have someone, to have her, by his side again. Even though the past pain wasn't going to simply melt away, he just felt relieved. His heart felt relieved.

"Look at the babies! They're so cute!" Ye Eun stopped them in front of the window observing the babies. "Don't you think so too?"

Mi Nam then realized they walked straight into the maternity ward. Had Ye Eun done this on purpose? Probably.

"Babies." He observed them, the rows upon rows of them, some squirming and some sleeping. There was a new appeal to them that Mi Nam hadn't felt before. "It's interesting how those things turn into people."

Ye Eun laughed, gazing lovingly at the children. "It's amazing isn't it? They start out as such tiny things and then…this." He saw so much of his sister in her at that moment. "I don't understand how any parent could give up their child."

Go Mi Nam definitely felt the weight of that statement. "Then...can…can you tell me about her?"

She gazed at him, questionably.

"Do you have a picture?"

Ye Eun pulled out the picture she always carried with her, handing it to her ex.

One look at the picture and his heart melted. The girl was absolutely adorable; Mi Nam couldn't believe he helped create that child. "This is what she looks like, huh?" It was a picture of a little girl in a yellow dress; the one he had seen twice before- once in a dream. "This is Min Jee?"

Ye Eun nodded while he cocked his head to the side, looking at the photo in more detail. "Everyone tells me she looks like me, but she definitely has some of your features too."

"Ye Eun, are you kidding?" Mi Nam was just in complete disbelief. "She looks just like me when I was a kid."

"Were you that afraid something was going to happen to me?" Mi Nam inquired, cracking his sore neck. He and Ye Eun had just gotten back from their walk, and Mi Nam grudgingly lied back down in his bed.

"Yes. Contrary to this notion you've got in your head, you're not invincible. You have no idea how much we were all worried. Especially Jeremy." Oh, Ye Eun couldn't even begin to describe the distraught brought about to her cousin from Mi Nam's accident.

"Yeah right. Jeremy probably secretly threw a party."

"He and Mi Nyu cried for days, it seemed." Ye Eun explained. "Jeremy…he hasn't even spoken to anyone in days. Not even me. He's taking it really hard. Poor boy thought you were going to die, you know."

"What?" He asked, not quite ready to believe a statement like that. Jeremy…cried for me? The way he was reacting must have meant…Jeremy actually cared more about Mi Nam than he previously thought. A lot more than he thought. And honestly, he found it…nice. Only, Mi Nam wouldn't admit it. Although hearing that Jeremy cried over him along with his sister threatening to hammer his heart into pieces. He sighed. Mi Nam's stomach rumbled then, a sign reminding Ye Eun of what she was to do. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? Is it wrong for someone to be upset and care about you?" She opened her purse and the smell of cheeseburgers infiltrated his nose. "But I'll get back to that later, I've got some things for you."

"That's not my imagination is it? Is it real?" He loved cheeseburgers.

"Yes, it's real. I had to hide Jeremy's get well present to you in my purse the nurses wouldn't get suspicious." She gave him a small stuffed Hulk toy with a small card and cheeseburger attached to it with an additional bag of burgers. "Now my purse smells like burger."

"Ye Eun." Mi Nam got teary. "Now I remember why we became friends in the first place. Thank you!" He couldn't remember the last time he ate.

"No need for thanks. Now read that letter. Jeremy bugged me to death about it."

**_PEANUT._**

**_Get better soon….or else._**

**_P.S _**

**_I got food. Enjoy it!_**

**_Roach ^^_**

"Who in the hell threatens someone in a get well card? No, what I should be asking is why in the WORLD a cheeseburger is attached to my get well gift."

"Jeremy's always been creative." Ye Eun giggled. "How adorable. I didn't know you gave each other nicknames."

He couldn't help but feel touched. "Nicknames? Pssht. That's not the case..."

"Whatever you say." She smirked.

Go Mi Nam ripped the burger from the tie and opened the wrapping, eating through his burger and ravaging the two more in the bag in what seemed like a millisecond as Ye Eun watched in amazement. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Ahh…that? Yeah, I can't remember. The day before my accident?"

"No wonder." She commented, her own stomach gurgling.

"What did you eat today?" Mi Nam questioned. "It sounds like it's mad at you."

"Actually, I had…Mexican…and a lot of churros…" She laughed nervously, her stomach making another weird sound. Well, Mi Nam." She got up quickly, grabbing her purse. "You'll have to excuse me."

"Oh Ye Eun~ take your time." He snickered as she left the room. "These things can't be rushed."

After sitting in silence for about ten minutes, however, he really began to wonder._ Is she okay in there? Yes, I told her to take her time but I didn't want her make me wait ten years._

In his peripheral vision he saw a figure appear in the doorway. Thinking it was Ye Eun, his gaze automatically shifted to the door. "Yah Ye Eunnie-" The figure, however, was not Ye Eun- and the last person he wanted to see.

"Ye Eun? Is she your new _thing_?" Yoo He Yi inquired with spiteful tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit." He Yi causally answered, stepping into the room. "Did you see the flowers I sent? I got your favorite."

"Oh, of course. They practically scream '_He Yi bought me_!'" He broke their gazes temporarily before intensely staring into her eyes. "I know your intentions so just leave. I don't want my _girlfriend_ to come back and see you. The last thing I want is a misunderstanding."

"I didn't think you would move onto another so fast."

"Why, are you jealous? I thought you said you weren't going to be the one missing me?"

"Why are being you like this to me, Mi Nam?" She whined. This came quite unexpectedly to him, who thought she was going to just snap a nastier attitude.

"You don't remember what you said to me a few weeks ago? Don't talk to me like it's my fault. You even plastered it in the tabloids. Why would you want to be with someone so _'emotionally unstable_', huh?" Anger lined his voice.

"I'll admit that I was the one who overacted. There were things said that shouldn't have been. And I'm sorry Mi Nam. Are you happy now?"

"What is your problem, He Yi?" Mi Nam retorted. "I didn't even think girls like you existed."

"Excuse me?"

It was at the moment, Ye Eun came back from the bathroom. Upon hearing the commotion coming from his room, she stood on the wall beside the door, not wanting to interrupt. _Is that Yoo He Yi's voice? It couldn't be. Why would she be here?_

"How many times have we been through this? I don't want to do this with you anymore. This relationship isn't healthy or beneficial for either one of us. Let's just cut our ties now. I want it to end today."

"You've got some nerve! I'm actually willing to take you back and you give me this? You're lucky I was even _willing_ to go out with such pathetic parentless trash like you!"

For Mi Nam, it felt like the world stopped at that moment. "Pa- parentless trash?" Oh. Saying that Mi Nam was pissed now was an understatement. "Parentless trash? Is that what you said, He Yi? Just trying to make sure that I haven't lost my hearing too." He reached a new level of anger he never felt before. His heart rate increased dangerously as he glared at He Yi.

"What did you just say?" He got up from his bed, unexpectedly, limping in front of He Yi. "Say it again. I want to hear you say it again."

Her eyes became wide as saucers and her mouth gaped like a fish. She didn't expect for him to even be able to get up.

"Oh what? You can't say it again?" He grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Cat got your tongue?"

He Yi screamed as he began to yank her back and forth, she was unable to get out of his grip. "Let me go! Let go!"

It was then Ye Eun rushed into his room. "Mi Nam! Let her go!"

He didn't let go and it was an all-out war between the two; He Yi attempting to hit him back and break away at every chance she got.

"MI NAM! What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!" She panicked, trying to break his grip on her hair, all while He Yi was screaming in the background.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING TRASH? SAY IT AGAIN SO I CAN SMACK THE TEETH OUT YOUR MOUTH!" He tried pushing Ye Eun away with his injured shoulder, and soon felt a pang of pain shoot up it. He fell lightly onto the cabinet beside his bed, almost knocking down the items on it. Ye Eun quickly caught him before he injured himself.

Finally out of Mi Nam's grip she yapped, "What else could you do to me, huh? You're almost cripple!" She looked a hot mess.

Ye Eun acted as if she wasn't in the room; her main concern being Mi Nam. She tried to get him to lie back down but he refused, too caught up with He Yi. Fuming, he tried to move past her. Ye Eun blocked him.

He Yi gently touched her hair. "Look what you've done! My hair is ruined!" He Yi continued to moan, touching the now fluffy mess.

"Trust me, I've could've done worse." He sneered.

Stomping her foot on the ground, she stormed out without another word.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Ye Eun watched as Mi Nam yelled in vain. "I'm not done with you yet!" He Yi completely ignored him. Ye Eun didn't even know why he yelled after her. There was no reason for her to stay.

Go Mi Nam forcefully pushed Ye Eun aside. "HEY!" He tried to escape the room but felt another horrible pain pulsate up the side of his stomach all the way to arm. Mi Nam fell to his knees. Ye Eun immediately went to help him up, but he swatted her away. "Why did you stop me?"

"What are you thinking? Why go after her? You know the only reason she came here was to start something. Why did you let her get to you?"

"What did you want me to do then? Sit and take it?" He replied crossly; finally letting Ye Eun help him up. "I'm sick of her thinking she can say whatever the fuck she wants to!"

Mi Nam's face was livid and Ye Eun couldn't help but let the thought slip of how cute he was when he got angry.

"Lie down." Ye Eun motioned for him to lie down, and he got in his bed hesitantly. "You and I both know you're not one to do that." Ye Eun commenced, Mi Nam adjusted and tried to relax. He couldn't get comfortable "But could you please take it easy? Your body still needs rest. Okay?"

"Fine." Mi Nam didn't do or say anything else. He just sat there in silence with crossed arms.

**ㄹ**

It didn't take Ye Eun long to find He Yi. She was only halfway down the hall and heading towards the elevator. Ye Eun marched valiantly up to He Yi and stopped her before she got to the elevator. "What do you think you're doing here?"

He Yi stood with her arms crossed, much like Mi Nam. "You know who I am right?"

"Who _you _are?" Ye Eun reiterated. "How could I not? Your face is plastered on every other magazine! But I'm not here to talk about who you are or what you do. I'm here to talk about Mi Nam. Why can't you follow his wishes and just stop making trouble for him?"

"Who are you to demand me from doing anything?"

"I'm Cho Ye Eun. I'm...I'm his friend. A close friend." Ye Eun stuttered.

"What? Did I hear that right?"

"That's right!"

"_Weird_." She smiled darkly. "Mi Nam was bragging about you earlier, but you're not even dating?" He Yi really wondered though. What was this average girl to Mi Nam?

"Rather we're dating or not, it's none of your concern. Don't show your face again."

"Fine." He Yi scoffed. "I wasn't planning on going back anyway." She flipped her hair before purposefully bumping into Ye Eun- making all the contents of her purse spill out onto the floor.

"Oh! Did I do that? Sorry!" She feigned, continuing to walk away. Only, something caught her eye. A picture. As Ye Eun was quickly piling stuff into her purse, He Yi picked it up. It was of a little girl, sitting on a panda in a park.

"What do you think you're doing with my-" Ye Eun almost choked when she saw what she had in her hand.

"_Our daughter, Cho Min Jee_?" He Yi knew almost immediately who the girl in the picture was. The resemblance between the child and Mi Nam was scary. She turned it over, "To Go Mi Nam?"

"Give that to me-" Ye Eun snatched the picture away from He Yi.

She smirked. "You're barely my age and you already have a child? How lowly. And not only that, your claiming it's _his_ child right?" He Yi was sure she had Ye Eun figured out. "Oh, Ye Eun. I know what you're trying to do. Instead of trying to feed off of him, why don't you spend time looking for your real baby's father? Because Mi Nam doesn't have time for things like you in his life."

Ye Eun's mouth opened in shock, but she was unable to form words. If she defended herself and He Yi found out that it was the truth, she was afraid of what would happen. Even though Mi Nam said he was going to take responsibility she couldn't let it happen this way.

Stepping a bit closer to Ye Eun she warned, "I'd leave him alone if I were you. Who knows what would happen if he knew your true intentions?" He Yi laughed lightly, turning away. "Bye." She flicked her hand up before leaving for good.

Ye Eun was flabbergasted. "Oh! How could she-!" She kept walking on, before stopping to rest her head on the wall. "The press is a monster, Go Mi Nam? Your ex-girlfriend is the monster." Ye Eun didn't know what she'd do if Mi Nam's career went down the tubes anymore because of her. _I should have taken Mi Nam's place! Why didn't I hit her instead?_ Ye Eun stomped her foot and moaned. "Why? Whhhhyyyy!"

"Why what?" A face appeared in front of her. It was Jeremy's.

"Jeremy?" She jumped from her position on the wall. "When- when did you get here?"

"Just a second ago."

"Are you feeling okay?" Ye Eun inquired. "You've eaten right?"

"Oh. I'm fine." He covered his uneasiness with a smile. "I just...I want to see Go Mi Nam today."

"You've come at the right time, he just woke up." She patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you can be the one to make him feel better."

Ye Eun turned to leave but Jeremy stopped her. "But what was He Yi talking to you about?"

"You didn't hear it did you?" He shook his head. "I'll explain to you later. Just know that she did something bad. She called him parentless trash. And do you know what he did? He got up and attacked her! He's barely recovered from an accident and all she can do is run her mouth!"

**ㄹ**

Go Mi Nam sat in his bed solemnly, tears streaming down his face. Jeremy approached him carefully and cautiously. It was the first time he'd seen him in such a state and it made his heart hurt. Mi Nam wasn't the type to cry and he'd hardly show his real emotion unless he was- well, _drunk_. After the night He Yi broke up with him, he seemed to be a bit more open- like he had been set free somehow.

"Go Mi-"

"Leave." Jeremy was cut off by a fierce whisper from Mi Nam. "I don't want to see anyone right now."

He kept his face forward and lowered, desperate not to make any eye contact, desperate to look like a stoic creature. Mi Nam didn't didn't have the courage to even look at his hyung's face. He'd been ripped his pride, once again by Yoo He Yi. It burned him even more to know that Ye Eun was a witness to it and Jeremy had to see him in this state.

Go Mi Nam didn't cry. _Ever_. He'd only cried two times before: when his father died and when Ye Eun left him. But, this time he had to let it out. When He Yi broke it off with him he didn't shed a single tear even though he was unreasonably upset.

Jeremy wasn't deterred and walked all the way to his bedside. He didn't know what to say to him. What words could he say? _"Sorry your ex-girlfriend just called you parentless trash. Want a cookie?"_

No matter how many times he said he wanted to be left alone, no matter how much it killed his pride, he needed someone. And ironically, his least favorite person seemed to always be there.

"Are you deaf? I told you to leave!" Mi Nam snapped. His tear stained face turned to Jeremy, promptly bringing his right sleeve up to dry to his tears.

"I'm not leaving." Jeremy stood in his place boldly. "You can tell me off all you like, but I'm not going to move. If you want to cry, I'll cover my eyes and pretend I'm not here. Or if you want to talk we can do that too. I don't care if you even want to sit here in silence and listen to the birds chirp, but won't!"

"I don't want your sympathy."

"It's not sympathy that's making me do this." It was almost scary to Mi Nam to see Jeremy this serious.

"Then disappear." Mi Nam commanded. "I don't want to see you."

Jeremy immediately covered his eyes. "My eyes are closed. I have disappeared."

His action made Mi Nam chuckle slightly. "You do the stupidest things, you know that, right?"

Jeremy smiled, behind covered eyes. "That's what friends do!"

Suddenly felt the something soft hit his head. "What the-" He uncovered his eyes, to a smiling Mi Nam. He had thrown his hulk toy.

"Hyung, you better treasure this moment because I'm not ever going to say this word to you again. '_Thank you_'." He paused. "I'm sorry about your motorcycle Jeremy. I destroyed something that meant a lot to you. So, to repay you, I'm getting us a new one."

_The fact that you're alive means more to me than my motorcycle ever did._ Jeremy couldn't bring himself to say those words. Actually, he was surprised he even thought them. "I was waiting for you to say that! Here I was thinking of being mad at you forever. _Wait._" He stopped. "What do you mean by 'getting _us _a new one'? No way!"

**ㄹ**

Coordinator Wang went through Shin Woo's wardrobe with a sigh. "I really thought Mi Nam was going to come waltzing in with a bullshit excuse as to why he was late again."

Shin Woo stood beside her, arms folded, as he watched her ambush his closet, picking out all of his suits and throwing them on his bed.

"I never expected something like this to happen."

"It was out of our control."

The stress level between A.N Jell and A.N Entertainment hit an all time high with Mi Nam's accident. The drama promotion was still going on, and even though the official filming had not started, there had been speculation about Go Mi Nam being replaced. There was no doubt in Shin Woo's mind that that would probably happen. Mi Nam would probably not even be up to filming.

"Let's visit him after this." Shin Woo suggested. "According to Ye Eun, he's up and kicking? No, pulling?" The last line in that text message from her made no sense. Then again, what from Ye Eun did make sense? He had texted her back on what she meant only to no avail.

"Seriously?" Coordinator turned her head happily towards him. "That's great! Let's do that!"

"You should smile more."

"What?" She shut his closet doors with a sharp snap, immediately turning her attention to the suits piled on his bed.

"You look better when you do."

"Are you saying I don't look good when I don't smile?"

"I never said that."

"But you were implying it." She replied with a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips.

Shin Woo didn't quite know what to say at first. "You look into my words with great detail."

"I know how you are Shin Woo. That's how you get the girls. It's all in the way you speak; you usually go casual to make them feel comfortable around you and yet do it with eloquence; you're always cool about the approach." Coordinator's whole demeanor changed mid sentence, and quite viciously. "You say a little something, and if they find it sweet you pull them in mercilessly with your smile and suck the life of them like a vampire. Using their blood to maintain your youth and handsomeness."

"You and Jeremy need to stop watching those horror movies together." Shin Woo started. "If I have to hear Jeremy talk about Mi Nam, or anyone else being a vampire I'm tying him to a tree." Not a lot made Shin Woo mad or annoyed him, but Jeremy's new fascination has had him feeling rather uncomfortable.

"You want to know the worst part? Jeremy's scarily convincing."

"Mi Nam and I ARE NOT bloodsuckers that drain people's life forces, I assure you."

"Being handsome is a powerful thing." She said, picking up a suit and putting it against him. "It's the mostly handsome men that give you the trouble."

"So are you saying I'm trouble?" Talking to Coordinator was a bit like talking in code.

"You know," Coordinator changed subjects. "…I think I like this suit. Yes, let's go with this."

Instead of trying to dispute with her over her sudden subject change, he cocked his eyebrow with subtly and replied, "Not that one."

"I finally find a suit that matches the dress I'm going to wear and you complain. _Why_?"

"It's uncomfortable. Just pick another." He didn't feel like explaining.

"Why is in your closet if it's uncomfortable?" It wasn't like he didn't have the funds to go out and buy another.

"Sentimental value."

She examined the suit. "Ah, this is one of the first suits you wore when A.N Jell first debuted isn't it?! Oh, I almost forgot how cute you guys were then."

"We're not cute now?" Shin Woo inquired as she continued raid his wardrobe, this time looking for a tie. "First you call me an undercover vampire now this?"

"Did I perhaps offend you Mr. Shin Woo?"

"Not at all, Coordinator Wang." He lied. So he did take it to offense, even if it was only the littlest bit.

"And with the Coordinator thing, you can't do that around my parents. We're in a relationship so call me by my name, Chae Rim.'"

"Ah, so it's Chae Rim." Shin Woo reveled. For some reason, he really like the way that sounded. "_Chae Rim-ah_."

"That's not convincing enough for me. Call me _honey_ instead. It gives off a better vibe." If she was going to be in a relationship with Shin Woo, Coordinator was going to use to her advantage.

"Honey?" He repeated a bit monotonously. "Isn't that a bit-"

"Shin Woo, that was horrible! You have to put passion into it! You know what; try saying 'sweetheart' instead. And please, don't make sound like your asking a question. Talk _to_ me like I'm your lover!"

"Sweetheart." Once Shin Woo put in an effort, the word floated like magic through the air. "Do you like that better?"

"Better? Better? That was...just...fantastic!" Coordinator smiled. _That word sound magnificent coming from his lips!_ "My father is considerably easy to fool, but my mother is one tough customer. We've got to put up a really good game to convince her that this is real. But if you do what you just did, I don't think we're going to have any sort of problem."

**ㄹ**

"Oppa. I'm so glad you get to come home today. Aren't you glad? And the doctors said your arm should be healed in the next three or so weeks which is good because that's when you have your next big concert and the writers of the drama have made it so you don't have a big part anything so-"

Mi Nam narrowed his eyes at his sister's babbling. _Why is she being such a chatterbox today? I know it's not because I just got discharged from the hospital._

"Oh my. I took a wrong turn!"

Go Mi Nam had only been in a car driven by his sister once before, but knew she was a careful driver. She had to be, especially since she was using Tae Kyung's car.

"So, Mi Nyu, I heard something about a storage room-"

"Storage room?" He watched her face burn red. She was afraid of him bringing it up and she hoped he had forgotten. "What about a storage room?"

"Ok, sure I can accept you sleep in the same room. You're getting married and whatever. Ever since you said you were coming back, it's like Tae Kyung's gotten bolder but not bold enough to try to make any serious moves with you. I'm surprised. But that's beyond the point- hey, Mi Nyu, look at me."

Her eyes were dead set on the road. She hadn't quite worked up nerve to even look at Tae Kyung for more than a fleeting moment, before remembering what occurred in that room. She would babble on she had something to do and avoid him, not talk to him for more than a minute. Ironic, given they had just made up. Her odd behavior caught the attention of everyone in the dorm and no one knew what was causing it. They figured it had to do with Mi Nam's accident. Mi Nyu's method of coping was keeping herself busy, praying and visiting her brother when she could.

"I can't. I'm driving." She replied, obviously.

"We're at a red light." He pointed out. "If you guys want time alone you should save for after work. I don't want to hear another story about my sister doing things with my brother-in-law." He ended unsteadily. "Especially in the storage rooms of places we're supposed to conduct business."

"That…" She couldn't even say it. Because whatever she was about to deny, she was sure she couldn't deny it. Thankfully the light turned red and she went forth, continuing to drive her brother home.

"I'm glad you're on better terms; never mind the means." He pointed his finger to her. "Remember that I'm only accepting this much because you're getting married. I know for a fact you wouldn't do anything like_ that_."

"Ah yes, of course." She interrupted. "It's not good to do _that _before marriage but…we're human and it's bound to happen." Mi Nam felt like that statement was directed at him. "Sometimes self control slips out the window when he kisses you…" She ended rather dreamily.

"What are you trying to say, huh?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, nervously itching her neck- which had a black scarf wrapped around it. "Oh look, we're on the road home..."

_Why is she wearing that thing anyway? It's warm today- not to mention almost_ _March_….then Mi Nam noticed something on Mi Nyu's neck that nearly made him throw a fit. "What the hell is that?" He yelled, even thought he clearly knew what it was.

Mi Nyu instantly covered the exposed skin up with the scarf again. She knew all too well what it was and how she got it.

"Hey!"

She stopped the car. "Oppa, we're back." She laughed nervously got out the car, immediately going to the back seat to take out his luggage.

Mi Nam was furious, opening his own door and getting out to face his sister. Abruptly they stood in front of each other, Mi Nyu with a shocked look on her face and Mi Nam's bag in hand. "Oppa…I can explain..."

"You! How are you going to try to hide it after I saw it, huh?" He snatched off her scarf with his hand, revealing more hickeys and love bites. "I can't believe you! How many more marks did you let him leave on your body? You think you're some kind of canvas?"

"No," She bumbled. "It's not like that…Don't be mad. I just…we just…"

"You did _that_? Did you do_ it _with hyung? You didn't do it did you?"

"**_NO_**!" She shook her hands and head simultaneously.

"Go Mi Nam." Tae Kyung's voice floated from the top of the staircase, both the twins startled by his sudden appearance. "Whatever we do is our business." He sauntered down the stairs with smirk, "I could paint a masterpiece on her body if I wanted. You have a problem with that?" He stood in front of Mi Nam.

"You! Hyung!" He couldn't fight with his words, really. "How could you talk about my sister like that?"

"I made plenty more marks that you can't see." He smiled, while Mi Nyu's eyes widened.

"Oppa-" Her teeth grinded together apprehensively; her brother looked inclined to punching Tae Kyung in the face. "It's really not like that."

"Mi Nyu," Tae Kyung turned to her. "We're going out."

"Why? We just got back and Oppa's injured-"

"Oh no, I'm fine! I'll just do it myself, really." He snapped sarcastically, taking his bag from his sister. "You two have fun. _And don't call me if you get stuck in another storage room." _He said under his breath, as he walked with a slight limp up the stairs.

"But-" She was stuck in between her brother and her lover. "Oppa!" She sighed, going after him.

Tae Kyung held her back. "Don't worry about him. Just get in the car."

**ㄹ**

Mi Nyu bit into her ice cream sandwich slowly, thinking about what had happened to her in the last week. The storage room incident burned the clearest in her mind next to her brother's accident. _I can't believe I did those things._ In the bottom of her gut she still felt a lot of guilt.

"_You know what happens in this storage room stays here, right?" He mumbled in between their frequent kisses._

_Mi Nyu barely made a reply back. They were like lovers who hadn't seen each other for years. Neither one of them in that room knew how far they were going to go, but they didn't feel like stopping anytime soon._

"_Does it feel good when I kiss you here? Or here? Or maybe even…right here?" He trailed playful kisses along her neck. Moments like those thrilled Tae Kyung._

"_Ah, hyung-nim…what are you doing? That tickles!" She giggled._

Just the thought of what happened in that room made Mi Nyu turn tomato red. She shook her head, making the flashback go away.

"What's wrong with you?" Tae Kyung hit her on the head with the plastic ice cream spoon.

"Nothing."

"You and I both know you're a bad liar." Still she didn't give a reply, and kept eating her ice cream. She had been acting weird ever since then; but Tae Kyung didn't bring up what happened.

"Tell me." He began. "Look at me," Tae Kyung turned her chin towards him. "Your brother will get over it. He just likes to find things to throw tantrums over."

"But he saw it! Oppa saw it all!" It felt like there wasn't a limit to the shame she felt. "We… weren't even supposed to do those things and now he saw. And he now he knows we did them…"

"Damn." Tae Kyung reprimanded himself for his lack of thinking about consequence. "I hope those fade before we go visit my grandparents." Quickly he reassured himself and Mi Nyu."I didn't bite you _that_ hard, they'll be gone. And Mi Nam's going to find something else to get mad at."

One glance at Mi Nyu's face and he could tell she how badly she felt. "It's not like we committed a murder in there." He added.

"I don't think we should've done it."

"It's not like you told me to stop."

Mi Nyu almost choked on her ice cream sandwich. Tae Kyung laughed as she put it down. Her big doe eyes gazed at him.

That's what had Mi Nyu in the biggest bind. What if they kept going? Her mouth was in a straight line as she pondered on, "But what if we hadn't?"

"We hadn't?" He mused on the idea. Tae Kyung didn't want his first time with her to be like that. "Do you really think I let our first time be in a small and dirty storage room? Stupid. Never."

She smiled again.

"You don't believe in doing all that stuff before marriage so, take this as a warning. After that ring is slipped on your finger, Ms. Go Mi Nyu- you officially become my property. Then, I'm doing whatever I want with you."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: I love you guys. _Seriously_. These supportive comments really make my day. I'm SO sorry that I made you wait so long I didn't mean to I promise! Anyhow, this is a pretty MN/TK oriented chapter which I hope you enjoy. -**L.C**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Go Mi Nyu took in the amazing scenery around her as she and Tae Kyung stood together on the doorstep to his grandparent's home. Their home was a beautiful traditional house nestled in the Korean countryside, on a property so grand, the couple had to travel an additional half a mile from the gate to get to the house itself.

"What…do your grandparents do again?" The way Mi Nyu figured it, they were probably millionaires.

"They own a chain of bakeries."

"They're bakers?" She almost had a hard time believing that.

He nodded. "My grandfather has a passion for pastry. And, my grandmother is a killer businesswoman. They are a match made in heaven."

This made Mi Nyu even more excited about meeting Tae Kyung's grandparents. "Wow. That's so cool."

"I'll take you to their original bakery, if time permits. Their bread is quite good."

"Really? That'd be wonderful..." She smiled, before looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

"Stop being so nervous." Tae Kyung advised.

"I'm sorry. It's just, now that I'm here I feel underdressed. This isn't appropriate is it? I shouldn't have let myself wear this today."

Tae Kyung was in a suit while his wife-to-be was dressed more causal, clad in a white sundress with warm brown cardigan and sandals.

Mi Nyu continued on her worried rant. "I should have worn something more formal shouldn't I? What if I make a bad impression?"

"What you're wearing is fine, trust me. Stop thinking so much." Tae Kyung said, ringing the doorbell of his old home. The both heard running footsteps and an _'I'm coming_!' from a voice inside. Tae Kyung instantly matched the voice to the housekeeper.

The door creaked open, revealing a older lady, her semi graying hair short and curly. "Hello!" She cheerily answered. The woman was wearing a floral knee-length dress and apron, Mi Nyu noticed, even though the door was only half way open.

"May I help you?" She asked, opening the door fully to examine the tall man closer. "Omo! Is that you, Young Master Tae Kyung?"

"Hello. It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Jang."

"Young master?" Mi Nyu lipped. She mistakenly thought that lady was his grandmother.

"Mrs. Jang, please inform my grandparents that I have arrived with a very special person."

She smiled. "Oh yes! They just came back from a walk to long ago; they are about to sit down for their afternoon tea. I'll go inform your grandparents of your arrival quickly." She motioned them to come in and they did so. All it took was a step for Mi Nyu to be engulfed in the scent of tea and smoke. The décor in the foyer alone made Mi Nyu's mouth drop. It was as grand as its outward appearance.

"It's so nice." Mi Nyu knew she was in a home where just one item cost more than all of her possessions. They both took a couple of more steps inside away from the door.

"You like this house that much?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Would you like a house like this?"

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. Even if I live in a shack, if I'm with hyung-nim I'd still be happy."

Tae Kyung was touched beyond belief. "You really love me that much?"

She nodded.

"Mi Nyu, I'd sell everything I own to make sure you wouldt have to live in a shack. Don't worry." He affirmed.

Soon another woman appeared, swiftly coming towards them. The first thing Mi Nyu noticed about this lady was how many facial features they had in common. _This must be his grandmother._

And in fact it was. Tae Kyung's grandmother was dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt, as if she had just come back from a business meeting.

"Do my old eyes deceive me?" A grin spread across her face. "It is truly my Tae Kyung?"

"It is grandmother." Tae Kyung replied with a smile.

"My sweet child." She sighed, touching his cheeks gently. "It's been too long." She then turned her gaze to Mi Nyu. "And I see you've finally decided to bring home a decent girl this time."

"Finally?" Mi Nyu inaudibly questioned, glancing at Tae Kyung. He had a look on his face that pretty much said he didn't want to talk about it.

All of a sudden the old woman's demeanor changed and she grabbed him by the ear. "_YOU_! I don't care if you are an idol or not!" Tae Kyung was taken by surprise as he was yanked down to his grandmother's level "You can't call? You can't visit? You're just as bad as your father! You haven't visited in almost a year! A YEAR! The only way I hear about you is the internet or magazines! Why are you only good at making your grandfather and I worry half to death, huh?"

"Grandma…ah, I'm sorry! I've been really busy!" He burned with embarrassment. "Could you please let go-?" Tae Kyung swore on his life that his grandmother was the strongest woman in the world.

Mi Nyu stood with her hand to her mouth, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Honey!" A strong male voice called from behind her. "Why are you rough handling him so soon? He's only been here for five minutes!"

The man, which Mi Nyu assumed was the grandfather stepped up behind her. There was one feature that stood out about Tae Kyung's grandfather and that was his eyes. They were just like Tae Kyung's and at the moment expressed great happiness at seeing his grandson.

"You must be the fiancée I've been hearing about. It's Go Mi Nyu isn't it?" Grandfather hummed, grabbing onto Mi Nyu's hand. "She's adorable, Tae Kyung."

"Fiancée?" Grandmother let go of Tae Kyung now reddened ear. The male was slightly titled, hand over his ear to try to calm the pain. "Oh, oh my! I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay, grandmother. And thank you, it's nice to meet you both." She bowed. "I've been looking forward to this day."

"Oh, she's so polite!" He let go of Mi Nyu's hand. "Come in, come in."

Even though he was flustered beyond belief, Mi Nyu could tell from Tae Kyung's mien that he was really glad to be back, expressing the same genuine happiness that his grandfather showed.

"Well, we're certainly glad you finally came to visit. It's about that time." Grandfather began to lead them through the house. "Now your grandmother will stop blabbing me about how you need a girlfriend, wife… etc. etc."

"Honey!" Grandmother protested.

"_I know dear_, I love you too."

Mi Nyu checked on Tae Kyung's ear behind his grandparent's back. "Oh, that's so red!" She stopped them momentarily, instinctively blowing on his ear to help ease his pain. "Are you okay?"

Tae Kyung jumped from the sudden contact while simultaneously letting a small and brief laugh from the feeling escape his lips. "What was that? Don't do that!"

"Would you like me to get something cold? I think I have something in my bag!"

"It's fine. I had to deal with that grip for over ten years. Once today won't kill me."

They kept on walking until they reached a sitting room where there was hot tea awaiting them. "It's very fortunate that we just were about to sit down for tea. Now we have something exciting to talk about today."

Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu waited for the elders to sit before getting permission to do so themselves.

"Yes, and I quite like this one. Better than the others he had. Very pretty. Our great grandchildren are going to be gorgeous." Grandmother said. The grandparents were in there own little world for a couple of minutes, as Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung watched them eye the both of them.

"Let's drink, shall we?" Grandfather suggested.

**ㄹ**

"You really did come at a great time, your grandmother and I have almost finished lunch. Oh, you should have seen her Tae Kyung. She just got soaked into this TV drama and almost burned a side dish." His hearty chuckle filled the room with smiles; minus grandmother.

She hit him on the shoulder. "What are you trying to do, embarrass me?"

Grandfather straightened up his act, getting serious. "Well, Ms. Go Mi Nyu. Tell me about yourself. What is it that you do?"

"Yes? I teach."

"You're a teacher, huh?"

"Yes. I teach at an orphanage three days a week."

"How nice." Grandmother picked up her tea cup, taking a sip. "Then, how is it you two met?"

She laughed nervously. "That…? Um..."

Tae Kyung pushed her tea cup in her hand, motioning her to drink. She did so, to refrain from rambling. "Grandmother, that's a very long story." Tae Kyung replied in her stead.

"Tae Kyung, you know your grandmother and I love a good story." The old man genuinely wanted to know.

"Yes, tell us. We certainly want to know." Grandmother urged on.

Mi Nyu looked over at Tae Kyung anxiously. _'What are we going to tell them? The truth?_' She whispered under her breath.

Tae Kyung debated. _'I don't know.'_ He lipped back_. 'They are rather open people…'free spirited' if you will.'_

"What are you two whispering about?" Grandfather asked. "Ah! Something embarrassing happened between you two that caused you to meet, right?" This of course only made them want to know even more. "Don't be afraid to share. Everyone has their own unique story. Your grandmother, for instance, ran me over. I still have the scar."

"Honey!"

"_I know,_ dear. But I knew from that moment you were a special lady."

Tae Kyung, knowing his grandparents curiosity, began to tell them their story. "I was on my way to Japan with my band when I ran into her. She was going to Rome. I ended up with her ticket and she my MP3 player. I tried to find her but she was very..._elusive_."

Now, she thought about it even more, she happier that she didn't take that flight. "So then…" Mi Nyu started, slowly recollecting her memory. "I returned it to him, but when I did, well, we were in a bit of a situation because he didn't like me very much. So he ended up threatening me and my brother's career-" Mi Nyu frankly stated.

"What?" Both the grandparents questioned, cutting her off.

Tae Kyung groaned. _Why did she have to bring that up? She should have skipped that part. _"She conveniently forgot to mention that she stole that MP3 from me _first_."

"I returned it_ first_. Only after you had it did I take it back again."

"Why are you saying it like that makes it justifiable?"

"I think you've finally met your match, Tae Kyung." Grandfather laughed, taking a sip of tea. "But continue on." He even found their bickering interesting.

"I suppose your going to blame me for getting stuck on top of that truck too?"

"You told me to go get the MP3 player."

"You should have gotten off of the truck faster." Tae Kyung retorted.

"How could you ask a lady to do such a thing? If you wanted that MP3 you should have gotten yourself! We raised you better than to snap your attitude when people make honest mistakes!" His grandmother raged. "It isn't like you wouldn't have the funds to buy another either!"

"You call dropping an MP3 player on the top of a truck an honest mistake? That's not even an average everyday mistake. It was a freak-accident mistake!"

"You did tell me to go get it." Mi Nyu innocently added. "And I did."

"Grandmother, if you'd seen her at the time I'd think you'd know how I was feeling. It was only climbing on top of a truck. She's the one who did let it get there in the first place, so she should have taken responsibility. Since she was a slow poke, she got stuck. The driver didn't hear her or me so I had to follow that truck for almost two blocks. It was at that moment, I realized how prone to accidents she was."

"He called me a 'walking accident zone'." Mi Nyu went on. "And when the truck stopped Tae Kyung caught me! He's really strong."

"Ah, so this is the moment you _fell _in love?"Grandfather asked.

"No. For me, it was the first time-" Mi Nyu was cut off as the phone rang. Grandfather instantly got up to answer it.

"When?" Grandmother pressed on; both her and Tae Kyung to hear her answer.

"Ssh." Mi Nyu went, putting her finger to her mouth. "Grandfather is on the phone."

There was silence as a pleasant face swept across his strong features, putting the phone off the hook. He looked at his wife then his grandson. "Tae Kyung, can you come with me?"

Mi Nyu looked to Tae Kyung who was just as confused as her until he saw the expression on his grandfather's face.

"Excuse me." Tae Kyung and his grandfather left the room in a hurry while his grandmother put the phone back onto the hook. Her expression turned back to normal as she suggested, "Ah, Mi Nyu dear why don't you come and help me finish lunch?"

* * *

"Dear, do you mind adding this to the soup?" Mi Nyu took the green vegetable, adding it the soup as Grandmother requested.

"Oh, this smells wonderful. I don't think I've ever had this before." Mi Nyu commented as she slowly mixed it into the soup.

"It's Tae Kyung's favorite soup. Mi Nyu dear, this is a secret you can't tell anyone. I made this soup from scratch from leftovers I found near the back of the refrigerator. They were almost spoiled but I saved them from being thrown away. It's good to be resourceful and not waste even a grain of rice, don't you agree?"

"Yes!" Mi Nyu was completely amazed at the woman who claimed to be Tae Kyung's grandmother.

"Mi Nyu, how do you put up with my grandson? You have no idea how hard it was making meals for that boy. Not only does he have multiple allergies but he's such a picky eater. I'm curious."

She sighed. "Oh, I don't know really. I just try to aim for things he does like and avoid things he doesn't."

"If he ever snaps a temper with you don't be afraid to hit him."

"Grandmother, I don't believe in being violent."

"I'm not telling you to beat him, I'm simply advising that you shouldn't be afraid to hit him."

"I'll remember that."

Tae Kyung walked into the room. "Oh, that smell…" He was immediately attracted to Mi Nyu's side.

He motioned for Mi Nyu to move the ladle up so he could have a taste while his grandmother's back was turned. Slowly she lifted the ladle and he took a sip. "That's so good. Take a sip too."

Mi Nyu quickly took a sip. It had a refreshing yet saucy taste. "That is good."

He took another sip. "It's almost been eleven years and I still have no idea what she puts in this. Did she show you by any chance?"

"No, the soup was already on the stove when I got in here. But I did add in some vegetables."

"What kind?"

Before Mi Nyu could tell him the ingredients, Grandmother turned around. "Tae Kyung what are you doing? Put that ladle down!" She shouted.

With that being said took another sip and plastered a huge smile on his face.

"Get out!" She yelled, popping him with a wooden spoon on the back of the head. "Get out now!"

He rubbed his head. "Why do you hit me so much? Do you find joy in it, grandmother?"

"Yes; because it's clear now I didn't hit you enough when you were younger." Grandmother chided, straightening her apron. With a smile she continued, "Now, will you two go set the table now? I'll finish this up. Thank you for the help, Mi Nyu dear."

Go Mi Nyu couldn't help but wonder how Tae Kyung actually was like as a child. Did he cause mischief like that? He looked so happy; so at peace.

As Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu carried the finished side dishes to the table she couldn't help but wonder. "How was it like growing up here?"

"Most of my happiest memories were made in this house with that crazy lady and my grandfather."

"How could you lie to me and say they were unexciting people?"

"Once you get to know them my grandparents become are really just ordinary. But it's nice considering the world I in which I live…where everything is some sort of anomaly."

"What's an 'anomaly'?" She had heard the word before but forgot the meaning.

"A…" He poked her nose. "weird… thing."

"I'm not weird!"

"Yes, you are. At first, I thought you were an ordinary girl with crazy circumstances. But now I realize you're just weird. But don't worry, that's why I love you. Ordinary girls are boring."

"Then," She smiled. "You're weird too, hyung-nim."

"In what way?"

She giggled, walking away.

"Hey! How are you going to say that and then walk away! Get back over here!"

* * *

"AH! Doesn't it feel nice out here, hyung-nim?"

They hadn't even been on the road for twenty minutes before he and Mi Nyu passed a park with a lake. She squealed when she saw rowing boats and coaxed them stop. Even though he wanted to be early for their press conference, the look on her face made him completely defeated. _"Just for thirty minutes, hyung-nim? Please? I promise we'll be back on the road and make it in time!"_ She smiled.

"Hmm." He hated being out in the bright sun, but if it made her happy, he'd deal. He rowed them on, in a pleasant silence.

Mi Nyu dipped her hand in the water. "Whoa. I can see fishies!" Tae Kyung couldn't believe how much a simple boat ride thrilled her. Then again, Mi Nyu was a girl with simple pleasures. She happily played in the water, splashing her hand around.

"Those fish bite."

"What?" She immediately took her hand out the water. "How can fish that cute bite?"

"Anything with teeth can bite. Common knowledge. How long were you in school again?"

"Long enough to know fish can't bite! Except piranhas. But they're in the Amazon! So…hah!"

"Oh, so you think you outsmarted me? I'm only going to laugh when something decides to pull you in."

Her mouth dropped. "Lake monsters aren't even real, hyung-nim!"

"That's what they all say. It's always the pretty girl that gets eaten first."

"No, it's not! It's the guy that gets eaten first!"

"You want to bet, pretty lady?" He continued to row. "Girls are more likely to get eaten by monsters and possessed by ghosts. Horror movies have statistically proven this."

"Isn't the man supposed to protect the woman?"

"Supposed to. He runs away because he doesn't want to die. It's flight or fight. But the result is usually the same. You fight; you're probably going to lose. You run you are probably going to get caught. There's just no way to win."

"Well, maybe the monster is one of those that is really nice but is misunderstood. Like, it has a thorn in its foot that has been there for a thousand years."

"You're so naïve sometimes." Tae Kyung laughed.

The boat suddenly rocked, Mi Nyu instantaneously grabbing on the side of the boat to steady herself and the boat.

"What was that?" Mi Nyu questioned, looking around. "Hyung-nim! Don't rock the boat to try to scare me!"

"I didn't rock the boat, genius. I'm rowing it remember?" Tae Kyung lifted the ors on both side of him. He didn't know quite what it was either. There were only two other people rowing boats, both a good distance away so it couldn't be them. "I think we might have hit something." Tae Kyung did a check over of the boat. There didn't appear to be any damage so he shook it off.

Soon, the male's arms began to tire, and he stopped rowing. They began to float around slowly, aimlessly on the lake, taking in the scenery.

"If it wasn't so unseasonably hot it'd be really nice." He had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons to his shirt.

"Why do you wear so many layers? It's almost spring, hyung-nim."

He shrugged, pulling up his sleeves. "_Almost._ It's still cold at night and in the morning."

At the end of his sentence, the boat rocked again. It was rocked with so much force both Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu had to hold onto the side.

"What was that?" Mi Nyu gazed at her boyfriend in fear. She shot up like a rocket. "Did I really make a lake monster mad by putting my hand in the water? What do we do?" Mi Nyu bent over to the water. "Lake monster, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt us."

"Mi Nyu! Stop apologizing to it! I'm sure we just…hit a branch-" Honestly he didn't know what it could've been. Either way it couldn't have been good. If they hit a rock or branch it could have damage the small boat they were in- Tae Kyung then felt something funny. He looked down. The boat now had a hole about the size of a fist in the side where water was beginning to rush in.

"Something is not right..." Mi Nyu timely said, turning around. Her eyes almost popped out their sockets when she noticed the hole. "Oh! Oh no! The boat! It's leaking!"

Tae Kyung almost wanted to contemplate if he made the something mad but grabbed the ors and began to row instead. He had to get them to shore before the boat sunk.

"I'll save us!" Mi Nyu heroically claimed, beginning to bail the water out with her hands.

"Stop that! Get over here and row!" Tae Kyung yelled, Mi Nyu immediately grabbing an or and rowing in sync with her boyfriend.

Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu both rowed desperately fast to get back to either the dock or shore before the boat completely sunk. Unfortunately, the lake was huge, and they were so far from both. The rate the water was coming in was alarming and water was already up to their ankles.

"Oh look, we're almost there. Just a bit more!" Mi Nyu claimed, this however was her own delusion. "We can make it!"

But the boat wouldn't go an inch further. Within seconds the boat was filled with water, and the couple was pulled into the lake.

* * *

Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung emerged from the lake, completely soaked. She couldn't help but laugh when she caught the expression of her boyfriend.

"What are you laughing at?" He inquired fiercely, shoes squeaking with every step.

"You look like a drowned rat."

"What's funny about this? I don't see anything funny!"

"Now you look like an angry drowned rat." She kept giggling. "We have to find out who stole your cheese!"

"Do you want me to throw you back into that lake? Because I will." He fumed. "I promise."

"No, I'll shut up."

"What was I thinking? Taking you out on a boat ride? Boats sink! Into water! Now, we're both soaked to the bone. And to top it all off we have to make it back to Seoul in two hours."

"I'm sorry. If I didn't want to go take a boat ride we could've been back by now."

"It might be your fault for wanting to take this boat ride but…" He sighed. "It's not completely your fault. Blame the rock or branch or whatever that decided to sink us."

"But now what are we going to do? We don't have any spare clothes to change into."

He looked at his girlfriend, noticing something alarming. "Mi Nyu."

"What?"

The white dress Mi Nyu was wearing had become completely see through. Ironically enough, she was wearing black _under things_.

"They're black."

"Huh? But I'm not wearing anything black...oh no!" She stopped in her place, her face becoming red as a tomato. "Can you really see-?"

"Here." He hurriedly took off his jacket, wringing it and put it around Mi Nyu. They continued to move down the path back to his car. _Maybe I have some towels in there?_

"What can we do now?" He finally replied to her first question. "We have no choice other than to be late. But that's not what matters right now; I need to get dry so you don't catch a cold."

"OH! I got an idea!"

"What?"

"We can dry our hair and clothes in the park's bathroom!"

"No way. There are not enough dryers. We'd have to get naked and even though this place isn't exactly swarming with people, we're still in public. And if you think that I'm even considering doing anything that tacky, you're crazy."

"I just said the first thing that came to mind."

"_I can tell_."

"Maybe we can buy some clothes in town?"

"Good idea. Let's go."

He pulled her closer to him as they began to walk through the small town, looking for any place that would sell clothes. "We've been walking for over twenty minutes? Where is a clothes store?"

"Right here." Mi Nyu said, stopping them in front of a thrift store. "They probably won't have the clothes you prefer but we're on a time constraint, so it'll have to do!" Twisting her lips into a smile she pulled them inside. Instantly they were met with a smell of cinnamon and cigars and the voice of a little old lady.

"Hello." She greeted. "Just holler if you need anything." The couple acknowledged her quickly before Mi Nyu stopped them in front of a rack. There were clothes hanging from off the walls and on racks and a small dressing room with a outside mirror nestled on the right wall of the store.

"Oh no way." Tae Kyung shook his head, gazing at racks upon racks of clothes. "There's no way! This is a thrift store with clothes from the before we were both born. There is nothing here we can wear."

"It's not that bad! See, isn't this dress cute!" She picked up the first outfit that caught her eye. In her hand was a dark floral printed summer dress with an attached white shirt underneath. "Better yet it's only $20 and... it comes with a pair of boots!" She emphasized the boots attached to them.

"Am I the only one that realizes the important thing we have to do today? You can wear practically anything and still look cute- but I'm not like that."

Mi Nyu blushed. "Oh, you really think that?"

"Yeah, well…I mean. Anyways I'll pay for it. Go change quickly." He pushed her along, mumbling as he made his way to the counter. She looked a lot like his grandparent's housekeeper.

"I suppose your paying for that young lady's outfit?" The old shop keeper spoke in the dialect of the area and Tae Kyung almost couldn't tell what she said at first.

"Yes." He shuffled around in his pockets, taking out his wallet. Water came gushing out when he opened it. _I hope my credit card is still usable. _He exhaled, drying it off before handing it to the lady.

"Oh, sorry, we don't except credit cards. Our machine has been broken for awhile now."

"Ye?" Tae Kyung rolled his eyes to the side._ It makes sense doesn't it?_ "Well, I guess I pay in cash then…Ah, here." He handed her the money.

"Hyung-nim, you said the PC starts at 4:00, right? It's almost 2:00." Mi Nyu's voice creeped up beside him.

"Huh?" He turned.

She smiled. "If we're hasty we can make it in time."

Tae Kyung looked down at her. She looked cute in the outfit she picked, just like he knew she would. "Alright then, let's go."

"But you still have on wet clothes. Plus." She held up a pair of blue jeans and a large black and white striped sweater in her hands. "When I left the dressing room, I found a good pair of clothes for you. They're modern-ish so I think you can were them." She pushed the clothes into Tae Kyung's hand.

He took the sweater him her, holding to his chest to compare the size. "This is too big."

"It might hang off you a bit, but…it should keep you warm!"

"There's no need. I'll be fine."

"It's not good to stay in wet clothes. Like you said, you might get sick."

"It's too causal- not to mention my style. Do you always just buy the first thing you see without looking?"

"My method worked pretty well didn't it? Picking the first thing is always safe on a time constraint."

He promptly he paid for the clothes, not fighting with her choice of clothes. He had no time to think of that now. "Now, let's put them on!" It was now Mi Nyu's turn to push him into the dressing room with the clothes.

She leaned on the door outside as Tae Kyung immediately begin to take off his wet clothing. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you in blue jeans."

"It's because I don't like them." Tae Kyung shouted from inside the dressing room, sliding on the pants. "Mi Nyu, what size are these pants?" He had a feeling they were not going to fit over his thighs.

Mi Nyu shrugged. "I don't know. Are they too tight?"

The pants were deceptive however and glided over his thighs, fitting quite nicely on his legs. Pulling the sweater over his head with an "_Arngh_." Tae Kyung adjusted his clothing and came out of the dressing room.

"Oh, hyung nim, You look really good." Mi Nyu held her thumbs up. "So handsome!"

They were extremely comfortable but he still felt a bit awkward in them. "Be _honest_."

"I am! It looks nice! Especially with your hair down!"

"I haven't dressed like this since I was a teenager. God, I feel like I'm in Jeremy's clothes." He fiddled with his hair while looking in the body mirror. As much as he wanted to do otherwise, he was going to let it hang naturally. "I even look like a teenager."

"It's nice to see you dressed so differently." She stood beside him in the mirror.

It probably wasn't going to be taken well for him and his girlfriend to be dressed like they were to a press conference, but he shrugged it off. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Mi Nam stood apprehensively in front of the door to Ye Eun's apartment. He wanted to knock, but his hand couldn't seem to move. _  
_

He was melting pot of different emotions, but the one that was the strongest was that apprehensive feeling._ This is what it must feel like for all new fathers right? They're all nervous at first..  
_

The door in front of Mi Nam finally opened. "Mi Nam!" Ye Eun's smile brightened the whole hallway, he could have sworn. "I had a feeling telling me I should check the door!"

"Yeah. I'm here..." He replied somewhat awkwardly.

"Well, Min Jee was so excited about you coming she insisted on making you a huge lunch. Of course I said yes because-"

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" A devilish smile spread across his lips.

"Come in, come in." She avoided the question, assisting him in because of his injury. Mi Nam was only in a small cast now, not strung to his shoulder and free moving.

Upon entering the apartment, Mi Nam was shocked at the size. There was a small open area with a TV and couch and a kitchen. He could've sworn up and down that this place had no more than a room- if even. But, it was clean, with photos of herself, Min Jee, Jeremy and a few other photos of other friends. He noticed an old picture of himself and Ye Eun together that they took in high school. Even though it was small, it was a very warm feeling place.

"Come in the kitchen." She lead the way, only a few steps forward.

There was an array of food set out at the small white table. "You know the way to a man's heart, Ye Eun." Mi Nam's stomach rumbled. "Even if it was a short time, you have no idea how happy I was to come home to you and your food. Girl, I tried to get back from work early everyday and if I couldn't I rushed home just for this."

"My meals were that good to you?" She laughed. "That means so much coming from my toughest critic."

"But I made you into a good cook, didn't? Ironically, I can't cook worth a damn..." Mi Nam trailed off. "So." He restarted, putting his non-injured hand in his pocket. "Min Jee."

Ye Eun pointed to the door furthest left from the kitchen. "She's taking a nap. She'll wake up in a couple of minutes. Actually, I'm surprise she managed to even nap considering how excited she was."

"So, she'll come out soon." Mi Nam shuffled. "That's good. The food won't get cold. Kids shouldn't eat cold food. It'll get them sick...and stuff." He mumbled.

"Mi Nam," She quickly grabbed onto his arm. "Don't be nervous."

"What if I do something wrong?"

"Aigoo." Ye Eun let out a chuckle. She found this side of her ex terribly cute. "What is there wrong to do?" She let go of his arm. "She's a four year old, calm down. You're not going to do anything wrong, Mi Nam."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Ye Eun put her hands on her hips. "Are you seriously worried about that? How can a little girl hate her own father? You have no idea how badly she wants to see you."

"Really?"

_Thump. _Ye Eun resisted the urge to bite her fist.

"What was that?"

"Excuse me." Ye Eun ran out the kitchen and into the room she previously pointed at. Mi Nam watched curiously as she soon returned with a little girl in a tiger pajama suit, who was holding her hand.

The second Min Jee's eyes finally set on Mi Nam, her little eyes expanded. _How did Ye Eunnie and I produce a child so pretty? Oh, I think my heart stopped for a moment._ She let go of her mother's hand and ran over to Mi Nam.

He got onto his knees in front of her, an in an automatic response. All of the problems, nagging doubts, and worries he had melted away just looking at the smiling little girl running towards him- with the widest smile on her face.

She wrapped herself around him hugging his neck, excitedly screaming. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She jumped up and down.

"Yes, it's me." This whole father thing was going to take some getting used to. He gently separated himself from the child, noticing she had gotten so worked up the hood to her pjs fell down. "Daddy's so happy to finally get to see you. All he's had were pictures." He stroked her hair and smiled.

She grinned before suddenly wrapped herself around him again. This time the hug that reached his neck was so tightly he felt like he was going to lose consciousness. _Does it make sense a four year old has a grip this killer? _"I'm so happy!"

"Min Jee….ah…you're hugging Daddy too tightly." He struggled to get out. "Min Jee, let go please."

He was going to shower all the love he had in his body onto his smiling child. Min Jee is gently pulled away by her mother, who has a cheerful expression on her face.

"Daddy, are you going to stay with us from now on?"

"We're going to be together every chance I get." He smiled, patting her head.

**ㄹ**

"It's wonderful." Ye Eun said, putting a banana milkshake in front of her cousin. "You should have seen her! She was so happy."

"Sorry, the whole Mi Nam as a 'dad' thing is still hard to process in my brain." Jeremy nearly mumbles, messing with the straw in his milkshake.

"It's true, Mi Nam was a little awkward with her at first but I think they'll warm up to each other quickly. I know he'll do well."

Jeremy knew both Ye Eun and Min Jee were excited about Mi Nam becoming a part of their lives, but he felt extremely wary for some reason. There was something that was bothering him. He shook his head attempting not to think of it, but the words still escaped, "You're not…"

"What?"

Jeremy decided it would be best just to go head and ask, so he continued on without hesitation. "Are you thinking of getting romantically involved with him again?" He knew that Ye Eun didn't have a good head sometimes, and he worried about her. Sure, she could take care of herself and her child, but made devastatingly stupid decisions. Jeremy felt a relationship between the two at the moment couldn't be good for either one of them. He honestly just didn't want to see it happen.

"My main concern is my daughter and her wellbeing." Ye Eun stopped, putting her serving tray to her side. "But I have thought about it once or twice. If somehow we could be together like a family…. that's my biggest wish. But I know it's too much to ask. Mi Nam still has to warm up to Min Jee and learn about being a parent."

"Ye Eun."

"Yes?"

"If you get serious with Mi Nam again, you better not even think about doing the same thing you did to him last time. If you hurt him like that again, I'm not sure if I'll forgive you."

Ye Eun was taken aback by Jeremy's sudden outburst of emotion regarding Mi Nam, but knew what was fueling it. Still, she hadn't expected words quite like that.

"There's no way I'd make the same mistake again, Jeremy. I'm trying to salvage my relationship with him for the sake of our daughter. I wouldn't forgive myself again if I did." Ye Eun stated before questioning her cousin's somewhat harsh words. "What's with this outburst?" Ye Eun's eyes were fierce in defense as they meet her cousins.

"What are you trying to get at?" He asks carefully.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Jeremy bit his lip. "He's someone that I care about a lot, Ye Eun." He exhaled. "You should know that."

"Do you think I don't care about him as well?"

The conversation became prickly as the two cousins stared at each other in slight aggravation.

"Once you see the good in Mi Nam it's impossible to forget. Once you see him smile you want him to smile more." He did not mean to purposefully make his cousin feel bad but quite honestly a lot of his issues stemmed from their relationship. "He keeps it hidden like a secret because of his _past_. And I don't want him to keep hiding it." He was afraid of what would happen to Mi Nam if he and Ye Eun got involved again and she left him. As much as he didn't want to think of that as a possibility, it was. She ran when she was scared, and even though she seemed solid in her conviction of not leaving him again he couldn't put it past her. Mi Nam would be wrecked. Jeremy knew that Mi Nam just wasn't over his cousin yet.

Ye Eun could basically see the words Jeremy couldn't say to her directly in his eyes. _I don't want Mi Nam to get hurt. _

"He's trained himself to hide his feelings and has been putting on facades for people to make them think he's okay since we first became friends. The mask he wears isn't completely because of me, but I acknowledge that I helped it become more concrete." Ye Eun knew what Jeremy was getting at and didn't blame him. But condemning her for even thinking about a relationship wasn't fair. Not only that, using the fact that they ended badly against her as justification to why they couldn't get back together was out of line for him to say. "But Jeremy I only have one more thing to say to you. This isn't your own little world. You can't have Mi Nam all to yourself."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: This chapter is long, by far the longest I've ever written for TIIL. (They get shorter don't worry. I hope you don't get information overload.) Ah, so much is happening. The next update will be soon:) Feedback is always lovely. -L.C

**Chapter Twenty**

"Has Jeremy told you about Jung Hwa?" Ye Eun carefully questioned. After her _discussion _with Jeremy just yesterday she looked at Mi Nam and Jeremy's relationship in a different light. The fact they were getting along so well was great and slightly worrisome at the same time. The dynamic of their relationship was interesting and she was beginning to speculate that Jeremy might be developing feelings for his dongsaeng.

"Jung Hwa?" Mi Nam's face scrunched a little to the side, wracking to his brain. _Out of all the people hyung has mentioned…did he ever mention a Jung Hwa?_

Ye Eun took Mi Nam's brain racking moment as a no. "I guess that means no." If Jeremy had told him, he would know who Jung Hwa was immediately.

"Who's this Jung Hwa then?" Mi Nam asked, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. He was with Ye Eun at her place of work once again, only it was closing.

"Someone…" Ye Eun searched for the words to describe what they were. It was a bit hard. "that he was very close to."

"He told me the only person he ever loved was a girl named Julie."

"Is that so? Hmm." Ye Eun hummed before continuing cleaning the counter. "I guess he trusts you enough to tell you about her. That's good." She put the rag away and came from around the counter.

"What about this 'Jung Hwa'? Did she come before _or_ after Julie? Is she the real reason he and Julie broke it off? Oh, I knew that story he told me about long distance was bull!"

"Oh no, it's not quite like that."

"What do you mean?"

Ye Eun sighed, putting on her jacket. She looked around the cafe to check that everything was clean; it wasn't often she actually closed.

"Jeremy..." Mi Nam hovered beside her. "was in a motorcycle accident when he was younger."

"Seriously?"

"Very." She stood in front of Mi Nam, a sort of dejected expression on her face. "His injuries were bad; but he recovered very well."

"Is that why-" Mi Nam started. _He probably couldn't even handle the idea of bad motorcycle accident happening to someone close to him._

"Sort of." She said, catching his drift. "Jeremy seems like a really a strong person, but he's really got a weak heart, especially when it comes to those situations. He fainted in the lobby." Ye Eun could've hit herself. Jeremy specifically said he didn't want Mi Nam to know that.

"WHAT?" Mi Nam felt even worse than before.

"It was from the shock. Like I said, he thought you were going to die." Ye Eun locked the door behind her.

"So what does his accident have to do with Jung Hwa?"

"That's where they met in the hospital during his recovery." She looked away. "Yeah, that's when all the trouble started."

"Trouble?" They began to walk down the street to Mi Nam's car. Working such a late shift, Mi Nam offered to take her home.

Ye Eun's nose began to twitch. "Sweet potatoes!" Immediately she jetted off in the direction of a potato vendor, who had a a surprised look on her face.

"YE EUN!" Mi Nam yelled after her, finally catching up. "Ye Eun, are you serious?"

He sighed_. This girl is hopeless_. "Do you love sweet potatoes that much?"

"Of course. They're the highlight of my winter nights. Do you want some?" She happily hopped.

"No, thank you."

She chuckled. "Liar."

Ye Eun asked for two freshly roasted sweet potatoes, the one of which she kept in a small bag to keep warm for her daughter.

She peeled hers open quickly, not even walking a step. "Oh, that's so good!"

Mi Nam rolled his eyes.

"Taste some." She held the potato to him, hot steam rolling off it.

"I told you I didn't want any."

The look Ye Eun gave him completely won him over. He took a bite, the hot potato engulfing his taste buds. He did miss the taste of those.

"Wasn't that good? They're especially good on cold night, don't you think?"

"Whatever, whatever it's cold. Let's go home now." Mi Nam said, pulling Ye Eun along back to his parking space. "You know, you never finished telling me about Jung Hwa."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said with a mouth full of potato.

He smiled. Being with her like this made him feel nostalgic, like they were dating again. "Well, I've already said too much. You should ask him yourself, but I doubt he'll tell you."

**ㄹ**

Soon after Min Jee was asleep, Mi Nam left the room with a smile. "Aigoo~ How is it my kid can be so cute?"

"She's really only cute when she's sleeping." Ye Eun hummed, finishing folding some laundry in the main room. "You've had the blessing of only being with her when she's sleepy or just come out of a nap."

"Sorry, I just can't believe that." Mi Nam hopped over to Ye Eun, who put the folded laundry into a small closet. It amazed Mi Nam how good Ye Eun was with space in this place, considering how small it was. "You know, she asked me if I could read her bedtime stories every night."

"And what did you say?"

"How could I say no to that face?" He'd grown a real soft spot for that little girl and felt himself slowly growing more attached to her everyday he got to spend with her. Mi Nam was surprised at the feeling of being a father- how good it made him feel.

"Wouldn't that be bit of a stretch with your schedule?"

"I'll make it happen. We could do it over the phone, no video chat. It's better if I can see her."

"Sorry, my phone doesn't have video chat and I don't have a laptop with it."

"Oh. Then, I'll buy you a new one."

"Mi Nam, you don't have to."

There was silence as Ye Eun and Mi Nam just stared at each other.

"Ye Eun," Mi Nam held her by the shoulder so she would look him straight in the eye. "Remember what I told you. I am taking responsibility. That means I can spoil Min Jee as much as I like. That also means I can spoil you too if I so please, and I will because I like to spoil the women in my life. With that mentioned, Cho Ye Eun, I want you to listen to me very clearly when I say these next words: If something is going on, any sort of problem, you tell me about it right away. Don't run or try to hide it like before. If you do that again, I won't hold back."

"Oh, what could you do to me?" She smirked.

"I don't know yet, but just know that I'll do it, and you won't like it."

Ye Eun giggled a bit. "Are you going to fight me if I don't tell you my gas bill is late or my rent is due and I'm short about $100 dollars?"

"Well…" Cho Ye Eun was no delicate flower. She might talk too much and be spacey, but there were too many moments she completely kicked Mi Nam's ass. Literally.

He got closer to Ye Eun, with new found assertiveness. "I'll do whatever it takes." Mi Nam replied, seriously. "So let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Their faces were close, very close now. "God, Mi Nam, you know what it does it me when you talk like that." She whispered in a low, sexy voice. "I just...can't hold myself back." She grabbed him by the ear. "Do that again again and I won't let you off the hook!"

"I don't care what you do to me Ye Eunnie! It's worth getting the point across that thick skull of yours~!" He teased, ignoring the pain in his ear. "God, Ye Eun why is your grip so damn strong?" He shrieked, and in one fast moment broke out of her grip. Still feeling mischievous, he rammed her lightly into the wall, her back landing against it with a thump.

"What is wrong with you? My walls are nearly paper thin! I can't afford to-"

Mi Nam cut her off with a fierce kiss- grabbing a fistful full of her beautiful hair. He didn't really know what he was thinking, all he knew was at that moment, he just wanted her. His eyes were only filled with her as he devoured her mouth. Ye Eun didn't resist a single bit and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around him, with her hands on the small of his back. It was like they were back in high school-skipping their gym period together to go make out on the rooftop. Not even oxygen was important.

About two minutes later, Mi Nam broke away the kiss. His gaze fell straight in the eyes of his ex.

What could he even say after that? His hormones went crazy?

Ye Eun snapped out of her lust filled daze. "Ah, Mi Nam..." She struggled to find words, eyes still locked. The look in her eyes always drove Mi Nam up the wall, and it wasn't any less effective now.

It was easy to say both of them equally wanted the other without clothes on.

"I…uh," He backed away. "I'll leave." He pointed towards the door awkwardly.

"Yeah. You should." Ye Eun patted his shoulder, but stayed glue to her position. She didn't have the bravery to move and see him out. "Goodbye, Mi Nam."

Mi Nam grabbed his coat, slipped on his shoes, and quickly left without a word- careful not to slam the door.

* * *

Jeremy rolled over in his bed, feeling something odd on his forehead. "Eh?" He mumbled, peeling it off. It was an note.

**Jeremy,**

**I told you before that I'm not one good with 'apologizing' and that you weren't going to hear it from me again, but I'm sorry. I not only stole your bike but I completely wrecked it to the point beyond recognition. I just wanted to say that I'm not going to be riding your bike, or any bike for that matter, again. Ye Eun told me more about what happened the day of my accident and I didn't know that you had one yourself. Sometimes, ok, _most times_, I'm really insensitive. **

**I also told you that I was going to make it up to you and that starts now. I rented a really nice car and we're going out shopping (for your new bike.) It's going to be interesting to start driving cars again!  
**

**P.S I put this note in a convenient place because I know if I didn't you wouldn't find it. Once your finished reading come to breakfast. I made (_tried_) kimchi soup (all by myself). I'm making you all try it so be prepared.  
**

**P.S.S Shower immediately after breakfast. I'm not wasting time**.

Jeremy held the note in his hand with a smile as he made his way to the kitchen. This had the potential of being a very good day. He jumped into the kitchen, sitting down in his chair. There was no Mi Nyu; unfortunately, she had left for the orphanage long ago so there were only his band mates. Shin Woo and Tae Kyung were sitting down and eating, while Mi Nam was in an apron, hair tied back. "Oh, Shin Woo hyung? Is it good? Be honest."

Shin Woo put his hand to his chin, before giving a small grin. "You did well for a first try, Mi Nam."

This put a smile on his face. "Then, you liked it?"

Tae Kyung wanted to laugh, "Don't get him excited, Shin Woo. Then he'll _want_ to cook and we'll both have to be taste testers for these _experiments_."

"Tae Kyung, it wasn't that bad." Shin Woo defended. He was being a bit harsh to the keyboarder, in his opinion.

"It was bad?" Mi Nam looked hurt.

"It's true overall you need improvement on some things, but you did well. The side dishes and rice are pretty good."

"He asked us to be honest, Shin Woo, we're not here to make him feel better. Mi Nam, your side dishes were either burned or over salted. This rice," He pointed towards his rice bowl, "is the only edible part of this meal."

Right as Tae Kyung mentioned the saltiness, Jeremy had topped his rice bowl with a side and already dug in. His face contorted. _He really did over salt this._

"If you don't like it don't eat it!" Mi Nam's attitude completely snapped at his hyung.

"That's why I'm not!" Tae Kyung snapped it right back. "Who would want to eat this? Even homeless people would reject it!"

"I'll try the kimchi soup now." Jeremy announced from his chair. There wasn't a pleasant aura around Mi Nam from their hyungs and Jeremy felt bad for him. Regardless of the leader's words, Mi Nam's soup smelled good enough for a stomach growl to occur even though he had a bad previous experience.

Tae Kyung scoffed. "What did you do? Pour a whole salt shaker into this thing? No human wants this much salt on anything!"

Before Jeremy got up, Mi Nam went and poured him a bowl, pushing it in front of him as he shot daggers at Tae Kyung. "Don't take your anger out on me because Mi Nyu left without giving a kiss this morning, hyung!"

Tae Kyung made his classic scowl, before putting rice into his mouth. Jeremy tasted the soup with a slurp that caught Mi Nam's attention. Mi Nam watched excitedly to see his reaction. Jeremy's face scrunched up again. It certainly tasted different; and he could tell it was supposed to be kimchi soup. "It's really that bad, huh?"

Jeremy hesitated, with a nervous laugh. "Uhm, well… "

He took his apron off, with a sigh. "I thought I could get a simple breakfast down. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Maybe you need to go simpler…like toast and eggs?" Shin Woo suggested. "That's never bad."

Without thinking, Jeremy immediately barked, "I can teach you!" He didn't really think about it until after it came out his mouth. Shin Woo, Tae Kyung and Mi Nam looked over at him.

"Huh?" Mi Nam gazed at him.

"Uh, I said I'll teach you." Jeremy looked to every place except Mi Nam. "'Cause my mother is a really good cook. She makes some of Korea's best dishes."

"Now that I agree with." Shin Woo commented. "Sounds like you should take the offer."

Mi Nam hid the smile that was threatening to form from his hyung by turning slightly. "I'll hold you to that then."

* * *

"Are you sure?" President Ahn asked, cell phone pressed to his ear. "**No, no no.** Our Mi Nam isn't dating anyone currently. **What**? Pictures?"

Coordinator and Manager Ma exchanged uneasy looks before looking back at the President.

"I'm telling you, if I've found out you've photo shopped- send them to me? Fine." President Ahn ended his call.

"Who was it, President Ahn?" Coordinator asked.

"You all remember that Photographer Kim?"

"Oh yes. Why?"

"He claims he has proof of Mi Nam and another girl together. Is he dating again already?"

"Not that we know of. He said after He Yi he was taking an indefinite break and concentrating solely on his work." Manager Ma answered. "I still can't believe He Yi said such harsh words."

Coordinator agreed, shaking her head. "What can you do? Kids these days are just like that."

"Well, they're still young. I'm sure they'll kiss and make up, or at least make up." President Ahn declared. "Now, I've got a meeting. **See you two later**." He ended in English, leaving the two still sitting in his office.

"Yes, President Ahn."

As Coordinator and Manager Ma left President Ahn's office, Coordinator unknowingly grazed her temple with her hand.

Manager Ma watched her curiously. He was going to ask what was wrong, because she had been looking rather out of it lately, but when he saw what was on her finger his thought process completely changed.

"What's that on your finger?"

Coordinator Wang laughed uneasily. It was a ring in the set of couple rings she had bough for herself and Shin Woo. Considering the fact only two of her past boyfriend ever got her one, she felt like she was owed. "Oh, this?" She held it out for him to see.

"Tae Soo finally decided to get serious, huh?"

"Well…It's not Tae Soo."

"What?" Manager Ma was confused. "Then who? Do I know him?"

"About that…" Coordinator didn't even know what to say. If she said yes he would ask who, if she said no, he would want to meet him.

"Don't be shy!"

Coordinator let her feelings for Shin Woo come out naturally. "My guy, he's quite a guy. He's caring and sweet; he's easy to keep a conversation with. Not to mention the fact he's extremely talented. I've known him for a long time but it wasn't until we spent some time alone…I started developing feelings."

That's when Coordinator knew. She had fallen and pretty hard.

"He works at A.N Entertainment?" Manager knew just about everyone, so Coordinator realized she had set herself in a trap. While workers of A.N Entertainment could date each other (although it wasn't looked highly upon), they definitely could not date the idols. Coordinator's relationship with Shin Woo was just...impossible in every angle you looked at it.

"You could say that."

Manager narrowed his eyes. "Coordinator, are you going to make me guess?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Manager Ma shook his head, deciding not to delve on the topic. He'd find out later for sure. What was more pressing was the photos with Mi Nam. "I'm too sure that the girl Reporter Kim captured is Ye Eun."

"Why is that?"

"Don't you remember how right after his accident everyone was trying to figure out who that girl was that went into the ambulance with him? I wasn't sure how far the reporters were going to dig into it, but either way I told Ye Eun to keep low just in case. Now that Mi Nam and Ye Eun are 'seeing' each other again, I don't know how this is going to work."

"They're actually dating?"

"You know in the last week he's gone to see her over four times? Twice at night."

"He's even visited her at night? TWICE?"

"One night he didn't even come home until late."

"Maybe they're still friends."

"That's what he said they were but…" Manager Ma shook his finger. "Coordinator, I just know. It's a man's instinct. Ex- girlfriend comes into a picture right after his breakup. There's no way they aren't doing something."

"What is this boy trying to do? Create another scandal?" _Seriously_, Coordinator thought, _it's like drama rides on his back_.

"He's heading in that direction, I'm afraid, Coordi."

"What do you mean?" Wang Chae Rim did not like the sound of that.

Manager Ma gave Coordinator Wang those eyes, the same eyes he gave when he found out about Mi Nam's botched surgery- something was _wrong_. Something _had_ happened. "Ye Eun has a 4 year old child."

"You can't be serious." Coordinator griped in a low toned voice. "Ye Eun...our Cho Ye Eun has a child? When did you find this out?"

"Not that long ago." Manager Ma shook his head. "Mi Nam told me about a week ago. He didn't know until awhile ago either. If this gets out, I don't know how the press is going to take him secretly dating a lady with a baby."

* * *

"I assume you have something good." He Yi asked the shorter balding male. He was a familiar figure to her, the same reporter that practically stalked A.N Jell around.

He took out a stack of photos, giving her the various pictures. "They actually look really good together."

He Yi shot Reporter Kim daggers.

"But not as good as you and Mi Nam did, that's for sure."

"What's this?" Most of the pictures had her face blocked by circumstance or by a black block over her eyes to keep her identity. "Can't you take a decent picture? Why are there blocks over her eyes in practically every picture?"

"I have the copies with her eyes unblocked, Ms. He Yi, don't worry. And there's no reason to reveal her identity yet. Don't you know? It builds up the interest and makes them more anticipated to find out. Oh, I can see the article title for this already. 'A.N Jell's Go Mi Nam finds love once again, but whom?" The man was excited finally finding a scandal within A.N Jell.

As much as He Yi didn't want to get involved with Reporter Kim again, she wanted to get even with both Mi Nam and Ye Eun. So why not use a little scare tactic?

_I told her to keep her distance. Why didn't she listen? Now she's going to have to learn the hard way. _

**ㄹ**

"Spending the day with you wasn't bad." Mi Nam sighed, pushing himself slightly on the swing. After a day of shopping, the boys decided to wind down at the park. They went to look at bikes first, finally picking a bike after what seemed like hours. After that they just walked from shop to the next, doing whatever

"Oh. You're actually an okay guy, Mi Nam."

"Okay?" He glanced over to his hyung.

With energy that seemed to spring from nowhere, he kicked Jeremy out of his swing and unto the ground. "I'm fucking awesome!" He stood up, towering over Jeremy. He put his foot on Jeremy's chest to prevent him from moving.

"Oh, hyung, I have the feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He kept his foot on him. "After all, being friends with you is more advantageous than not. So, it's official. We'll be best friends."

"I feel like I should run in the opposite direction."

Mi Nam smiled. But it was different this time. Different from every time he'd ever seen him smile. It was genuinely sweet. It was the smile that he gave to his fans. The very one Jeremy was waiting for.

"Ah, hyung don't be like that. Because, from now on, you're going to get the _best friend_ treatment from me. It includes approximately 50% less torment than before." And with that he lifted his foot off of Jeremy, stretching out his hand to help him up.

"Only 50%? Why only 50%?" Jeremy complained, grabbing Mi Nam's hand.

"Why are you complaining? You're lucky I'm giving you that much!"

"_Jerk_." The drummer brushed dirt off his back.

"You know, the rest of that 50% will be filled with me doing nice things for you. Like this." He stood in front of Jeremy. He became serious, or as serious as he could. "From the bottom of my chest, I want to apologize for …well…all- everything I guess. It took me awhile to actually work up the courage. Yes, I _needed_ to work up courage. This isn't easy for me."

Jeremy smiled widely, tempted to laugh. Mi Nam was kind of adorable when he was like this.

"If you laugh I'll swear I'll punch you in the face!"

"Who said I was? I'm taking you very seriously right now." He held back his laugh, making his lips form a straight line.

"But like I said, I'm sorry. Now that we're here that apology also applies for the future things I'm going to do and not apologize for._ So there."_

Jeremy suddenly picked Mi Nam up, squeezing him into a bear hug.

Mi Nam instantly cringed, "I know you're happy about me finally gaining a heart but you're putting pressure on my rib cage!"

"I'm sorry but I can't help it." Jeremy put Mi Nam back onto the ground, but didn't let his grip go from the around the boy.

Mi Nam slowly began lifting his hands to put around Jeremy to hug him back. "I..." Jeremy's tone of voice changed. It cracked a little, as if he was upset. The older just hoped the younger hadn't notice.

He did, however. Mi Nam wanted to see the expression on the other's face, but stayed motionless, dropping the hands that tempted to creak up his back and return the hug. Instead he only asked, "…What?"

"It's nothing." Jeremy trailed off.

"Oh. Then…" Go Mi Nam and Jeremy awkwardly separated themselves. "I never met a guy who liked to hug as much as you do." Mi Nam said with a smile, trying to kill the awkwardness.

It was a success, seeing as how Jeremy returned it. "Hugging is awesome. And now that we're best friends we can do it all the time. You'll be my third favourite person to hug." They continued to walk through the park, heading toward the car.

"Why I am not first?" Mi Nam flared before he stopping, realizing how that sounded. "I mean, why am I third? I demand to know whose taking that first person spot."

"Shin Woo. It's going to take a lot of effort to take his place."

"Pssht. Like I'd want it." Mi Nam sneered. "Who said I wanted it in the first place?"

"You were the one who asked, no, _demanded_ to know."

"Shut up." He folded his arms. "Jeremy-hyung, I will only allow you to hug me when I feel the situation permits it. Until then, hands off. No random 'just because' hugs."

"How could you say such a thing? We just became B.F.s!"

"Really Jeremy, just stop talking. You're not going to win this battle." Mi Nam rolled his eyes, looking past the boy's head. He saw a familiar figure sitting on a nearby bench. Cocking his head he observed her closely,"_Chae Rim_-Noona?"

"Coordinator?" Jeremy questioned rather loudly upon hearing Mi Nam mention her full name, turning his head in the direction Mi Nam was looking.

The woman's head turned suddenly towards them and Mi Nam pulled them quickly over behind a tree.

"I can recognize that lady anywhere." He looked over to Jeremy; before the pair both snuck down to get an even closer look by the nearby bushes. Sitting on their knees, they watched as she waved to an approaching figure that waved to her back.

Mi Nam scoffed. "This does not look like one of the guys I introduced her too."

The approaching figure was dressed up a nice stylish suit, with horn rimmed glasses. The lady that looked suspiciously like Coordinator got up and checked her surroundings. "That guy." Mi Nam continued, "There is something so familiar about him don't you think, hyung?"

Jeremy was silent. He definitely knew the man was Shin Woo. But, he couldn't figure out why. The whole thing was strange. _Why would hyung be…with Coordinator like this…unless. No. That's not possible is it? Coordinator Wang and Shin Woo's secret love affair?!_

Jeremy's mouth dropped as he continued to watch them, silently. Shin Woo held out his hand to her with a smile and she accepted it, happily.

"Is that Shin Woo?" Mi Nam recognized his eyes. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled. Immediately, the pair turned their gazes as Jeremy pushed Mi Nam onto the ground.

"_Hyung!_"

"Why did you yell? I think I saw us!"

"What do you think you're doing slamming me around like a rag doll? Are you trying to send me back to the hospital?" Mi Nam stopped when they both heard the voices of Shin Woo get closer and Coordinator's heels click.

"What was that?" Shin Woo inquired, clearly. Mi Nam's eyes almost bulged out of his head like he wanted to shout again but Jeremy slapped his hand over his mouth. "Just be quiet." He lipped.

"I could've sworn I heard my name." Jeremy knew they were only inches away. "Didn't you hear something too, Chae Rim?"

Mi Nam's eyes widened, realizing the truth in Jeremy's statement. Turning his eyes only slightly, he could see Coordi's shoes through a little hole in the bushes. They were close.

"It's probably nothing. Come on, let's go. I'm in the mood for ice cream." Their voices hovered straight over them. Jeremy could have sworn if they had gotten even an inch closer they would have been detected because of the bush's height.

"We're about to go to dinner, noona. Why do you want to get ice cream?"

"I don't know, just in the mood~" She sang cutely.

Mi Nam looked up at Jeremy and he looked back at him. Waiting until he heard her hill click dissipate, he released his hand, rising off of Mi Nam. "ARE YOU NUTS?" Mi Nam practically screamed, hitting his hyung.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." Mi Nam brushed his shirt off, peaking back over the bushes. They were now linking arms and walking together. "Hyung look!"

Jeremy poked his head next to the keyboarder. "This really can't be." Mi Nam was still stumped. Coordinator practically told Mi Nam everything. "It's got to be someone else."

"I hope you're in the mood for ice cream!" Jeremy hummed, grabbing Mi Nam's (uncasted) arm, pulling him up.

* * *

Mi Nam and Jeremy were shoulder to shoulder, perched in another bush outside of the ice cream parlor Shin Woo and Coordinator had just gone into.

With disguises (which basically consisted of dark sunglasses even though it was night) they walked casually into the ice cream shop, sneaking close to the couple, to further investigate the situation. They didn't want to be too obvious, so they sat one booth length behind the couple.

Mi Nam's eyes immediately picked up something on the menu that was lying on the table. "Look! Mystery flavor ice cream!" He made his decision that instant. "I'm ordering this!"

Jeremy gawked. "Mystery flavor? No thanks. Order me a strawberry."

"Fine killjoy, you listen out for Coordinator and hyung." He ordered, as the waitress came around.

Jeremy did so, tilting his head ever so slightly to catch on their conversation. They weren't speaking too loudly, but loud enough.

_"I want my children to have distinctive name names."  
_

_"Distinctive?"_ Jeremy could image Shin Woo's brow lifting to that._  
_

_"Yes, like something-you-don't-hear-everyday."_

_"Well, in that case, you could name them something French, like my mother."_

_"Oh yes, your mother has a gorgeous name."_

_What...What is this? Coordinator and Shin Woo naming babies? Why? It can be that…they're already that far in their relationship?_

"What's wrong, hyung?" The ice cream had just arrived. There were two cute little disposable plastic bowls, one with green ice cream with green chunks (for Mi Nam) and a strawberry one for Jeremy, both with pink spoons.

"Well…it's a bit…" He pulled his ice cream to him. "It's like…"

"Just spit it out." Mi Nam took his spoon and dug it into the green colored ice cream. _I wonder what flavor this is~ _He smelled in attempt, but didn't it really help.

Jeremy stuffed an excess of strawberry ice cream into his mouth. "Well~ from what I overheard, Shin Woo and Coordinator are picking baby names."

"That doesn't seem right. It can't be." Mi Nam lifted the spoon to his mouth. The second that ice cream hit his tongue, Mi Nam made the funniest face. He then began to choke.

"MI NAM!" Jeremy shouted as Mi Nam grabbed his throat. "What is it? Are you okay?" He got scared out his wits as he watched his face turn red, was he having an allergic reaction?

He looked at his hyung, wide eyed as he finally got out. "Water, please...water."

Jeremy frantically ran like the speed of light to get him a water bottle, and gave it to the boy once he got back.

Mi Nam ripped the top off and drank it all in one shot. He was breathing heavy, like he just ran a marathon.

"What was in that ice cream?" Jeremy asked, worry still in his voice.

"I don't know! It was some sort of pepper or peppers…aish! It was so spicy." He fanned his face.

Relief washed over him. "That's what you get for ordering mystery flavor~!" Jeremy teased, getting a glare from Mi Nam. He picked up the menu. "You know it says: '_Mystery ice cream could be anything, it varies from day to day, so you never know what you'll be getting! You have been warned!_" He was surprised at how cute they made the warning disclaimer.

Mi Nam moaned. "Yeah, and now Coordinator and Shin Woo are gone! And all we got were baby names!"

* * *

"Being with you, even if it's fake, has been really fun."

Coordinator tried to contain her giddiness as she held onto Shin Woo's arm. "Really?" They had just left the ice cream parlor and were now headed towards the restaurant where Shin Woo was to meet her parents.

"I didn't expect it to be quite like this, but I've smiled more with you than I have in a long time." Shin Woo had to admit; it was genuine.

With that, Coordinator was hit with the harsh reality that it wasn't going to last forever. After this dinner with her parents it was over; she had to find a new man. "I want you to promise me, Shin Woo."

"Hmm?"

"When this whole charade is over, you will still find time to have a drink or two with this old maiden."

"Did you really just call yourself an old maiden?" Shin Woo laughed.

Coordinator resisted screaming '_YES, BECAUSE I AM~!_' like a child to Shin Woo and just nodded her head.

"Noona, you're attractive." And what she was wearing only emphasized it: a short black dress that hugged her curves, black and sliver heels and a jacket because of the cold. "You're crazy if you think otherwise."

It was Coordinator's turn to smile. "Really?"

How was it that Shin Woo could make her smile like this? "Have I begun to shake your heart Shin Woo?" Coordinator inquired playfully.

He smiled a coy-like smile she had never once seen on him before. "The question isn't rather my heart has been shaken, it's rather yours has."

But wait it was impossible wasn't it? _Shin Woo couldn't have figured it out._

_Chae Rim, dear, he's not dumb. And it's not like you were trying to hide it._ Coordinator coughed. "If it has? What would you do?"

"I know that someone like me has had no effect on you. I know couldn't possibly be your type."

The Coordinator's mouth almost dropped. He really had _no_ idea. "How do you know that?"

"Then I am?" It was weird to Coordinator, but she could have sworn she heard a little bit of anticipation in his tone.

"Well, I can't say you're not."

Shin Woo sighed. "I either am your type or not. Just say so."

"I don't really have an ideal type." Coordinator went on. "I just want someone that can tolerate me. I've dated a lot of great guys but it seems that I lack the ability to date marriage-potential guys. I always leave them or, god forbid, they leave me before we get to that stage."

"Beyond that and your burning desire to prove your mother wrong, what's the real reason you want to marry so badly?"

Coordinator was a bit surprised at how much Shin Woo was picking up this much."Can't you hear that, Shin Woo?"

"What am I listening for?"

"The _tick_!"

"_Tick_?"

"My biological clock, Shin Woo. It's ticking."

* * *

Shin Woo watched as Mr. and Mrs. Wang came to their table. Coordinator turned, fiddling with her ear ring before straightening out Shin Woo's already straightened suit.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"You shouldn't be." He pulled her hands down. "We'll do fine. Now." He turned her back around to face her parents. "Let's greet your parents."

Mrs. Wang was a rather plump woman while her husband was rather thin with a beard. He was wearing a suit like Shin Woo while his wife wore a dark purple dress with a fur scarf.

"Mom. You've come. Did you have a nice sleep at the hotel?" The mother nodded somewhat solemly. "How has your meeting gone so far, father?"

"Oh, it was wonderful sweetie." Mr. Wang replied.

"So this is the man I've heard about?" Mrs. Wang broke in, "He's different."

"Yes. Nice to meet you Mr. Wang, Mrs. Wang." Shin Woo respectfully bowed. "My name is Kang Shin Woo."

"He seems nice." Mrs. Wang continued, "But looks can be deceiving." She had a haughty air about her_, _and her eyes practically screamed at Shin Woo_ 'you've got to prove your worthiness.'  
_

They all took their seats and soon got their orders taken. While they waited, they were given four glasses of wine and bread to snack on during their wait.

"What it is you do, son?" Mr. Wang asked after taking a sip of wine.

"I work as a curator at an art museum. My family is into art and trading." This was no lie. His family was into art. He majored in art/music composition in college, and if anything if he wasn't in A.N Jell he would probably be one.

"Kang...Kang...Aren't perhaps related to the potter Kang Jacqueline?" Mr. Wang asked.

"Yes. She's my mother."Coordinator glanced at Shin Woo. Was he serious? He was the child of one of Korea's most famous pottery makers- how in the hell did she not know? It amazed her that he kept it so lowkey.

"Oh, how wonderful! I have lots of your mother's work. Are you also into art?"

"You could say that. My mother taught me how to make pottery when I was smaller."

"This is just wonderful!" Mr. Wang repeated, "Then, how did you two meet? Our dear Chae Rim works for some…entertainment company, is it?"

Mrs. Wang eyed Shin Woo carefully. She didn't care that he came from a good background, she still felt iffy.

"My sisters are huge fans of A.N Jell so I got them backstage passes. That's where we met."

_That was pretty good for something made up on the spot._

The rest of the dinner went by almost flawlessly, Shin Woo delivering a grade A performance. Coordinator thought she was in the clear until she heard her mother ask the question she dreaded. "When are you two getting married?"

Shin Woo watched as Coordinator nearly choked on her wine. "Excuse me?"

"When are you two getting married, dear." Mrs. Wang repeated.

"Forgive your mother, Chae Rim." Mr. Wang apologized for her forwardness, an obvious pacifist. "It's just you two look really good together. You know we only wish to see you happy."

"It's not like you're getting any either younger dear." Mrs. Wang urged on. "Why not go ahead now?"

"Mom, I told you. We've only been dating for a couple of months. That's a bit-"

"The sooner the better. Don't you agree, honey?"

"Yes, I rather like this young man." Mr. Wang agreed, itching his mustache.

The only words Shin Woo could say were thank you as Mrs. Wang continued to rant, "Daughter, how can you be like this? So unwilling to get married? Especially when you've found such an exceptional young man such as Shin Woo. When are you going to find a man this good again? You wouldn't believe some of the men she brought home, Shin Woo." She directed the last line at the bassist.

"Mom!" She tried to stop her mother, but she knew it was too late. Coordinator groaned, feeling unable to do anything, and officially gave up. Shin Woo looked at the Stylist. It was apparent she had thrown up the white flag. Her composure was melting away. It was up to Shin Woo to take control.

"Shin Woo-ssi, how about we set up a meeting with your parents? We've love to meet them." Mr. Wang suggested.

"What you say?" Mrs. Wang urged on.

"I'll arrange it, mother." Shin Woo replied with a smile.

* * *

Coordinator and Shin Woo stood, side by side, on a bridge over a pond that over looked a park. Coordinator kept throwing loose pebbles into the pond, watching the water ripple. Neither one of them had said a thing since the end of the dinner.

"You fool your parents into thinking I'm with you to get them off your back long enough to fine someone you really might want to marry. Only, your parents like your fake date so much that they want to meet his parents. Did you think about what you were going to do if something like this even happened? Maybe you should have gone with Manager Ma. Got someone who you knew _wouldn't_ appeal to your parents."

"The whole point of this was to show her that I could get someone like you. Honestly," She turned to him, "I didn't think it was going to turn out like this. But I know she did it on purpose."

"Why?" Shin Woo pondered, now skipping a rock onto the pond's surface.

"To annoy me. My mother was expecting to find someone she deemed 'below my standard' because she's got a mindset that I can't get a decent man. Even when I was younger my mother tried to control my (love) life. I keep telling myself it's because I'm the only girl in my family. But really she's just a control freak." Coordinator sighed, leaning onto the ledge. "And now, we're here."

"Just imagine how I would sound telling this to my parents. 'Mom, Dad, I'm doing a favour for this noona of mine. I'm pretending to be her lover. Would you help us arrange a fake marriage? Yeah, thanks." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Don't you dare get an attitude with me, Kang Shin Woo! I haven't asked you to do anything you didn't agree to! I haven't asked anything of you and I'm not going to ask you to do more than you already have done! How was I supposed to know she was going to be like this?" She yelled.

Shin Woo didn't expect her to practically explode like that. She even attracted attention to them.

He held her by the arm. "Calm down." Shin Woo couldn't help but let the thought slip of how adorable Coordinator looked when she was mad like that.

"I..." She took a deep breath before starting again. "How was I supposed to know she was going to like you as much as I do?"

"Noona, you…" He was surprised by her confession, and how sincere it was. "...really like me that much?"

"Of course I do you idiot." She scoffed, breaking out of his grip. "Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to do this would I?"

Admittedly, Shin Woo was flattered. But still still there was an ugly side to this situation. "It's like I lose my sense when I'm around you. How else would I have gotten wrapped up in this crazy scheme? We're both risking so much even pretending." Coordinator and Shin Woo both knew it. A relationship like theirs was forbidden. A coordinator and an idol?

"We're in a bit too deep in this for words of regret now, aren't we?"

Before jumping on his impulse to take this to the next level, Shin Woo tested the waters. "Are you willing to go get over your pride, go back and tell your parents the truth?"

"No; but asking you to lie to your parents and have them lie in my sake is impossible."

"Then it looks like there's only one solution to this."

"What?" She asked, even though she knew. It _had_ to end here.

"We…" Shin Woo snuck ever so close to whisper in her ear, "Make it real."

Chae Rim was in state of shock; she could barely move. "Excuse me?" That was not the answer she expected.

He was officially having too much fun with her, and their "dates". Even though he knew he should have been taking it as seriously as her. The repercussions were real and could not only cost Coordinator her job but have bad consequences for him.

_"Since its fake, we don't have to worry right?" She joked from behind a mango smoothie. "If anyone asks what we're doing I'm only consulting you…or taking you out for a smoothie as a co-worker, as a friend." _

Yes, but that left the question. Did he have real feelings for her? He didn't know yet; but what he did know is that he felt the spark. It was different from what he felt for Mi Nyu or any other girl.

He felt the spark first when she asked. Something in her voice, she was so determined. And he liked that.

The spark that wanted to make him stay close to her, talk to her, be with her. Jumping on this spark and hoping a relationship would form would be a gigantic leap of faith but when Shin Woo was with Coordinator he suddenly felt like makes those jumps. She made him feel like doing crazy things he never thought about before.

She made him want to do things and not think about the repercussions.

"This whole time, I've been thinking. It might be crazy and extremely risky but…" It gave him an almost exhilarating feeling as the words came out his mouth, "Noona, let's date."

* * *

Ye Eun blew out her cheeks before taking a sip of lemonade. She was on her lunch break at a little Italian joint about five blocks from the café. "Why does life torment me so?" She sighed, thinking about what happened between her and Mi Nam. _I can't believe we kissed._ _How could something right feel wrong? _

Mi Nam had promptly turned to phone calls instead of visiting for the last couple of days. He read Min Jee bed time stories through the phone and that was it. It was like a silent agreement between them to not speak of what they both knew they would have to face it._ He knows we're going to have to talk eventually. How long is he going to keep this up? Min Jee is going to want to see him again._

"Yah, Cho Ye Eun." A voice called her name. It sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't put a name to it. She glanced up and got a shock. Sunglasses, leather jacket, skinny jeans and boots. _Huh. _Ye Eun was pretty good at seeing through _certain _celebrity disguises, especially of a girl she was tempted to hit. "Yoo He Yi."

"Who else could it be?" She pulled out a chair in front of her, sitting down.

"Why are you here?" She wanted to know how in the world she knew she was here, but like everyone else she probably went to her job and was told by Su Bak who didn't have much sense to her sometimes.

"This." Yoo He Yi threw pictures down on the table. "Explain these."

She picked them up off of the table, full of panic. The first two were her and Mi Nam walking with the sweet potatoes; a picture of him eating her sweet potato and laughing. Almost every time they were out in public together in the week that looked vaguely romantic or scandal worthy - was there. Only, the pictures, if they did show her face, were blocked out over the eyes as if to protect her identity.

"Where did you get these? Were you spying on us?"

"That's funny." He Yi laughed haughtily. "Why would I waste my time?"

"But these pictures," Ye Eun was confused. "They're impossible."

"I really didn't think you were _that_ stupid." He Yi took the pictures back. "These pictures came off a thing called the internet. You've heard of it right?"

Ye Eun was shocked_. _She thought she was being careful, but she was only careless._ Mi Nam wore a disguise with her 90% of the time and when he didn't there weren't around enough people….Of course. He's a celebrity. People are going to follow him and take pictures…we should have been more wary. _Ye Eun had been so consumed in happiness from being together with Mi Nam and Min Jee like a family the consequences didn't even cross her mind.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm sure you knew something like this was coming didn't you? Looks like your days of sneaking around with Mi Nam are coming to an end."

_Sneaking?_ If anything was so far from the truth. "Stop saying things about something you don't understand."

"I hope he's not attached to the child."

"I'm going to make this clear one time and one time only, He Yi. She is his child, our child. He recognizes and accepts that- rather you do or not."

There was silence as Ye Eun and He Yi stared at each other, after a minute or two He Yi finally cleared her throat. "You're lucky who ever posted this pictures blocked your face out. But the real pictures without your face blocked are out there. He _will_ find out who are."

Ye Eun knew what she was getting at. "I'm not going to stop being with Mi Nam just because of those photos. We'll just have to be more careful."

"You don't realize how serious this is do you? Once anything is leaked out into the press, even one of these pictures, it'll be an instant scandal. They'll have a field day with this and it'll only be a matter of time before the truth gets out. Once it does try walking out on the street. If you can get out of your front door."

"You don't think I already know this?" Of course Ye Eun knew how risky it was.

"Your mere existence is only causing problems for Mi Nam." He Yi started, harshly. "He's only being confused by you." Oddly enough, a true concern lined her voice. Ye Eun knew that Mi Nam's relationship with He Yi must have been complicated_. It's like she's bipolar; she cares about him then hates him? "_You knew when you started this that staying private was going to be nearly impossible right?"

"Yes-"

"Then you know what you have to do."

Everything was finally starting to go well for them. She couldn't stop seeing him now. "I won't." Ye Eun stood her ground.

"There's no way you or Mi Nam will be able to stay in Seoul, let alone Korea, if this news gets out. Don't get me wrong, Ye Eun. I'm not doing this because I want to help you. I honestly don't like you and I have every intention of calling you out as a gold digging tramp trying to get with Mi Nam. But I'm not going to let you make my Mi Nam leave the country or stop being an idol because of you."

"_Gold digging tramp_? Choice words coming from the person who caused a huge blow to his reputation. Why is it now you sound like you care about it and him?"

"Because I'm not going to let you be the one to take him down."

"Right, because that's your job isn't it?"

"Well, it's your call." He Yi smirked. "If you stay here I promise I will continue with my plan to expose you and make your life miserable. Do you really want that for your precious _Min Jee_? She won't have a fighting chance at a normal childhood."

If it was just Ye Eun, she wouldn't have taken much of what He Yi to heart. But He Yi made a crucial point. What ever she did could and would affected her daughter.

He Yi just stared at her, waiting for a reply. Other than Ye Eun, that child was the main problem, a big problem.

"If my daughter and I leave you're saying this problem will just go away?"

"I'll make sure of it." She paused, "So what's your choice?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Mi Nam!" Jeremy shrieked. "What are you doing?"

An innocent eyed Mi Nam turned to his hyung, "Adding salt." He looked so much like a kid; Jeremy had to refrain from yelling. _How can I yell when he's giving me a look like that?_

With a calmer tone he asked, "Why?"

Mi Nam stopped and blinked, making a face that said something along the lines of: _I'm not supposed to be doing this? _

Jeremy didn't know he was capable of a look like that. _He's changed since his accident. It's like he's transforming into a different person._

He remembered the just of what Ye Eun had told him. "_He really is a nice person, but it'll take him awhile to come around_."_ Ye Eun said he's like this with people he likes the most. He and Dong Jun hated each other before they became best friends. So this really must mean he likes me the best over both our hyungs.  
_

Then Jeremy wondered if it was really Ye Eun's doings, subliminally brainwashing him to be civil to Jeremy. He knew she had tricks up her sleeves. _Nah, that's too complicated, even for Ye Eun._

He stopped the boy from adding too much salt to the vegetable dish that was boiling.

"You're not supposed to." Jeremy delicately warned, taking the salt from Mi Nam's hand.

The second he touched his hand a flashback of Ye Eun popped into his head. '_Just make sure you don't confuse Mi Nam with Jung Hwa.' _How could he? Jung Hwa was a part of his life that he didn't want to revisit while Mi Nam was…he was…

"When I had this dish…" Mi Nam started, "I tasted something salty so I thought you added salt-"

"That was one of your mistakes the first time. You don't add salt to everything you cook. Especially the vegetables. Even if you were to, adding this much will make it taste bad." Jeremy tried not to sound too harsh, but Mi Nam was shaker-happy. "Don't do anything on your own and just follow my directions okay?"

Instead of snapping an attitude like he usually would have, Mi Nam didn't. He was serious about learning how to cook.

Mi Nam gave a sheepish smile. "Oh. Understood."

"Cooking even at a simple level will take time so be patient and learn how to cook basic things properly."

"Yes, teacher." Mi Nam agreed, enthusiastically, so that much he bowed. "Continue to teach me well!"

Mi Nyu suddenly walked into the kitchen. "Oh! You guys look so cute in aprons!" She squealed. Jeremy's apron was light pink with little strawberries while Mi Nam's was a basic white.

She smiled, sitting down on a chair. Both the boys had their hair tied back, only Mi Nam's was in pigtails. "Oppa, I haven't seen your hair like that since we were younger."

"I know." Mi Nam said, lightly tugging on one of his ponytails. "It's a bit refreshing."

"Can I help?" Excitement spread across her face, immediately getting up.

"No. Oppa is going to show you how well he can cook today!" Mi Nam pushed his sister back down.

"Alright, oppa! I believe in you!"

"Aigoo~, you're such a cutie." He went over to pinch his little sister's cheeks in a daze.

"Mi Nam!" Jeremy pulled him back. "Don't get distracted."

"Oh. Right."

"Here." Jeremy handed him a package of beef. "Start cutting the meat. But not too big- about this size." Jeremy held his fingers together to show the size.

Mi Nyu watched with a smile as Mi Nam and Jeremy finished making lunch together. With Mi Nyu in the room, the atmosphere got better. From her seat she gave a comment or suggestion about their cooking almost every second. The whole situation became more lighthearted as Mi Nyu watch the boys bicker, laugh and hit each other. _It seems their relationship has gotten much better hasn't it? I'm glad. They look like they really enjoy each other company…_

"Ah~ Jeremy hyung, it's almost done." Mi Nam rang.

Jeremy went over to the pot, "No, give it about five more minutes. It has to cook for exactly an hour."

"Why? It's not like five minutes is really going to count." Mi Nam groaned.

_"I heard you."_ Jeremy poked Mi Nam's head.

The house suddenly was filled with an odd ratchet- a sound they barely heard. The door bell. Mi Nam and Jeremy looked at each other in confusion for a moment. The both of them had forgotten what the doorbell sounded like.

"Ah! I'll go get it." Mi Nyu shot up like a rocket out of the room.

Go Mi Nyu hurriedly skipped to the door. _Who could it be?_ She wondered, peaking through the hole. There was a short, brown haired girl there. But it was odd. They never got visitors unless it was the manager, president or Coordinator. And they rarely used the doorbell.

Mi Nyu opened the door to a doll-faced foreigner with a small suitcase beside her. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and anxiety. The girl was on the short side, an inch or two shorter than Mi Nyu, with beautiful brown eyes. She had wavy hair that went past her shoulders and was wearing snow boots, stockings and a white sweater dress.

"**Um, hello…**" The girl stuttered in English then into Korean. "I mean, 'hello'."

"**Hello." **Mi Nyu replied with her Basic English skills. She didn't know how much she could keep up because it had been forever since she used them conversationally. **"Can I help you?"**

"Is there a Jeremy Kang here?" The girl asked in Korean. **"Oh, I hope I came to the right place. Grace told me this was it…."** She ended, mumbling nervously in English.

"You're looking for Jeremy?" Mi Nyu knew enough to understand who she was asking for. "**Jeremy is here.** Um… But, who are you exactly?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Julie Fletching. I'm a friend of Jeremy's."

"Julie Fletching?" Mi Nyu repeated successfully. "Oh. Jeremy's friend? Well, then…a friend of Jeremy is a friend of mine. Would you like to come in while I get him for you?"

"Yes, thank you." Julie replied.

She invited the gorgeous stranger into their dormitory, not even taking ten steps before both she and Mi Nyu heard an animated scream from the side. An excited blonde boy sprinted out of the kitchen, still in his apron. "**JULIANNE BETH FLETCHING~!**" Within seconds, the girl was picked up off the ground and spun around.

Unknown to them all, the brunette keyboarder was watching. And he didn't like what he saw. He scoffed._ I know Jeremy likes skin ship but still do they have to be so touchy? It's like they're lovers that haven't seen...Right. They're ex boyfriend and girlfriend._

He continued to observe as she laughed in pure delight as Jeremy continued to spin her. She was indeed very pretty._ So this is Julie? He doesn't have the worst taste in girls._

"OPPA!" She screamed excitedly.

Mi Nam simply narrowed his eyes, getting back to the lunch that was cooking. _I don't why she's here but I hope her stay is short._ He got a weird feeling watching the two together...one that he couldn't put his finger on.

Mi Nyu watched in amazement as he continued to spin her.

"I'll go get some tea for our guest!" Mi Nyu perked. _Oh yay, guests. _She thought._ Just in time for lunch too. How wonderful. I've never seen Jeremy this happy before._

"Okay Mi Nyu!" Jeremy replied, putting Julie down with a smile. **"Sorry! I just can't believe you are here! It's been forever! I mean, what brings you here?**" It had been about two years since he last saw her in person.

"I just..." She grabbed his hands. "I really missed you. **Even though it's not cheap to come to Korea, I got a week long vacation and I had been saving money so I could finally afford to come and see you again! Sorry I didn't tell you, it's just…I wanted it to be a surprise."**

**"Well, I'm surprised! And oh my gosh~ I missed you too!**" He hugged her again tightly. "**And your Korean has gotten so much better."**

**"Thank you! Grace told me the same thing. I'm staying over with her."**

**"You should stay here with me and the band!"**

**"I don't want to be a burden."**

**"You're no burden! They love you. Plus, we have an extra room!"**

"Is it really okay?" Julie asked.

"Of course! I'll show you to the room! Then we can have some tea and have lunch!" Jeremy's excitement could not be killed.

"Sounds wonderful!" He grabbed her hand and began the climb up the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mi Nyu found her brother continuing to chop the beef. He seemed a bit...agitated? "Oppa, are you alright?"

"Why?" He continued chopping the meat.

"Because...you're slicing the board."

Mi Nam looked down; he had in fact finished chopping the meat and was now making dents in the plastic cutting board. "Oh." He went over to the stove, putting it in the pan to fry. "So, the doorbell rang. Who was it?" Even though he knew, he asked anyhow.

"A girl for Jeremy, she says she's his friend. It's exciting to have guests. Maybe I can take her on a tour?"

"Yeah, you do that." He flipped the meat. "You, Jeremy and Julie. Have fun!"

"Why don't you come too Oppa?" She brought out a tea kettle and filled it with the water from the tap.

"Huh."

"Maybe we can invite Ye Eun too?"

"She'll probably be busy like always. You're going to be seeing her later this week any way aren't you?"

The tone of Mi Nam's voice instantly tipped Mi Nyu off, "Oppa, are you and Ye Eun having problems?"

"Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "I just have a feeling."

"In any case it's my fault."

Mi Nam and Mi Nyu were now side by side, one continuing to sautee the meat and season per Jeremy's direction, and the other finishing the tea.

"What happened?"

"We kissed."

"What's the problem with that?"

"It's just... spending all this time with her has got me thinking about the possibility of being with her again. And I don't know how I feel about that. When I'm with her she takes my mind off of some things and make me feel good, but then old feelings keep coming up and mixed with my hormones...It's really making things difficult for me." Lately it felt like he couldn't keep his hormones in check. He was going through mood swings, which he believed he had successfully hid from his bandmates. He knew he couldn't keep avoiding her forever, but he needed time.

"Are you afraid of her leaving you again or you afraid of loving her?"

"I… don't know. if I'll be able to put my whole heart into it. Like I'll only love half of what I used to. I want to love, but I feel somewhat distracted. My heart is somewhere else. I don't even know where I'd find it at his point."

"Do you want to be with Ye Eun?"

"I know it's hard for Ye Eun. The family life she wanted is so close but she can't have it because of the circumstances. I honestly don't think a relationship will happen. If it does, it'll take a while." He scooped the rest of the rice out.

"Have you talked lately?"

"No. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well, you should soon." The tea kettle whistled. "Oh, tea is done! Let's go have tea and lunch with our guest!"

* * *

Mi Nyu quickly set spots at the table with her brother before going to fetch Tae Kyung. He was deep in music composition when she last left him, nose cancelling headphones over his ears at his desk slowly writings lyrics.

"Hyung-nim~" When she had opened the door he was no longer doing what she had left him. His laptop was out and he had a notepad beside him, writing notes?_ I wonder what he's up to. _She thought, quickly sneaking in to their room.

Tae Kyung's expression was a bit stressed and he furrowed his eyebrows. Recognizing she was approaching him, probably to figure out what he was doing, he shut his laptop quickly and threw his notepad into the drawer- trying not to look suspicious. "Yes?"

"Lunch is ready!" She stood in front of his desk, holding her hands in front of her. "I also made some tea!"

Tae Kyung couldn't help but smile, she looked so cute- whatever she did. "So, I assume that our guest is someone important to Jeremy?"

"Huh? How did you-"

He got up from his desk. "I heard his squealing."

Mi Nyu made a face as Tae Kyung walked in front of her. "But I thought you had your nose cancelling headphones on?"

"I didn't have them on the whole time, and even if I did I can hear Jeremy's 'excited' squeal across the whole peninsula of Korea. It's hard to miss; he hardly ever makes that sound."

"Really?" She asked as he grabbed her hand, taking her out the room.

"Yes." He closed the door behind them before entering the hallway, "It's Julie right?"

Mi Nyu nodded.

"I wish he would've told us that he was inviting his girlfriend."

"That's his girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." Tae Kyung corrected himself, continuing down the stairs with his girlfriend. "They might as well be un-exed with the way I've seen them act."

"You've seen them together before?"

"When we first debuted, yes. I've only seen her in person a few times since then." Tae Kyung stopped at the last stair. "Wait. Did you and Jeremy make this lunch or did you let Mr. Salts-A-Lot try?"

"Hyung-nim!"

"Don't hyung-nim me! Do you want my blood pressure to shoot through the roof?"

"It's not bad, Jeremy helped him."

"I'll take your word. But you have to taste my food first." He smirked.

* * *

After a nice lunch and tea, Jeremy and Julie hopped away to go spend quality time together. This left Shin Woo, Mi Nyu, Mi Nam and Tae Kyung who was too consumed doing something on his phone to really pay attention to the conversation.

"I haven't seen Jeremy like this in awhile." Shin Woo said, finishing up his tea. "It's nice that Julie came to visit again."

Mi Nam scoffed, arms crossed. "She's come before?"

"Yes. But she hasn't visited in awhile. At least not since you joined." Shin Woo replied. From what he could tell, Mi Nam wasn't taking onto Julie like the rest of them had. "Julie is an interesting girl. You guys should get to know each other."

Before Mi Nam could even reply, surprisingly his sister came into the conversation. "Tomorrow, we've decided to go out to a sauna!" She added. Honestly, he was quite glad she did that.

"You're going to take her to a place to sweat? Why don't you take her on a tour of Seoul?" Tae Kyung lifted his eyebrow, still fiddling with his phone.

"That's what I suggested but Jeremy wanted to take her there first. I mean, the sauna is relaxing and she said she wouldn't mind going. So…"

"Hm." Tae Kyung sounded. Julie had quite the affect on Jeremy. He had always acted more hyperactive with her around through. Now Tae Kyung thought about it, Shin Woo's behavior had been somewhat different too.

Maybe it was just him, but he seemed to be smiling more...It was weird, whatever was making him like that. _Maybe it's like a new tea flavor he hadn't tasted. Or he's plotting to take over the world…_

"I wish I could go with you but…Tae Kyung and I have some filming to do for the drama tomorrow." Shin Woo expressed. "Ah, Mi Nam do you want to help me practice?"

"You're already good. You're practicing more?" Mi Nam almost objected, but then saw Shin Woo's expression. He wanted to give Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung alone time. He quickly got up with his hyung. "Okay hyung! I'll help!" and left the couple alone at the table.

"So…" Mi Nyu stirred her tea. "What time does your shooting for the drama end tomorrow? You don't have to come with Ye Eun and I dress shopping but afterwards we're looking at some venues. You remembered, right?"

"How could I forget, silly?" He then pondered his scheduling. "Shin Woo and I should be done sometime in-between noon and three. Hopefully noon. Even though acting is 'fun' and all, it gets tiring pretty quickly. It should be over in the middle of your forced sweating ritual."

"What time are you leaving?" She wanted to make him a big breakfast to give him energy.

"Seven. What a ridiculous time. Mi Nam's lucky his injuries prevented him to film." With his recovery more important than the drama filming, he and the crew felt it was best to not have him film. Jeremy dropped himself as well. Instead, the two would become regular radio hosts together. Tae Kyung was quite surprised that Jeremy followed in his footsteps. _He probably didn't want Mi Nam to feel too badly for not being able to film._

"He's much happier now he's in a cast that allows him to move his hands. You should have seen him making lunch."

"I'm surprised at them getting along, but it probably won't last."

"Why would you say that?"

Tae Kyung shrugged looking at the article on his phone '_Top Destinations to Honeymoon For The Modern Couple_'. It was about the tenth he had looked at. Tae Kyung was attempting to finish honeymoon research he had started earlier when Mi Nyu left the room. "Just have a feeling."

"Jeremy just told they were official best friends."

"Really?" Tae Kyung laughed. "That's…" He seriously didn't see that one coming. "I really don't understand those two at all." He ended, somewhat distracted.

Mi Nyu took note of this, still sipping on her tea.

"Mi Nyu, tell me a place you've always wanted to go." Tae Kyung was stuck and didn't know what to choose. There were so many places in the world to go, but what would be the perfect place for him and his young bride? He didn't want use the method of asking her, indirectly or directly, but he didn't have much of a choice.

She tapped her fingers on the table after setting down her tea cup. "I could tell you but it's way too expensive, that and…"

"What?"

"You'll laugh at me." She frowned.

"Why would I laugh?" What could possibly be funny about an expensive place?

"Promise you won't."

"I promise I won't laugh. Now tell me."

"I've always wanted to go the moon. You know, just to see what's it's like to look at the earth from there." Mi Nyu spoke dreamily.

A huge smile had spread across Tae Kyung's face when she said that and a chuckle couldn't help but come with it.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Mi Nyu instantly pouted.

"I'm sorry, but…you looked so…" His laughter died down. "You're so cute. I couldn't help it."

"You think it's stupid don't you?" She put her head down.

"No, it's not. It's just different. Different and really expensive." He stopped. "So, could you do tell me something that's more…attainable? You know, that's on earth maybe?"

"Since I've seen the beach, maybe somewhere with snow. Like the mountains. They're pretty."

"Ah. The mountains…" Mi Nyu watched as typed something into his phone that she knew wasn't a text.

"Is that what you're planning on-" Mi Nyu began to ask, but Tae Kyung stopped her.

"No." Tae Kyung flatly replied.

"Really?" Mi Nyu smiled. She had totally caught him. _So that is what he was going earlier!_

"Don't even try using that that pig nose of yours to try to sniff this one out. I just asked you a question."

She was on to him and he knew. Of course, why would he get so defensive? "Can you handle the snow, hyung-nim?"

"Do I look like I'm some sensitive child in a bubble? Don't talk like that!"

* * *

Coordinator Wang came into work the next morning in a daze._ I can't believe Shin Woo said that to me. It was wonderful. No, you shouldn't be thinking that! You work for him. With him. Oh. This is wrong. About as wrong as me asking him to do this in the first place._ She slapped herself on the forehead.

"Hey! Chae Rim-ssi! What's wrong with you?" Manager Ma strolled around to her office desk. It was a place she wasn't very often. But when she wasn't tending to A.N Jell or anyone else, she liked to come here. It was sort of calming in a since to look over things and do paper work, running errands here and there.

"Oh, nothing."

He bent down, resting his head on her desk. "You know…I've been noticing you and Shin Woo seem to be talking an awful lot lately. Don't tell me..."

She lifted an eyebrow. _He couldn't possibly know!_

"...you're working on some secret project with him?"

She sighed in relief. _Manager Ma is too dense to notice it._ He hadn't gotten suspicious. Yet.

"We haven't been around him more than usual. You're imagining me. Stop hanging around me- go get your work done. Don't the kids have schedules you need to wrangle them up for?"

"Right!" He laughed. "Off to A.N Jell land!" He hopped away, leaving the Stylist to wallow in her thoughts.

_What exactly does this mean for us, then? He likes me? How could he like me? Really like me? I guess it's not impossible. I'm Wang Chae Rim. Men practically drool when I walk down the street. Or maybe my vision's just bad._

_But I'm his noona. He should be dating a girl more his age…and standard. Aish. I didn't sign up for this. I just wanted to prove my mother wrong. How can life me for me and against me at the same time? This is impossible. _

Her phone rang and she looked at the screen. Of course. It had to be that Kang Shin Woo. "_Hello_?"

"After Tae Kyung and I finish shooting for the drama, I have an abundance of free time in which I would like to fill. Escort me?"

"I can't." Coordinator automatically declined.

"I'm sorry. I didn't ask. Are you going to be busy then?"

"Yes. Very." She lied. She didn't have any serious business until the next day.

"When will you be free? I'll wait."

_Ah, Shin Woo why are you so determined?_ Coordinator sighed. _He's making this even harder for me to say no._

However, the thought of someone waiting for her made her giddy, "Really?"

"Of course, we're dating now aren't we, noona?"

"Don't say that out loud!"

"Then, would you like me to use telepathy?"

"Oh haha."

"Coffee then? At 8:00? There's a very nice cafe I've wanted to visit." Shin woo said.

There was silence on the line as Coordinator debated her next choice of words. _Yes or No. Yes or No._

"Noona- don't hang up either. I'll call you back until you give me an answer. Preferably a positive one."

Coordinator was a bit shocked at how serious and forward Shin Woo was being. Was there any way she could say no? Still she was split, somewhat under the impression Shin Woo's actions were just a joke as payback for what happened on that night with her parents. But how could it be…? "I'll go. But you're paying."

"Good. I'll see you tonight."

The second she put her phone down she got a text.

She growled. "Seriously? WHO IS it now?" Seeing it was a text from Mi Nam, she opened it.

**[-NOONA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME ! ! !]**

Coordinator Wang groaned, typing in a reply. [-**What did you do this time?]**

**[-Just meet me at the Sauna.]**

**[-I have things to do!]**

**[-Please? Promise me an hour. Please? I'll do something for you. Anything. Just get over here by noon.]**

**[-Alright, give me your reason.]**

**[-Julie Fletching.]**

**[-Julie? Jeremy's Julie?]**

**[-Thank god you know about her. Anyway, she's in Korea now. Jeremy and Mi Nyu are all about taking her on tour and for some reason HE wants to start off by taking her to a sauna. Now I'm here at the sauna with these lovebirds and Mi Nyu is going to leaving me...so, show up and act like you've come by coincidence!]**

**[-You ARE SO LUCKY I'm on your side of town.]**

**[-Thank you so much noona!]**

* * *

Go Mi Nam felt like he was going to puke if he had to look at one more second of Julie and Jeremy. He wanted to rip Julie and Jeremy apart. But they were _inseparable_. Their public displays of affection was so overbearing, it attracted the attention of strangers. But Jeremy didn't notice. He was too caught up to care. That annoyed Mi Nam the most. He was practically ignoring him, not to mention everyone else now that she was here.

He inwardly groaned. _And today's only her first day here? How will I survive?_

"Mi Nyu, why did you make me come with you again?" He asked, turning his eyes from the couple to his baby sister.

"It's good for your health. It'll help you heal even faster." She said with an angelic-like grin, patting her brother's hand lightly. Yeah, that was the only reason. His sister was persuasive when she wanted to be.

They were all now sitting in a circle out in the lounge area of the sauna, Jeremy and Julie sitting next to each other. Their hands had been attached since both of them woke up this morning and didn't change when they left and came to the sauna. The only time they had separated was to go to the bathroom.

A voice suddenly knocked him out of his thinking. "You remind me a snake, Mi Nam."

"WHAT?" He looked over to the owner of that voice, Julie. She had an innocent face plastered on, and it made him want to throw an object at her. _WHY am I the only one that thinks she's obnoxious?_

"You think so?" Jeremy interrupted. "I've told him a million time that if he keeps his eyes narrowed they're going to stay that way. Soon, he won't be able to see anymore."

Mi Nam didn't know he had his eyes narrowed in the first place. _Of course, Jeremy takes her side. Tch._

"I didn't mean to offend you! You're really cool, Mi Nam!"

"Ah, Julie." Jeremy piped,"**Let's go get some food.**"

"Food? Okay. We'll be back!" The couple got up and linked arms before hopping away.

Mi Nam tried his best not to roll his eyes. Instead he rolled his head to the side, to look at his sister and ask, "You're really leaving me alone with them?"

"Mi Nam, don't be like that. I'm not leaving you."

"It's like we don't even exist until we're convenient for them or they need to ask us some question. We might as well not even be here! It's like we're both third wheels! And when you leave I will be the third wheel!"

"Would you like to come with me and Ye Eun then? We're going to go dress shopping, and then we're-"

"No, you know I can't. Not only will it be boring, but it's your thing. I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't be ruining anything. Don't think like that Oppa."

"What's this talk I hear?" Coordinator came in scene, with sauna attire and her hair tied back. "My favorite pair of twins."

"Coordinator!" Mi Nam sighed in relief.

"Hello, unni! When did you get here?"

"Just now~! I needed a break. Who knew I find you all here?" Coordinator feigned awareness. "Oh, Mi Nam~" She said sitting next to him. Mi Nyu was oblivious to the undertone Coordinator was giving him.

_"Tell me why I'm here again."_ Coordinator said under her breath.

_"Oh you know, I just wanted your company."_ Mi Nam whispered, a bit sarcastically._ "Because I need to talk to you of course!"_

"_You made me come all the way here just to talk? YOU-"_

Coordinator's whisper was interrupted by Jeremy and Julie who came back with the snacks, which consisted mostly of fruit.

"Hey you guys! We're back~" Jeremy sang, putting the tray down. "OH! Noona!" He excited exclaimed upon noticing Coordinator's presence. "When did you get here?" Jeremy asked, sitting down with Julie.

"Just now, dear."

"Julie, this is our Coordinator."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Julie bowed her head. "I'm Julie Fletching. Have we met?"

"I'm not sure. But in any case it's nice to meet you, Julie-ssi." Coordinator was impressed by the foreigner, no doubt.

"You know what I think? An occasion this joyous needs drinks. Coordinator and I will go get them!" Go Mi Nam interrupted.

"Yes, why don't we?" Coordinator agreed, sensing urgency to get away from the situation at hand.

Coordinator Wang and Mi Nam quickly left to find a more private place. He stopped them when they were far from the group and out of ear shot of other people.

"There is something wrong with off." Mi Nam automatically griped. "Something I don't like."

"Off? How can even say that? She's only been here for a day. Stop acting like a brat and get over your foreigner prejudice."

"It has nothing to do with her being a foreigner!" Mi Nam defended. "And I'm not a brat!"

"Mi Nam, if you wanted me to come and be with you at the sauna so you wouldn't feel like the third wheel that's fine. I can understand. But you telling me you want to talk about Jeremy's ex is too much."

"Just listen to me."

Coordinator put her hands on her hips. "Then tell me. What's making you think like this?"

"They haven't seen each other in months and she "suddenly" shows up and is all over him!"

Coordinator suppressed a laugh. _I've never heard Mi Nam like this; he's so obviously jealous._

"Have you seen them? Rubbing noses, holding hands! This morning they were feeding each other breakfast. Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu aren't even like that and they're engaged! It's practically like they're dating. This level of affection is not appropriate on any level for exes! It's like she's-"

"Making up for lost time, Mi Nam. So they're overly affectionate with each other even though they've broken up. They were close friends before they dated. I can't believe that makes you think she's up to something. I mean, okay, to some extent I agree. It's weird. But you know how Jeremy is with skinship."

"She told me I looked like a snake! A _snake_!"

"Honestly Mi Nam, you sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"Jealous? Jealous." Mi Nam laughed in spite. "I am not jealous. She might act innocent and sweet but I just feel it. She is up to something!"

"Mi Nam, stop being paranoid." Coordinator put her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down. She's not going to be here forever. Give it time and I'm sure you'll get along."

"But noona-"

"Mi Nam." Coordinator affirmed. "Stop over thinking."

"Fine." Mi Nam grunted. "Then I have question for you." Looking at his noona straight in the eyes he asked, "Why didn't you tell me about Shin Woo?"

Coordinator's face dropped, and so did the hands placed on his shoulders. "_You know_?"

* * *

"It's been a while." Ye Eun had not been called, but texted by her ex to meet her at a local restaurant. Although 'awhile' wasn't that long in reality, it had felt long to them.

"Yeah." Mi Nam replied while Ye Eun smiled weakly, sitting in front of him. There was no food, and probably wasn't going to be. Neither one of them was hungry.

"Have Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung set a date for their wedding? Found a venue? You guys were gone practically the whole day." Mi Nam wanted to start a causal conversation.

"Oh." She responded, the air between them getting less awkward. "They want to get married in the winter. Other than that I can't tell anymore. It'll ruin the surprise."

"I suppose that's good. It'll avoid most of Tae Kyung- hyung's allergies. Unless he's allergic to the cold." He sighed.

Not in the mood for idle conversation, Ye Eun straightforwardly spoke, "I've got something to say."

"What?" Her tone caught his attention the most. It seemed at bit distant.

"I'm leaving Seoul."

"Why? Is it a job offer?" Mi Nam calmly replied, much to Ye Eun's surprise. She thought he would flip out at the notion of her leaving.

_Maybe it'll make this easier?_ Ye Eun gulped. She had decided to she was going to leave; somewhat under He Yi's influence. It had been perfect timing she saw an ad for a cooking school online and it was a series of simple clicks that got in her application.

She took out a pamphlet she received from the school in the mail, and pushed it in front of Mi Nam. "I've applied culinary school and…I got accepted."

"That's great?" He started, somewhat happily, picking up the pamphlet. He looked over it quickly and realized the school was in Japan. "You're leaving Korea?" Ye Eun wasn't financially stable, how could she afford that? Beyond that, going to a country where she barely understood the language? "Why…all of a sudden?"

"It might seem sudden and maybe rash to you. I hadn't told you when I was thinking about it rather to do it or not, and I made the decision without even telling you. And for that I'm sorry. But I…just felt like I had to take this chance." Mi Nam still felt like there was something wrong. She continued on, "Can you be happy for me?"

"Not until you tell me the real reason as to why you're leaving." He pushed the pamphlet away.

"The real reason? This is my dream. The one that I put on hold when I got pregnant with your child. I've finally got this... and that's all you can say?"

"Ye Eun, I know when you're running away from something. So you should tell me what that is, before I get really angry."

"I'm not running from anything, Mi Nam. What's so hard about this for your brain to process? I applied to culinary school. I got in. I'm going."

"You're just going to take Min Jee away from me?"

"She's been living apart from you for the last four years of her life!" Ye Eun felt horrible after saying those words.

Those words hurt him as much as she thought and more. "So that means it doesn't matter right? It doesn't matter how I feel? What about her? We've barely started to get to know each other and you're threatening to move to a completely different country?"

"I've gotten an opportunity to make both of our lives better, Mi Nam. Please don't do this to me."

"I don't have a say in this at all? You're just going to pack up everything here and move to Japan?"

"It's not like I'm leaving right away. I'm not going to go until the summer."

"I can't believe you." Even though Mi Nam was angry, he kept it inside.

"It's not like there's much of a choice Mi Nam. You can't take care of her."

"So you're just going to leave for another four years?"

"There's a possibility I might not come back." She had to face it. There wasn't much for her in Korea except pain and trouble.

"There's no way I can do that. I can't. I can't go another four, five who knows how many years without seeing my daughter."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Why are you so determined to leave?" Why couldn't he just tell her what was wrong?

"If anything else happens to you because of me I don't think I can take it. But if something happens to my daughter, I won't be able to live with myself."

"Is that what you're afraid of? What makes you think that something is going to happen?"

"Because things already have Mi Nam. And I have to make my move before it gets any worse."

Something already had? "What did I tell you? If there's something wrong you have to tell me! I just put my faith back in you and you can't do something simple as that?" He fought not to raise his voice.

"There are just things I can't tell you!"

"Stop trying to protect me, Ye Eun-"

"This isn't about protecting you or me. This is about our daughter. I thought I could handle it, living in the shadow and doing things secretly. But I know if we get any closer the truth will come out that the truth will and once that happens, it's over. You can only cover so much, Mi Nam. If I don't do this now, make some sort of move, Min Jee's life might not be normal... and I'm scared. of that the most."Honestly she wasn't frightened as to what He Yi could do, but to how the media would take it out of control.

"I'd break every bone in my body to make sure that she grows up happy. And I know, the way things are now, it's not ideal. It may never be ideal, but we're not perfect. But as long as she's happy and healthy…" Mi Nam thought seriously about the next words. "Ye Eun, I know this is your dream. And I guess, I support it. If that requires you leaving Korea then fine. But I can't let you just take Min Jee."

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

**A/N: **Sorry for the sucky last chapter. I hope this is better. Tell me what you think? :) -L.C


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you enjoy this super overdue update. :3**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"So what is it you plan to do?" Ye Eun repeated.

"Come clean." Ye Eun was about to say some words in protest but Mi Nam held up his hand, stopping her. "Listen to what I have to say first."

She nodded, even though she was hesitant.

"Coming to terms with this wasn't easy at first but now that I am a father, it's something I can't ignore even if I am an idol. If I do this and take all the heat, Min Jee won't have to be a secret. I won't even mention your name. I'll take care of it all."

"You're willing to deal with all the consequences, the back lash from the media- even if it jeopardizes your career?"

"The reception from the media of me having an illegitimate child won't be pretty, but its reality. I don't want to hide anymore. Sure, I don't know what's going to happen, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." To Ye Eun, Mi Nam said this a bit too nonchalantly, as if he didn't know the seriousness of the situation he was getting into and his smooth talking would get him out of it.

"Mi Nam-"

"I know becoming a pastry chef is something you always wanted to do. So, I want you to do it. It's selfish and wrong of me to hold you back. But I can tell something is wrong too. I can see it in your eyes. Before we go any further, make any solid decisions, I need you to tell me what it is."

Mi Nam had swayed her into telling him what she swore she was going to keep from him. "He Yi…"

"What did she say to you?" Mi Nam instantly went on alert.

"She said if I stayed in Seoul she would make my life a living hell. Make sure Min Jee didn't have a childhood. That's when I really realized how much our actions have the potential of ruining our daughter's life. And, I'm afraid. Not of her, but of what the media can do."

"Please don't be. Trust in me and I promise I'll make things right."

"But how do you know this will make things right?"

"The only one this could possibly ruin is me. And even then, life goes on." Mi Nam cleared his throat. "So. I want you to take this as an opportunity to start anew." He looked straight at her.

"What do you mean?" Ye Eun knew what he meant but didn't want to believe the words he just said.

"I want you to start living the live you've always wanted."

"But the person I wanted to do that with is you."

_Here comes the hardest part._ Mi Nam sighed. "I have you let you go. I… need to let you can't live your life properly with me."

"Is there someone else?"

"It's not like that. You deserved to be loved properly and I'm not capable. I can't love you properly." It hurt to say. It hurt him even more because it was true. He finally had come to terms with it but admitting it was still hard. He was an emotional train wreck; and another relationship was the last thing he felt he needed….even though he loved Ye Eun dearly.

"I…I…" Ye Eun stuttered, her gaze shifting down. "I'm sorry. It's just…processing everything you're telling and how you feel…it's…"

"It's not your fault."

"It's because of me." She looked up, black beginning to line down her cheeks. God, Mi Nam hated to see her cry. "How is it not my fault? Don't try to make me feel better. You know that I can't love another man like I loved you."

"I want you to move on." He reached out for her hand, looking into her eyes, earnestly. "I want you to start the life you always wanted with someone who loves you; I want you to have that big family and for you to open that pastry shop. This is the first step. The next step is going to Japan. I'll take care of Min Jee."

Leave her child for her own dream? To Ye Eun, that was one of the most selfish thing a mother could do. She couldn't even call herself one if she did. "I can't let you take this on all by yourself." She would be insane. "You'll be a single father." Even if she did let him take care of their daughter, how could he find the time for it? Idols could have exhaustive schedules.

"You've been living this way for almost five years; what's wrong with me doing it?" There he was again; using his nonchalant tone. Ye Eun knew he was nervous and scared but he sure was good at hiding it and putting on a front for her.

"What about your image? An idol with a child? A single idol with a child."

"You don't think that devil fairy hasn't ruined already it?"

Ye Eun let herself laugh a bit before getting serious again. _Mi Nam just wants to take care of his daughter. He just wants to make things right._ She inwardly sighed. "Mi Nam, there's only one way I will consent to this."

"What?"

"You need to adopt her."

"Adopt her?"

"If you adopt her with a good story they can't say anything too harsh. If you take her away from me, like that, it wouldn't hurt your image…it might even help it. So, do this. It's not like you can't call her your daughter and she can't call you her father."

"Ye Eun, I'm not going to lie. I want them to know the truth." Suddenly feeling parched, Mi Nam took a sip from his glass of water. The two exchanged glances before looking elsewhere; one to the other patrons in the restaurant and the other out of the window.

"Are you eating all of your meals?" Ye Eun asked.

Mi Nam couldn't help but smile. "Yes, _dear_. I'm eating all my meals." A lot of the times Mi Nyu had to watch over him to make sure he ate, but he still ate. Sometimes he just didn't want to; sometimes he just didn't have the time for it.

There was a short silence before Ye Eun began, "Lying is going to save us from more trouble, from getting in too deeply, from being pulled apart. As much as I hate it; the fact is you are an entertainer. That is how you make money; if you want to keep doing that you're going to_ have_ to do this. You're going to have to work around it. I know you hate this idea but, if this is the road we're going to take then, this is the best way to get down it."

"Randomly adopting a child-wouldn't that seem a bit…" If he told the truth then no one would question how he met the child, who the parents were and all the details.

"I'm giving you the rights to take away my child, our child as the caregiver. You took in this child from one of your dear friends." Ye Eun stated, "This friend couldn't take the stress of raising a child alone and left it in your care and disappeared into Japan. I'm not saying that I won't be in her life, because I will. It'll just be long distance for a little while."

Ye Eun felt a bit more comfortable with this choice, even though she didn't want to let her daughter go. "On February 28th, I will sign the papers of admission." It seemed Ye Eun's demeanor changed at that moment; as she straightened up and became very professional-like. "Around the beginning of April I will make a visit to my relatives to talk about living arrangement and visit the school in Tokyo. I'll be back in Seoul shortly before packing and beginning the process of sending over my stuff. By the beginning of May I can promise to have everything done, if you can do what you have to do on your part. Just…"

"What?"

"Ease my heart and promise me that you'll have Min Jee grow up safely and happily in my absence?"

"I won't allow for anything else."

"And please, please don't spoil her." Ye Eun laughed, "Because, god forbid, I think she's inherited your attitude."

**ㄹ**

Mi Nam was a mixture of happy and disheartened after coming out of that restaurant with Ye Eun. But he had to put on his face; he had an interview with Jeremy to get through with.

It was over fairly quick, filled with the standard questions and some very interesting fan submitted questions the interviewer found amusing. Jeremy was positively glowing the whole time. The interviewer asked what it was, and Mi Nam jokingly replied 'He's always like that.' They couldn't know about Julie, of course. That would just start a scandal.

Speaking of which, the very second it was over and they walked outside of the building, Julie was there. Mi Nam inwardly sighed. He had decided to deal with her in a very neutral manner (or at least he tried): he didn't speak to her if he didn't have to but he was no longer going to go out of his way to be rude to her, even if he might've wanted to.

"Jeremy! Mi Nam-ah!" She squeaked excitedly.

"Julie! What are you doing here?" Jeremy inquired, confused but happy. _My thoughts exactly_, Mi Nam thought, _how did she even know we were going to be here and who keeps telling her?_

"I wanted to take you guys out!" She beamed, clapping her hands together.

"Together? Both of us?" Mi Nam asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes!"

Although hesitant, Mi Nam agreed with a smile. _Why not?_

**ㄹ**

Mi Nyu sat down at one of the larger tables in the classroom. They had finger painted today and the kids effortlessly made a huge mess. Even though they helped clean most of it up, she excused them for it began to interfere with their nap time.

She had laid out the pictures in the sun so they'd dry quickly so she could post them on the walls of the classroom. One of the little girls, Yee Seul, had made a finger painting of her and Tae Kyung, who she called 'Mr. ghostface'. When he had first come in, Tae Kyung had a drained expression and Yee Seul had immediately called him ghost face. Tae Kyung came to call her Bucky, because she had quite large front teeth. It just so happened, Tae Kyung and that little girl had gotten along the very best out of all the children. Looking at that picture instantly made her smile.

Tae Kyung had done better with the children than she had thought he would. He did get irritated quickly, that was obvious, but he kept his temper under control and seemed to have a genuinely good time with them.

_He looks like a cold man, but hyung-nim has a good heart._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the classroom.

She quickly scurried up towards it, to find a delivery man standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Excuse me, I was told this is where I could find a Ms. Go Mi Nyu."

"Yes." Mi Nyu answered. "That's me, but what is this?"

"Oh these? These are for you, ma'am." He gently pushed the bouquet into her hands.

"Huh? But…it can't be…" She stared down at the bouquet.

"And this note, that was to be stated then give to you: "_To the beautiful girl that holds the top place in my heart; Just the thought of you makes any dim day brighter."_

The note was really heartwarming. "Here's the note." He handed it to her, "Have a nice day, ma'am." Before she knew it the delivery man disappeared.

"Oh! Thank you, mister!" She called after him before scoping around her classroom trying to find a glass to hold the flowers in. They were so pretty.

Finally after getting a vase, and removing the plastic and setting in the flowers, she went over to the sink. "Ah, I can't believe hyung-nim remembered my favorite flowers." Even though it was an assortment of different flowers, the majority of flowers were her favorite type, lilies.

"_Since your theme is a wedding in winter, we're going to go with flowers that are cool colors. You know, white, blue, things like that. Mi Nyu, aren't lilies one of your favorite type of flowers?" They had toured their last venue, which was the furthest away in a town to the east of Seoul. Buried in the woods was this beautiful multipurpose facility that Ye Eun had found out about from one of her friends. So far Mi Nyu had liked all the places they visited equally, which was no help to either Ye Eun or Tae Kyung who honestly just wanted to find a place so they could finally mark that off their list of things to do._

"_Oh yes."_

"_I'll make sure to have plenty of them." Ye Eun smiled._

"_So, that's your favorite flower huh?" Tae Kyung added, tapping his foot._

"_Hmm-mmm." She hummed. "Does hyung-nim have a favorite?"_

"_Even though I'm allergic to most flowers, I've always though asters were pretty. There were a lot of them around me when I was younger."_

"_Happy couple, what do you think about these?" Ye Eun showed them a sketch she drew. For each place she showed them, Ye Eun had showed them a different design for the individual space and shape of the venue. "Out of all the venues that we've toured today, this has the best potential of having all the things you wanted with your theme. The details worked out quite nicely. The white, the sliver and the blue would blend beautifully throughout this structure."_

"_It's very nice, Ye Eun." Mi Nyu smiled. Of course, growing up Mi Nyu thought the just a simple wedding in a church would be sufficient. The feeling she got when she walked into this particular place was pleasant and homey, more than the others. There was something about the place that made her just know. "Let's have it here." _

"_I'm impressed too, motormouth. This will do." Tae Kyung was just glad she found a place._

"_Really? This one?" Ye Eun jumped up. "Great! I'll contact the owner!" She took out her cell phone before stopping and glaring at Tae Kyung._"_Yah Tae Kyung!" Her shout made both Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung jump. _

"_What?" Tae Kyung replied._

"_Don't call me motormouth!"_

Mi Nyu laughed at her memory of that occasion and got even more excited about her own wedding in the upcoming fall.

Then she remembered what Ye Eun had called her about the other day, and sadness came over her. She was going to be moving to Japan in the late spring with Min Jee and hadn't told Mi Nam yet. She knew he wasn't going to take it well and she wanted to do all she could to help him cope. All she could think about was how much he shut himself up when Ye Eun left him. Now she was doing it again. But Mi Nam was a stronger person now, right? He wasn't going to shut himself from the world.

She didn't blame Ye Eun for wanting to leave; after all, she wanted to pursue her dream. She felt that things would be better for her and her daughter in Japan with her family, and Mi Nyu wanted her friend to be happy.

"_It's not like Mi Nam won't be able to see her. Tokyo and Seoul are only a few hours away. Leaving all of this…it just feels like the best thing right now. Me being here, I don't feel is good for me or Min Jee right now…"_

_What Mi Nam needs is someone to really love him; love him and not leave him. But maybe oppa is approaching relationships in the wrong way?_ Mi Nyu didn't like to delve into her brother's personal life too much, especially the romantic segment of it, but how could she avoid it now? She wanted her brother to just be happy, to have a smile that reached his eyes.

With the vase now full of water, she went over and sat on her multipurpose teaching desk. Her good mood instantly returned.

She took out her phone, which she hardly ever used while working, and called Tae Kyung. "Hyung-nim!"

"Ah, pig rabbit." He paused. "You're lucky you called now, we just took a break from filming. I thought we weren't even going to get one today."

"It has it been going well?"

"There's this girl we costar with, some Kwan Jin Na, who is _terrible _at acting. We've been filming the same section for about an hour because the director finds some flaw with her- and when he's tired of finding flaws with her he finds something wrong with the setting or the way the clothes are."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be tired. Should I bring you something to eat or drink at the studio, dear?"

Unknown to Mi Nyu, the good shivers went down Tae Kyung's spine at the sound of the word _dear_. "Don't be ridiculous. You're at work; just make me something good to eat when I get home."

"Okay!" Mi Nyu replied happily, "But how'd the director say you and Shin Woo were?"

"He's too blinded by Shin Woo's handsomeness to find many flaws in him. As for me..."

"What?"

"He said I could scowl less."

Holding back a laugh, Mi Nyu suddenly remembered the bouquet. "Oh hyung-nim, thanks for the flowers!"

"Flowers?"

"Yes, the flowers and the note you sent. It was really really the best!"

Those words made Tae Kyung feel uneasy. _He_ hadn't sent her any flowers. In fact he couldn't even recall her favorite kind. _Who could have sent them? Who else could know her favorite?_ Jealously coursed through his veins. Just WHO dared to since his wife flowers?

"What did the note say, Mi Nyu?"

"Why are you asking, hyung-nim? You wrote it!" It made Tae Kyung quite distraught knowing Mi Nyu thought he was the one who sent them.

"I forget. Refresh me?"

"To the beautiful girl that holds the top place in my heart; Just the thought of you makes any dim day brighter."

Now he got the bad shivers._ Shin Woo, Jeremy, Mi Nam…they couldn't have sent them. It had to be someone…someone that she knew or even worked with?_ Either way they were going to feel Tae Kyung's wrath.

**ㄹ**

"_Noona, I think I'm really beginning to like you." Shin Woo said from behind a cup of steaming coffee._ Coordinator Wang touched her cheeks. They were probably burning red and she had to stop herself. She was at work and it was going to be a very busy day for her. She had no time to be fantasizing about Shin Woo. Although was is a much better option than running around all day making sure the right clothes were delivered, checking for flaws in those clothes and doing makeup. She was just put in charge of a new act that was to debut with A.N Entertainment. It had come as a surprise to her and she was glad she got to be in such a high position_. Head coordinator, after three years ...it's finally happened!_

Her date with Shin Woo was fantastic, to say the least, and she regretted the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to spend more time with him in the next couple of days. She might be booked the whole week and he'd be busy with recording. _Oh, maybe I should make him another candle. He did say he enjoyed the last one I gave him. _

Her phone vibrated, and she hoped it wasn't a call saying how something else was going to be delayed. To her surprise it was Shin Woo.[ **I know you're busy right now but I just want to say I'm proud of you. I heard about your promotion. I know you'll do well! ChaeRim, fighting!]**

She smiled. _Shin Woo saying he's proud of me is definitely enough to get me though the day. _She held her phone to her chest. _He doesn't even have to say that much and I'm high as a kite. I think I really might be seriously in love with this guy._

Coordinator Wang sighed before going through another rack of clothes. The one intern and two new coordinators working under her hadn't been quite up to speed as she expected. "HEY!" She found something off about the clothes. They weren't the right concept or size. She checked the side and of course, they belonged to another A.N Entertainment artist. "Can't you guys read? It clearly says Rose Yang!" She pointed to the sheet attached to the clothes rack. They all mumbled in response, shuffling their feet around. "These clothes go to Rose's room! Take them there NOW!"

She didn't mean to yell at them, but this was the _fourth_ time they messed something up today.

The shortest member of the group and the only intern, Mi Cha, huddled forward and bowed, "I'm sorry Mrs. Wang. I was responsible for bringing these in. I didn't look properly."

"Just take the clothes to the right room, Mi Cha-ssi."

"Yes, Coordinator Wang." She nodded slightly before rolling them out the room. It was the majority of the group found her a bit frightening.

"We're sorry, Coordinator Wang. We've just been so rushed." The eldest of the group, the only male coordinator, stepped forward. "And sometimes Mi Cha-ssi isn't very observant."

"Well, being observant is one of the most important aspects of this job. We have to make sure that everything goes well even in the most unfavorable conditions! Especially like today, today when we're rushed. I'll let it go for today. But let's try to minimize our mistakes. I'm nervous as you all are to be dealing with a new group debuting."

As Coordinator went to out the room to take a sip of water, she felt her phone vibrate. _Oh. Who is it now? _

[**And, noona,** **don't yell too much. I'd like you to keep your voice.]**

Coordinator Wang smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Shin Woo."

**ㄹ**

Mi Nam, Jeremy and Julie had made their way to a pizza shop were they had ordered a big supreme pizza to split between them with soda. It hadn't been bad so far. Mi Nam wasn't being an ass to Julie, at least not in front of Jeremy, and Jeremy was ecstatic about it. They were actually conversing, with no snarky side remarks or eye rolls.

"So, Jeremy, I've got some exciting news."

"What?" Jeremy beamed, while Mi Nam sipped his coke.

"I've decided to take a teaching job!" Julie smiled.

"Really?" He squealed, reaching over to hold her hand. "That's great! We can see each other all the time! Oh my god! Mi Nam isn't this great?"

"Yeah, mhmm." Mi Nam mumbled. He wasn't all that sure how he felt about it. Even though he had gotten to like her a bit, he still had an off feeling when it came to the girl.

"You're going to be a superb teacher!"

_Yeah, Jeremy don't inflate her sense of worth too much. _Mi Nam began to blow bubbles in his drink.

"Thank you; if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even known where to start with Korean."

"Oh Julie, you're the one who decided to minor in it. I only taught you the basics!"

"But I was ahead of everyone thanks to you! Even if I completely butchered a word, you never made me feel bad."

_Oh lord. Here they go again._ Mi Nam grabbed a slice of pizza, causally remarking, "And you two say you're _not_ dating?"

Jeremy just mumbled something incoherent while Julie blushed. Did he take this as confirmation they were? He turned his sight towards the girl, sort of hoping to find some confirmation in her body language, her face. They exchanged glances and Mi Nam knew for sure. _Something _had happened between them. That and she was hiding something. Julie grabbed her drink so she wouldn't have to speak, giving Mi Nam a... quite resentful look.

"'Cause I'm pretty sure you've wanted to jump Julie's bones since she showed up." Mi Nam kept it up, seeing if he could sift out what was up between them.

"Mi Nam, shut up!" Jeremy said, shrinking into his scarf in attempt to hide his face.

Mi Nam shrugged. "But since you're going to be living here from now on you'll have plenty of time to do that won't you?" He directed his sentence straight at Julie.

_Bam. I hit where it hurt_. He saw the look in her eyes. A look of guilt. _Now, why would she have guilt unless she did something guilt worthy? _Mi Nam's suspicion was only confirmed when she suddenly got up out of her seat. "Excuse me; I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay." Jeremy barely whispered, finally peeking out from his scarf. He felt like punching Mi Nam dead in his jaw.

"What's wrong with you?" He turned to Mi Nam, angrily.

"Me? Nothing. Why would you assume that?"

"Things were going great then you just had to mess it up! You're being an asshole!" He kept his voice down as not to attract attention. "You made Julie so uncomfortable she had to leave the table!"

"Hyung. You may not believe me, but she's hiding something from you!" Mi Nam copied Jeremy's hushed tone.

"All of _this_ over your own delusion that's she's up to something?"

"It's not a delusion!" Mi Nam whisper screamed, voice cracking. He got up from the table. "And I'm not going to sit here and let you call me crazy!"

"Fine! Go!" Jeremy had enough. "I don't want to be with someone who is going to accuse someone _I love_ of something because of their own paranoia!"

_Great._ Now they were attracting attention.

"_Fine._ Whatever." Mi Nam huffed, stomping away.

**ㄹ**

The atmosphere at the dorm was dreadful; despite Mi Nyu and Shin Woo's toned down version of "cheeriness". Jeremy and Mi Nam had basically created that dreadful atmosphere. Tae Kyung adding to it, still irate about the flowers, which Mi Nyu had brought home and sat on the kitchen table. The man wanted to almost smirk and say 'I told you so' to Mi Nyu who thought their vow of friendship would last. But even he knew something serious had happened between the two- something that most likely had involved Julie. Upon returning, she locked herself away in the extra bedroom saying she felt a little under the weather.

"Should I fix her some tea and medicine?" Mi Nyu asked, digging into her rice.

"No, Mi Nyu. She's not sick from something. More like _someone_." Jeremy remarked, looking straight at Mi Nam. Mi Nam just narrowed his eyes, finishing his dinner in silence.

In an attempt to avoid Jeremy, the younger got up first to go to his room. Jeremy did the same, tired from the day's events- with no intention of talking to Mi Nam.

Mi Nam heard the footsteps behind him and sighed, thinking that Jeremy wanted to say something to him again. "Hyung." Mi Nam acknowledged. _Trying to avoid your hyung is hard when you have a room next to his..._

"Mi Nam." Jeremy looked at the back of his head briefly, before moving on. He only took a few steps heading towards his room before he turned back around, however. He couldn't keep in it. "How could you embarrass me like that?" He asked, truly curious. Mi Nam had been alright then, all of sudden, acted like an complete paranoid jerk spouting all this 'she's up to something' crap. Jeremy really thought Mi Nam had a change of heart. _Must've just been an illusion, right?_

"Embarrass you? It's that British brat that's embarrassing!"

"You're the brat, Mi Nam!"

"Seeing you guys together is practically sickening. It's like you are her lap dog."

"Lap dog? So what if I am, huh? Unlike you, I actually treasure the people I love and I don't drive them away with my attitude. Just because you can't stay in a relationship for more than a month don't blame me and get jealous." Jeremy was so angry he didn't even realize all of what he was saying.

That one word set Mi Nam off like a firecracker. "JEALOUS? I'M _FAR_ FROM JEALOUS! HOW COULD YOU EVEN BRING UP MY PAST RELATIONSHIPS!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THEM HUH? WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING?"

"I KNOW WHY EVERY GIRL YOU'VE EVER DATED HAS WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH YOU! YOU'RE JUST A SELF-CENTERED ASS WHO THINKS HE'S SOME PRINCE! YOU TREAT PEOPLE AWFUL! NO ONE CAN LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!" The second the words came out his mouth, Jeremy regretted them deeply. He felt a deep burn in his chest…he didn't _mean_ to say them. Why did he say such horrible words? The look on Mi Nam's face was one of pure hurt, with eyes glazed over. Jeremy knew he was about to cry. The older tried to apologize, but words wouldn't form. It was too late, he knew. How could he be so insensitive when he knew what had just happened between Mi Nam and his cousin?

Go Mi Nam still couldn't even properly register the words he had just heard. He stood there frozen for a couple of seconds before it all finally hit him. "_Asshole_."

"Mi Nam-" He wanted to reach out and grab his arm but he coiled away from him.

"_Don't_." Pushing Jeremy out the way, he silently went towards his room.

"Wait-" Jeremy didn't even know what to say and the other wasn't willing to listen.

Faster than the other, Mi Nam slammed the door in his face before locking it. "Leave. I don't want you anywhere near me." Mi Nam's voice seeped through the door.

Jeremy gulped. It felt like his throat had grown lumps. He hadn't been this awful to Mi Nam, or anybody _ever_. But Mi Nam just made him snap.

Shin Woo quickly came up stairs to see the matter. "Jeremy, what's going on?"

Jeremy hit his head against Mi Nam's door. "I went too far, hyung. It was only because...he made me so mad this time. I couldn't-"

Shin Woo sighed. "Come here, Jeremy. Let's talk."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: How long has it been this time, readers? Four months or more? Ah, sorry about that. This chapter definitely isn't my best but it's something amazing considering how long I've been on writer's block. After my writer's block was over- school began again. :( Just a forewarning: Many of you probably won't like where I'm going with this story. It won't hurt my feelings if you stop reading or unlike or whatnot. I just ask you don't bash. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy. -L.C**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Jeremy didn't know. He knew Ye Eun had plans of visiting Japan to see their relatives but he had no idea she was going to move there or go to school. There was _no_ way Mi Nam could have been taking that easy.

"I take it Ye Eun hadn't told you of her plans."

"I knew she was going to visit our relatives in Japan but…"

"You didn't know she was really going to be leaving?"

Jeremy shook his head. "I thought Mi Nam would fight for her as much as I can tell he loves her. But he's going to let her go and…" _Did Shin Woo know about Min Jee? _Jeremy pondered_. _"You know about _it_, right?" The younger boy asked, emphasizing the _it_.

Shin Woo nodded. "Who knew a girl like _that_ could keep a secret that big?" Even Shin Woo had to admit he was surprised. "But, Jeremy, he has plans taking care of his daughter full time."

"Whoa, no! That's crazy."

"It's not really all that crazy. If he plays his cards right, he could get away with it. President Ahn might allow it and somehow even use it boost up our image."

"Does Tae Kyung hyung know?"

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"What about Ye Eun?" Jeremy asked. "She's just going to leave for Japan and abandon her daughter?" He couldn't imagine her doing that at all. It was too out of character for Ye Eun.

Feeling that he couldn't answer his question without explaining, Shin Woo started what he knew was going to be a long story. "This afternoon when I went up to the rooftop to have tea, I found him sobbing. I just watched him for a while because frankly, he also was beginning to destroy some of Mi Nyu's flower pots."

_Yikes._ Jeremy thought. "He was crying?" It had to be after they left the pizza place.

He shook his head in agreement. "I asked him what was wrong and at first he wouldn't tell, but then…he began to open up and tell me what happened between him and Ye Eun. He's in a position where he feels he needs to let her go for her sake and his and yet...I can tell it's really hard for him. He feels unstable." Shin Woo recalled that very instance.

**ㄹ**

Mi Nam, with his voice cracking, explained everything he had kept inside. "Shin Woo hyung, I can't control myself anymore. I can't control my feelings. I'm jealous, paranoid, angry and... I'm trying so hard to be the Go Mi Nam I used to be. Handsome, charming, smart, under control…but I can't…hyung." Tears slipped from the young boy's eyes. He wiped them away quickly, hoping the older hadn't seen. He really hated it even people saw him in a state like that.

"Why do you always try to keep things inside, Mi Nam?" Shin Woo asked the questions the boy dreaded to hear. "What are you so afraid of?" Mi Nam looked straight at Shin Woo, speechless. "You don't have to hide this side of yourself. No one is going to think you're pathetic or crazy. You're not, Mi Nam. You're only human."

Mi Nam struggled to form words. This type of thing was always somewhat hard for him.

"Tell me."

"I…I don't want people seeing this side of me. They'll think I'm weak and take advantage of me. They'll leave me." Shin Woo never sensed a stronger feeling of fear in the boy's voice. "I don't want to be alone; I don't want to be left. But… no matter what I do people still leave me. What's wrong with me? Why are things like this? I don't want to be like this. How can I change?"

Shin Woo wrapped his arms around the boy, putting a supportive hand on his head. _He's so much more fragile than he looks..._

He couldn't say that there wasn't anything wrong with Mi Nam; he clearly had issues that needed to be sorted out. But it became clear to Shin Woo at that moment the extent of how bad these problems were. They were beginning to take a toll on every aspect of his life and yet... he kept it all to himself.

He pulled Mi Nam away from him, trying to look the boy in the eye. His gaze wouldn't lift off the ground.

"People, in your life, will come and go. You can't stop separation, but you shouldn't be afraid of it. Being alone and away from the ones that you care for, it hurts, I know. It's even worse because you feel like you can't explain how you feel without sounding crazy."

Mi Nam looked up.

He caught Mi Nam straight in the eyes. "I just want you to try. From now on, when you feel this way, don't hesitate to come to me, or Jeremy. Even Tae Kyung; he has a heart too."

Mi Nam laughed. "Of course he has a heart. He's in love with my sister. You have to have a heart to love."

"Why are speaking like you lack one?"

"Sometimes it feels like I do."

Shin Woo sighed. "If you lacked a heart, Mi Nam, you wouldn't be feeling anything right now."

**ㄹ**

"You could imagine how it might have felt for him to be with you and Julie; beyond the fact he was a third wheel."

_Maybe it was...really that hard to see me and Julie happy? Is that why he felt like he needed to destroy the atmosphere between us? It must have been tearing up at him inside to see us like that._

"He's suffering. Yet... he wants the only girl he's ever truly loved to leave him, and take responsibility of a child until a few weeks ago he didn't even know existed."

"So, he's really truly willing to risk almost everything he has-"

"For the sake of his daughter, yes. But I sense there's something deeper. Ye Eun has a habit of running away when she's troubled, according to Mi Nam, and she's had some run-ins with He Yi. He Yi is somehow threatening her daughter's livelihood."

"Seriously?" He Yi had officially reached a new low.

"It's apparent to me what's she trying to do. She wants Ye Eun to disappear so she can continue to use Mi Nam as her play toy. She's trying to use Min Jee as some sort of blackmail. I was told that He Yi doesn't believe Min Jee is his."

"This is too crazy." So this is all of what Mi Nam was dealing with? "Why didn't Mi Nam talk with any of us about how he was feeling? Why was he keeping this inside?"

"Jeremy, you know how he is. He has a near inability to open up to people. He felt like he would be troubling us."

"Troubling us? It's the job of a hyung to take care of his dongsaeng!"

"And of course after that he started talking about you and Julie. How he didn't mean to act out like he did. But he's wholly convinced she's up to something. He wouldn't let up to what it was. I can't say that's its all in his mind though, so you should honestly discuss that with him. I assume that's why you guys fought and she didn't feel well, right?"

"Yes."

"You called him crazy."

"I regret it. I regret everything." Jeremy sighed. "But what do we do now?"

"Well, honestly, I think Julie should find another place to stay. Have them make amends. I know you want Julie around, but maybe having her around less while Mi Nam goes through this might help him. I know you want to spend time with them both and you can, maybe just separately."

"Hyung, we'll have plenty of time for that. She's staying in Korea."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded before going on. "The last thing I want is for Mi Nam to be mad at me on my birthday, but I think he still might be at this rate. Maybe if I use enough aegyo he'll at least scold me?"

Shin Woo laughed.

"Aish…" Jeremy ran his hands through his electric blonde hair. _Why are things like this? Life is really playing a cruel trick on Mi Nam. _

"Just say that you're sorry and be more understanding. There's actually a reason behind his temper tantrums and mood swings." Mi Nam just didn't know how to handle all the emotions he was feeling.

"Shin Woo hyung, how are you so good at giving advice?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "Even though he may not listen, just try. Try and give him comforting words. He needs to hear it from you the most."

**ㄹ**

Jeremy knocked on the door to Mi Nam's room. There was no response. Mi Nam probably knew it was Jeremy and didn't even bother. "Peanut." He spoke, dejected, using Mi Nam's pet name. "I know I'm the last person you want to hear right now, but… I just wanted to try…huh, who am I kidding?"

Inside the room Mi Nam was sitting near his window, distantly staring out of it. He heard Jeremy speaking to him through the door and wondered if he should continue to listen or tune him out. After all his mp3 was in his lap. Yet somehow, even though he didn't care or want to listen, he didn't actively try to ignore him.

"I just wanted to say that... you have every right to be mad at me. If you want, I'll let you use me as your personal punching bag until you get all of your anger out." Mi Nam couldn't help but giggle at the thought, but quickly covered his mouth. _No! He can't know I'm listening.  
_

Jeremy swore he heard a snicker from inside the room and felt a spark of hope. "Mi Nam?" _Ah...Maybe it was just my imagination that I heard a laugh? But maybe Mi Nam is listening now?_

Back inside the room, Mi Nam finally moved to pick up his mp3 player. Putting in his ear buds, he turned the machine on. Hard rock began to play, letting Mi Nam ignore whatever he Jeremy began to say next. After the song was over and it skipped to another, in that 5 or so second pause, he still heard Jeremy's muffled speech from beneath his earbuds. Taking one of them out of his ear, he, out of pure curiosity as to when he finally give up, listened to more of Jeremy's talk. There was genuine sadness he heard in his tone, and it overpowered his will to ignore him any further.

"I didn't know things really became hard for you. I guess I didn't want to know…" Jeremy trailed off. "I've been a bad hyung, a bad friend. I'd like to make up for it." Jeremy cleared his throat. "If you're hurting please tell me right away. I want to be a person you can talk to. You've probably been feeling like I've just been blowing you off and spending all my time on Julie and I'm sorry. I won't make excuses, Mi Nam. I love her. I still love her. And I thought I really had let it go…" Jeremy stopped himself knowing that Mi Nam wouldn't want to hear anymore.

On the otherside of the door, Mi Nam sat with his hands clenched in tight fists. He felt overcome with both sadness and anger as tears began to well up in his eyes. _Why does it hurt me so much to hear those words, hyung?_ _Why does it hurt for you to tell me you're in love with her?_

**ㄹ**

The next day was a beautiful one. Mi Nyu set up everything outside so they could have lunch. Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, Mi Nyu and Mi Nam all sat out in the sun enjoying their lunch with the cool breeze and light chit chat. Shin Woo was sipping his tea now, and seemed to be somewhat preoccupied with his phone- getting a text every couple of minutes. This made Tae Kyung curious. He wanted to ask the bassist what was going on because Shin Woo wasn't an avid texter. _It's got to be a girl. There's no other possibility, right?_

Mi Nam and Mi Nyu were the only ones chatting, really. Tae Kyung made side remarks occasionally and Shin Woo barely cut in, preferring to listen. Mi Nam was distant yet managed to keep up a decent conversation with his sister. He tried his best to smile and no longer act bothered. The fight he had with Jeremy still nagged at him, especially since they hadn't spoken formally to each other in awhile.

It was striking dangerously close to Jeremy's birthday, but neither one of them could break the ice and start apologizing. He was no longer mad at the older boy, no, that had passed after last night. He just couldn't quite look him in the face at the moment. He didn't want Jeremy to think he actually was still mad at him, but he was having a hard time doing anything other than avoid him.

Jeremy attempted to talk to him that morning, but backed off- deciding to just spend his time with Julie. This didn't make Mi Nam feel any better when he found out. The boy was still determined to figure out what was going on with Julie. His intuition was too strong for him to let it go. As for Julie, she avoided Mi Nam if she could help it and spent most of her time bouncing in between Ye Eun and Jeremy. Apparently, Ye Eun and Julie knew each other quite well.

Past his Jeremy trouble, Mi Nam was still coping with Ye Eun's decision to leave. It still burned his heart, making him upset every time he thought about it. But he knew he couldn't stop her. He felt he didn't have to right. _At least I have my daughter_. And that was another thing. He was going to have to tell everyone of his decision to 'adopt' her. The next couple of weeks were going to be fun.

"I know you and Jeremy aren't on good terms right now, but you do remember his birthday is this week right?" Mi Nyu mentioned softly.

"What?" Mi Nam almost spit out his soup. "His birthday?" How could he have forgotten? Their birthdays are close. He sank down in his chair a little bit, ashamed.

"Yes. He's having a fan party tomorrow because he wants to spend his day with us. Or divided between us." Mi Nyu explained.

"Julie being here is a present enough for that kid." Tae Kyung added. "Don't get anything too expensive."

"I can't believe it's March already." Mi Nam was still dumbfounded.

"Where have you been?" Tae Kyung scoffed. "It's already March 3rd."

Mi Nam ruffled his hair in frustration, suddenly feeling a vibration in his pocket. It was from Su Bak from the maid cafe. **[Hey I have to do something for work, a little girl would be eager to see you!]**

_Ah, Su Bak has to leave?_ It was good Mi Nam didn't have to do anything today so he could spend time with his daughter.

**[On my way.]**

Min Jee was under the care of Su Bak at the moment since Ye Eun had left for Japan yesterday. She told Mi Nam not to see her off. "_I think it'll be better the less we see of each other."_ He knew Ye Eun was being like this because she thought it would make this process less painful. She was wrong of course. She was usually wrong when it came to matters like this. It seemed likely that not even a couple of hours after they had last seen each other the "freakout" began and she impulsively bought a plane ticket.

"Oppa, where are you going?" Mi Nyu asked, putting down the chopsticks for her food.

Everyone at the table looked his way, with an general interest.

"Just out. I'll be back soon, I promise." He kissed his sister on the forehead and acknowledged to his hyungs before heading inside.

**ㄹ**

Mi Nam was a bit annoyed as he walked to his room to grab his coat. He felt quite bad that he had forgotten his hyung's birthday. He'd make sure to buy him something so magnificent that it would steal the spotlight from Julie.

Right as the very girl crossed his mind he passed by her room. "Jung Hwa-yah…" Julie's voice whined. The door to her room was slightly a jar, making it possible for him to hear. _That was weird._ Mi Nam swore that she and Jeremy left hours ago to go frolic in a nearby park. The mentioning of a Jung Hwa perked Mi Nam's interest and he leaned against the wall, shamelessly eavesdropping on her conversation. Peaking in the room only a tad, he observed Julie sitting on the bed with her phone in her hand. Then he noticed something very interesting. A ring was on her finger. Mi Nam's eyes bulged. That couldn't be real. She's been here for almost an entire week and not once had he seen a ring on her hand!

Contrary to what he would usually have done, the boy decided not to jump to any conclusions and bust in her room. He needed actual evidence to call her out on. Honestly he wanted for that ring to be decorative but only so many reasons can cause a lady to have a ring on her finger. Mi Nam didn't feel a good vibe coming from the room.

"Please don't be like this with me." She begged to the person on the other side of the phone. "No…but don't you think that a thing like this is hard for me?" Julie sighed before continuing, "I've been trying so hard to try to tell him but….no, I'm _not_ Jung Hwa. I haven't told him about that. I… don't show up. He's going to be furious enough once he finds out."

_Finds out? Finds out what?_ Mi Nam's face contorted.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have done that to him. Look, I don't want to argue about this….and I know. I know, okay? But it's a really hard thing to tell one of your best friends that you're getting married. The worst thing is last night he told me... he might be falling back in love with me. I can't keep this up."

_Oh. Hell. No. _Mi Nam pinched himself to see if he had heard right. _She's getting married. And to Jung Hwa? This mystery man who Jeremy loathed? Really Julie. Fuck. I was right._

"It hurts. It hurts even more to know that I'm only going to end up hurting him like this but-"

Before she could even end her sentence, Mi Nam practically bursts into the room.

"Mi Nam-ssi?" She looked from her place on the bed.

"Don't '_Mi Nam-ssi_' me." He swiftly snatched the phone from her hand, immediately ending the call.

Julie is flabbergasted as she snatches her phone back from the other. "How dare you? I was in the middle of a call!

"Yeah, and with whom may I ask, Julie?"

"None of your business!"

Mi Nam scoffed, folding his arms. "Oh, so it's not any of my business that you're two-timing Jeremy?"

There was silence for only a hot second before Mi Nam continued, "Or are you really that overly-affectionate with all of your _close_ male friends?"

"Mi Nam-"

"No, listen. Jeremy hasn't smiled this wide or laughed this heartily in a long time. And it's all because of YOU. For you to come here and manipulate him and his feelings is wrong. For you to lie to him and not tell him your true intentions is even worse."

The girl looked down. "I know."

"Then, why are you doing this?"

"Didn't you hear enough of my phone conversation to piece it together?" She snapped back rhetorically before groaning in frustration. This isn't easy for me, Mi Nam."

"Instead of being a coward and getting it over with you're waiting and watching as he falls harder for you. The more you drag it out the worst it's going to be for him."

"I still have feelings for Jeremy; but my feelings for my fiancée are stronger. I'm trying my best to not attach myself and keep relative distance but he keeps insisting and it's so hard to say no. So hard. I'm not trying to purposely hurt him but I can tell he wants us to get back together even though he knows that I'm not staying in Korea permanently. There's no way to get of this without him getting hurt and-"

"Stop." Mi Nam didn't want to hear any more of it. "Just stop it Julie. Listen to me carefully. You're going to tell Jeremy in the next 24 hours. This is not going to be dragged out anymore. Because I am not going to allow someone I care deeply about upset _especially_ on his own birthday."

"B-but-" Julie tried to break in. What could she say at this point?

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you. You're lucky I'm not calling him up right now. I'm giving you one day to tell him."

Julie scoffed. "And if I don't?"

"If you decide to be even stupider," Mi Nam promptly responded. "I'll do it for you."

**ㄹ**

Mi Nam took out the spare keys to Ye Eun's apartment. Su Bak had texted him back explaining why she needed him there- there was a mandatory employee meeting at the café she forgot about. _Looks like Ye Eun's forgetfulness is rubbing off on her employees too_. Mi Nam laughed to himself. She told Mi Nam she had called Julie to babysit but she said she was busy. Mi Nam found that interesting. Julie Fletching would have some serious nerve to stay in that house after what he found out.

Right as he opened the door he sees a frantic Su Bak, slipping on her coat. With her electric red hair in an up-do, she has on an ensemble that matched her name: a green dress and a red jacket with black polka dots. As eclectic as it may have sounded, somehow she made it look classy.

He could see why she and Ye Eun would have become close friends.

"Ah, Ms. Su Bak-"

"Oh hey honey! Min Jee's been napping for the last 20 minutes or so so she should be awake soon." She said quickly as she slips into her shoes.

"Okay-" He replied, taking his own shoes off.

"Also I made some fish cake soup for lunch! Ye Eun said it was your favorite so dig in, sweetie. I got to go before I get fired! Peace out!" He watched as Su Bak jetted out the door, closing it with a light thud.

"She's fast for a girl with such short legs." He muttered to himself, walking all the way into the quiet apartment. He could smell the soup in the air and immediately got excited.

Practically hopping into the kitchen he is drawn to the crockpot. "Sweet!" His mouth watered at the sight. _Fish cake soup_! _If only I could make soup like this_…his stomach growled. It didn't matter that he just ate. His stomach could always make room for fish cake soup. He went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl. Humming happily, he got lost in his thinking about food. It was only when he spilled a large portion of the soup on the floor because of his excitement when holding the ladle, did he come back to reality.

"Awh." He moaned. He got a towel and began to quickly clean up. As he began wiping up the mess, he heard footsteps.

"Min Jee-ah?" He poked up to see his daughter.

"Hi daddy!" Min Jee smiled down at him; today she was wearing a pair of black pants, white and black striped shirt with her hair in pigtails. _Ah, my baby's stylish. _

He chuckled. "Silly! You scared me."

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. "Jjang is sorry too!" She held up her beloved stuffed tiger.

"It's okay." He got up and put the towel on the counter before leaning down to her. "Did Ms. Su Bak treat you well?"

"Un." She nodded her head. "She watched Ppororo with me and Jjang too!"

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Go sit down. Daddy will fix you a bowl okay?"

She nodded and went to the kitchen table, sitting down with Jjang in her lap.

Mi Nam went to the pot back and poured another bowl of soup before grabbing two spoons. Sitting them down on the table in front of his daughter and himself, he took a seat.

"Ready to dig in Min Jee- ah?"

"Yes!" She replied, picking up her spoon and taking a big spoonful.

Taking a spoonful himself he smiled. Even though he still felt a little awkward around her it was slowly starting to disappear and get replaced by comfort. Min Jee was such a sweet and welcoming little child, how could someone not feel comfortable with her? To think that Mi Nam had gone 4 years of his life without knowing her was beyond his comprehension.

Suddenly his phone vibrated. Taking out his phone, he sat it out on the table to read: **[Ye Eun's friend Julie told me to tell you that she'd stay over to take care of Min Jee while Ye Eun is gone! She's coming over as I type!]**

Hmmm. Mi Nam did not like the sound of that. He decided not to respond right away. Ye Eun had most likely asked her to do this, so he wasn't angry. If only Julie wasn't in the situation she was in Mi Nam and her might have gotten on quite well.

Then an accompanying text arrived. **[I'm sure you'll be happy to hear I'm leaving Mi Nam. I told everyone I didn't want to keep burdening them and wanted to help Ye Eun. She granted me permission to stay at her place and look over Min Jee. –Julie]**

**[I know. Make sure you do what I asked of you. You don't want it to get ugly.] **He wasn't exactly threatening Julie, but when it came to matters with his hyung, especially as of late, he has been ridiculously overprotective. She probably wouldn't respond and he was okay with that. Just as long as she understood.

Putting his phone down, his eyes went back at his daughter who was slurping down her soup.

"Min Jee, what do you think of coming to live with daddy?"

"Really?" She asked, putting her spoon down. "We can live together?"

"Yep."

"Then, when mommy comes back we can all be together!" That statement fragmented Go Mi Nam's heart. He knew Ye Eun hadn't explained to their daughter how she was leaving for such a prolonged period of time. It's probably been too hard for her and he knows how she gets with these situations. Actually, he was fairly positive that her sudden trip to Japan wasn't because she just wanted to "see her relatives" or anything school related, but because she couldn't handle the situation. He just wished she had other ways of coping with her problems than running away. It was a hard circumstance for her to adjust to, he knew, and it probably wouldn't get easier until after graduation.

"Yeah." He replied. He didn't have the heart to try to explain either at the moment. He'd wait for Ye Eun to return before trying to explain anything. "We will be."

She smiles before continuing to eat. _Min Jee must have been starving._

Mi Nam sighed, abruptly losing his appetite. He couldn't help but float back to the same thoughts. _Min Jee, she's probably never gone more than a couple of days without seeing her mother. How well will she be able to cope with her mother being in a different country? Even though she's less than 2 hours away?_

"Daddy loves you." He started carefully. Mi Nam notices a stray hair on her head and patted it down. It still amazed him how adorable and lovable this little girl was. Go Mi Nam was no fan of children for the longest time, but it just seemed to slowly melt away since his dream. And when he saw that picture of his daughter, his heart truly changed.

"Me too daddy!" She grinned, mouth full of soup.

"Ah, Min Jee don't talk while you're eating." He half laughed, half scolded his daughter. "You'll choke."

She nodded, continuing to eat.

It was at that moment that Mi Nam decided. Looking back down at his phone he types in: ** [You don't have to worry about it. I'm taking Min Jee]**

**ㄹ**

With two bags on each shoulder, Mi Nam helped his daughter up the steps to the dormitory. Her little mouth gaped at the size of the dorm. "Daddy, your house is so big!"

"You think so? Daddy lives here with Uncle Jeremy."

"Uncle Jeremy too?" Her little legs jumped in excitement.

"Yeah. Uncle Jeremy, Auntie Mi Nyu and two other Uncles." He stopped in front of the door to unlock it. Mi Nam's apprehension slipped away as he stepped over the threshold. He expected only Shin Woo to be there, anyway. He would just take the spare room, set up Min Jee's stuff and well. He didn't really know. Mi Nam didn't really think this whole thing through quite honestly. And he didn't know what was going to happen, but it couldn't be that terrible. Not over a child.

Opening the door fully, he was faced with both Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu- who were very apparently on their way out. Go Mi Nam exhaled. _Well aren't I the luckiest guy today._

"Hey Go Mi Nam." Tae Kyung looked at Mi Nam, very clearly missing the existence of the little girl holding onto Mi Nam's hand. "What's with the bags?" Tae Kyung's eyes then trailed down to the sweet little girl at Mi Nam's side. Tae Kyung slowly cocks his head to the side, observing the child as if it was a newly discovered specimen. Tae Kyung was utterly confused, but it didn't take long to put the pieces together. Mi Nyu's face contorted, smiling softly at Min Jee. She was so ignorant to the situation she thanked the heavens above and just looked at her brother questionably. The look she got in return told him that he definitely did this impulsively. _Oppa, this probably isn't going to turn out well…._She knew that he was going to take her but the chips were not supposed to fall quite like this.

Tae Kyung's eyes widen to the size of golf balls. "What the hell is this?" Tae Kyung asked angrily. The oldest still didn't exactly understand the situation that seemed to unfolding in front of him.

"Hyung-nim!" Mi Nyu tugged on Tae Kyung's arm. He knew it was because he had let a curse slip.

"Don't curse in front of Min Jee!" Mi Nam got on the defensive, and the grip he had around his daughter tightened. "Min Jee, cover your ears!" She immediately follows her father's directions, covering her ears.

Tae Kyung took a deep breath as both Jeremy and Shin Woo walk from up the stairs straight into the scene.

"What's going on here?" Shin Woo asked.

"Ah, Min Jee! Come with me!" Mi Nyu suddenly broke in heading for the little girl. Min Jee smiled up at her aunt and quickly took her hand. She knew the child shouldn't be around anymore of the conversation or whatever was about to progress. She quickly excused herself and took Min Jee into the kitchen.

The members of A.N Jell were left to themselves, confused and wanting answers from Mi Nam.

"Why don't you ask Mi Nam?" Tae Kyung scoffed. "Mi Nam why don't you tell us what's going on so I can be enlightened as to why there's a 5 year old child in our dorm and two bags of luggage!"

Shin Woo quickly looked over to him at the mention of bags and sighed before getting nudged in the shoulder by Jeremy. "What does he think he's doing, hyung?" Jeremy whispered.

Even Shin Woo had to admit. He did not see this coming. "I don't know exactly what is going on here, but whatever it is I'm sure you have your reasons, Mi Nam-ah."

Tae Kyung couldn't believe his ears. Shin Woo was being supportive? "Mi Nam! Do you not have any common sense bringing some random child into the dorm? This isn't a place you just bring a child!"

"Hyung!" He shouted. "She's not random! Do you think I'd bring just any child here? She's Cho Min Jee. Ye Eun's child! She's-

"Oh, of course you brought Ye Eun's child here! I know you loved her but that's no excuse-"

"She's mine, hyung." Tae Kyung's mouth gaped at Mi Nam's statement. Tae Kyung was the last of all of them to know and really could not wrap his head around Mi Nam producing offspring. "That's right. This child is mine. Cho Min Jee is my daughter."

"You better be kidding right now, Go Mi Nam!"

"He's not." Shin Woo and Jeremy said in unison.

"So you both knew?" He looks to them incredulously.

Shin Woo scratched his neck while Jeremy coughed and both of them looked away. _Of course they knew._

"Do Manager Ma, Coordinator or President Ahn know?"

"We don't know." Jeremy answered. "I mean, I don't think so."

Tae Kyung put his hand to his forehead. "You…." Tae Kyung didn't even know how to react properly. "you're really something Go Mi Nam. I don't care if you have a million children, but do you know what could happen if this gets out-"

Mi Nam suddenly went down on his knees in front of Tae Kyung.

"...What do you think you're doing?"

"Her mother is moving out of the country and she's going to be under my care."

"And?" Tae Kyung hoped desperately Mi Nam wasn't going to ask what he thought he was.

"I ask that she lives with us until I find a place for the both of us to stay."

* * *

A/N: 10/20/11: Sorry for the abundant errors. Quite a few words got deleted and probably made things confusing.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: Hey guys it's been awhile! I'm so sorry, please forgive me. -.- I want you guys to know I haven't given up and will continue until the end. Anyway, I went back and made some edits to improve the quality of the story (...actually I still am editing.) I added more detail and attempted to improve the flow. Most of the changes I made were small changes. But a major change(s) happened in the last chapter so **Please go back a reread the last chapter****. I put the scenes out of order with Julie and you need to reread it so you're not confused**. It was my mistake. ;_; You guys are probably confused with all the changes I make. Please bare with me.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

"GO MI NAM!" Tae Kyung shouted, completely losing whatever composure he had. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT?"

"I need her to stay here, Tae Kyung hyung. Just until I can find us a place to stay."

"So let me get this straight. You brought a small child into our dorm, expecting me to grant you sympathy and let her stay here because you claim she's yours?"

"Yes, hyung." Mi Nam had his head bowed, debating whether or not he should also go down on his hands. "I understand it's a lot to ask for, but please. Please try to understand." Normally, doing something like this would have put a dent into Mi Nam's ego, but nothing was important to him as trying to provide for his daughter. He was deeply worried about how well Min Jee would adjust to her living situations. Even though Ye Eun claimed she was a child that could easily adjust and Min Jee took it "well" she would be staying with him when Ye Eun told her, he was positive she was going to feel a certain degree of uneasiness when it hit her that she was not going to have her mother readily accessible. It's a complete reverse of all she's known. How was Ye Eun going to explain to the child that they weren't all going to be together - that she wasn't going to be around for a while? Mi Nam knew that it was going to be hard to explain, maybe a little bit too hard for Ye Eun. How Ye Eun tiptoed around Min Jee's curiosity about Mi Nam's absence so flawlessly he couldn't quite comprehend it. _Since Min Jee was so young she would believe anything Ye Eun told her. But this just…it's different._

Tae Kyung suddenly started pacing around the room, breaking Mi Nam from his thoughts. "And you- you two knew about this?" He pointed towards Jeremy and Shin Woo. They collectively sighed before shaking their heads again. Jeremy had no idea what to do, what to say, or even if he should attempt to help Mi Nam. He could see the same type of struggle on Shin Woo's face. _Seriously, Mi Nam…what do you expect Tae Kyung hyung to do? How is he supposed to react? _

"Tae Kyung." Shin Woo stopped Tae Kyung in his tracks, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Don't get angry. Just think about this."

"Are you going to try to convince me to let this slide, Shin Woo?"

"I'm not telling you to do that. You should just _think _about the child."

"Oh _I _should think about the child." Tae Kyung repeated, somewhat mockingly. "I don't think I'm the one you should have told that." Tae Kyung said. "This guy just pranced in here with a kid! He dropped a bomb that could have possibly put not only our group but our livelihood in jeopardy."

Shin Woo sighed again before taking his hands off of his shoulders. Tae Kyung turned back to Mi Nam. Hesitantly, Mi Nam lifted his head up to look at his hyung. The gaze he was giving wasn't half as harsh as he expected.

"Just…is that little girl really yours?" He asked, his tone lowering, his hand resting on his temple. "Yours and that Cho Ye Eun's?"

"Yes, hyung. She is mine."

There was a short silence in which the two males just looked at each other. Both Shin Woo and Jeremy just stood waiting anxiously for their Leader's reaction.

"Mi Nam, she can't. She just can't stay here." It seemed to almost pain Tae Kyung to say it.

"It's only temporarily. Hyung, and she won't be here all the time. She's in daycare and she gets baby sat by Miss Su Bak and others at the Peach Maid Café. When she's of age I'm going to enroll her into kindergarten."

"Care to tell me why has Ye Eun decided to suddenly stop taking care of her daughter?"

"She's moving to Japan." Jeremy answered.

"What? Why?" Tae Kyung was actually shocked.

"Ye Eun is going to culinary school there." Shin Woo replied.

"It's nice to know that you two once again _knew_ this." Tae Kyung said with an irritated undertone. "If she's moving to Japan why isn't she taking Min Jee with her?"

"Ye Eun took care of her for four years without any support. She got disowned and ostracized by her family. I want her to be able to achieve her dreams and make a better life for herself. So it starts with this. I _owe_ this to her, hyung. I know, it's sudden and rash and inconsiderate for me to do this to you and everyone, but I ask you to not think of me but just of the child."

Tae Kyung rubbed his temples. "It would have been nice," Tae Kyung sighed before starting again, "If you would have eased me into this whole I-have-a-child thing because all this at once is just…I feel like I'm harboring a fugitive. Even though I don't like this idea do I really have a choice?" Regardless of whether Ye Eun was out of the country, it was Mi Nam's responsibility has to take care of his child and provide a roof over her head. Tae Kyung wasn't cruel enough to reject a child. She was innocent. That and Go Mi Nyu would probably end up scolding him if he decided against it. He was still mildly terrified of this other side of Go Mi Nyu and did not want to make her unintentionally snap.

That and, honest to god, he had never seen Go Mi Nam as sincere as he was at the moment. It was almost making him feel sympathetic towards the boy.

"You don't have to look for another place. She can stay here." Ah, he still couldn't wrap his head around the concept of a little kid running around the dorm, "With exceptions. A part of those exceptions is you explaining to Manager Ma and President Ahn your situation. I'm not going to let A.N Jell go down because of a decision you and your ex-girlfriend made four years ago."

"Thank you, Tae Kyung hyung." Mi Nam responded humbly.

**ㄹ**

"I'm surprised Mi Nam." He heard the voice of someone say on his way to his the spare bedroom where Min Jee was. Mi Nyu had graciously given Min Jee a bath and helped her organize the spare bedroom to make it a bit more kid friendly.

"Huh?" Mi Nam turned to see Shin Woo. "Oh, hyung. Surprised at what?"

"That you decided to really do this. Although I'm glad that you've taken responsibility for your daughter, I wish you would have gone about this in a different way."

"I know. I should have told him before but, honestly the _golden _opportunity to tell him- or any of you directly this was never really open. I didn't mean to drop a bombshell on you guys like this."

"Just answer me this Mi Nam: are you really ready for what happens next?"

"Honestly Shin Woo hyung, I'm not sure about too much of anything right now. The only thing I know is that I am Min Jee's father, no matter what. She comes before me and my work- whatever I do. Jeopardizing your career is something I never intended to do and have no intention of doing. I know that whatever happens next won't be pretty, but neither is the reality here. I have a four year old kid, Shin Woo hyung. Nothing can erase that."

While what Mi Nam did could be called admirable, Shin Woo just had the feeling he didn't quite understand the weight of the situation himself yet. "What are you going to tell President Ahn?"

"The truth."

**ㄹ**

"Why was Uncle mad?" Min Jee cuddled into her stuffed tiger as Mi Nam pulled the covers over his daughter.

"He was mad at daddy." Go Mi Nam replied. Communicating with Min Jee had become easier even though the actual act of taking care of her was beginning to nag at him. The confidence he had shown earlier wasn't any farce but the man was still afraid of not doing something right because of his inexperience and inadvertently screwing up Min Jee's life. He moved from his spot beside her on the bed to plug in her heart shaped night light. She didn't like sleeping in the dark.

"Why was he mad at daddy?"

"Because he did something impulsively." He came back beside her.

"Impulsive?" She gazed up at him with curious eyes.

"It's when you do something without thinking, Min Jee-ah. In life, there will be times for impulsiveness and times when it's not proper. Most of the time it's not proper. Don't be like daddy and try to always use your noggin."

"Noggin?"

"It's another word for brain. You're supposed to use that to think but sometimes people don't. "

"But don't people always use their minds?"

_Wow, for a four year old kid she sure has some wit about her._ "Well, yes and no. The brain is constantly working, but sometimes people don't actually think to use it. It's functioning at a basic level to keep you breathing and-" _Wait. Why am I explaining this to a four year old?_ "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"No. I'm not tired." She said, but he could tell. Her little eyes were beginning to droop.

"Yes you are."

"Uh-uh." She shook her head before yawning.

"Resistance is futile, my little one."

"But I'm really not tired, daddy..." Her speech began to slow and her eyes started to close. Huh. He could see himself in his daughter already_. My daughter's got the pride of her father. That will get her nowhere unless she learns how to harness it for her benefit. Oh the fun we're going to have._

Her eyes soon close and Go Mi Nam kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Ji-yah."

**ㄹ**

Mi Nam sighed and smiled as he closed the door to the bedroom. _This is going to be challenging. But if Ye Eun could do it why can't I?_

"Wow." He heard another voice- _Jeremy's_- say. He located the voice in the dimly lit hallway across from him. "I never thought I say something like this but I…think you're a pretty good father, Mi Nam."

"Thanks, I guess?" He accepted the possible compliment. Mi Nam couldn't talk with him long, if at all, with what he knew about Julie. Quickly moving past Jeremy, he attempted to escape to his bedroom.

"Wait." Jeremy uttered. Mi Nam didn't want to, but his body kept him glued to his spot. "I want just you to know, whatever you do- I'm going to try my best and support you okay?" Jeremy couldn't even possibly begin to comprehend what those words meant for Mi Nam. The older boy moved in front of Mi Nam, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Mi Nam looked up.

"Yeah." Jeremy started. "I think it takes a lot of courage to do what you're doing Mi Nam, even if the way you're going about it is a bit foolish. But if it wasn't foolish would you be doing it?" He chuckled a little.

Mi Nam almost choked up at his words and his gaze immediately dropped, instantly feeling tears rush to the brim of his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? He says a couple of words and I'm brought to tears? _

"Mi Nam-ah? Are you…crying?" Jeremy asked curiously. _It couldn't be right? Those simple words…were they really enough to stir him?_

"No, hyung." Mi Nam rubbed his eye. "Something just got in my eye."

"Awh." Jeremy said, poking his cheek playfully. "You don't have to lie. I don't care if you cry, you know." The older boy was happy to be a shoulder to cry on.

"I do." Mi Nam mumbled under his breath.

Jeremy ignored his mumbling and pushed the conversation on, "Anyway, Go Mi Nam, I don't want you ignoring me anymore. Because as much as I care for Julie, she can't take your place." Admittedly, this was not exactly the way Jeremy would have normally gone about apologizing but he was doing his best given the situation.

Go Mi Nam cringed at hearing the girl's name. "_Right_." There wasn't much Mi Nam could think of in reply to Jeremy, so he just proceeded to walk away again. But it felt nice to know that Jeremy had a place for Mi Nam. He knew Jeremy had a place for everyone, but hearing it himself made it more concrete. It was still a little hard for him to accept that people outside of his sister cared about him- especially someone who he used to constantly torment.

"Wait!"

Mi Nam suddenly felt warmness engulf his back. Jeremy was…_hugging_ him?

"I'm _serious_." Jeremy mumbled, his hands tightening around Mi Nam's midsection. Mi Nam just _had t_o know how Jeremy felt- he had to know how serious Jeremy was.

The younger didn't even know how to respond. It was strange to him how much he was enjoying this attention- this feeling. Quite frankly, he didn't want Jeremy to let him go.

"I hate it." Jeremy whispered, resting his head on Mi Nam's shoulder. "Do you know how much I hate this?"

_Then stop looking at Julie... _Mi Nam wanted to just bash himself with a blunt object at the thought. _Jeremy loves_ _Julie_. That was _his_ girl. But therein laid a two-sided problem: the fact that Julie was two-timing Jeremy and the fact that Mi Nam was jealous. There was really no denying it at this point. He wanted Jeremy to all to himself and he knew that was a problem in more than one way. _  
_

Inwardly sighing, Mi Nam broke away from Jeremy. "Yeah, yeah you hate it. Well." He turned back to Jeremy. "It might take a little while but I'll temporary forgive you for the next couple of days while Min Jee gets settled in and you celebrate your birthday. After that you'll just have to suffer my wrath until I feel like you deserve to be forgiven."

"Yay!" Jeremy hugged him again.

Mi Nam groaned. _Fuck_. How could he not forgive this guy?

**ㄹ**

"Mi Nyu."

"Oh?" She responded from the bathroom, where she was brushing her hair.

"What is your brother thinking?"

Mi Nyu chuckled. "Oh, Tae Kyung hyung I don't know."

"Don't you have twin telepathy or something?"

"No, definitely not."

"But he is _your_ brother."

"True." She stopped brushing, setting the brush down on the counter. "Believe it or not, my brother has always been responsible. He can be lazy or stubborn sometimes, but when it comes down to it he knows what's right."

"This will definitely be a test to Mi Nam then."

"And he knows it. But he wants to take responsibility, not only to prove to Ye Eun he's capable of taking care of his daughter and being a father but also to himself since he's always had a hard time being around children."

"I thought you said you didn't know anything?"

"I don't. This is just from context."

You could have just hit Tae Kyung with a fish. "Come here you."

Mi Nyu came into the main bedroom area and sat down next to him.

"_You are my light, you are my sunshine, you are the only star in my sky~"_ He sweetly serenaded Mi Nyu. "How's that?"

"It's good." She gave a thumb up.

"I don't want a thumbs up and an 'it's good' Mi Nyu. I want your opinion."

"That was my opinion."

Tae Kyung lifts his brow. "A critique."

"Okay." She said. "Then, I guess it was a little repetitive? Maybe 'you are my light, the only star in my sky' and take out the sunshine part. I mean, it's pretty but unnecessary. Too wordy."

"You-" Tae Kyung nodded his head, taking the criticism like a true artist. "I like that, actually."

"In English?"

"Yes, but it's a Japanese song."

"That sounds cool." Mi Nyu moved beside him, noticing some lyrics written down with Japanese translation underneath. "Is this the first song you're writing in Japanese?"

"Attempting to." Tae Kyung sounded. After a successful Japanese tour not too long ago, President Ahn decided it was about time to tackle it head on and really focus on Japan. After all A.N Jell was already considerably popular in Japan, even though they only release 3 Japanese singles. The man knew he didn't have a penchant for Japanese, but why did that have to mean that A.N Jell couldn't? "I only remember basic and some bits of conversational Japanese. So I don't have much. I wanted to see how much I could write before I have to take more Japanese lessons…" He didn't hate Japanese but he didn't know it very well. A.N Jell would be working on their first Japanese mini album in the near future and along with that came promotions. And with all of that came lessons.

"That sounds fun, Tae Kyung. We should all take it together!"

That didn't sound too bad. "You're right."

"And then, we could go to a Japanese restaurant afterwards to make up that sushi I owe you." Mi Nyu kissed Tae Kyung on the cheek.

"You don't owe me anything, rabbit." Still it would have been nice if they had gotten to go.

"Ah!" She sounds. "Tonight at the restaurant, I was going to give you something …" She leaves his side to go into the jacket she was wearing that was now on the coat rack. Tae Kyung watched as she fished a little box out of the pocket. She smiled, scooting right in front of his desk. "Here." She sets the box in front of Tae Kyung, on top of his paper. "What could this be, huh?" He playfully asked. It was definitely some sort of jewelry. But he wasn't that much of jewelry wearer.

Tae Kyung picks the box up, slowly snapping it open. It was…a ring. Tae Kyung didn't even know what to say as he gazed at the shiny sliver band. _Mi Nyu…actually bought me a ring? _

"I was saving my money for _this._" Mi Nyu said with a smile. She takes the box from Tae Kyung and gently pulls out the ring. "Now, Tae Kyung has a ring too." Tae Kyung is still in shock as Mi Nyu took his hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Because Hwang Tae Kyung…." She began, coming closer to Tae Kyung, "is mine as well."

Tae Kyung smiled as he bridged the gap in between them with a kiss_. There's a side to Go Mi Nyu that I don't know?_ _I feel like I'm experiencing a part of it now and….. I think I like it, Mi Nam._ To say that he was pleased over the fact Mi Nyu got him a ring would be an understatement.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yes." Mi Nyu had a look in her eye he had never seen before- a dare he say, lust-filled one. It made him feel hot from the tip of his toes to the very root of the hair that rested on his head. And honestly, it made him want to push all the objects off of his desk and throw her on it.

Before he knew it, his thoughts turned to action and Mi Nyu watched wide eyed in shock as the objects on his desk hit the floor with a loud clatter. Hwang Tae Kyung_- making_ something messy? She just couldn't believe it.

"Hyu-" Before she could even get a "_hyung-nim_" out he reeled her to him, like a fish on a line. "Mi Nyu. You make me crazy."

He kissed her again before practically throwing her on the desk. "You have turned me into some crazy man."

She giggled, as he crawled over her. "I'm sorry hyungnim?"

"No you're not." He denied, before attacking her neck in kisses- making sure to hit all the spots where she was the most ticklish.

"You're right." He brings his head back up to look at her. She has an almost devious look in her eyes as she wraps her hands around him. "I'm not."

* * *

**A/N**: So, yeah that was chapter 24 guys. Next chapter should up fairly soon. It's already half way written- so I'm not just bluffing guys.

–L.C


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Tae Kyung awoke to the sounds of rustling in the kitchen. Some object had hit the floor and made a clatter that was just enough to bother him, _just _enough to make him wake up. The man rolled over, checking his clock. A big red 5:55am stared back at him. Thinking it was either Mi Nam or Jeremy potentially messing shit up in the kitchen, he dragged himself out of the bed and down the stairs ready to scold them. He knew the members daily routine (even Mi Nam's, which varied greatly with his insomnia) and wanted to know just _who_ dared to make all that noise.

Walking into the kitchen, however, he did not see Jeremy, Mi Nam or Shin Woo. Instead, he saw a little girl, who had a jug of milk in her hands. He noticed then, on the table, a bowl and a box of cereal already sitting out. Either Mi Nyu helped her and rushed out releasing she was going to be late, or Min Jee was really just a incredibly perceptive and independent child. And honestly, the leader was leaning towards the latter. Closing the door the refrigerator, she turned around and noticed him. Immediately, a smile flashed across her face. "Good morning uncle!"

"Hmm." He replied, continuing to watch her in curiosity She made her way back to the table, putting the jug of milk down. He watched as climbed up the chair to pour the cereal into the bowl, effortlessly making a mess. _A hit and a miss_, Tae Kyung thought. _Still impressive for a child who is barely as tall as my hip to prepare her own breakfast._

"Little girl, let me pour your milk." Tae Kyung would probably lose his marbles if she made any more of a mess.

"Okay!" She agreed, sitting down in a chair at the table. As Tae Kyung poured milk in her bowl he asked, "Did you do all this by yourself?"

"Un. I was hungry and daddy was still asleep. Aunty was gone too."

_Huh._ He was right_. Go Mi Nam_. _Seriously, this idiot brings his child here and can't even take care of her._ He hoped Mi Nam didn't expect A.N Jell to play babysitter because he definitely wasn't going to deal with that.

"Your father doesn't get to sleep a lot." Seeing there was sufficient amount in the bowl he stopped. He would forgive Mi Nam for today. "So we'll let him sleep in a bit." He knew the boy had been going through a lot. Why not give him a break. _Don't make me regret this Mi Nam._

Tae Kyung heard a beep, signaling his coffee was done. He looked over the machine. Mi Nyu must have already set it for me. He smiled, going to the return the milk to the refrigerator. He grabbed a spoon for her cereal from the drawer and a mug for himself. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he returns to the child placing the spoon in front of her. "We'll scold your father later, okay?"

"Yes!" She smiled before picking up the spoon and beginning to eat her cereal. Min Jee was cute, he had to admit. Her being around may not be the worst thing for him or the group.

Finally being able to drink his morning coffee, Tae Kyung leaned on the counter, sipping at the hot liquid. His eyes fell back onto the young child- who was now practically shoveling her food. _Okay, this is no doubtedly the spawn of Go Mi Nam._ Not to mention she practically was the spitting image of him. It was almost eerie to Tae Kyung.

At that moment, a half dead Mi Nam entered the kitchen. He just looked at his child, confused as to way his daughter was even awake.

"Oh look who it is Min Jee. Your _fathe_r." Tae Kyung said, putting an extra emphasis on the word. It probably would not stop being strange to Tae Kyung that Mi Nam was actually a father.

"Hi hyung." Mi Nam groggily said, sitting beside his daughter. She was on her last couple of pieces of cereal, and it was apparent she wasn't going to leave even a drop of milk behind.

"You looked _so_ refreshed this morning." Tae Kyung commented dryly.

"Funny hyung." Turning his attention to the little one, Mi Nam asked, "Miji-ah, are you finished eating now?"

"Un." She replied chirpily.

"Okay, go back up stairs. Wait for daddy so we can pick out an outfit together and wash you up." She immediately hopped down from the chair, both of the men watching her as she made her way out.

Mi Nam's head fell to the table once his daughter was out of sight. "_Ugh_." He groaned. There was so much he had to do today. How was he even going to make it to Jeremy's fan party half comprehensible?

"Welcome to fatherhood, Mi Nam." Tae Kyung said in a mocking tone, patting his dongsaeng on the back.

**ㄹ**

At the start of the children's nap period, Mi Nyu sat at her desk, quickly letting herself fall deeply into thought about her brother. Would he really be able to handle the mess he had gotten into? She only referred to it as a mess because to a certain extent, she was told, He Yi was involved. As much as she wanted to intervene, she knew she couldn't. What could she do anyway? Tell her to stop messing with her brother _or else_? That probably wouldn't do anything but make her more agitated. _Oppa is capable. I believe in him. He can take care of Min Jee and keep her protected. Ah, but by himself? _She had to admit, sometimes it seemed like her brother could barely take care of himself. Was he really ready for this type of commitment? But what worried her the most is what Tae Kyung brought up. This could really_ really_ damage their group and reputation. Go Mi Nam, as well as the rest of the members of A.N Jell worked really hard to build up their popularity and reputation in the music world.

It could very easily all go down the drain if the whole truth was revealed.

How would he even manage to work around that, without the destruction of the band or the band's image? _Maybe President Ahn could work something out._

_Ah, oppa really. You get in such complicated situations_. She shook her head before resting her chin in her palm, with a sigh.

She contemplated taking a quick nap herself before her phone buzzed. Taking it out of her pocket, she saw she received a new text.

**[Did you get the flowers I gave?]**

It was from an unknown number.

Mi Nyu was, least to say, perplexed. She was under the impression that Tae Kyung had given her the flowers, and he never said different. But then it occurred to her, he _never_ said he did.

Did this mean….she had some sort of secret admirer? She couldn't wrap her head around it. Who would even-

One person came to her mind. _Dong Jun._

**[Dong Jun?]**

**[Don't remember me Mi Nyu-yah?]**

It was him. He probably got her number from a friend or even Mi Nam. Once upon a time she was interested in Dong Jun, but hesitated to get close to him because she didn't want to create conflict between him and her brother. Not to mention, she was sure she caught Mi Nam telling Dong Jun she was "off limits." Her brother was like most, ridiculously overprotective.

_Of course he doesn't know I'm getting married_. That's why he probably sent the flowers and the card. She debated on telling him.

**[I do, Dong Jun-ah. It's been a long time. Aren't you already out the military?]**

**[Yeah. I work as a pharmacist now in DaeGu. It's nice work. Still at the orphanage, teaching?]**

**[I am. I enjoy it very much. Right now the children are sleeping ^^]**

**[Hmm, Ms. Mi Nyu. Did you hate the flowers and poetry that much? I know it's awkward... all of a sudden.]**

**[It was very pretty, thank you.] **Even after all this time, Mi Nyu was touched that he felt that way about her. She was the girl that held the top spot in his heart. Sometimes she wished Tae Kyung would tell her sweet things like that more often...

_Is it wrong to be talking to him like this?_ She genuinely cared about him as a friend and wanted to show her gratitude for the gift.

**[I'd like to meet with you again sometime soon, is that ok?]**

There was no way Tae Kyung would let her, especially since he seemed to be interested in her. Yet, she still typed in a reply:

**[I'll have to check my schedule. I'll get back to you, okay? I think I'm free Saturday.]**

Mi Nyu put her phone down. She should have told him no. She should have told him she was engaged. But she was too nice. _He just wants to see me again, anyway. We can do this as friends_. Mi Nyu only had feelings for Tae Kyung so why should meeting him be a problem?

**ㄹ**

"Mi Nam-ah!" Mi Nam heard his name being called by none other than his manager. Go Mi Nam had called the manager to meet him in the lobby of the A.N Entertainment building. The boy turned around to see the plump man heading towards him with a coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. He and Manager Ma had been through a lot together in their 3 or so years; sometimes he wondered if his manager knew how thankful he was to have him around.

"Glad you contacted me! You don't know how much I've wanted to have an _actual _discussion with you." He stopped in front of the younger. "But it seemed like there was really never the time! Ah, you've been healing up quite nicely." The manager noted, patting the younger's casted arm.

"Yeah. Not much longer until I have it off, thankfully." Mi Nam held up his arm. "So, let's go up upstairs to talk. The lobby is not place for us to have this conversation."

The manager immediately agreed and the pair walked to a more secluded area, a balcony on the second floor. Once there, they both took a seat at a table.

"You haven't been doing anything too body intensive have you? You've got to watch out with your ribs." The Manager continued with his concerns.

"No. You've pretty much steered me clear of any activity where I even _move_, Manager." The boy had never seen a greater expression of joy and relief on Ma's face than when he saw Mi Nam conscious again after his accident. He had handled things for him regarding it quite professionally in Mi Nam's opinion, reworking his entire schedule. Manager knew Mi Nam enough to know he wasn't going to sit around at home even if he was hurt and put together a schedule that was productive and not taxing.

"I was just asking! Especially with what I know about what may be done in your spare time." Ma chuckled a bit. "So, Mi Nam-ah. What was this urgent thing you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Ye Eun." Mi Nam had no intentions of beating around the bush.

"AHA!" Manager practically screamed. "I knew you were seeing each other!"

"Manager, calm down." Mi Nam cautioned, knowing the Manager could very well attract people outside with his noise. "And I told you for the _3rd_ time we aren't dating."

Manager Ma just looked at Mi Nam, curious."Then, _what_ is this about?" There were only so many things outside out of dating this could be about-

"The child."

The man sighed. "What about the child? Do you plan on adopting her or something?" Little did he know, he was 100% on point. The expression on Mi Nam's face was a dead giveaway. "Oh no. No, Mi Nam you _can't_."

"And why not?"

"An idol? With a child? Mi Nam, sometimes you can barely eat or sleep especially when the group starts promoting! And a child is a full time job!"

"Well, I'm not the only idol with a child."

"They have help Mi Nam! And usually it's a two parents not one. And quite frankly, I think you need two people to raise a child. I'm not saying I'm against single parents, but it's not easy to raise a child without support. _'I think it would be hell raising one even with 5 parents'-_ Remember you telling me this? I can't believe now the guy who said '_I'd probably burn myself with hot oil before having a kid'_ is planning on adopting one! And you claim that you and Ye Eun aren't dating? Why else would you want to adopt your ex's kid-" And at that moment Manager stopped, realizing just what Mi Nam had indirectly implied. "She's yours isn't she?" He should have known it. It all made sense.

"That's why she left, Manager."

"Wow." Manager sighed, a heaviness weighing down on him. He almost couldn't believe it. _That poor girl, it must have been so tough being so young. She probably didn't have many people supporting her in her decision either._ Ma knew that Mi Nam wasn't well-received by Ye Eun's parents and a lot of her friends.

"She was _afraid_." Mi Nam looked down, even telling this story was painful. "Afraid to tell me, afraid to tell her parents, afraid to have a child so young. She thought that telling me would stop me from being a successful and I would leave her anyway. Now she's trying to go to Japan for culinary school, hyung. I owe it to her and our daughter."

Manager understood what Mi Nam was trying to do. "Go Mi Nam." The manager started in a very rare state of complete seriousness, "If you do this, it's not going to be easy. I could do my best to ease the President into this idea, but…the scandals that could- _will_ come about from this, the uproar-I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle them. Not only that, I worry. I worry about you being able to juggle being a parent and your work life. I know you know that it's not going to be easy being a parent, and I'm not saying that you aren't capable but…this isn't going to be a walk in the park, Mi Nam."

"I know. But I'm ready." Mi Nam started. "Ye Eun even worked it out. She told me in order for her to let me into her custody, I have to adopt her. I have to give this grandiose story she made up about 'the mother of Min Jee' abandoning her child. Even now she's trying to protect my image."

"Ye Eun's right though. As awful as it sounds, if you want to get out of this with your and A.N Jell's reputation relatively intact you're going to _have_ to. I understand you want to take your daughter as your own without any strings attached but for your groupmate's sake it's too much of a risk. If it's like this, then it may be doable." Manager replied. "I'll do my best to help you, Mi Nam. Leave Ahn up to me."

**ㄹ**

Right before Mi Nyu was going to wake the kids up from their nap time, she received call. Seeing that it was Manager Ma she was curious and somewhat apprehensive as to why. It wasn't often the Manager called her, especially at work. "Hello?"

"Mi Nyu." Manager Ma spoke, strain in the man's voice.

"How are you?" She wasn't going to skip any formalities however.

"I'm fine. Listen, I want to talk to you about something serious." He continued, "It has to do with Go Mi Nam."

"Yes?"

"You know his situation right?"

"Of course."

"As his manager, you know that it's my job to protect his well being and make sure he's well, _happy_. That's why I decided to go along with this idea of adopting Min Jee." He paused, Mi Nyu waiting for whatever the Manager was going to suggest. _But what could it be_, she wondered. "I'm going to speak to President Ahn, hopefully sometime today if I can, and I need…well…you and Tae Kyung."

She could understand her direct involvement as his sister…but both her and Tae Kyung? "What do you need from us?"

"Just hear me out okay? Since you and TaeKyung plan on getting married soon, I'm thinking… maybe if you bump up the wedding to, I don't know, sometime next month or god forbid, this month the fuss that is going to happen over Mi Nam's adoption will be…lessened in intensity. News of your engagement has already made top news, so if you guys proceed with the wedding…Go Mi Nam 'taking in Min Jee' will seem minor. Especially with its presentation."

"Manager Ma." Mi Nyu honestly didn't know quite how to feel about his proposal. It seemed strange to do such a thing- pushing her wedding date up to well, cover her brother's ass and possibly save him face. Then again it was more than just his ass and face on the line. Also considering the fact that she had crossdressed as him for a couple of months was it really that much of a jump? Still she felt hesitant. "Even if I agreed, I don't know how Tae Kyung would feel."

"I know it's a lot to ask. But like I said, if you do this, you could not only get married sooner, but Mi Nam and A.N Jell would be in a relatively safe zone."

"I know my brother plans to adopt her under some pretense, but people may very well not believe it. We could move our wedding date up and it have no effect."

"True but that's worst case scenario. And Ye Eun and your brother composed a pretty decent and believable story. So, I believe that doing this will make a difference. After all isn't it safer just to do this?"

Did Mi Nyu really have a choice in the matter? After all, moving up the date to the wedding did sound pretty appealing to her. "I'll talk to Tae Kyung about it when they get back from the fan party, okay?"

**ㄹ**

As a group, A.N Jell headed towards the concert hall that Jeremy would have his fan party in. Only a couple of hundred fans would be able to attend this event since the concert hall wasn't that big. Jeremy wanted a cute and fun fan party, but unlike previous years, he didn't want that many people. As the boy grew older he wanted his birthday to be spent in a more secluded manner.

The group could dress the way they wanted but had to get a check over by the coordinators. As standard procedure, they had to leave for this event about 3 hours before it actually started since the concert hall was 45 minutes south of Seoul.

The van ride had been smooth so far. Shin Woo was attached to his phone, Tae Kyung was listening to music and Jeremy was... being Jeremy-bouncing around happily in the back. Go Mi Nam just rolled his eyes, hoping that this idiot would have the time of his life at this fan party.

Suddenly Tae Kyung's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. For a second or two he debated on rather to answer it. He wasn't in the mood for frivolous conversation at the moment. His conscience got the best of him however and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. The man saw his caller i.d show him a number he didn't recognize. He inwardly sighed, hoping it wasn't a telemarketer or god forbid- a _sasaeng_ fan.

"_Hello_?" Everyone in the car was promptly alerted to Tae Kyung's call. The other members went on to either continue or start something that was of minimal noise that would keep them preoccupied while he was on the phone so they didn't intentionally eavesdrop or disturb his call.

"Tae Kyung." A familiar, older female voice spoke his name. He instantly knew it was his mother.

The relationship between Tae Kyung and his mother had improved dramatically since Mi Nyu left, but it still wasn't quite how a relationship between a mother and son should be. This was to be expected of course, after years of being estranged from his mother. There was no way that sort of thing could happen overnight. Even though Tae Kyung still harbored ill feelings, he was beginning to open up to her. They had started to contact each other on a more consistent basis. And it seemed to the man that his mother was genuinely trying to build a relationship with him.

"Why are you calling me?"

"A woman cannot call her own son?" She questioned, sounding mildly offended. "Must you speak so harshly?"

The leader sighed. He actually didn't mean to sound so harsh. "What do you want? I'm on my way to an event right now so I really can't talk long."

"I wanted to wish you congratulations on your engagement. That Go Mi Nyu, she seems like a nice girl."

"Thank you." Tae Kyung responded shortly.

He heard a cough on the other line before, "I'd like to meet her sometime."

"I'll speak to her about it when I see her again. She also has a considerably busy schedule but, it can be worked out."

"Just call me back when-" Her sentence was cut short by a series of short, dry, painful sounding coughs. He felt his heart nearly jump in his throat, Tae Kyung sure that his mother was going to hack up a lung.

"Are you okay?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm fine. I've just caught a little cold."

"Sounds a little more than just a cold. Have you taken anything?" Being a sickly child, he felt obligated to make sure those closest to him were healthy. His members might not have recognized it but he did quite a few things, especially in their earlier days, to try to keep them physically healthy.

"Of course I have. I take care of myself."

"You should go to the doctor."

"I'd rather not. Paparazzi see this old lady at the hospital they'll probably think I'm dying."_ Of course its like this lady to care about what the paparazzi would think. Ridiculous. Doesn't she value her health over what is left of her fame?_

"Don't make me drag you there." He wouldn't back down on that promise either.

"If I'm not better in the next day or so, I will go."

"Don't think you can just lie about it either. I will call and make sure you go."

"Don't you have a schedule?" The woman wasn't used to this type of treatment from her son, and while appreciative, was exhausted and didn't want to hear anymore of her son's nagging.

"You're right. Get good rest tonight. I'm hanging up first."

**ㄹ**

"So, what are you going to get me for my birthday?" Jeremy asked, jumping beside Mi Nam on the couch.

"For god's sake, we just came from your fan party Jeremy." He replied keeping his eyes on the TV. He was really engrossed in this drama he was watching, his broken arm resting on the arm of the chair. Jeremy was thrilled that he was talking to him casually again.

"Why would I tell you?" Mi Nam turned to Jeremy. He especially hyper now since he had a lot of cake and sweets and a little liquor. (That was after all the fans had dispersed thankfully.)

Jeremy made a stink face at Mi Nam. "_'Cause_…"

"You're lucky if I even get you anything." Mi Nam replied.

"Nammie~!" Jeremy got all puppy eyed.

"What the hell are you giving me that look for?" Mi Nam somehow put up a façade of irritation at his hyung, even though he wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. "And don't look at me like that. That will not work on me like it does for Shin Woo hyung."

He kept his face in that position it began to annoy the other boy- which didn't take long.

"WHAT?"

"You know…I asked to have the fan party the day before my birthday because I want to spend my real birthday with you guys." Mi Nam had to admit, he was touched by that. He even turned to him. "Julie is going to take me out somewhere special tomorrow afternoon. But after that I'm free~"

"You want to go somewhere?"

Jeremy nodded.

"Just with me?"

He nodded a second time. "_Please_?"

"You want to actually spend time with me? I'm touched." What was meant to be a positive thought turned into a negative for Mi Nam. "Thanks for reminding me again that I haven't disappeared into Julie's shadow."

"Don't be like that, Mi Nam-ah." Jeremy grabbed Mi Nam's arm. He told Mi Nam just last night how Julie and Mi Nam were both equally important to him. Or at least he tried. "Why does it feel like you guys are competing for my time now? You're both important to me."

"We're not competing hyung." He turned away from him.

Jeremy sighed. He found it a good time to finally get a question out the way that had been bugging him since their fight. "What is it that made you think she was up to something?"

_Jeremy, if you only knew. _Mi Nam didn't bother to look at him; pretending to be engrossed into the drama he was watching- although it was honestly starting to bore him. "Honestly I don't know what you see in her. Sure she's kinda smart, but other than that, she's just a pretty face."

Jeremy got up, apparently angered by Mi Nam's words. "Look Mi Nam I don't' want to have another fight." This got Mi Nam's attention. "But you're…acting so…"

"What? I'm acting like what, hyung?" He turned his attention to Jeremy. There wasn't a single hint of anger in his voice, just genuine curiosity.

"The way you were before. I can't stand it. So stop!"

"I'll act anyway I want! If you weren't so blind you would be able to see she's only toying with you!" Pissed, he turned off the TV, jetting up to leave the room. He already said too much because of his anger.

Mi Nam wanted to tell Jeremy so badly now, especially since he hadn't seen any signs of Julie trying. Julie claimed she was going to tell him before his birthday, but time was running out quickly. It was less than 24 hours away.

"Toying with me?" He followed Mi Nam up to the foot of the stairs.

"It doesn't matter what I think anyway, so just drop it."

"No!" Jeremy grabbed his wrist, pulling him back around from the last stair.

"Tell me. What are you talking about?! You're going to tell me this time!"

Mi Nam tried pulling his wrist away but Jeremy held it tightly. "Let go of me!" Mi Nam warned.

"No! I want an answer!"

Using the strength he could muster in his hand, Mi Nam snapped his wrist away. It was strange how tightly he held it and his wrist tinkled. _I don't want to hurt you, Jeremy hyung. Stop being like this._

"Mi Nam just tell me. Why can't you just let us be?"

Mi Nam nearly broke down at that point. His gaze hit the floor, he couldn't look Jeremy in the face. Conflicting feelings started to boil in him.

Jeremy was frustrated once again at Mi Nam's behavior. What could this thing be and why wouldn't he just tell him? He took into consideration his feelings, yet still determined to drag whatever it was out of Mi Nam out, questioned him. "Something happened that made you start thinking this way, other than you just being concerned for me. What is it?" He wanted desperately to know what the other was thinking. What possibly could he say that could ruin his relationship with Julie? He honestly couldn't even imagine. But he wanted to know, wanted to hear him say what was in his mind.

Mi Nam, still held out. "Just promise me that you'll stop this."

"Why? You keep saying these things and don't explain them. If it's like this, can't you just say it?"

Jeremy's phone began to ring, and he knew it was Julie. He had given her a special ringtone.

"It's Julie isn't it?" Mi Nam asked, even though he already knew it was. _You should answer it and ask her why she's been lying to you, Jeremy._

Go Mi Nam watched as Jeremy stood in front of him, trying to choose between pushing on with their conversation and answering Julie. Both of them knew that Jeremy didn't have the power to ignore her, and Jeremy soon pulled the phone to his ear, "Hi! Oh! Okay. I'll be there soon so wait for me! I'm hanging up now."

"She wants to meet up for lunch..." He trailed off, suddenly getting the oddest feeling something _awful_ was about to happen. He hadn't gotten this feeling in such a long time. It was a peculiar feeling- associated strongly with a certain person from his past. But there was _no way_.

Seeing his hyung's expression, Mi Nam couldn't help but want to go with him. But he knew it was something he had to do by himself.

"Just _go_, hyung."

Jeremy turned away from Go Mi Nam without a sound and quickly departed from the dorm.

The younger plopped down on the last stair, not sure what to do with himself. "_She's going to tell him today_." He thought out loud to himself. He was 100% sure that she was, unless she didn't take him seriously. Mi Nam ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it in frustration. "Jeremy is going to be so hurt. All while this _Jung Hwa_ guy-" It was at that moment he felt a knot form in his stomach._ Shit. Jung Hwa is going to show up. That's what Julie was warning about on the phone! She had plans on telling him sometime soon... and when she did...h__e wanted to know so he could make sure he could be there... _The boy knew that Jung Hwa was trouble, even though he had no idea just what he did. If he got a bad vibe just hearing that guy's name- he _had_ to be much worse in reality. Regardless of his own feelings towards this man, that lunch date was going to turn even uglier if- no, _when _that guy decided to show up.

And Mi Nam couldn't explain it, but he never felt the need to be by Jeremy's side stronger than he did at that moment.

**ㄹ**

**A/N**: Sorry about all the phone calls. It probably seemed like everything in this chapter had to do with their phones. This update took longer than expected because of a mixture of writer's block/school (mostly school). The end of the school year is here and so are finals so it'll definitely be 2 to 3 weeks give or take before I update again. -.- **Oh my goodness sorry about the errors! I proofread like 3 times before I posted and I looked at it again and nearly wanted to scream. Holy hot pockets I need a proofreader.-5/9/2013.**

-L.C


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello wonderful subs & readers! This chapter is an emotionally-charged Jeremy and Mi Nam centric chapter. I was going to have scenes involving the others, but it felt natural to just have it this way. The next chapter is boiling around in my head so it shouldn't take as long as this chapter did. By the way, I am still editing and improving the story as I mentioned in previous chapters and in the description! ****-Love, L.C**

**Chapter 26**

Hoping to catch Jeremy's trail, Mi Nam bolted from his place on the stairs. Putting on a pair of sunglasses that he had in resting his jacket pocket, he went into the kitchen and snatched his keys off of the keyholder, making his way out of the dorm. _He couldn't have made it that far right?_ _It's the middle of the afternoon. Traffic is always horrible this time of the day._

As he went down the stairs of the veranda to his vehicle, he thanked god that he caved in and bought Jeremy a bike that was a ridiculously obnoxious shade of yellow.

_"Oh Mi Nam-ah." Mi Nam watched as Jeremy ran his hand over the handle bars, eyes full of happiness. "It's this one." The boy suddenly hugged the machine like a child. Mi Nam just sighed, putting his hands on his hips. He knew there then was no way he could break him from it. "This is the one. Yes, and I'll name her Sunshine."_

Mi Nam laughed a little at that memory before getting into his car. Starting the ignition, he wasted no time before pushing the gas and speeding down the road. A little rush of adrenaline went through his veins as he watched the scenery speed by, rolling down his window a bit to get fresh air. He smiled when he felt the wind blow through his hair, taking a big gulp of air in. Just for a moment he let his frantic mind calm. After a few minutes, he lets out a breath, slowing down to merge onto a mainroad that would lead him to the city.

"This is so ridiculous." Mi Nam muttered, shifting gear. He couldn't even believe how ridiculous the situation that was unfolding around him had become. He could tell just by the way Jung Hwa was mentioned that he was a toxic person to Jeremy. "Why. Why him of all people?"

_But why you. Why are you doing this Mi Nam? What are you going to do even if you find Jeremy?_ His impulses got the best of him _again_, because he had no clue of what he was going to do once he got there- if he got there. _Shouldn't you just let him be? It's his problem. You should let him deal with it himself. _

Normally Go Mi Nam would have taken that route, watching from afar, having minimal interaction until Shin Woo or someone else worked their magic and he began to recover. But this was a huge blow to recover from. Quite honestly, Mi Nam was unsure if he would completely recover. After all, it took Mi Nam only until very recent to get closure from Ye Eun.

But there was a part of him that felt as if this was all somehow his fault, as if he was responsible for Julie being unfaithful. He felt obligated to pick up the pieces, even though he was bad when it came to anything remotely emotional.

_Why do you feel bad over something you had no control of, huh? That's not you. Plus, Jeremy was going to get hurt regardless_. His hated to admit it but his brain was right. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion.

"I may have had no control, but I care about him too much-" He stopped himself, not quite sure what was going to come out of his mouth next.

_But is it really just you caring for him Mi Nam?_ He groaned. What was with his brain today?

In attempt to get himself out of his own head, he scanned the roads ahead of him for any sign of Sunshine. He of course saw nothing. And unfortunately his situation wasn't one where he could just call or text Jeremy and ask where he was.

He sighed. What was he going to do next?

Suddenly Mi Nam felt his phone vibrate from within his pants pocket. When he stops at the next light, he checks it. A text from an unknown number flashed on the screen in front of him.. **[Jung Hwa, we're at a sandwich shop called Yummi.].**

A text from Julie detailing him exactly where she was? The god of fortune was truly shining on him today. But was it possible she done this on purpose to further incite Mi Nam? Or had this been a slip of the hand and Mi Nam and Jung Hwa had similar phone numbers? His intuition was telling him it wasn't done on purpose. There really was no other point for her to do so other than her just to be vindictive. And quite honestly to Mi Nam that seemed like the last thing she wanted to do.

Not concerning himself with the origins of the text any longer, he swiftly turned on the voice command on his phone. "Find a sandwich shop called Yummi." He commanded as the light changed and he continued on down the road, one hand on the wheel.

"Located." The phone responded within a matter of seconds, "Would you like the directions?" Replying with a yes, his navigation turns on. He glanced down at his phone to see the amount of time it would take and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was less than 30 minutes away with traffic. Hopefully he would make there in time.

**ㄹ**

"Jeremy."

The boy shivered upon hearing his name flow from Julie's lips. His body's reaction was a surprise to him and it didn't quite know how to interpret- unsure if it was because he was actually becoming chilly or if it was something else. There was one thing he knew for sure though and that was that the very moment he walked in the door of the little sandwich shop, he knew something was off. Something wasn't right.

Julie greeted him half-heartedly, with a small smile and told him that she was glad he finally arrived. But it didn't really feel that way. It was almost if she wanted him to _not_ be there- and he felt overcome with the feeling that he was a sitting duck.

Rubbing his arm, he tried to calm his nerves.

"Are you okay? You aren't cold are you?" Julie asked, concerned.

"No. I'm fine." He gave her a reassuring smile before breaking eye contact with her, focusing his attention to a cup of peach soda that sat in front of him.

They had ordered not long ago and he silently prayed that the food would be ready soon, so he could try to ignore the tension by drowning himself in turkey and mayonnaise.

"Oh." She sounded. He could tell just from her response she found his actions odd.

The atmosphere between them was awkward. They had shared few words since he arrived and only made small chat until their orders were taken. She wasn't_ really_ trying to talk to him, even though she was usually chatty and it made him even more uneasy.

With the peach soda unchanging and bubbly, he turned his attention the restaurant. The atmosphere of the restaurant was actually quite vibrant. There were a few groups of people and even some people by themselves, but they all seemed content, either chatting away with friends or blissfully eating alone. He wondered if any of them had looked over at him and Julie in the same way. _What would they even think of us? That we were a couple right?_

Jeremy felt his whole sink. Had he become so disillusioned with the idea of being a couple that he really lost his common sense. He let himself get caught up in the idea of love and opened up his heart for her to do whatever she pleased- naively thinking that there was no way he could get hurt. Why would she purposely hurt him? She loved him too…. _Right?_

Jeremy sighed, a number of scenarios flying through his head. The thought that stuck with him the most was the idea she had someone else. And it all really made sense to Jeremy now that he thought about it. Why Mi Nam was the way he was, how Julie's been attached _but_ detached to him, how she was now. But if this was the case, why had she lied? Why couldn't she have been truthful? Why would she let him get close and put his heart on the line? And…lastly, who could it be?

Jeremy's hands began to clam.

"So," Julie started, placing her hands on the table. "I've got something some I want to talk to you about."

Jeremy knew what was coming next and dreaded it, apprehension eating away at the pit of his stomach. But before she even could speak another word, something caught in his peripheral vision; something out of place. Shifting his gaze down only slightly, he immediately spotted what it was. There was a ring on her finger. An _engagement_ring.

The boy's heart dropped as he lifted his hand, pointing towards hers. "That…"

Immediately she curled her hand away, using her other hand to cover it up. "I-I haven't been honest with you, On Yu."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Jeremy snapped, anger beginning to boil. He didn't want to yell and disturb the other patrons in the restaurant who were just trying to enjoy their lunch. That wouldn't be fair. He needed to keep his cool not only out of respect for them but for himself. Why should Julie get the pleasure of seeing him upset way?

Then it hit him. _That's why she did it in a place like this, huh? Because she knew I wouldn't make a scene here like I would have at home. Because we're in public and I'm an idol..._

She lowered her head before looking back to Jeremy. "You have every right to be angry at me."

"Who?" He demanded, voice barely audible. "Who is it?"

She hesitated a little before finally spitting it out. "It's Jung Hwa."

Jeremy froze. "Jung Hwa?" The pain he felt from her initial betrayal was nothing compared to just the mentioning of that man's name. And for her to tell him that's it's him- _him_, that monster of all people made him so sick to his stomach he felt bile creep up his throat.

"When you left for Korea, Jung Hwa came back. When I was upset or angry, he was there. He let me cry on his shoulder. When I was missing you, I went to him. Before I knew it, I began to see you in him. Even when we decided to break up, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd feel betrayed."

Betrayed? _Betrayed?_ He felt more than just betrayed. He felt utterly destroyed. He sat there in silence- not even knowing how to respond- literally so overwhelmed with confusion, rage and grief. Not only had Julie kept the secret of her engagement from him, she had been involved with that scum while they were still technically together when he moved to Korea.

"And," Julie paused, catching Jeremy straight in the eyes, "I want your blessing."

"I'd rather cut off my own arm than wish you happiness with that piece of shit." Unable to deal with the situation any longer, he got up from the table. "I'm leaving now." He bit his lip, trying hard to fight tears that he felt pooling in his eyes. He was not going to cry here, not in front of her.

But he felt his vision start to get blurry; sure it was only a matter of time before the tears began to fall. Jeremy walked slowly through the restaurant, head low as to not attract attention to himself. Being near the back of the restaurant, an otherwise simple walk feel began to feel like a journey- each step echoing painfully in his ear and pinching his heart. He wanted to run, he wanted to lash out. But he couldn't- and he knew he couldn't.

"Jeremy, please." He heard Julie's attempt but dismissed it. It was if he could see the pain on her face just from her cry. Jeremy knew that he couldn't take hearing anything more from her, even if it was a string of apologies.

He only takes a couple of more takes before bumping into someone however- having not completely paid attention to his surroundings. He whispered a somber sorry before continuing, only to have the person grab him by the arm.

The second that hand wrapped around him he knew. Even after all this time, his grip on his arm still felt the same. It still hurt the same as it did when he was 15. Oh, and he didn't want to look up.

"That hair colour looks good on you, On Yu-ah."

Every single word spoken by that man seared into his skin like fire. Jeremy cringed, pulling his arm out of his grip. "Don't call me that. You have no right."

"Oh. You say that, but are you going to keep cowering and not look me at me?"

"Don't provoke me, Jung Hwa." Jeremy clenched his fists, finally looking up at the man.

Tall and built, the pale-skinned and sickly looking Jung Hwa stood in front of him with crossed arms. Even after all this time a new haircut and a better wardrobe, Jung Hwa had eyes cold enough to pierce through Jeremy's entire being. It was as if the entire world around him disappeared, a common occurrence associated with Jung Hwa. The pure anger Jeremy felt towards him made him completely forget that he was standing in a restaurant, just steps away from the exit just seconds ago he was desperate to go through.

"You still have a grudge against me don't you?" Jung Hwa scoffed.

"What does it matter to you anyway?"

Jung Hwa's eyes widened. "Did you forget that I cared for you? That I did _everything_ for you? How you were nothing but a scrawny nobody until you met me. How we were best friends?"

"Best friend? Best friends don't do what you did. The only thing you were only good at was stealing things away from me. You've practically stolen every chance I've had at happiness. I don't know how you managed to fool Julie into thinking you're anything but a monster but you have. But listen to me closely when I say this Jung Hwa. I'm warning you. If you lay a hand on Julie- I_'_m going to have it." Even though the boy had been stabbed in the back by her, there still was a part of him that cared for her too deeply for his own good that he couldn't suppress.

"_Have it_? Why don't you just do it now? You look rather eager to give me a punch or two."

"Hyung!" Mi Nam's voice called from nowhere. Turning his head only slightly, he sees the boy saunter towards him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Mi Nam simply gives him a look. That look told Jeremy that he _understood_-even though Jeremy wasn't sure how long the younger had been there or how much he heard.

"Mi Nam? What are you doing here?" Jeremy roughly tumbled back into reality.

"Don't worry about that. But we should leave now, hyung. We've got a lot of things to do today, remember?" Mi Nam sensed the situation was at a critical point and knew that both of them needed to get out.

"Oh, aren't you that Go Mi Nam kid?" Jung Hwa pointed to Mi Nam. Both of the boys head turned at Jung Hwa's comment. "The one that got dumped by Yoo He Yi for being unstable? Wow, A.N Jell is sure full of colorful characters." He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

Mi Nam narrowed his eyes at Jung Hwa. _Some nerve he's got._ He was tempted to smack him straight in the face.

"It's not worth it." Mi Nam tightened the grip on Jeremy's shoulder, pulling him ever so slightly to so he could whisper in his ear. "We should go."

Jeremy knew Mi Nam was right. If he fought Jung Hwa, hit him like he wanted, what would that solve? Nothing. It would only start a scandal. He would give into his anger and just make a fool of himself.

"We'll be leaving first, Jung Hwa-ssi." Mi Nam began to pull Jeremy along.

"Yeah, I guess that's all you can do huh? Run away with your little stupid boyfriend?"

Mi Nam couldn't say those words spoken by Jung Hwa didn't sting-and knew there was a smug expression to match it. But before Mi Nam could turn to tell Jeremy just to ignore it, he felt him violently yanked himself from out of his grip. Spinning around to see where he had gone, he is met with the sight of his hyung charging at Jung Hwa full speed. Jeremy punches him straight in the jaw, sending him hurdling back towards an empty table. Jung Hwa staggers for a bit before striking back and missing the drummer only by a hair. With the opportunity open, Jeremy pushed him to the ground. The pair hit the floor with a harsh thump and caught onto a tablecloth, causing a large clatter from broken glass and scattered silverware. Go Mi Nam had never seen his hyung so genuinely full of rage before, his punches full force and venomous curses flying out of his mouth at an amazing rate.

Mi Nam was so awestruck he couldn't move, watching as the fight erupted before his eyes. The people in the restaurant reacted instantaneously, however, and in a heartbeat realizing there were idols involved, were taking photos. They gathered quickly around the pair, in complete either in amusement or awe like Mi Nam.

Out of his peripheral vision, Go Mi Nam saw two workers head over- probably in attempt to break it up and tell them get the hell out.

Finally, coming back to earth, Mi Nam mustered all his strength in heaving Jeremy back from pummeling Jung Hwa any further. The older fought back, fiercely flailing in his grip. "MI NAM LET GO! HE DESERVES EVERY BIT OF WHAT'S COMING FOR HIM! YOU BASTARD." Jeremy tried to striking again but Mi Nam manages to successfully remove Jeremy completely off of Jung Hwa before doing so. Both of them had got in a decent number of hits at each other- especially Jung Hwa, who was bleeding from his nose and had a jutting busted lip. Mi Nam immediately noticed a bleeding cut on Jeremy's cheek, as well as another on his nose and a bruise that was beginning to form on his jaw. _What have you done Jeremy hyung…?_

Jeremy gulped, gazing down at the bleeding and bruised man still on the floor. Jung Hwa just smirked as he spit out a little blood out from his mouth, lifting himself up onto his hands. Julie was now beside him, checking him over with the greatest of care and concern. Jeremy saw the look in Jung Hwa's eyes and knew. He had won.

"Hyung, look at me." Mi Nam said, breaking Jeremy out of his daze. He grabbed his chin, he turning his face towards him. It was another moment between them in which nothing needed to be said. Jeremy simply nodded, the sounds of clicking throwing him further into the reality of what he had just done, his head lowering once more.

Taking off his jacket, Mi Nam threw it over Jeremy's head to hide his face. Even though it had little purpose, Mi Nam attempted to implement a little damage control. Locking his hands with Jeremy, he finally lead them out of the sandwich shop, whispering sorries to the stunned workers and manager along the way, all the while keeping his head lowered. The sooner they were out of the area the better.

The repercussions of this were going to be awful, Mi Nam knew, but what mattered most to him was Jeremy's mental health.

He heard Jeremy begin to sob violently under the jacket and wanted nothing more than to try to comfort him. But he knew there was little he could say to console him.

Instead Go Mi Nam tightens the grip he has on Jeremy's hand, hastily leading them down through the streets and back to his car. Mi Nam was thankful he had found a park on the 3rd level of the public parking area he left his car in, so they'd have just enough privacy.

Jeremy remained silent, minus his sobs which seemed to get more intense with each step they took. As they enter the elevator of the parking deck, Mi Nam pushes the button for the third floor and whispers, "Only a little further hyung."

And Mi Nam didn't know if it was because of his words or if Jeremy just didn't have the energy to continue, but he felt Jeremy calm and his cries slowed to barely audible whimpers.

After hearing the ding for his floor, he drug Jeremy off the elevator and to his car. Locating it within seconds, he kept walking them on until they reached the vehicle. Stopping them in the space in between his car and another, he quickly scans the area for people and paparazzi, both which are scant to be seen.

Careful in his approach, Mi Nam slowly reached up and gently removed the jacket from off of Jeremy's head, taking the now tear stained piece of clothing into his arms. Immediately he is met with a sight that nearly severs his heart in two. Never had he seen his hyung look so utterly torn, so sad, so broken. With tears still streaming down Jeremy's face, Mi Nam began to soothingly rub Jeremy's shoulders.

"It's fine." Jeremy sniffled, wiping his tears. "I'm fine."

"Who are you trying to convince more, me or yourself?" Mi Nam takes his hands away..

Jeremy's eyes shifted down and a silence settled over the pair. What was he even going to do with himself now? He felt restless, broken, sick. Like his soul left his body and all he had left was a shell. Working up the energy to speak again, Jeremy finally says, "I need… to be alone for a while." He didn't know where or what he would do, but he just needed to go somewhere and think.

"Are you sure?" Mi Nam didn't have a good feeling about that.

Jeremy forced a smile, ruffling Mi Nam's hair. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just go home, Mi Nam-ah. I'll be fine."

"Hyung-" Go Mi Nam took his sunglasses off, sliding them onto Jeremy's face. "It may not help much but, try not to attract too much more attention to yourself. Lay low and don't stay out too late, okay?"

Jeremy nodded and in one swift move, turned and walked away.

**ㄹ**

Mi Nam lifted himself up groggily from his spot on couch. He sighed disappointingly when he checked his phone for the time, slamming his head back on the couch. It was 2 A.M. 2 A.M and all he received from Jeremy was a short collect call saying he "would be back soon". That was at 11. Mi Nam could feel his gut deepen with apprehension. He shouldn't have left him alone. Why did he let him leave?

The boy groaned, trying to rub the remnants of sleep out of his eyes. Upon returning back to the dorm, the chaos began. News of the fight had spread like wildfire and he promptly received calls from Manager, his sister and Shin Woo and multiple others within 3 hours. Each person would ask what happened and he basically told them all the same thing: Jeremy ran into someone that had disrespected him and he snapped. They all wanted to know more and thought Go Mi Nam was holding back, but honestly he didn't know. He had only walked in on the ending of their initial confrontation.

Manager Ma told him he would do his best to suppress the commotion but probably couldn't do anything to stop the President's wrath and the general public from crawling down Jeremy's throat. There was going to be a very rocky road ahead for A.N Jell and Jeremy especially, he explained, but it was good Mi Nam stopped him before either got substantial injuries. _"I saw a video clip, Mi Nam." He started. "There are only about 3 of them. Of course, I've asked all of them to kindly take the clips down, but Mi Nam-ah. I thought that he was really 'bout to kill him."_

_I can't believe all the pictures and videos are already circulating on the internet. _ He wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't a bit on tonight's news. Go Mi Nam sunk lower in the couch. Everyone was back at the dorm now and after a while of soaking in the gravity of the situation and expressing their concerns about Jeremy, ended up crashing around midnight. He knew none of them were resting peacefully except for Min Jee. How could they?

_"Make sure he comes back, Mi Nam." Tae Kyung demanded. "And not by police car."_

_"If he's not back by midnight, wake me up and we'll go look okay?" Shin Woo reassured_. They couldn't drag him back home no matter how much they wanted too. They couldn't call, text or locate him by phone because Jeremy had, at some point, placed his cell phone into the pocket of Mi Nam's jacket. The keyboarder didn't know this until it was too late and was confused as to if it was a purposeful move by his hyung or forgetfulness after not wanting to carry it.

All of a sudden, Mi Nam heard a crash come from the kitchen. Getting off of the couch, he dashed into the room where he found his hyung, lying on the floor. He could tell from the glaze in eyes that had been drinking and was probably still intoxicated.

"Hyung." Mi Nam got on his knees beside Jeremy.

In a monotone voice he replied with a simple "Hey" and gave Mi Nam a little wave. The instant his hand went up, Mi Nam observed more injuries. Grabbing him by the wrist, he saw that his hyung's hand was now littered with fresh little cuts and small shards of glass stuck out of his skin. "Oh, ah that...it hurts." He mumbled, as if he just noticed he was injured.

"What happened to you?"

"I ran into something…maybe. Augh. I can't remember."

Mi Nam took a deep breathe in before helping his hyung up and towards the kitchen table. Remembering how his sister stashed a first aid kit under the sink, he starts to search for it, thankful that his sister insisted to put one in every room. After finding it lovingly tucked behind the crockpot, he took it out, walking back to the table where Jeremy had already taken a seat, his head solemnly laying on the table.

Putting down the kit, he pulled out everything he needed immediately to help tend his wounds- setting a couple packets of antiseptic wipes, bandages, tweezers and gauze down beside him on the table.

"Sit up." Mi Nam demanded. The older did as he was told and sat up straight in his chair. "Just stay still, ok?" Picking up an alcohol pad, he moved closer to Jeremy to start disinfecting the injury. "It'll sting a little."

Mi Nam watched Jeremy cringe as the pad hit his cheek cut. It wasn't deep and now that it was getting cleaned it would surely be unnoticeable once it healed.

"So, you can't remember what did that to your hands?"

"I fell though some glass, I think."

_"What?"_

"It was only a table or something."

Mi Nam sighed at his response, gently putting a small bandage over Jeremy's cheek cut before moving to his damaged hands. As he took the tweezers and began to pick out the glass pieces, he muttered, "You act like falling through a table isn't a big deal."

"Ouch." His voice cracked. "I could have fallen through a window."

The seriousness of his tone sent a wave of worry through Mi Nam. "Hyung." The younger chided. "Don't say things like that."

"I never thought believing in someone could make you so foolish. Now look at me." Jeremy stated before closing his eyes. He exhaled, wanting to crawl up into a ball and shrivel away. He opens his eyes mere seconds later, letting his vision settle on the young keyboard in front of him who was so diligently pulling glass out of his hands with tweezers. Finally, as Mi Nam ran the alcohol over the cuts, Jeremy swore he could feel every ounce of the liquid seep into his skin. And as the sting went away, he felt himself become more alert. He was beginning to sober up...

"What was your relationship with Jung Hwa?" Before Go Mi Nam actually registers the action in his brain, his mouth speaks for him. He instantly wanted to pull out his own tongue and felt as if he had committed a great sin even acknowledging his existence. Mi Nam didn't want to just bring him up like that, especially without easing him into the topic, but the question had been at the back of his mind for a while now. But the boy was curious. If the exchange of a few words broke Jeremy out into a violent rage towards the other- their background was probably nasty as Ye Eun had implied.

Mi Nam put his head down; now going on to the bandage work for Jeremy's hand, hoping Jeremy hadn't heard his question.

Jeremy knew he didn't mean him any harm. He'd be dying to know about the guy that got his hyung so worked up too. But how could he explain all that he had gone through with Jung Hwa? Killing the pause in their conversation, he continued. "It was dependence."

"Dependence?" Mi Nam looked back up with curious eyes.

"He took advantage of a young more naïve and innocent me. A weaker me. I didn't know better. I let him manipulate me." Jeremy paused suddenly feeling as if his throat had developed prickly thorns. "He became the older brother figure I never had and I steadily grew more and more dependent on him. I would do anything to make him happy. _Anything_. Because he was my hyung. He meant everything to me."

When Mi Nam saw the way Jeremy's eyes had changed and his body language, it all clicked in his brain.

"You… loved him didn't you?" He carefully inquired.

Jeremy just stared at other, expressionless.

_Do I interpret this as a no? Or would a lack of response mean...? Could hyung really have-_

"He ripped my life apart."

Deciding to let his desire to know the answer die, the younger also chose to stop the conversation about Jung Hwa in fear he would get so angry he would personally track him down and beat him worse than Jeremy had.

"I guess we're…sort of on the same boat now, hyung?" Mi Nam joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Betrayed lovers maybe?"

Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle. And there was something in that moment sparked in him, a new feeling that he could explain- that made him just want to hold the other.

Then, there was another suspension. Only this time, it was different. Neither one of them really knew what to say. Their eyes met, and for some reason neither Mi Nam or Jeremy were able to take their eyes away from each other. It was if they were locked in a trance, stuck in their respective positions.

The air wasn't awkward or tense like they had anticipated, and was instead replaced by shared feelings of anticipation, fear and hesitation.

Jeremy was searching for something in Mi Nam's eyes and was mesmerized. His eyes were soft, but he wasn't sure if they were that way because of the sympathy he felt for him. Either way, they were different than they were before. They were comfortable- and he felt like resting in them.

Mi Nam didn't know how to interpret the look he was receiving from his hyung. A large part of him felt confused- _why is he looking at me this way?_ _What is looking for? What does he want me to do? _while the other part wanted to just...just...

It was something neither of them had experienced before_;_ and neither of the boys knew how to approach it.

"It's done."

_"Oh." _Jeremy sounded.

Mi Nam removed his hand from Jeremy's, and the second he let go Jeremy missed his touch.

"Since it's your birthday." He piped, walking over to the fridge. "It's finally the right time to show you this."

"Did you get me something?"

"Of course. You were going to bug me until I did anyway." Jeremy observed his every action as he opened the refrigerator, taking out a small white box. He headed for the utensil drawer next, he grabbing two forks and a matchbox before sitting the box down in front of Jeremy.

Pulling the box cover off quickly, he whisper shouted, "Happy birthday!"

Underneath the box was small cute pale pink cake with sprinkles in the frosting and three little white candles. "Mi Nam thank you!" Jeremy couldn't help but let a bright smile surface. The sight of this made Mi Nam relieved. _Maybe just for a moment, he can forget everything and just enjoy this?_

Jeremy dipped his finger around the cake collecting frosting to taste. It was smooth and light and he was pleasantly surprised upon tasting it was his favorite icing.

"Is it alright?" Mi Nam asked, timidly.

"Hmm." He nodded. "I can't believe you made this for me."

"Yeah well, you're welcome." Extracting a match from the matchbox, he struck it down quickly and lit a match. "I know you already had a cake and blew out candles and all that jazz but-" He lit the candles one by one. "Just do this for me, okay? I worked hard I want to see you enjoy every part of this."

"Sing for me?"

"Sing?" Saying he didn't want to would be a major understatement.

"_Come on._" Jeremy tugged on his arm.

"Why? You've already heard it being sung to you."

"You can't make me a cake and light the candles without singing, dummy."

"Fine." Taking a deep breath, Mi Nam rushed through singing happy birthday to his hyung. "Whatever. Now close your eyes and make a wish."

Jeremy shut his eyes, wishing for happiness and good health, before blowing the candles out.

"What did you wish for?" Mi Nam inquired eagerly, a soft smile on his lips.

"Hmm." He hummed. "That? You really want to know?"

"Hyung~" Mi Nam made a pouty face.

"Are you trying to use aegyo on me?"

He snickered. "Is it working?"

"A little." Jeremy picked up of one the forks. Mi Nam hadn't bothered getting a knife but Jeremy didn't mind. Sticking in his fork, he piled on as much cake as he could before stuffing it into his mouth. Yeah, he thought, it tasted just as good as it looked. "This is good!"

"Really?"

"Did your sister help you?"

"No." Mi Nam responded, slightly offended. "Are you doubting my talent?

"No!" He quickly retorted.

"You liar." Mi Nam crossed his arms. "You know the reason I wanted to learn how to cook was so I could do this for you! Why would I ask someone else to help me? It takes away the purpose!"

"You…really…" Jeremy glanced over to Mi Nam, a curious expression painted his face, head slightly cocked, "wanted to learn how to cook just for me?"

"No." Mi Nam instantly blushed. "I mean, I wanted to learn so I could, so I could-" He couldn't even make up a excuse fast enough.

"Ah, Mi Nam I could just eat you up you're so cute~" He teased, lifting another piece of cake to his mouth.

"YAH! Shut up! Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can say things like that!" Mi Nam hit Jeremy on the back of the head, nearly making him choke on his cake slice.

"It's okay, Nam-ah. But come here. I want to tell you what it is I wished for."

Sensing it was trick, he stood his ground. "You can't tell me from arm's length?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

Narrowing his eyes, he scooted closer to his hyung. "What is it?"

Within seconds, Jeremy shamelessly stuck his hand into the cake, grabbing a fist full of the dessert before stuffing it mercilessly into Go Mi Nam's face.

Shocked, Mi Nam gasped, cake pieces dropping from his face. How could he be stupid enough to fall for that? Wiping as much he could manage off, he ironically spreads most of the icing onto unaffected areas of his face. "_You!_ I don't care if it's your birthday! You're going down!"


End file.
